Code Lyoko : Un nouveau combat
by Noxo
Summary: Après la mort de XANA et l'extinction du supercalculateur, les Lyoko-guerriers profitent de leur tranquillité. Mais malheureusement cela sera de courte durée. En effet un nouveau danger pointe et le petit groupe d'amis va très vite s'en apercevoir. Cette nouvelle menace coïncide curieusement avec l'apparition d'un mystérieux jeune homme dont l'arrivé va bouleverser le petit groupe.
1. Prologue : Souvenirs

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous présente ma toute première Fanfic qui porte sur Code Lyoko.

Je ne suis pas un pro du sujet, il est donc possible que quelques erreurs ce soit glissées dans mon texte. Notamment en ce qui concerne la chronologie des événements. (J'ai aussi pris certaines libertés par commodité)

N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques positives ou négatives sur le fond ou la forme pour m'améliorer. (j'ai essayé de faire attention à l'orthographe mais rien n'est garanti !)

Bonne lecture!

PS : Le monde de Code Lyoko ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Prologue : Souvenirs**

C'est la fin de l'été. Allongée sur une serviette de plage, admirant le couché de soleil à la surface de la mer face à elle, Aelita profitait de son dernier jour de vacances. Le lendemain, elle devait, avec sa mère Anthéa, prendre la route et retourné chez elle pour sa rentrée en première à Kadic.

Les yeux dans le vague, la jeune fille se remémorait les années passées et les nombreux événements qui les avaient marquées. Elle et ses amis avaient finalement réussi à vaincre XANA, un programme multi-agents maléfique qui cherchait à supprimer l'espèce humaine. Suite à cette victoire, le supercalculateur qui contenait l'intelligence artificielle fut éteint et les adolescents retrouvèrent une vie normale.

Malgré tout, certains de ses amis trouvaient cette « vie normale » morne et dénué d'intérêt. C'était le cas d'Odd Della Robbia, un garçon blondinet, survolté, à l'humour douteux et aux hormones en ébullitions, à qui le monde virtuel de Lyoko manquait terriblement. Contrairement à Odd, son amie Yumi Ishiyama, une magnifique japonaise au sens moral et à la droiture irréprochable, appréciait particulièrement cette tranquillité qui lui permettait de se concentrer sur ses études et sur son « presque copain » Ulrich Stern, un beau jeune homme sportif et taciturne éperdument amoureux de Yumi, mais qui n'osait pas l'avouer. Ce dernier était indifférent à l'extinction du supercalculateur.

Il y avait aussi William Dunbar, un ténébreux jeune homme brun et rival d'Ulrich en amour, dont XANA avait pris le contrôle lors de sa première virtualisation sur Lyoko. Il avait fallu plusieurs mois pour le libérer de cette emprise et un certain temps après cela pour que les lyoko-guerrier arrivent à lui faire confiance et à vraiment l'intégrer à leur bande. L'extinction du supercalculateur lui avait procuré un énorme soulagement, Aelita le savait, mais elle s'inquiétait quand même pour lui. Elle était consciente que si ça avait été dur pour ses amis et elle, cela avait dû être traumatisant pour lui.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que la mort de XANA soulageait. Jérémie Belpois. Le surdoué blond du groupe, génie de l'informatique et accessoirement son copain. À cause de XANA il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui. Entre deux attaques du programme, il avait passé son temps à créer des programmes pour leur faciliter la vie sur Lyoko ou pour bloquer l'IA. Et enfin, il y avait elle, Aelita Stone, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui avait passé plusieurs années enfermée dans le supercalculateur créé par son père. La mort de XANA n'était pas pour lui déplaire, ses attaques incessantes lui bouffaient littéralement l'existence et l'empêchaient de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Mais elle devait bien se l'avouer Lyoko lui manquait. Le monde virtuel était la seule chose qui restait de son père et en arrêtant le supercalculateur, elle avait l'impression d'avoir coupé les ponts avec lui. Cependant, elle avait retrouvé sa mère et cette nouvelle vie familiale l'aidait beaucoup à surmonter la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait pour la perte de Lyoko.

Soudain, la sonnerie de son portable rose tira Aelita de ses pensées. La jeune fille prit son téléphone et regarda le nom affiché. « Maman »

\- Maman ?

\- Aelita, ma chérie, il faudrait que tu rentres pour faire tes valises. Nous devons partir tôt demain. Sinon nous serons pris dans les bouchons et je n'en ai franchement pas envie

\- D'accord j'arrive tout de suite.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses coupa la communication et se leva. Elle s'étira un peu pour détendre ses muscles restés trop longtemps dans la même position, pris sa serviette et partie en direction de la petite location d'été rejoindre sa mère.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une banale rentrée

Rebonjour. Voilà le premier chapitre (si on ne prend pas en compte le prologue).

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.

Je précise que durant ma story, certains passages subjectifs (amour) pourraient apparaître. Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas ici mais cela viendra surement. Comme ça vous serez prévenu :).

PS : Le monde de Code Lyoko ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Une banale rentrée**

Bibibibip bibibibip bibibibip…

 _Encore ce fichu réveil… Ça fait déjà trois fois qu'il sonne_ , pensa Aelita en cherchant le bouton snooze à tâtons. _Encore un peu et je me lève…_

-Aelita ! S'écria Anthea à travers l'escalier, lève-toi ! Il ne te reste plus qu'une demi-heure pour aller en cours sinon tu vas être en retard !

-Oui maman, répondit la jeune fille encore ensommeillée, j'arrive.

Après s'être vite préparée et avec encore une tartine dans la bouche, Aelita sortit de chez elle, une belle maison que sa mère avait pu acheter grâce à un travail d'informaticienne très bien payé. En arrivant sur le perron, la jeune fille aperçut Yumi qui l'attendait devant le portail en train d'écrire un SMS. Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, la Japonaise releva la tête et fit un grand sourire à son amie.

-Eh bah alors ? Dit-elle en riant, ça a été dur ce matin ?

-M'en parle pas, répondit la jeune fille tout en se débattant avec sa tartine, je serais encore en train de dormir si ma mère n'avait pas hurlé.

-Ahah ! Rien ne vaut un bon réveil en fanfare !

-Parle pour toi, lui dit Aelita les mains sur les tempes, je m'en serais bien passé. Je crois que la journée va être longue.

-Mais non t'inquiète. Et puis Jérémie doit t'attendre avec impatience, lui répondit Yumi en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Oui, c'est la seule bonne nouvelle. Revoir tout le monde.

-Et surtout Jérémie, continua de la taquiner la Japonaise.

Les deux filles finir par arriver devant les grilles de leur établissement scolaire. Leurs quatre amis les attendaient en discutant. Ils avaient bien changé depuis le temps du collège.

Ulrich était devenu l'un des meilleurs sportifs de l'école. On pouvait facilement deviner sa belle musculature à travers ses vêtements et sa coupe de cheveux savamment étudiée en un décoiffé sophistiqué châtain le rendait très séduisant. En témoignait l'attroupement de filles qui l'observaient en retrait, mais dont il ne faisait pas attention.

Odd n'avait pas tellement changé. Il avait un peu grandi, c'est vrai et il avait aussi une nouvelle coiffure mais il avait gardé un gout très prononcé pour les vêtements tape-à-l'œil et la couleur violette, comme le montrait la mèche colorée qui tombait sur son front. Lui aussi s'était musclé, mais de manière plus sèche qu'Ulrich, tout en gardant sa silhouette svelte. Son col en V ne laissait pas non plus les filles indifférentes.

Jérémie, au contraire, avait gagné plusieurs centimètres. Le sport n'étant pas son truc, il était plutôt grand et dégingandé ce qui, selon Aelita, lui donnait un air incroyablement sexy avec ses lunettes. C'était toujours le génie du groupe et l'expert en informatique, mais sa relation amoureuse avec la jeune fille aux cheveux rose lui avait fait découvrir de nouvelles choses.

William, quant à lui, était resté le ténébreux beau gosse qu'il était avant. Il avait beaucoup grandi au point de dépasser tous les autres membres du groupe. Aussi sportif qu'Ulrich, son corps s'était développé d'une très belle manière et s'il n'avait pas réellement changé de coupe, il y faisait plus attention. Souvent de bonne humeur, rebelle et d'une nonchalance calculée, il avait lui aussi son fan-club mais ne s'y intéressait pas non plus.

Yumi était le membre du groupe qui avait le plus changé. Elle appréciait toujours les couleurs sombres, mais s'habillait d'une manière beaucoup plus féminine qu'avant et mettait en valeur ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait laissé pousser et dont elle prenait soin. Certains garçons, dont William, la trouvaient très attirante pour ne pas dire sexy, au grand désespoir d'Ulrich.

Aelita aussi avait changé. Ses cheveux roses étaient un peu plus longs et elle avait troqué ses vêtements enfantins pour des tenues beaucoup plus séduisantes, ce qui plaisait énormément à Jérémie. Elle profitait de la vie au maximum, depuis qu'elle avait quitté le supercalculateur et vaincu XANA en se livrant à son activité préférée, le mixage, et en filant le parfait amour avec le génie blond.

-Bonjour les filles ! S'écria Odd dès qu'il les vit, alors prêtes pour la rentrée ?

-Ça dépend de qui on parle, se moqua la Japonaise en regardant son amie.

-Ah ? Ça ne va pas Aelita ? S'inquiéta Jérémie en prenant sa copine par la taille.

-Non non rien juste un mauvais début de journée.

-Ah bon ? Ça se passe mal avec ta mère ? S'étonna Ulrich.

-Non pas du tout, répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en riant, juste une panne d'oreiller.

-Alors, les interrompit la Yumi en s'adressant aux garçons, vous êtes allé voir la répartition des classes ?

-Ouais, lui répondit William, tu es dans la même classe que moi et…

-Et nous, on est tous ensemble ! S'exclama Odd en lui coupant la parole.

-Hein ? Comment c'est possible ? S'étonna Aelita. On n'a pas pris les mêmes filières. Jérémie et moi sommes en S et vous en ES.

-Oui c'est vrai, répondit Ulrich, apparemment ils tentent un truc cette année. Ils veulent arrêter les rivalités entre les deux sections donc ils les mé nous, on est tous ensemble ! Ils verront en fin d'année ce que ça a donné et décideront s'ils continueront comme ça.

-Tu es vachement bien au courant dit donc ! Dit Odd avec surprise.

-Ouais… bafouilla Ulrich, c'est Sissi qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure, son père lui a tout expliqué.

-Ah ! S'exclama le blondinet à la mèche violette, Miss monde n'a pas perdu de temps pour te remettre le grappin dessus !

-Ça va Odd lâche moi, lui répondit Ulrich en lançant un regard en biais à Yumi.  
Cette dernière ne fit aucun commentaire et ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage.

-Au fait, reprit la Japonaise en regardant le jeune homme en violet, tu as déjà emmené Kiwi dans ta chambre ?

-Non. Mon père m'a dit qu'il le gardait pour que je puisse me concentrer sur les cours… Ça va me manquer de plus jouer avec lui et de plus le promener.

-Il sera quand même mieux là-bas, le consola Yumi. Il devait s'ennuyer dans ta chambre toute la journée. Et puis ça te laisse plus de temps pour draguer, reprit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

-Peut-être, mais il faisait aussi partie de mes techniques de drague. Les filles adorent jouer avec lui.

-Bon, lâcha William, coupant court à la conversation. Il va falloir y aller. C'est bientôt l'heure et je n'ai pas envie d'être fiché par le prof pour être en retard le premier cours.

Le groupe se donna rendez-vous pour la pause déjeunée et chacun alla rejoindre sa classe. Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, ils se retrouvèrent comme convenu à la cantine pour débattre de leur première matinée de cours.

\- Vous n'allez pas le croire, commença Odd en s'adressant aux deux terminales. On a Mm Hertz comme prof principale.

-Ouais, renchérie Ulrich, et elle ne nous a pas loupé.

-Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Jérémie Belpois et Aelita Stone, dit le blondinet à la mèche violette en imitant la voix de sa prof principale. Il se trouve que le hasard vous a une fois de plus réuni dans la même classe et je peux vous assurer que je n'y suis pour rien. Mais je vous préviens que cette année, je ne laisserais rien passer. Fini les retards, les absences avec des excuses loufoques et les devoirs en retards ou non rendus. Vous passez une partie de votre bac dans quelque mois jeunes gens et en tant que professeur principale, je me dois de faire en sorte que vous réussissiez ces épreuves. De plus, je n'accepterai aucune forme de chahut ou de perturbation durant mon cours ou ceux de mes collègues. Je me ferai une joie de vérifier que cela est bien le cas.

-Ah oui ! Elle ne rigole pas Mm Hertz, intervint Yumi. On a peut-être un peu abusé, mais on n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Heureusement, on n'aura plus ce genre de problèmes maintenant que tout est fini.

-On doit se taper tous les cours maintenant, ronchonna Odd. Mais au moins ça me laisse plus de temps libre !

-C'est vrai que le tombeur est de retour à Kadic, railla William.

-Ouais ! Et je compte en profiter, s'exclama le jeune homme en violet. D'ailleurs, ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec Éloïse.

\- Eh bah, tu n'as pas perdu de temps Odd, lui dit Jérémie. Je n'ai même pas remarqué le bout de papier que tu as dû faire passer pour l'invité pendant le cours.

-Un bout de papier ? Mais non, je suis allé la voir à la fin du cours.

-Ah bon ? Quand ça ? Demanda Ulrich. On était avec toi.

-Sauf quand Sissi vous a intercepté, répondit Odd.

-Sissi ? Mais elle nous a parlé à peine 10 secondes pour nous balancer une vacherie, s'étonna Aelita.

-Bah oui et alors ? Fit le garçon à la mèche la bouche pleine, ça m'a suffi pour parler à Éloïse. Et vous ? Vous faites quoi ce soir ?

-Moi je rentre chez moi, dit Yumi. Je ne veux pas déjà prendre du retard dans les cours.

-Avec Aelita on va surement sortir et manger dehors, répondit Jérémie en prenant la main de sa petite amie. On veut se retrouver.

-Ah deux mois d'abstinence c'est long hein, ricana Odd. Va y avoir du bruit dans les couloirs !

-Odd ! S'exclamèrent Aelita et Jérémie rouge de confusion.

-Ahahah. Faut pas avoir honte. 2 mois c'est horriblement long, dit le blondinet en leur faisant un clin d'œil. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je rentrerais surement tard, je ne vous entendrais pas !

-Odd ! Répétèrent en cœur les autres membres du groupe.

-Je pense que je vais faire le mur ce soir, repris William. Je n'ai pas envie de rester à rien faire dans ma chambre et encore moins des devoirs.

-Et toi Ulrich ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Surement dormir. Les vacances n'ont pas vraiment été reposantes avec mes parents j'ai pas mal d'heures de sommeil à rattraper. Et je ne veux pas tomber sur Sissi. Déjà qu'elle est dans notre classe et qu'on va devoir se la coltiner toute l'année…

-Ah oui Sissi, reprit le blondinet. Les vacances ne l'ont pas arrangé. Elle est encore plus insupportable qu'avant ! A croire qu'elle aussi ait dû faire abstinence.

-Odd, tout ne tourne pas autour du sexe tu sais, lui reprocha Ulrich.

-Oui bah ça en détendrait plus d'un, répliqua l'intéressé.

-T'es un vrai obsédé, rigola Yumi. Je plains Éloïse.

-Pourquoi ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas un bon coup ? Tu veux vérifier ?

-Odd ! S'écria Ulrich. Ça va pas de dire un truc comme ça à Yumi ! T'es pas bien ?!

-Oh ça va c'était juste un blague, Je ne te la piquerai pas t'inquiète, répondit le garçon à la mèche aux deux jeunes gens rouges comme des tomates. Je ne touche pas aux amis ! C'est sacré !

-Mouais… Tu aurais quand même pu éviter de dire ça. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles de me la piquer, y a rien entre nous c'est juste copain.

Les deux amis détournèrent leur regard l'un de l'autre gênés.

-Bon faut se dépêcher si on veut finir de manger avant le début des cours, dit Jérémie en regardant Yumi, Ulrich et William chacun la tête baissée dans son assiette.

Ce dernier n'avait rien dit mais il n'appréciait pas d'être laissé de côté dans la course pour le cœur de Yumi même si tous les autres savaient que c'était peine perdu. La belle japonaise et le sportif châtain étaient dingue l'un de l'autre mais ne voulaient pas se l'avouer. De plus, ils s'étaient imposé des limites malgré eux, le fameux copain et c'est tout. La sonnerie retentit peu de temps après et le petit groupe repartit pour les cours de l'après-midi. Le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc pour traîner un peu ensemble après leur séparation de deux mois pour goûter à cette nouvelle tranquillité. Au bout d'un certain temps, Yumi rentra chez elle. Jérémie et Aelita l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au portail de l'école puis la laissèrent pour aller tous les deux en ville. William, Ulrich et Odd retournèrent vers les dortoirs. William abandonna ses deux amis devant la chambre qu'ils partageaient toujours, pour rejoindre la .


	3. Chapitre 2 : Suspicion

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Il est un peu plus long que mais je ne sais pas si les autres le seront aussi, je verrais bien en fonction de mon inspiration.

J'ai parlé de scènes subjectives, elles commencent à apparaître ici ).

Bonne lecture !

PS : Le monde de Code Lyoko ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Suspicion**

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis la rentrée. La vie à Kadic suit son cours tranquillement. Un peu trop tranquillement.

-Ah ! Je m'ennuis s'exclama Odd. On est dimanche et y a rien à faire.

-T'as qu'à sortir, lui répondit Ulrich. Tu n'as pas rencart avec une fille ?

-Non ! Personne ! C'est dingue ! C'est comme si elles s'étaient toutes données le mot.

-Ah ? Elles en ont eu marre de te voir passer de l'une à l'autre, ricana son camarade allongé sur son lit avec un magazine. Remarque tu as du sortir avec toutes les filles du collège et lycée réuni !

-Ah ah très drôle Ulrich, répondit Odd en faisant la moue. Même au lycée d'à côté j'ai trouvé personne ! C'est une véritable malédiction.

\- Mais nan arrête, tu dramatises. Au pire si vraiment tu peux plus sortir avec des filles essais avec les mecs !

-Parle pas de malheur ! Ce serait une catastrophe. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais…

-Moi je sais, tu serais obligé de sortir avec un gars, déclara Ulrich hilare. Tu as tellement les hormones dans tous les sens que tu ne pourrais pas résister longtemps !

-Mais bien sûr ! Bon si ça ne te dérange pas je vais quand même essayer de me trouver un rencart. Avec une FILLE ! Asséna le blondinet en prenant son portable. Flute j'ai plus de batterie. Ulrich passe-moi ton chargeur s'il te plait.

-Il est dans le tiroir droit sous le lit.

-Ok merci.

Le jeune homme ouvrit le tiroir, pris le chargeur de téléphone et le brancha.

-Aïe ! S'écria-t-il.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien je me suis pris un coup de jus. Je te l'ai dit, le sort s'acharne contre moi !

-Oooh pauv'garçon, se moqua son ami. Travaille tes cours ça changera.

-Travailler ?! Un dimanche ? Jamais de la vie ! Le dimanche c'est fait pour se reposer pas pour travailler.

-Eh bah je ne sais pas alors débrouille toi, répondit Ulrich en se replongeant dans son livre.

-Eh bah merci, vive les potes.

* * *

Pendant que les deux garçons se disputaient dans leur chambre, William traînait seul dans le parc du lycée. Il avait besoin de cette solitude pour réfléchir. Depuis sa prise de contrôle par XANA le ténébreux jeune homme éprouvait le besoin de s'éloigner de ses amis de temps en temps. Il se sentait coupable de s'être fait capturé aussi facilement et d'avoir causé autant de tors aux Lyoko-guerriers. Et puis c'était sans compter Ulrich qui avait du mal à l'accepter. C'est vrai que William se disait qu'il devrait arrêter de tourner autour de Yumi. Mais il trouvait le jeune sportif aux cheveux châtain tellement ridicule de ne pas oser avouer ses sentiment à la japonaise que l'ex lyoko-guerrier xanatifier ne pouvait s'empêcher de le provoquer. Et puis Yumi était une fille très attirante, lui faire « la cour » était loin d'être désagréable. Même si au final, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait surement aucune chance avec elle. Mais comme on dit l'espoir fait vivre, la japonaise aurait peut-être une révélation et laisserait tomber Ulrich pour lui. William s'adossa à un arbre et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Plongé dans ses pensées, il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son portable et de son casque pour écouter de la musique. Il s'assit au pied de l'arbre où il se trouvait et appuya sur play. Le dernier son des Subdigitals raisonna dans son casque.

Le ténébreux jeune homme resta assis là, les yeux clos pendant un long moment. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la nuit commençait à tomber. Il ne bougea pas et seulement lorsque les réverbères s'allumèrent, se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer. Sur le chemin des dortoirs, quelques lampadaires se mirent à clignoter brièvement au-dessus de sa tête avant de s'éteindre. Sans y prêter plus attention William reprit sa marche et retourna dans sa chambre.

* * *

-Aelita dépêche-toi ! La nuit tombe et il fait super froid !

-Oui j'arrive, répondit la jeune fille. J'appelle ma mère pour lui dire que je reste avec toi. Faut lui trouver une excuse.

-Bah t'as qu'à lui dire qu'on travaille sur un devoir urgent, lui proposa Jérémie en haussant les épaules. Elle ne pourra pas te dire non.

-Oui bonne idée ! Dit-elle en cherchant le numéro dans son répertoire. Allo maman?

-Ah Aelita enfin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'attends depuis des heures.

-Désolé maman je suis avec Jérémie, on travaillait sur un devoir et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Il nous reste encore beaucoup de choses à faire donc je pense que je ne rentrerai pas ce soir.

-Ah ça tombe très mal. On m'a attribué une mission dans une entreprise que ma boite vient de racheter et je dois partir demain matin. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer.

-Ah ? J'arrive tout de suite alors, lui répondit la jeune fille.

-Non non ne t'en fait pas c'est pas grave. Tu as du travail. Et puis je ne pense pas que je serais absente trop longtemps.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas !

-Bon très bien alors. On se voit quand tu rentres.

-Oui ma chérie j'essaierai de vite finir. Tant que j'y pense, je t'ai fait des courses, tu devrais être tranquille pour la semaine.

-Merci maman mais tu n'étais pas obligé, j'aurais pu me débrouiller tu sais.

-C'est bon, elles sont faites de toute façon. Je vais te laisser travailler, je dois finir mes valises. Je t'appelle dans la semaine et ne travaille pas trop tard.

-Compte sur moi maman. Fait un bon voyage.

-Merci ma chérie, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit maman, conclut Aelita avant de raccrocher.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Jérémie.

-Ma mère doit partir demain en voyage pour une mission, elle attendait que je rentre pour me le dire.

-Ah mince ! Tu devrais rentrer la voir avant son départ.

-Non c'est bon, elle m'a dit que tous allaient bien. Si je rentre maintenant elle va se douter que je lui ai menti.

-Bon comme tu veux, capitula son petit ami.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui sourit la jeune fille. Par contre il faudra qu'on trouve d'autres excuses, on ne pourra pas toujours sortir la même.

-Oui oui on en trouvera d'autres ! Mais pour l'instant dépêchons nous de rentrer, il gèle!

Les deux jeunes gens se hâtèrent vers le lycée. Ils firent bien attention à ne pas se faire prendre dans les couloirs par Jim le surveillant. Malheureusement le téléphone d'Aelita émit un bip sonore, signe qu'elle venait de recevoir un sms. Les amoureux se précipitèrent vers la chambre de Jérémie avant que le surveillant ne débarque. Ils entrèrent en trombe et claquèrent la porte un peu trop fort. Les deux adolescents se figèrent en écoutant les bruits du couloir. Ils pouvaient entendre les pas de Jim avancer vers leur porte. Mais ce dernier, à leur grand soulagement, continua son chemin sans s'arrêter. Ils pouffèrent de rire.

-On a eu chaud ! S'exclama Jérémie.

-Oui. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu lui expliquer ce que je fais ici, rigola Aelita.

\- Bah on n'aurait pas pu. Tu te serais caché dans le placard.

-Quoi ? Tu m'aurais poussé dans le placard ?

-Bah ouais, la taquina-t-il. Ça aurait été marrant !

-Mouais surtout pour toi, sourit-elle.

Jérémie alla s'installer devant son ordinateur et commença à pianoter tandis qu'Aelita se posa sur le lit pour écouter de la musique.

-Jérémie ?

-Mmh ?

-Tu en pense quoi de William ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demanda le génie en se retournant vers elle l'air soupçonneux.

-Je ne sais pas… Je trouve qu'il est un peu différent depuis qu'il s'est fait xanatifier. Il est plus solitaire qu'avant, répondit sa petite amie pensive.

-Ah ça ? C'est rien. Il se la joue mystérieux beau gosse ténébreux. Ça plait à son fan club.

-Jérémie ! Je suis sérieuse ! Je m'inquiète pour lui. Et comme il ne parle pas de ça je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il en pense.

-Ça va ça va. Si tu veux on essayera d'aller lui parler tous les deux, lui proposa le blond. Mais je suis certain que tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

-Mouais je sens que tu ne me seras pas d'une grande aide, bouda la jeune fille. Si c'est pour te moquer de lui ce n'est pas la peine de venir avec moi.

-Non non promis je serai sérieux, la rassura-t-il.

-Bon ok alors, répondit Aelita en remettant sa musique. Je m'en fais vraiment pour lui.

-très bien, pas de problème, dit-il en se retournant vers son écran après lui avoir souri.

Après quelque minute, Jérémie se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire.

-Je suis gelé, se plaignit Jérémie. Je suis sûr que j'ai attrapé froid.

-Mais nan, rigola Aelita. Et puis si tu as froid je peux te réchauffer moi, reprit-elle en se levant et en passant ses bras autour de la taille de son copain par derrière et en se serrant contre lui.

-Oui pourquoi pas, lui répondit ce dernier en se tournant vers elle. J'ai quelques idées qui pourraient marcher, continua-t-il en descendant ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune fille et en l'attirant vers le lit.

-Mmh ? Tu es inspiré ce soir ?

-Ça se pourrait bien, répondit-il en s'allongeant et en l'attirant au-dessus de lui. Et toi de quoi tu as envie ?

-On verra bien, dit-elle en l'embrassant et en lui retirant le haut de ses vêtements. Tu as encore froid ?

-Non ça va mieux, lâchât-il en l'embrassant et en la déshabillant à son tour, les laissant tous les deux en sous-vêtement.

Alors que les deux jeunes gens s'adonnaient à leur passion, Aelita se redressa sur Jérémie pour prendre un préservatif et remarqua que l'écran de l'ordinateur sur le bureau était parcouru de parasites. Le temps pour elle de se pencher et de se redresser avec le petit sachet en plastique entre les doigts, l'écran était redevenu normal. Sans plus s'en formaliser elle retourna à ses occupations avec son copain qui s'impatientait.

* * *

Yumi regardait son portable. Voilà plus d'une heure et demie qu'elle avait envoyé un sms à Aelita mais cette dernière ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.

-Bah elle doit surement être occupée, se dit-elle. Je lui parlerai demain.

La japonaise fini de se préparer et alla se coucher sur son futon. Il était tard mais heureusement elle n'avait pas cours le lendemain matin. Elle passa de longues minutes à se tourner, se retourner et à retaper ses oreillers. Elle avait beau faire, le sommeille ne venait pas. Un léger bip fit se redresser la jeune fille. L'horloge digitale de son radio réveil affichait 00:00 en clignotant. Une petite coupure de courant en était certainement la cause. Elle prit son téléphone portable pour vérifier l'heure et reprogramma rapidement son réveil.

Yumi revint à son portable et fit défiler ses contacts. Son doigt s'arrêta sur le nom d'Ulrich. Devait-elle lui envoyer un texto ? Pour quoi faire. Elle adorait ce garçon mais elle ne savait toujours pas comment aborder le sujet avec lui malgré le fait que ses amis lui aient dit plusieurs fois qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle se demandait aussi comment les choses évolueraient s'ils arrivaient à sortir ensemble. Elle sentait que leur relation pourrait avoir un effet bénéfique sur la nature taciturne du jeune sportif mais d'un autre côté pourrait-elle supporter ses perpétuelles sautes d'humeur ? La réponse s'imposa naturellement à elle. Oui elle le pouvait. Elle était prête à beaucoup de choses pour le garçon châtain. Enfin de toute façon, à cette heure, il devait surement dormir.

La belle japonaise continua de faire défiler les numéros en mémoire et s'arrêta sur un second. William. Lui par contre ne devait pas dormir. Elle l'aimait aussi beaucoup mais d'une manière différente. Il lui tournait autour, elle en était consciente et elle était aussi consciente de l'effet que cela produisait sur Ulrich. Elle espérait secrètement que cela ferait réagir ce dernier et le forcerait à avouer ses sentiments pour elle mais jusque-là, il n'y avait aucun résultat. Par contre, elle devait faire attention à ne pas laisser William se faire de fausses idées. Même s'ils « s'amusaient » tous les deux, cela restait simplement un jeu. William ne dépasserait jamais le stade d'ami.

Finalement, La jeune fille se recoucha sans rien envoyer ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Elle se dit que ce n'était pas non plus la peine d'essayer avec Jérémie puisqu'il devait être avec Aelita ou Odd qui devait être avec une quelconque fille. Yumi reposa donc son téléphone et tenta de dormir.

* * *

Le lendemain midi, après les cours du matin des premières, le petit groupe se retrouva au réfectoire. Les quatre garçons, déjà attablés devant leur plateau, attendaient les filles qui mettaient trop de temps à venir selon Odd.

-J'ai passé le dimanche le plus pourri de ma vie ! S'exclama ce dernier. Pas de rencart, rien ! Et Ulrich qui a eu la bonne idée me dire d'aller chercher un mec.

\- Eh bah ce n'est peut-être pas si une mauvaise idée. Il ne doit plus rester beaucoup de filles qui ne soient pas sorties avec toi, railla Yumi qui venait d'arriver avec Aelita. Ça t'ouvrirait d'autres perspectives !

-Ah non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Yumi ! Ulrich m'a suffisamment énervé avec ça ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec un autre garçon hein !

-Oh j'ai bien une idée, enchaina William. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies.

-Ah ah ! Très drôle ! T'en a d'autres des comme ça, râla le blondinet en lui montrant son doigt. En attendant non seulement j'ai rien fait de l'après-midi et de la soirée mais en plus j'ai bien failli me faire électrocuter !

-Arrête Odd, tu t'es juste pris un coup de jus en branchant un portable, se moqua Ulric. T'étais pas à l'agonie.

-Oui bah ça fait quand hyper même mal !

-Ah ? Moi hier j'ai eu une coupure de courant, ajouta Yumi

-Curieux, enchaina Aelita. L'ordinateur de Jérémie aussi eu un problème cette nuit.

-Cette nuit ? S'étonna le jeune homme blond. Quand ça ?

-Ah euh… bafouilla la jeune fille. C'est pas important.

-Vous avez tous eu un problème hier, rigola William. J'étais dehors et ce n'était pourtant pas la pleine lune. Il m'est rien arrivé à moi. Et j'ai rechargé mon portable et utilisé mon ordi. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant y a bien quelques réverbères qui clignotaient quand je rentrais, ajouta-t-il ironiquement en repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui provoqua des gloussements à la table de filles d'à côté.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut que je vois Anaïs, déclara Odd en se levant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de revivre la traversée du désert de ce week-end.

-Vas-y. On se rejoint en cours, lui répondit Ulrich en s'étirant faisant ainsi rouler ses muscles ce qui déclencha l'émoi chez plusieurs filles de la cafétéria.

Après les cours, le petit groupe se retrouva au foyer. Odd et William s'affrontaient au baby-foot pendant qu'Ulrich dormait sur le canapé, à côté de Yumi et Aelita qui discutaient. Jérémie était assis de l'autre côté, une main autour de la taille de sa petite amie, l'autre tenant une tablette.

-Tien ! Prends ça ! S'exclama le blondinet à mèche en envoyant le petite boule d'un bout un l'autre du terrain.

-Mais bien sûr. Tu peux toujours essayer ! Répliqua le beau ténébreux.

-Dis Jérémie, tu fais quoi avec la tablette ? Chuchota la jeune fille aux cheveux rose alors que Yumi encourageait Odd qui se faisait écraser par son adversaire.

-Rien je vérifie un truc, lui répondit le jeune homme blond concentré.

Aelita haussa les épaules et s'intéressa à son tour au match sans pour autant se décoller de son petit ami et se mis à encourager William.

Alors que la partie battait son plein, Yumi détourna son regard et le promena sur ses amis et l'arrêta sur Ulrich à côté d'elle. Il était incroyablement beau. Assis là, presque main dans la main avec elle. Sa tête était renversée en arrière et il avait la bouche entrouverte. Trop sexy ! La japonaise se dit qu'elle allait vraiment devoir faire quelque chose si elle voulait que leur relation évolue. Cela ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Mais il faudra attendre d'être seul.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Jérémie.

-Bon je vais dans ma chambre, j'ai du travail. Bonne nuit mon cœur, dit-il en embrassant sa petite amie, dors bien. A demain tout le monde

-Y a un truc qui le tracasse ? Demanda Yumi à Aelita.

-J'ai l'impression que oui mais il ne m'a pas dit quoi… Je l'appellerai tout à l'heure. Mais il a raison on du boulot, moi aussi je vais rentrer.

-Ah demain princesse, lança Odd tout en continuant à s'acharner sur les manettes du baby-foot. Bon beau gosse, reprit-il à l'adresse de William, tu vas me laisser gagner oui ou non !

-Dans tes rêves ! Lui répondit-il e en lui mettant un nouveau but. Bon j'ai gagné. On se fait la revanche demain, moi aussi j'ai du travail.

-J'y crois pas ! Vous avez décidez de tous vous la jouer élève model ou quoi ?!

-Aller Odd, lui dit Ulrich qui venait de se réveiller. Je te signale qu'on est dans la même classe que Jérémie et Aelita. Nous aussi on doit bosser.

-Oui moi aussi je vais y aller, A demain les garçons, leur dit Yumi en agitant la main.

-Allo Jérémie ?

-Aelita ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça va ?

-Oui oui ça va désoler de t'appeler aussi tard mais je voulais savoir… Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu avais l'air contrarié tout à l'heure.

-Mmh non non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu l'as dit il est tard va dormir. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard demain. Bonne nuit mon amour, Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

-Il me cache quelque chose, pensa Aelita. J'espère que ce n'est pas grave…

* * *

William se réveilla trente minutes avant son alarme en proie à un horrible cauchemar sur sa possession par XANA. Il en avait fait pas mal les semaines qui avaient suivi son retour dans le monde réel. Mais il avait finalement réussi à les surmonter et n'en avait plus fait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme se leva et s'étira avant d'aller chercher des vêtements dans son placard. Il s'arrêta devant le miroir. Il ne portait qu'un boxer, ses cheveux étaient en batailles et d'impressionnantes cernes était apparu sous ses yeux. Il détourna son regard et partie prendre sa douche.

-Salut William !

-Mmh Bonjour Laïa.

-Comment ça va ?

-Pas terrible. Excuse-moi mais j'ai une douche à prendre.

-Tu peux aussi resté comme ça, lui répondit-elle en le regardant de bas en haut. Tu es très sexy en boxer.

-Laisse tomber tu veux, je n'ai pas le temps.

-William William William. Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable avec moi. Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et en posant une main sur son torse. Il est encore tôt, on pourrait passer le temps en attendant d'aller en cours.

-Arrête ça, cracha-t-il en la repoussant. Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber.

-Ouh on est de sale humeur ce matin, sourit la belle jeune fille. Mais tu vas finir par te rendre compte que je suis un meilleur parti que Yumi. Et puis tu voudrais quand même pas te mettre à dos Ulrich. Ça serait vraiment dommage de créer des problèmes dans votre groupe. Mais tu es assez grand pour savoir ça, dit-elle en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Bon je te laisse, on se voit en cours.

Après sa douche, le jeune homme ténébreux retrouva ses amis internes au petit déjeuner.

-Tien Jérémie n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non on ne l'a pas vu ce matin. Et l'estomac sur pattes ne voulait pas l'attendre, répondit Ulrich en désignant Odd.

-bah évidemment, répliqua l'intéressé. Je ne voulais pas rater les croissants !

Les trois amis, une fois leur repas terminé, allèrent dans la cours attendre les autres. Aelita et Yumi arrivèrent peu de temps après.

-Bah alors William ? Ça va ? Demanda la japonaise.

-Bof, mal dormis… Et Laïa m'est tombée dessus.

-Ah Miss univers a encore frappée, se moqua Odd. Elle a encore essayé de te faire du rentre dedans ?

-Miss univers ? S'étonna Ulrich.

-Bah oui Sissi c'est déjà Miss monde mais elle n'arrive à la cheville de Laïa qui a un an de plus, les cheveux blonds et la peau bronzer. Donc Miss univers, expliqua le blondinet.

-Dit donc Odd. On dirait que tu es amoureux ! S'exclama Yumi.

-Quoi ? Ah non pas du tout mais faut dire ce qui est. Laïa est vraiment superbe, bien plus que Sissi. Et donc elle te voulait quoi alors ? Dit-il en reportant son attention sur William.

-Comme tu as dit, du rentre dedans. Elle m'a stoppé quand j'allais à la douche.

\- Ah ouais. Et comme d'habitude tu ne devais pas avoir beaucoup de vêtement sur toi, intervint Ulrich en souriant.

Les deux filles rougir légèrement en entendant cela. Alors que William allait répliquer Jérémie arriva. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés et on pouvait distinguer de légères cernes sous ses lunettes. Le génie ne laissa pas le temps à ses amis d'en placer une.

-Il faut que je vous parle.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Einstein, ironisa Odd.

-Hein ? Ah ouais pardon, bonjour.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Jérémie, demanda Aelita inquiète.

-Quand vous m'avez parlé des dysfonctionnements électriques de dimanche j'ai eu un pressentiment, commença à expliquer ce dernier. Ça avait l'air de rien mais j'ai quand même voulu vérifier. Normalement lorsque l'on se prend une décharge les plombs de la chambre doivent sauter par sécurité. Je suis aussi aller voir dehors et tous les lampadaires marchent très bien. Mon PC n'avait aucun problème non plus, j'ai fait un diagnostic et enfin j'ai piraté le fournisseur d'électricité et j'ai regardé leurs comptes rendus. Et il n'y a aucune trace de coupure de courant dans le quartier ce week-end…

-Oula Oula ralentit Jérémie ! l'interrompit Ulrich. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire que ce n'est pas normal tout ça. Il se passe quelque chose.

-Attends tu penses à XANA la ? dit William abasourdit.

-Non ce n'est pas possible, intervint Aelita. On l'a vaincu, il est mort et on a arrêté le supercalculateur. C'est impossible.

-Alors comment tu expliques qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de ce qui vous est arrivé ? Lui répondit son petit ami. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications et à moi non plus cela ne me fait plaisir.

-Non ce n'est pas possible… Murmura William choquer. Il est mort…

-T'inquiète pas, l'encouragea Yumi en lui posant une main sur le bras.

Ulrich regarda le geste la japonaise du coin de l'œil mais se dit que ce n'était pas le moment. Surtout qu'en regardant l'expression d'horreur peint sur le visage du ténébreux jeune homme, il se disait qu'il pouvait laisser passer.

-Et alors on fait quoi ? Demanda Odd perplexe.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas rallumer le supercalculateur ?! S'exclama Yumi toujours en train de réconforter William blanc comme un linge. On s'est promis de ne plus aller à l'usine et de ne plus toucher à cette machine !

-Y a pas de raison, dit Ulrich. XANA est mort, on l'a tous vu.

-Oui mais bon faudrait être sûr que tout va bien, glissa Odd.

-Je pense que ce serait plus prudent aussi, approuva Jérémie.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Aelita. Si on le rallume on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

-Mais il faut être certain que cela n'a rien à voir avec XANA, argumenta le génie. S'il n'y a rien on coupe tout et puis c'est fini.

-Mais le remettre en route ce n'est pas rien, articula William. Il nous a tous affecté, certains plus que d'autres… On ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire si on le remettait en route c'est trop risqué.

-Si ce n'est pas XANA il ne se passera rien et le problème c'est qu'on ne sera jamais tous d'accords sur ce point, leur dit Jérémie. Il faut s'assurer qu'il n'est pas dans le coup. Moi aussi j'espère que cela n'a rien à voir mais la coïncidence est trop grosse pour que ce ne soit dû qu'au hasard. Mais si c'est XANA c'est catastrophique. On ne peut pas le laisser faire. C'est trop grave.

-Donc tu décides tout seul de ce qu'on doit faire si je comprends bien, répliqua Odd.

-C'est la meilleur chose à faire selon moi et puis tu es de mon côté non ?

-Je suis pour le rallumer et jeter un coup d'œil, pas pour obliger tout le monde à le faire. William et Yumi ne sont clairement pas d'accords et Aelita et Ulrich n'ont pas vraiment envie non plus. Il n'y a que nous deux qui voulons le remettre en route.

-Je vous promets que se sera pas long pas plus de dix minutes sur Lyoko et on arrête tout. Pour en avoir le cœur net. Après on oublie.

-Moi ça me va, approuva Odd.

-S'il le faut, concéda Aelita.

-Je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée mais tu ne changeras pas d'avis de toute façon, grogna Ulrich.

-Je suis contre et je ne changerai pas d'avis, asséna Yumi. Mais je ne vous laisserai y aller tout seul.

-Moi je ne veux y retourner… Lâcha William je ne veux pas revivre ça.

-Il n'y a pas de raison, le rassura Aelita. On sera avec toi et on ne te laissera pas tomber.

-Non. Je viendrai avec vous à l'usine et je resterai avec Jérémie mais je n'irai pas dur Lyoko.

-Bon très bien alors, dit le génie. On se retrouve tous à l'usine après les cours.

A la sonnerie, le petit groupe se sépara la tête pleine de souvenirs d'aventure… et de peur. Ils allaient rompre la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faits de ne plus toucher au supercalculateur, au risque de ranimer de vieux démons.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Eh c'est reparti

Salut ! Voilà le 3ème chapitre. Plein de mystères en vue et enfin un peu d'action !

Il est aussi assez long et même si je me relis je laisse passer pas mal de fautes donc je m'excuse d'avance !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Le monde de Code Lyoko ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Eh c'est reparti**

Ulrich s'ennuyait ferme pendant ce cours d'anglais. Ce n'était pas la matière qu'il préférait et de loin. Il pensait plutôt à ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir. Rallumer le supercalculateur. Si son extinction ne l'avait pas affecté outre mesure, le remettre en marche le dérangeait beaucoup plus. En écoutant les arguments que ses amis avaient émis contre Jérémie, il s'était rendu compte que relancer la machine ne leur apporterait rien de bon. Cela signifiait que même mort, XANA engendrait encore des problèmes. Sans compter que William avait vraiment l'air inquiet à l'idée de revenir sur Lyoko. Le jeune homme châtain ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il ne savait pas comment lui aurait réagis s'il avait été dans le même cas.

Odd assis à côté de lui avait l'air beaucoup enjoué. Ulrich savait que le monde virtuel manquait à son ami. Là-bas ils étaient pratiquement invincibles. Ils avaient des capacités hors du commun et, il fallait être honnête, ils s'éclataient sur Lyoko. Enfin sauf William. Seulement Ulrich s'était habitué à sa vie de lycéen et cela luis suffisait amplement. Ses amis, les cours et ses parents l'occupaient bien assez. Et puis il devait aussi vraiment parler à Yumi. Après un mois de cours, le jeune homme était bien décidé à sauter le pas. La japonaise passait son bac cette année et partirait certainement à l'université. S'il comptait bien garder contact avec elle, il serait en revanche beaucoup plus compliquer de lui demander plus qu'être de simples amis à cause des cours dans lesquels elle sera plongée. Il devait donc faire ça cette année et voir ensuite comment cela évoluerait. Encore fallait-il trouver le bon moment.

-Eh… Ulrich, chuchota Odd assit à côté. Tu penses à quoi ?

-Hein ? Euh… A ce soir.

-Oui ! On retourne sur Lyoko ! C'est trop cool !

-Ah bon tu trouves ?

-Bah ouais ! Me dis pas que ça ne t'a pas manqué nos virées là-bas.

-Si si mais je suis d'accords avec les autres. A mon avis ce n'est pas une bonne chose, ça ne fera que créer des problèmes.

-Fais pas ton rabat joie ! De toute façon on va plonger donc autant en profiter !

-Mouais tu as sans doute raison…

-Aller. La seule chose qui te dérange c'est que Yumi ne veut pas.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, bafouilla le jeune homme châtain en rougissant.

-Aller, répliqua son ami en souriant. Et tu en es où avec elle alors ?

-Bah nulle part…

\- Raahh vous n'êtes pas possible tous les deux ! Il va vraiment falloir que vous fassiez quelque chose ! Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble.

\- Oui bah ce n'est pas forcement son avis, lui répondit Ulrich.

-Mais vous aller arrêter avec ça ?! S'indigna Odd. Vous êtes chacun de votre côté à vous demander si l'autre en a envie. Elle est folle de toi !

-C'est vrai, intervint Aelita discrètement en se penchant vers les deux garçons. Elle n'ose pas t'en parler à cause de votre « copain et c'est tout ». Elle a peur de ta réaction.

-Franchement il suffirait d'un tout petit effort et vous seriez ensemble, chuchota Jérémie à son tour. Vous n'y arriverez jamais si aucun de vous deux ne fait le premier pas.

-Tu vois, renchérit le jeune homme en violet. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! Il faut juste se lancer.

-Oui oui c'est bon j'ai compris. Mais vous êtes marrant vous, ce n'est pas facile, rétorqua le jeune sportif.

-Mais bien sûr que si. Tu vas la voir, tu l'invites au restaurant et au ciné et à la fin tu la raccompagnes et tu l'embrasses, lui expliqua son ami à mèche avec un grand sourire.

-Mais non Odd, intervint Aelita. Il faut…

-Dites donc vous quatre ! Faut le dire si je vous dérange ! Les coupa leur professeur.

-Non vous nous déran… commença Odd.

-Pardon madame. Y a un truc que je ne comprenais pas, dit Ulrich en donnant un coup de coude à son voisin qui s'étrangla.

\- Demandez-moi la prochaine fois, je pense pouvoir vous répondre moi aussi.

Les quatre adolescents se turent et le cours reprit.

 _Ils ne sont pas possibles_ , pensa Ulrich. _Mais c'est vrai qu'ils ont raisons, si je ne fais rien il ne se passera rien. Bon dès qu'on a fini avec cette histoire de XANA, je vais lui parler. Mais est ce que je fais ce que Odd m'a dit ? Aelita n'avait pas l'air d'accords avec lui. Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille la voir avant de parler à Yumi. De toute façon ça n'engage à rien et c'est toujours bien d'avoir l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre. Du coup je devrais peut-être aussi demander à Jérémie… Non je peux me débrouiller tout seul._

Soudain une idée le frappa.

 _Et William dans tout ça qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Si tout le monde sait qu'on veut sortir ensemble alors lui aussi mais pourtant il continue de lui tourner autour… Il doit penser que ce n'est qu'un jeu, une espèce de course à qui sortira avec Yumi en premier. Mais alors il ne l'aime pas ! Il faut que je mette les choses aux claires avec lui aussi ! Raah c'est compliqué !_

* * *

 _Ils veulent le rallumer, ce n'est pas possible…_ Ruminait William la tête entre les mains pendant le cours de maths. _C'est une erreur… Ça va être une catastrophe je le sens... Mais pourquoi ! Pourquoi il faut encore que tu t'immisces dans ma vie ! Ça devait être fini, Je ne veux pas que ça recommence !_

-Eh William ça va ? S'inquiéta Yumi.

\- Bof ce n'est pas la meilleure journée de ma vie, grogna ce dernier.

-Oui je peux comprendre… Mais t'en fait pas, tu ne vas pas sur Lyoko.

-Ce n'est pas la question, enfin si un peu. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être un enfant qui a peur du noir, mes cauchemars ont même recommencé. Je déteste être comme ça. J'ai vécu un enfer quand je suis sortie de là et il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en remettre. Je n'aime pas ce que me fait ce truc et il n'est même pas allumé alors imagine quand il le sera, lui répliqua le jeune homme. Enfin bon. De toute façon on a pas le choix.

La jeune fille se contenta de le regarder sans répondre. Elle savait que sa colère apparente cachait la peur de son ami mais il était trop fier pour l'admettre. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à part être là pour lui et le soutenir.

Vingt minutes plus tard la cloche qui indiquait la fin des cours sonna.

-Bon aller c'est l'heure beau gosse, dit Yumi d'un air faussement amusé. On va à l'usine.

\- Mouais allons-y.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers le passage, qu'ils avaient tant de fois empruntés, dans le parc. Ils descendirent l'échelle qui menait aux égouts et en arrivant en bas retrouvèrent leurs vieux skateboards. Ils étaient tous là mais on pouvait distinguer des traces de pas récentes dans la poussière.

-Ils sont déjà là-bas, dit la japonaise. Dépêchons-nous.

-Mmh, répondit le ténébreux jeune homme.

Ils émergèrent de la bouche d'égout devant le pont qui menait à l'usine et aperçurent leurs amis de l'autre côté.

-Ah vous voilà, dit Ulrich quand les deux terminales arrivèrent à leur hauteur. On vous attendait pour descendre tous ensemble.

-Et maintenant que tout le monde est là on peut y aller, continua Jérémie.

-Ouais comme au bon vieux temps, s'exclama le jeune homme à la mèche en attrapant l'un des câbles qui pendaient du plafond.

Les adolescents se laissèrent glisser jusque au sol et se dirigèrent vers le monte-charge.

-On va directement dans la salle du supercalculateur, leur dit le génie blond en tapant le code qui débloquait l'ascenseur.

Ils montèrent tous dedans et se laissèrent entraîner dans les sous-sols. Une fois le monte-charge immobilisé, les portes s'ouvrirent sur la salle du cœur de l'ordinateur quantique. Ce dernier sortit lentement du sol dans un panache de vapeur, dominant de toute sa hauteur les six adolescents. Ils s'avancèrent et Jérémie se dirigea vers la petite trappe située sur le flanc du supercalculateur, l'ouvrit et posa la main sur la manette qui était apparue. Il se tourna vers ses amis.

-Prêt ? Demanda-t-il.

Tous acquiescèrent l'air grave. Jérémie actionna l'interrupteur. Un grondement montant des profondeurs de l'usine se fit alors entendre. L'ordinateur quantique se mit à vibrer et certaines pièces à briller.

-Bon voilà c'est fait, dit sobrement Jérémie. Maintenant on remonte et on voit ce qui se passe.

Le petit groupe suivie le génie non sans se retourner une dernière fois vers la machine tout droite sortit d'un film de SF.

Ils remontèrent deux étages pour arriver au labo. La pièce n'avait pas changé à part une plus grosse couche de poussière. Il y avait des câbles électriques qui partaient du terminal et du module de retour vers le passé. Le fauteuil n'avait pas bougé. Tout était dans le noir, éteint. Sans attendre, le blond alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé pendant plusieurs années. Les autres le suivirent et vinrent se positionner de chaque côté pour l'observer. Il pressa quelques boutons et les écrans face à lui s'allumèrent suivi aussitôt par l'holomap. Puis il se mit à pianoter frénétiquement sur son clavier.

-Bon voyons voir…

-Alors Einstein ? Demanda Ulrich. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne sais, lui répondit son ami après quelques secondes. Je ne vois rien d'anormal. Il n'y a pas de tour activée, pas de monstre et aucune trace de XANA.

-Donc c'est bon, Dit Yumi. Si tout va bien on peut l'arrêter.

-Non pas tout de suite, je préfère être sûr. Vous allez sur Lyoko. Aelita pourra peut-être voir quelque chose.

-Bon ok Jérémie mais après on revient et on éteint le supercalculateur pour de bon, répliqua sa petite amie.

\- oui oui bien sûr. Descendez aux scanners, répondit distraitement le génie blond sans quitter les écrans des yeux.

-On y va, s'exclama Odd en s'élançant vers le monte-charge accompagné par ses trois amis qui allaient aussi dans le monde virtuel.

\- A tout à l'heure les garçons, ajouta Yumi à l'adresse de Jérémie et William.

Les quatre Lyoko-guerriers descendirent en salle des scanners.

-Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, vous plongez en premier. Aelita tu y vas après. Direction le territoire de la forêt.

Les trois intéressés s'avancèrent vers les pylônes brillants.

-Transfert Yumi… Transfert Ulrich… Transfert Odd. Scanner Yumi… Scanner Ulrich… Scanner Odd. Virtualisation !

Les trois amis atterrirent sur la surface verdoyante du territoire de la forêt très vite suivi par la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Leurs avatars n'avaient pas changé. Ulrich ressemblait à un samouraï avec ses deux épées, Odd a un homme-chat avec une queue et habillé avec plusieurs nuances de violet, Yumi avait l'apparence d'une geisha avec deux éventails qui lui servaient d'armes et Aelita à une elfe rose avec des ailes.

-T'y crois pas ! lança le jeune homme en violet. On a rapetissé ! C'est quoi cette taille de nain !

-C'est normal Odd, intervint Jérémie. La dernière fois que vous êtes venu vous étiez plus jeune. Vous avez pas mal grandi depuis.

-Ah ouais va falloir se réhabituer à ces corps alors, dit l'adolescent à mèche en faisant quelques mouvements de bras et en sautant. Mais ça fait plaisir de revenir ici !

-Eh Einstein ? Appela Yumi en regardant vers le ciel. On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Allez à la tour de passage. Là-bas Aelita pourra regarder si quelque chose cloche, lui répondit Jérémie. Elle se trouve à l'Est de votre position. Je vous envoie vos véhicules.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, les trois véhicules en question apparurent.

-Génial ! Hurla l'homme-chat en sautant sur son Overboard. Ça aussi ça m'avait manqué !

-C'est vrai que ça fait du bien, renchérit Ulrich qui venait d'atterrir sur son Overbike après un saut périlleux.

\- Ulrich, Odd, on se calme, les réprimanda la geisha en montant sur l'Overwing sous le regard amusé d'Aelita qui avait déjà sorti ses ailes. On n'est pas là pour s'amuser.

-Oui m'dame, se moqua ce dernier. C'est parti !

Les quatre Lyoko-guerriers prirent la direction indiquée par Jérémie en libérant la puissance de leurs machines.

* * *

-Il ne se passe rien, dit William qui surveillait l'évolution de ses camarades sur l'écran. On s'est trompé, ce n'est pas XANA.

-Apparemment non, lui répondit le blond sans lâcher le moniteur des yeux. J'ai été parano. Mais mieux valait prévenir.

-Mouais peut-être. Au moins maintenant on est soulagé.

-Oui c'est sûr. Dès qu'Aelita aura confirmé que tout va bien, je les ramène et on en parle plus…

A ce moment une alarme tonitruante retentit.

-Eh qu'est-ce qui se passe ! S'affola le ténébreux jeune homme.

-C'est une tour qui s'est activée ! s'exclama Jérémie tout aussi surpris.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla William. Ce n'est pas possible ! Ça veut dire que XANA est encore vivant.

-Attends, on n'en sait rien. Il faut qu'ils aillent voir.

* * *

Les quatre amis cheminaient toujours vers les coordonnées de la tour de passage en discutant gaiement. Soudain la voix du génie blond envahit l'espace.

-Dépêchez-vous ! Leur ordonna-t-il. Une tour vient de s'activer sur le territoire de la banquise !

-Quoi ? Tu plaisantes Jérémie ! S'exclama Yumi. C'est un coup de XANA ?

-Je ne sais pas on en discutera plus tard. Allez voir ce qui se passe.

-Ok Einstein on y va, répondit Odd.

Les Lyoko-guerriers se hâtèrent et sans prendre le temps de ralentir, passèrent à travers la paroi de la tour de passage, qui se mit à onduler, et plongèrent dans les ténèbres du pilier. Ils eurent la sensation de chuter pendant quelques secondes avant de sentir la gravité s'inversée. Toujours à pleine vitesse, ils remontèrent et sortirent de la tour pour arriver sur le territoire de la banquise.

-La tour est au nord, leur indiqua le blond.

-Oui Jérémie je vois les pulsations, lui dit Aelita. On fonce.

A peine eu-t-elle le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un laser rouge lui toucha l'épaule, l'obligeant à faire une embardé.

-Ah on a un comité d'accueil, annonça Ulrich en faisant volte-face.

-Yaaa-houuu, cria l'adolescent à mèche. On va dégommer du monstre ! Quoi ? C'est tout ? Dit-il, en découvrant trois Kankrelats et deux Bloks. XANA s'est ramollit ou quoi !

-On ne sait pas si c'est XANA mais c'est quand même mauvais pour nous, répliqua Aelita en préparant un champ de force dans chaque main, toujours dans les aires.

-Flèche laser, hurla Odd.

Et un Blok explosa, l'un de ses quatre yeux percés en plein milieu.

Yumi, au prise avec le second, sortit ses éventails et les lança d'un geste gracieux mais le manqua.

-Eh zut, jura-t-elle, je ne me suis pas encore réhabituée à ce corps.

Mais elle s'élança quand même vers son adversaire en évitant les lasers. Elle fit un saut, rattrapa ses deux armes à la volé et atterrit à côté du Bloks pour finir par le détruire grâce à une pirouette.

-Bon ça va je sais encore me débrouiller avec ça, dit-elle en regardant ses éventails.

De son côté, Ulrich utilisait ses sabres pour se protéger des lasers des trois Kankrelats.

-Bon vous avez fini ? Si c'est comme ça, Supersprint ! cria-t-il.

Le samouraï fonça alors vers l'une des créatures et lui asséna un coup d'épée qui la dévirtualisa. Il se retourna juste à temps pour se protéger des deux autres monstres qui l'assaillaient. Aelita en profita pour lancer son premier champ de force qui pulvérisa un deuxième Kankrelat. Le dernier, ne sachant pas qu'elle cible visée, fini aussi dévirtualisé grâce au deuxième champ de force de la jeune fille.

\- Voilà n'y a plus personne, dit Odd.

\- Parfait maintenant foncez à la tour, leur intima Jérémie. Vous devriez l'apercevoir après avoir dépassé l'iceberg sur la droite.

-Oui chef ! répondit Ulrich en remontant sur son Overbike.

-Non attendez… Leur dit le génie

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jérémie, demanda Aelita.

-Je ne comprends pas. La tour s'est désactivée toute seule. Je n'ai plus aucun signale.

-Tu en es sûr ? Questionna Yumi.

-Oui certain, c'est la troisième fois que je vérifie. Je vous ramène au bercail.

* * *

-Bon alors Einstein qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement, questionna la japonaise après avoir regardé le jeune informaticien pianoté pendant un long moment.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, lui répondit-il. Lorsque vous êtes arrivés, il n'y avait rien du tout et puis tout d'un coup j'ai eu le signal d'une tour activée et des monstres sont sorti de nul part. Et quand vous avez détruit le dernier Kankrelat, j'ai perdu le signal, sans raison.

-D'accords. Donc on fait quoi maintenant, demanda William qui était resté en retrait jusque-là.

-Je ne sais pas encore, répliqua le génie. Ce qui est certain c'est qu'on ne peut pas éteindre le supercalculateur maintenant. Il faut comprendre ce qui se passe.

-Je pensais bien que tu allais me répondre ça, dit le jeune homme ténébreux. C'est une erreur, ça va mal finir je sens.

-Et tu proposes quoi exactement ? Rétorqua le blond. De tout arrêter et de faire comme si de rien n'était ? Au risque de laisser XANA, ou quelle que soit cette chose, libre de tous mouvements sans lui opposer de résistance ? Je suis désolé William mais on ne peut pas faire ça. S'il nous est possible de le neutraliser avant que cela n'est des conséquences plus graves que quelques lumières qui clignotent ou une coupure de courant, on doit le faire !

-Très bien, j'ai compris, aboya le jeune homme. Tu n'avais pas l'intention de l'éteindre n'est-ce pas. Même si rien ne c'était passé tu aurais quand même trouvé une excuse pour le garder allumé ! Ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi, je rentre, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, dit-il avant de se détourner et d'appuyer sur le bouton du monte-charge.

-C'est vrai Jérémie, l'interrogea Odd le regard dur une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur se furent refermées sur William.

-Bien sûr que non et de toute façon maintenant on n'a plus le choix.

-Mouais j'espère que c'est vrai, dit la japonaise en se dirigeant à son tour vers le monte-charge.

-Attends-nous Yumi, on vient avec toi dit Ulrich en lui emboîtant le pas.

-Et toi Jérémie tu fais quoi, lui demanda Aelita en suivant les trois adolescents.

-Je vais rester encore un peu pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu restes avec moi ?

-Non désolé je vais aussi rentrer... Tu sais j'ai le sentiment que tu n'as pas été totalement franc avec nous et ça ne me plait pas, lâcha la jeune fille avant de disparaître.

* * *

-Vous pensez vraiment que Jérémie nous a manipulé ? Demanda Odd aux trois autres.

-Je ne pense pas non, lui répondit Aelita.

-Il a simplement profité de la situation à mon avis, renchérit Yumi.

-Ouais mais ça ne se fait pas. Vous avez vu dans quel état était William, continua Ulrich. On n'est pas super pote mais quand même y a des limites.

-Je ne savais pas qu'Einstein avait autant envie que ça de rallumer le supercalculateur, dit le jeune homme à la mèche.

-Moi non plus, avoua la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en sortant du monte-charge qui s'était immobilisé. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

-On en rediscutera demain, les interrompit le sportif châtain. Il commence à se faire tard. Yumi je te raccompagne ?

-Si tu veux, répondit la japonaise en rougissant légèrement.

-Dans ce cas je viens avec toi princesse, dit Odd à l'adresse d'Aelita. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite.

-D'accords, accepta cette dernière en souriant. Mais je ne passe pas par les égouts. A demain, reprit-elle à l'adresse des deux autres.

-A demain, répondirent-ils en cœurs avant de se séparer.

* * *

-Dit-moi Aelita, tu penses quoi de Jérémie, demanda le jeune homme en violet en marchant.

-Je ne sait pas trop…

-Oui je comprends, j'ai eu une drôle d'impression quand on est parti.

-Oui j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré mais ce qu'a dit William m'a fait réfléchir et c'est vrai que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas été honnête et ça me dérange. Mais j'espère que cela ne créera pas de problèmes entre nous.

-D'accords, c'était juste une question. Mais je ne veux pas de malaise entre vous.

-il y en aurait eu un s'il avait tout manigancé. Or là il avait raison, il y a vraiment quelque chose. Donc ça l'excuse en partie.

Le portable d'Aelita se mit à sonner. La jeune fille regarda le nom affiché et refusa l'appel.

-C'était qui ?

-Jérémie. Il attendra que je sois rentrée. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler maintenant. Celui qui m'inquiète le plus, reprit-elle comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompu, c'est William. Il ne le montre pas mais je suis certaine qu'il est mort de peur.

-Ah bon tu penses ? je n'en ai pas l'impression.

-Pourquoi tu crois qu'il est en colère comme ça. C'est pour cacher ce qu'il ressent vraiment.

-Peut-être mais j'ai quand même du mal à l'imaginer trouillard

-Tu sais Odd, être contrôlé par XANA ne doit pas être agréable. Imagine un peu, tu es toujours conscient mais enfermé dans ton propre corps que tu ne contrôle pas. Tu te vois faire du mal aux gens mais tu ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter. Cela a de quoi traumatiser tu ne crois pas ?

-Si… C'est vrai tu dois surement avoir raison. Dans ce cas j'espère que cette histoire ne durera pas trop longtemps.

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau mais elle l'ignora.

-Je croyais que tu étais pour la remise en route ? S'étonna Aelita.

-Oui mais pas quand ça pose autant de problèmes à quelqu'un. J'étais juste content de retourner sur Lyoko. Je pensais qu'on se baladerait un peu, qu'on ferait deux trois acrobaties et que finalement on ne trouverait rien et qu'on rentrerait. Une sorte de dernier passage avant l'extinction définitive. Maintenant c'est totalement différent.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je t'avoue que moi aussi je pensais un peu à quelque chose comme ça.

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est XANA ? Demanda le jeune homme après quelques minutes de silence.

-Sincèrement je n'en sais rien. J'espère que non mais les monstres avaient son signe.

-Et ça ne peut pas venir de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Non ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas prendre le contrôle du supercalculateur à distance. C'est un ordinateur quantique d'origine militaire pas un simple PC.

-C'est vrai, concéda Odd. Donc on est dans la mouise.

-On verra bien ce que Jérémie trouvera, lui dit la jeune fille en s'arrêtant devant le portail de sa maison.

-Tu as raison, ça sert à rien de s'inquiéter pour l'instant. Il aura surement du nouveau demain…

-Oui d'ailleurs il faut que je lui réponde sinon il va finir par faire une attaque.

-Bon je te laisse alors et puis il commence à faire nuit. A demain !

-Bonne nuit, répondit-elle.

* * *

-Yumi… Commença Ulrich après avoir marché pendant un bon moment en silence. Tu y crois vraiment toi au retour de XANA ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua la jeune fille. Je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence mais les monstres viennent forcément de quelque part.

-Si XANA est de retour, c'est mauvais pour nous.

-Ouais surtout avec le bac qui arrive à la fin de l'année. Ça va être une véritable pagaille les cours.

-Attends on est sûr de rien. C'est peut-être juste un bug ou un truc comme ça.

-Je vois mal le supercalculateur planter à ce point-là. Et un bug n'a jamais activé une tour ou créé des monstres, lui fit remarquer Yumi.

-Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison. Donc on a vraiment un problème, affirma le jeune homme châtain.

-On verra bien ce que trouvera Jérémie, on ne va pas commencer à dramatiser, lui dit la japonaise. Ce que j'espère c'est que cela ne va pas provoquer de problèmes entre lui et Aelita.

-Tu parles de tout à l'heure quand on a quitté le labo ? Demanda Ulrich.

-Oui quand on est parti elle avait l'air en colère.

-Non je ne dirais pas en colère mais plutôt déçu.

-Peut-être oui, acquiesça l'adolescente en arrivant devant chez elle. En tout cas elle n'était pas contente.

-Mmh.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent là, devant le portail, à s'éviter du regard sans oser parler.

-Au faite Yumi.

-Oui ? Répondit la jeune fille.

-Dis... Je voulais savoir… Tu en penses quoi de notre relation ?

-Euh qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda la japonaise gênée.

-Bah… On est ami depuis longtemps et je me demandais…

-Oui ?

-On s'est dit qu'on était « juste copain et c'est tout » mais c'était au collège…

-Oui et ? Questionna la jeune fille de plus en plus gênée en voyant où voulait en venir son ami.

-Et tu ne penses pas que euh… c'était y a longtemps ?

-Si…

-Alors je me disais que…

-Yuuumiiiiii, lança une voix venant du perron.

L'intéressée fit volte-face dans un tourbillon de cheveux noirs.

-Quoi Iroki ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de parler !

-Ah non désolé je ne t'avais pas vu Ulrich, répondit le petit frère de la japonaise tout sourire.

-Bon je vais te laisser alors, dit l'adolescent châtain à l'adresse de son ami. Bonne nuit.

-Oui à toi aussi, répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. A demain.

-A demain.

Le jeune homme se détourna dans un dernier regard et repartie dans la nuit en direction du lycée. Yumi resta là à le regarder s'éloigner.

-Ouu ouuu Yuumiii, répéta Iroki.

-Alors toi, je vais te tuer ! S'exclama sa sœur en se lançant à sa poursuite.

-Maaamaaann, hurla le jeune garçon en se précipitant dans la maison.

* * *

William montait les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs. Il était furieux contre Jérémie et ne voulais plus qu'une seule chose, S'allonger sur son lit avec de la musique pour se calmer.

 _Enfoiré de Jérémie ! Il avait tout prévu,_ fulminait-il _. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rallumer cette machine infernale. Il se fichait complètement de notre avis. Je suis certain qu'il l'aurait remis en route tout seul s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces trucs bizarres. Il aurait trouvé un moyen. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ferait un truc comme ça à un moment ou à un autre._

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme poussa la porte qui s'ouvrait sur le couloir avec les chambres et après quelques pas percuta quelqu'un.

-William ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le couloir des filles ?

-Ah, dit ce dernier en revenant à la réalité, désolé Laïa je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais.

-Tu es sûr de ça ? Ou alors c'est ton inconscient qui t'a amené ici, susurra la jolie blonde.

-Tu ne peux pas arrêter. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne m'intéresses pas. Si c'était le cas on sortirait déjà ensemble, depuis le temps que tu me gonfles avec ça. Et puis ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me chercher.

-Je ne te comprends pas. Tu es un très beau garçon, tu pourrais avoir absolument toutes les filles que tu veux et tu t'obstines avec Yumi. Je suis certaine qu'un homme comme toi a des besoins à satisfaire, lui murmura-t-elle en s'approchant et en lui prenant la main, et je peux t'aider. Je ne te demande pas forcement quelque chose de sérieux mais au moins amusons-nous.

Abasourdit par le jeu de séduction de la jeune fille, William perdit sa voix pendant une bonne minute.

-Tu es une grande malade, se reprit-il en se dégageant, je ne suis pas du genre à coucher avec n'importe qui.

-N'importe qui ! S'empourpra Laïa de colère. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Et alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure si ce n'est pas pour ça ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, répondit le jeune homme en regardant sa vis-à-vis de plus près. Tu n'es pas vraiment habillée pour dormir lui dit-il en désignant sa micro jupe et ses talons ridiculement hauts. Tu vas quelque part ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! Répliqua-t-elle.

Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement à côté d'eux.

-Mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ! Vous avez vu l'heure ! aboya Sissi en les fusillant du regard. Ah Laïa, j'aurais dû m'en douter, reprit-elle en reconnaissant la jeune fille blonde.

-Bonsoir Sissi, Comment vas-tu ? Ironisa-t-elle.

-Oh très bien, jusqu'à ce que je t'entende glousser comme une pintade.

-Qui est ce que tu traites de pintade le veau ?! Cracha la blonde.

-Le veau ?! Tu sais à qui tu parles ?! La menaça la brune.

-Ah bah je ne sais pas, et si tu te regardais dans un miroir pour voir…

Alors que les deux filles se livraient à un duel verbal sans merci, William en profita pour s'éclipser et rejoindre le couloir des garçons. Voir les deux adolescentes se battre lui avait fait momentanément oublier ses problèmes. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, sa colère était retombée. Il enleva ses vêtements et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il prit son téléphone et ses écouteurs et lança la musique avant de croiser les mains sous sa tête. Maintenant qu'il était calme il pouvait réfléchir correctement.

 _Jérémie n'avait pas tort au final,_ pensa-t-il _. Il fallait bien retourner sur Lyoko. Et puis vu les quelques monstres qui ont été envoyés, XANA ou qui que ce soit d'autre, n'est pas au sommet de sa forme. C'est l'occasion d'en profiter et de le tuer dans l'œuf. Donc je suppose qu'on va devoir y retourner. Et puis cinq monstres je peux le gérer, je pourrais les accompagner. Peut-être que ça m'aidera à complètement tourner la page avec ce qui s'est passé. J'ai vraiment exagéré tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû crier comme ça. Je me suis donné en spectacle._ _Un peu comme les filles,_ se dit-il en riant. _Non mais quand même Laïa ne lâche pas le morceau. Il faut vraiment que je lui fasse comprendre qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous. Sérieux ou pas. Comme si j'étais du genre à coucher comme ça. Et sa manie de me faire du rentre dedans comme ça. Sissi est une petite joueuse à côté d'elle. J'en viendrais presque à envier Ulrich._

Et tout en pensant à la jolie blonde et à la manière de définitivement lui faire comprendre qu'elle perdait son temps, William sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

Odd appuya sur le bouton pour commander un café à la machine qui se trouvait dans la cours du lycée. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Derrière lui, son compagnon de chambre l'observait amuser.

-J'ai trop mal dormi, dit le jeune homme à mèche.

-Oui ça j'ai entendu. Tu as fait un véritable boucan cette nuit à force de te tourner dans tous les sens, lui répondit Ulrich.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'arrêtais pas de penser à hier soir.

-Comme moi mais pas au point de vouloir réveiller tout l'étage.

-Oh ça va tu exagères. Je n'ai pas fait autant de bruit.

-A peine, rigola son ami.

Aelita arriva à ce moment-là.

-Salut, leur dit-elle.

-Salut princesse, lui répondit Odd. Yumi n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non elle m'a dit de ne pas l'attendre, elle était un peu en retard ce matin.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda Ulrich.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-A cause d'hier et de Jérémie.

-Ah oui oui c'est pratiquement oublié ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. On en a discuter au téléphone hier soir. Il n'est pas là ?

-Non, on ne l'a pas vu depuis qu'on l'a laissé au labo, dit le jeune homme châtain. William non plus d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il.

-Si, intervint le ténébreux beau gosse en arrivant.

-Commet tu vas, s'inquiéta la jeune fille. Hier tu es partie tellement vite…

-Oui je suis désolé de m'être énervé, je n'aurais pas dû. Ce n'est pas la faute de Jérémie. Mais ça m'a rendu dingue de voir que tout risquait de recommencer.

-T'inquiète ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit Odd. On peut comprendre. Nous aussi ça nous a chamboulée cette histoire.

-Ouais et puis faut voir ce que Jérémie a trouvé, approuva Ulrich. Tien voilà Yumi, reprit-il en voyant au loin la jeune japonaise arrivé en courant.

* * *

 _Mince je suis en retard,_ pensait Yumi en courant le long du trottoir. _Fichu réveil ! Bon ça va j'ai couru assez vite,_ se dit-elle en atteignant le portail. _Je ne suis pas en retard._

Elle leva la main pour faire signe à ses amis qu'elle apercevait à la machine à café quand Laïa apparu à côté.

-Bonjour Yumi, lui dit la belle blonde.

-Salut, répondit l'intéressée soupçonneuse. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Oh rien je voulais juste savoir comment ça allait entre Ulrich et toi.

-En quoi ça te concerne ? Répliqua la japonaise.

-Oh ce n'est pas compliqué, répondit Laïa d'un air sombre. Je veux William et tant que tu seras dans la course, Il continuera à me rejeter pour essayer de se mettre avec toi. Donc si tu sors avec Ulrich, Il n'aura plus aucun espoir et se détournera de toi pour venir vers moi. C'est aussi simple que ça et en plus tout le monde est content.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit le point de vu de William, objecta Yumi le regard menaçant.

-Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de ça. Toi tu as juste à te caser avec Ulrich. Pour le reste c'est moi qui gère.

-Apparemment tu n'as rien compris. Il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec toi, que je sois prise ou pas. Ce n'est pas le fait que je me trouve un copain qui changera quoi que ce soit.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Quand il verra que tu ne t'intéresses plus à lui, il sera surement triste ou il s'ennuiera. Et moi je serais là.

-Donc tu préfères qu'il se préoccupe de toi plutôt par dépit que s'il en avait vraiment envie, asséna la japonaise.

-Du moment qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Le reste je m'en fou, répondit la blonde.

-Tu veux juste le mettre dans ton lit, c'est ça.

-S'il vient dans mon lit il ne pourra plus en partir donc oui c'est le but.

-Tu es vraiment ignoble, cracha Yumi.

-Je sais ce que je veux c'est tout. Je me fiche complètement du moyen, du moment que je l'ai.

-Eh bah je suis désolé mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider !

-Tu n'as pas envie de sortir avec Ulrich ? lui glissa Laïa.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et si Ulrich et moi sortons ensemble ce n'est certainement pas pour t'aider dans ton plan foireux.

-Peut-être mais ça m'aidera quand même, sourit la jeune fille.

-Laisse tomber tu te fais du mal.

-On verra, finit par dire le jolie blonde en s'éloignant alors que la cloche sonnait. On se voit en cours.

* * *

William rejoignit son amie et ils suivirent Laïa à bonne distance en direction de leur salle pendant que les trois premières rejoignirent leur propre classe.

-Elle lui voulait quoi Laïa à Yumi d'après toi, demanda Ulrich à Odd.

-Comment tu veux que je le sache, lui répondit ce dernier. Je n'étais pas avec eux. Tu lui demanderas à la récrée.

-Ouais… Et Jérémie n'est toujours pas là, fit-il remarquer.

-Oui ça commence à m'inquiéter, dit Aelita en regardant son portable. C'est le troisième message que je lui laisse et il ne me répond toujours pas.

-Tu penses qu'il est malade ? L'interrogea l'adolescent à mèche. C'est vrai qu'on est pas passé le voir. S'il n'est pas en cours, j'irai voir dans sa chambre.

-Je viendrais avec toi, dit la jeune fille en s'asseyant à sa place.

Le professeur rentra à la suite des élèves et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Bien tout le monde s'assied, nous allons commencer.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et Jérémie entra à bout de souffle.

-Désolé d'être en retard monsieur.

-C'est bon je n'ai pas encore démarré. Allez vite vous asseoir à une place libre.

Jérémie prit place à côté de sa petite amie et le cours débuta. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le génie blond se pencha discrètement vers Ulrich et Odd derrière lui.

-Il faut absolument qu'on parle, Aelita a déjà prévenue Yumi et William. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Ses deux amis opinèrent et reportèrent leur attention sur leur professeur. Après deux heures, les quatre adolescents retrouvèrent leurs amis de terminale sur le banc où ils avaient l'habitude de s'asseoir.

-Alors, demanda Aelita.

-Alors bah j'ai passé la nuit à faire des analyses et des diagnostics et je n'ai pas beaucoup plus d'informations. Ce que je peux vous dire avec certitude c'est que XANA est bien mort, il n'y a aucune trace de lui dans le supercalculateur.

-Mais alors si ce n'est pas un coup de XANA, ils viennent d'où les monstres ? Reprit Ulrich.

-Et bien je ne sais pas. Ils sont apparus à côté de la tour activée et ils sont allés vous chercher à la tour de passage.

-On aurait dû se dépêcher d'aller, réfléchit Yumi. On aurait pu voir le halo de la tour activée.

-De toute façon c'est trop tard, dit Jérémie. Mais j'ai quand même trouvé un ou deux trucs. Pour commencer, même si n'a pas de vrai rapport, le retour vers le passé est HS. La destruction de XANA a corrompu le programme et je ne pense pas pouvoir le réparer. J'ai l'impression que le module lui-même est cassé.

-Donc faudra qu'on fasse bien attention aux manifestations dans le monde réel, dit l'adolescente aux cheveux roses. On a vu qu'elles pouvaient arriver.

-Oui exactement, approuva le génie. Ensuite j'ai pu actualiser vos avatars. Ils sont à votre taille maintenant. Mais, reprit-il rapidement en voyant Odd ouvrir la bouche, vous gardez vos capacités. C'est trop dangereux de les modifier. Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer ce qui t'est arrivé Odd.

-Oh ça va Einstein ! Tu étais jeune. Maintenant tu devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose non ? Tenta le jeune homme en violet. Tu ne voudrais pas revoir le pouvoir de téléportation qu'on avait testé ?

-Non je te l'ai dit c'est trop dangereux, surtout la téléportation. On ne sait toujours pas à qui on a affaire donc on ne fait pas n'importe quoi. Faut que vous restiez opérationnel.

-Donc c'est sûr alors, on reprend du service, soupira le beau ténébreux.

-Oui je suis désolé William, on n'a pas le choix.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si XANA, ou je sais pas qui, fout le bordel.

-C'est bon on arrête d'en parler et on passe à autre chose. Faudrait que vous me donniez vos téléphones après les cours pour remettre l'alarme spéciale attaque de XANA, dit Jérémie au groupe.

-Si y a bien un truc qui ne m'a pas manqué c'est bien ça, marmonna Ulrich.

-Et alors on y retourne quand ? demanda l'adolescent en violet.

-Pour l'instant on fait profil bas t'en qu'on n'a pas plus d'informations. Si une autre tour s'active vous y allez sinon on reste ici, lui répondit le blond.

-On ne fait rien ? Doit bien y avoir des infos sur Lyoko non ? On pourrait aller sur le cinquième territoire pour chercher, intervint Yumi.

-Non on aura rien, lui répondit Aelita. Le terminal du cinquième territoire ne permet d'avoir des informations que sur ce qui concerne Lyoko. On pourra juste voir qu'une tour a été activée mais on ne saurait pas par qui. Et comme les monstres sont sorti de nul par la non plus on ne pourra rien savoir de plus.

-D'accords donc on reste là à attendre de se faire attaquer, répliqua William qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là.

-Moi non plus ça ne me plait pas mais vaut mieux pour l'instant, affirma Jérémie.

-De tout façon toi ça ne te concerne pas vraiment beau gosse, fit Ulrich narquois.

-Ulrich ! S'exclama la japonaise indignée.

-T'inquiète pas, répondit le ténébreux jeune homme à son rival. Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça. J'ai fait l'erreur de ne pas venir la première fois. La prochaine, je viens avec vous.

-Heureux de l'entendre, opina le châtain un sourire aux lèvres. Tu penses qu'on va être tranquille longtemps Jérémie, reprit-il en reportant son attention sur le génie ?

-Difficile à dire. Mais vu les peu de forces envoyées je pense qu'on devrait avoir un peu de temps avant une prochaine attaque, s'il y en a une.

-Ok donc on continue à vivre normalement, acquiesça Yumi.

-C'est ça oui. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut retourner en cours, dit le génie en se levant.

-Yumi, l'arrêta Ulrich alors qu'elle allait repartir.

-Oui ?

-Ce matin, elle te voulait quoi Laïa ?

-Ah euh rien, répondit la japonaise les joues légèrement rouges. Une question pour un devoir.

-Ah d'accords. Bon à ce soir alors.

-Non désolé ce soir je dois rentrer chez moi tout de suite pour garder Iroki.

-Ok à demain alors.

-A demain, lui sourit la belle japonaise.

-Elle m'a menti, dit Ulrich à Odd en regardant la japonaise s'éloigner.

-Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ? Demanda l'adolescent à mèche. Et comment tu le sais ?

-Je ne sais pas je le sens et je sais pas pourquoi elle me cache quelque chose.

-Tu te prends trop la tête, Ulrich. Pour une fois arrête de réfléchir et laisse couler. C'est un coup à t'embrouiller avec Yumi.

-Ouais tu as sans doute raison.

-C'est sûr même ! Aller on y va !

* * *

 _Ça fait déjà plus d'une semaine et aucune attaque_ , pensait Jérémie en faisant une énième recherche à partir de l'ordinateur de sa chambre. _En plus je trouve strictement rien, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je ne comprends pas… A cause de cette histoire j'ai bien failli me mettre à dos le groupe et perdre Aelita. Heureusement que tout va bien maintenant._ _William avait quand même raison sur un point, ça me manquait de ne plus utiliser le supercalculateur mais je ne l'aurais jamais rallumé juste pour cette raison et il n'avait pas le droit de faire sous-entendre. Si Aelita m'avait quitté ça aurait été de sa faute. Mais ça sert à rien d'y repenser. Bon, il faut que je reste concentré_ _et que je trouve quelque chose de concret. Je vais repasser la séquence de l'attaque encore une fois… Et mais c'est quoi ça ?!_ S'exclama-t-il _. Je ne l'avais pas vu avant !_

Son téléphone sonna, le nom de sa petite amie était inscrit sur l'écran.

-Allô Aelita ? Ça va ?

-Oui je voulais juste t'appeler.

-C'est vrai que tu es tout de suite rentrée après es cours.

-Oui, la mission de ma mère s'est prolongée et elle ne sait pas quand elle rentrera. Donc j'avais des courses à faire et un peu de ménage aussi.

-Ah tu en as pas marre d'être toute seule le soir ? Je pourrais venir dormir chez toi ?

-Oui pourquoi pas ça changerait un peu, approuva la jeune fille.

-Ok demain je prends mes affaires et je viens chez toi !

-Super ! Tu fais quoi sinon ?

-Je cherche des indices sur l'attaque.

-Encore ? Mais tu as passé la semaine là-dessus.

-C'est vrai mais je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose, lui répondit le génie.

-Ah bon quoi ? Demanda l'adolescente qui était redevenue sérieuse.

-Juste avant qu'elle ne s'active, il y a eu une légère anomalie à côté de la tour. C'est imperceptible mais c'est bien là. Yumi avait raison, la prochaine fois faut vraiment aller voir.

-Oui je suis d'accords.

Soudain une alarme retentit suivi par l'apparition d'une icone rouge, représentant un point d'exclamation dans un cercle, sur l'écran.

-Eh on va pouvoir le faire tout de suite, l'ordinateur à détecter une tour activée.

-Ah bon ? Je vais tout de suite à l'usine ! S'exclama Aelita.

-On se retrouve là-bas. Je préviens tout le monde.

-Compris, j'y vais !

Ils raccrochèrent et immédiatement après Jérémie quitta sa chambre avec son sac dans une main et son téléphone dans l'autre tout en déclenchant l'alarme spéciale XANA. Il dévala les escaliers et courut vers le passage dans le parc. Il finit par arriver à l'usine le souffle court en se disant que décidément le sport c'était vraiment pas son truc. Il prit le monte-charge, alla s'installer dans son fauteuil et regarda ce qui se passait sur Lyoko. Il n'était pas assis depuis dix minutes que la porte du monte-charge s'ouvrit sur les autres membres du groupe.

-Alors Einstein qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda Ulrich en s'avançant.

-Une tour activée détectée sur le territoire du désert. Vous plongez tout de suite, il faut absolument voir ce qui se passe.

-Ok on y va, répondit William.

-Tu viens vraiment avec nous ? L'interrogea Odd.

-Ouais je ne vais pas vous laisser vous amuser tout seul même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monstres.

-Aller tout le monde en salle des scanners, leur intima le génie. Ulrich, William et Yumi en premier. Odd et Aelita ensuite.

-Yes sir ! s'exclama le jeune homme à mèche en repartant vers l'ascenseur.

Cinq minutes plus tard les Lyoko-guerriers étaient tous arrivés sur le territoire du désert.

-Alors Jérémie, appela le ténébreux jeune homme. On va où ?

-Droit devant, je ne détecte aucun monstre.

-Ok c'est parti, dit Aelita en ouvrant ses ailes pendant que ses compagnons montaient sur leurs véhicules.

-Toujours pas de monstres Jérémie ? demanda la geisha filant à pleine vitesse.

-Non toujours pas mais dépêchez-vous d'arrivé avant que la tour se désactive.

-On sait Einstein, répondit Odd. On commence à la voir. On dirait que quelque chose y est attachée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ! S'exclama le samouraï.

-Vous voyez quoi ?! Interrogea le génie blond avec ardeur. Je ne détecte toujours rien !

-On dirait une espèce de gros poulpe avec dix tentacules, décrivit William. Y en a deux enroulés autour de la tour et les autres sont entremêlés en une sorte de cercle.

-Attends Jérémie je t'envoie un visuel, intervint l'elfe aux cheveux roses.

-Je reçois les images. Il y a de l'énergie qui part de la tour et qui parcours les tentacules, observa le génie.

-C'est bizarre comme monstre, commenta Ulrich. Il ne nous attaque pas. Il reste là sans rien faire.

-On dirait qu'il se charge, dit Yumi en observant attentivement. L'énergie va de plus en plus vite et l'anneau de tentacules commence à briller.

-On ne devrait pas le détruire avant qu'il est terminé ? Interrogea le jeune homme châtain. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de voir ce qui va se passer quand il aura fini.

-Je suis d'accords, approuva la japonaise en sortant ses éventails et en visant le symbole de XANA sur la tête du monstre. Aelita tu m'aides ?

-Pas de soucis, dit cette dernière en faisant jaillir un champ de force de ses mains.

Yumi lança ses deux armes suivies par l'attaque de l'adolescente aux cheveux roses. Mais les éventails rebondirent sur la créature sans causer le moindre dommage. Le champ de force de l'elfe n'eut pas plus d'effet.

-Ça ne lui a absolument rien fait ! S'exclama William. Pas une seule égratignure.

-Il doit avoir un point faible, réfléchit Ulrich. Faut qu'on le trouve.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que c'est ! dit soudain l'adolescent en violet faisant se retourner tout le monde.

-Quoi ? Demanda Jérémie.

-C'est simple, expliqua l'homme-chat. Le gros poulpe là c'est un Kraken.

-Kraken ? interrogea Aelita.

-Bah ouais Kalamar c'est déjà pris et se truc est énorme. Moi je trouve que ça lui va bien.

-Euh ok, dit Yumi circonspecte. Et le cercle de tentacules ?

-Et bah on dirait une espèce de portail.

Ah ce moment un grondement retentit. Les vagues d'énergies qui partaient de la tour s'arrêtèrent. La lumière rouge du cercle de tentacules se fit encore plus intense et migra d'un seul coup vers le centre de l'anneau en une boule lumineuse. Dans un craquement la boule explosa en une onde de lumière qui repartit vers le cercle. Une fois la lumière disparue, un voile rouge apparut, emplissant tout l'espace de l'anneau à travers lequel on pouvait deviner un autre territoire.

-J'ai raison c'est un portail ! s'exclama l'homme-chat tout content. On dirait le territoire de la banquise de l'autre côté.

-Eh eh eh ! qu'est-ce qui se passe ! s'étrangla le génie blond. Je détecte une tonne de monstres ! Bloks, Tarentules, Mantas et Mégatanks ! C'est un véritable raz de marée !

-On voit ça Jérémie, ils sortent du portail, répondit William horrifiée en se mettant en mouvement avec ses camarades. Il y en a beaucoup trop !

-La je suis d'accords avec le beau gosse, approuva Ulrich en évitant une pluie de laser. On ne va jamais s'en sortir.

-Aller il ne faut pas se laisser abattre, dit le geisha en lançant ses éventails vers la Tarentule la plus proche.

-Il faut détruire le Kraken pour fermer la porte, cria Aelita juste avant de se prendre un laser dans le bras.

-Et comment tu veux faire ça princesse, lui demanda Odd en courant vers un Mégatank. Tu as essayé et ça a rien donné. Moi je veux bien le pulvériser mais faut me dire comment.

-Je cherche, je cherche, répondit le génie blond. Mai pour l'instant restez en vie !

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, répliqua William en étant touché au torse.

-Oui je sais mais concentrez-vous ! Vous avez tous perdu au moins un quart de points de vie !

-Eh on fait ce qu'on peut Einstein. Lui répondit le jeune homme en violet.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient les cinq Lyoko-guerriers se démenaient contre l'avalanche de monstres. Yumi était au prise avec une Manta sans réussir à la toucher à cause des lasers qui pleuvaient. Odd se battait contre une Tarentule après avoir détruit le Mégatanks. Il mitraillait tout ce qu'il pouvait mais n'arrivait pas à viser correctement dans toute cette agitation. Ulrich, tout sabre dehors, s'était divisé grâce à son Triplicata et affrontait deux Bloks et une Manta. Cette dernière explosa après un magistral coup de sabre retourné d'un des clones qui repartit aussitôt vers un Mégatank. William, qui pensait ne pas trouver plus de cinq ou six monstres en venant sur Lyoko, se donnait beaucoup de mal pour ne pas être le boulet de l'équipe. Il n'était pas vraiment tranquille mais faisait tout pour le caché aux autres. Pour preuve, il en était à son quatrième Blok qui, comme les autres, fut rapidement détruit. Le ténébreux adolescent partie en direction d'un cinquième qui tentait de geler Aelita. Cette dernière visait une Tarentule et Mantas. Un monstre par champs de force qu'elle avait créée. William utilisa son supersmoke pour se précipiter contre son Blok alors que l'elfe rose dévirtualisait la Manta. Le jeune homme abattit son énorme épée sur son adversaire qui explosa dans une nuée de pixel. Aelita profita de l'occasion pour détruire la Tarentule.

-Jérémie c'est chaud ici, lança Ulrich faudrait trouver quelque chose et vite.

-Je sais mais je n'ai toujours rien trouvé. Peut-être qu'en désactivant la tour le portail se fermerait.

-Sans blague Einstein et comment on fait pour aller à la tour avec tous ces monstres et le Kraken ? Répliqua Odd en visant une Manta. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais me recharger ça serait pas mal, reprit-il alors qu'aucune flèche laser ne sortit.

-je n'en sais rien, je suis aussi paumé que vous ! Dit le génie. Et la ça urge parce que vous avez tous perdu plus de la moitié de vos points de vie.

-On ne va jamais y arriver, s'énerva la japonaise qui venait de se prendre un autre laser.

-Yumi il te reste dix points de vie le prochain coup te dévirtualisera.

-C'est foutu, On ne peut plus rien faire. Lâche William en voyant deux Mégatanks charger leur attaque dans sa direction.

Alors que les deux monstres allaient tirer, une étrange sphère apparut. Un peu plus grosse qu'un poing et brillant d'une lueur bleu foncé, elle vint percuter le côté d'une des créatures l'obligeant à pivoter vers son congénère au moment où l'ellipse d'énergie rouge quittait son œil. L'attaque frappa le deuxième Mégatank qui fut dévirtualisé avant que sa propre attaque n'atteigne le ténébreux jeune homme. Une autre sphère vint terminer le travail en cognant avec force le premier Mégatank, qui fut projeter dans le vide. Une troisième boule heurta une Manta qui explosa sur ne coup. C'est au final une dizaine de sphères qui arrivèrent sur le champ de bataille, détruisant monstres sur monstres.

-Jérémie qu'est-ce c'est, demanda Aelita devant la danse meurtrière des mystérieuses boules.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne sais pas d'où sortent ces trucs mais on dirait qu'ils vous aident alors profitez-en.

Une fois le ménage fait chez les monstres, les sphères se rassemblèrent et allèrent attaquer le portail. Elles volaient autour du Kraken comme un essaim de mouche et percutaient la pieuvre de temps en temps sans résultat. Elle finir par se regrouper et foncèrent toutes ensembles sur un côté du poulpe le renversant sur le coup. Lorsqu'elle tomba sur le flanc, la créature révéla un œil de XANA, semblable à ceux de Kolosses, à l'endroit où les tentacules de rejoignaient. Une sphère se détacha de l'essaim et prit une grande accélération, au point de ne plus voir qu'une traînée bleue, pour venir se planter en plein milieu du symbole. Le monstre parcourut de soubresaut, lâche un cris d'agonie strident et explosa. Le halo de la tour reprit peu un peu une couleur blanche. Les sphères tournoyèrent encore quelques secondes avant de prendre la direction d'un canyon de pierre rouge et de disparaître derrière.

-Eh bah ça alors, lâche Odd une fois le calme revenu. C'était quoi ces trucs ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Jérémie. Mais cela a détruit tous les monstres et la tour est désactivée. Je ne détecte plus aucune menace.

-On a eu chaud, dit Ulrich.

-Comme tu dis, approuva l'informaticien. Bon maintenant que tout va bien je vous ramène au bercail.

-Ok chef ! s'exclama Aelita. Fait nous rentrer.

-Tout de suite. Dévirtualisation.

Yumi, Odd et Ulrich sortir des scanners en premier suivit pas Aelita et William.

-Ah ça fait du bien de rentré, dit le l'adolescent à la mèche en aidant son amie aux cheveux roses à sortir du tube.

-Ouais je suis complètement naze, ajouta William.

Tout d'un coup le troisième scanner se ferma et se mit à vrombir.

-Eh Jérémie il se passe quoi encore ? Demanda Yumi.

-Je ne comprends pas, une autre dévirtualisation s'est enclenchée.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Aelita. On est tous là.

-Je sais bien. Ça ne vient pas de moi, elle s'est lancée toute seule. Je descends avec vous voir ce qui se passe !

Les six Lyoko-guerriers se rassemblèrent autour du scanner toujours en train de bourdonner. Puis soudain les portes s'ouvrirent dans une chape de vapeur. Au centre du tube, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les yeux clos, se trouvait un garçon.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Nouveau venu

Hey ! On continue avec un nouveau chapitre. Pagaille et rigolade en perspective.

Le chapitre est long donc je m'excuse des éventuelles fautes malgré ma relecture.

Je suis toujours ouvert aux critiques ou aux autres messages.

PS : Le monde de Code Lyoko ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Nouveau venu**

-C'est qui lui ? Demanda le blondinet.

-Aucune idée, répondit Ulrich. Mais on ne va pas le laisser là-dedans. Aide moi Odd.

Les deux adolescents sortirent le nouveau venu et l'allongèrent sur le sol. Il avait l'air d'être une peu plus âgé qu'eux, une ou deux années de plus que William et Yumi. Grand et les cheveux châtains clairs, il portait des vêtements démodés de plusieurs dizaines années qui donnait un effet vintage. On pouvait aussi voir qu'il était athlétique mais pas autant qu'Ulrich ou William.

-Bon, reprit le jeune homme à mèche, on en fait quoi ?

-Il a l'air bien dans les vapes, intervint Yumi qui s'était penchée sur lui. Il faudrait l'allonger quelque part le temps qu'il revienne à lui.

-On a qu'à l'emmener chez moi, leur dit Aelita. Ma mère n'est toujours pas là et elle ne sait pas quand elle rentrera. Ça sera mieux qu'une chambre de Kadic où il risquerait de se faire attraper par Jim.

-Oui c'est une bonne idée, acquiesça William. Ça sera toujours mieux qu'ici de toute façon.

\- Mais il va falloir le porter, signala Jérémie en faisant la moue.

-Eh oui Einstein, lui sourit Odd. Tu te proposes ?

-Euh…

-Laisse je vais le faire, dit le ténébreux adolescent en prenant l'inconnu sur son dos.

-Vous voulez y aller maintenant ? Intervint le génie.

-Bah oui pourquoi ? Interrogea Yumi qui aidait William à charger le nouveau.

-Mais parce qu'on a plein de choses à voir ! On vient de subir une attaque avec un nouveau monstre qui permet d'en faire apparaître d'autres. Il faut absolument étudier ça, répliqua le blond à lunettes.

-Peut être Jérémie, mais pour l'instant c'est surtout de lui qu'on doit s'occuper, lui répondit sa petite amie en désignant le jeune homme évanouit sur le dos de William. Prends ton PC et ta tablette tu pourras faire ça chez moi.

-Ok… On y va alors, concéda-t-il.

Après que Jérémie eut récupéré ce dont il avait besoin. Le petit groupe repartit vers le monte-charge et retournèrent à la surface pour aller chez Aelita. Une fois arrivé, William étendit le garçon inconscient sur le canapé et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté. Les autres prirent des chaises et s'assirent autour de la table basse. Sans dire un mot, Jérémie sortit son ordinateur portable et commença à pianoter.

-Ouf ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête, dit le beau brun.

-Ah, il est si lourd que ça ou c'est toi qui manque d'endurance, ricana Ulrich que la japonaise fusilla immédiatement du regard.

-Très drôle Ulrich, sourit William. En attendant c'est moi qui l'ai porté sur tout le chemin sans que tu me proposes ton aide. Tu avais peur de ne pas tenir la distance ?

-oh non je voulais juste te voir galérer, railla le l'adolescent châtain.

-Et tu penses que je vais croire ça ?

-Aip les garçons on arrête de se chamailler, intima Aelita en riant. On a quand même un problème là.

-Moi j'aimerais bien comprendre comment il a atterri dans le scanner, dit Odd.

-Je suis en train de chercher, répondit Jérémie les yeux toujours fixés sur son PC.

-D'après vous c'est un ami ou un ennemi ? Demanda le sportif châtain.

-Il n'a pas l'air menaçant, je le trouve même plutôt mignon. Déclara Yumi en l'observant ce qui fit se retourner Ulrich et William.

-Oui bah méfis-toi, avertit ce dernier. Le physique ça veut rien dire. Regarde Sissi ou Laïa.

-Bah alors William on est jaloux ? la charia Odd. Toi on t'appelle bien beau gosse et tu es plutôt sympa, se moqua-t-il. Cela dit en ce qui concerne les deux filles, tu as raison.

\- En parlant de Sissi et Laïa, reprit le ténébreux adolescent. Je ne vous ai pas raconté. Après la première attaque, je suis retourné dans ma chambre. Mais j'ai croisé Laïa sur le chemin et elle m'a carrément proposé de « m'amuser avec elle »

-Ah oui ?! S'exclama Aelita.

-Oui ! Comme d'habitude je l'ai repoussé et là elle a commencé à s'énerver. Elle a fait tellement de bruit que Sissi est sortie de sa chambre pour l'engueuler. Quand je suis parti elles criaient et s'insultaient comme deux gamines !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Un gémissement s'éleva alors du sofa faisant instantanément taire les six jeunes gens. L'inconnu, qui s'était réveillé, tentait de se redresser tant bien que mal en grimaçant. Lorsqu'il relava la tête et regarda autour de lui, tout le monde se figea abasourdi. L'un de ses yeux était d'une belle couleur noisette alors que l'autre était d'un bleu turquoise surnaturel.

-Bonjour, lui sourit Aelita.

-…

-Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Yumi.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas trop, répondit l'inconnu en vacillant légèrement.

-Et comment tu t'appelles, l'interrogea Odd qui n'arrivait pas détacher son regard des yeux du jeune homme sur le canapé.

-euuh… Je… Dit-il l'air perdu. Je ne sais plus.

-Ah et tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Comment tu es arrivé ici par exemple ? Questionna Ulrich.

-Oui… Euh non… attendez… Ahhh, s'écria-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Eh eh ! Ça va ? qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?! S'exclama William.

-Ma tête ! J'ai mal… Eut-il le temps de dire avant de s'évanouir de nouveau.

William, qui était resté à côté, le rattraper juste à temps avant qu'il ne tombe à terre. Il le rallongea sur le divan.

-Il a perdu la mémoire, constata Jérémie. Et ce n'est pas bon pour lui d'essayer de se souvenir apparemment.

-On devrait peut-être l'emmener à l'hôpital non ? Hésita Aelita.

-C'est une mauvaise idée, lui répondit Jérémie. On ne connait rien de lui. Imagine ce que pourraient trouver les médecins sur lui qui vient d'un monde virtuel. Et encore je ne parle pas de ses yeux.

-Et donc on fait quoi alors ?

-Si on commençait par lui trouver un nom vu qu'il ne se souvient pas du sien, suggéra Odd.

-Pourquoi pas et je suis sûre que tu as déjà une idée, lui répondit Yumi.

-Ouais qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Jack, annonça le blondinet.

-Jack ? Il n'a pas vraiment une tête à s'appeler comme ça. Tu n'as pas mieux ? Se moqua Ulrich.

-Bah et toi alors tu as quoi à proposer, répliqua son ami.

-Eh c'est toi qui veux lui donner un nom, pas moi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'Adam ? Proposa l'adolescente aux cheveux rose.

-Ça colle déjà mieux, approuva la japonaise.

-Et Set, suggéra Jérémie.

-Set ? Ça sort d'où, demanda William.

-Lorsqu'il s'est dévirtualisé, une fenêtre s'est ouverte avec comme nom : Sujet expérimental test n°1. Si on prend les initiales ça fait S.E.T.N.1. Et si pour 1 on prend A cela nous donne SETNA. C'est pas vraiment un nom donc on simplifie par SET.

-Set… Répéta pensivement Odd. Ça me plait !

-Oui ce n'est pas mal, confirma Aelita.

-Alors c'est bon, dit William. Si ça lui plait, notre nouvel ami s'appelle Set.

-On devrait le mettre dans ma chambre pour qu'il puisse vraiment récupérer, fit remarquer la jeune fille en roses. Beau gosse, tu reprends du service, sourit-elle.

* * *

 _Aïe… Ma tête, c'est horrible. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ Se dit le nouveau nommé Set en reprenant conscience _. Je me sens bizarre. Je... je ne me souviens de rien ! Même pas de qui je suis ! Il faut que je comprenne,_ se dit-il en ouvrant les yeux et en les refermant aussitôt. _Aïe, trop de lumière !_ Il les rouvrit lentement. _Mais où je suis… Une chambre… Une chambre de fille apparemment. Mais de quelle fille ? Je dois me souvenir… Aaarh ma tête ! Non je vais attendre un peu sinon je vais tomber dans les pommes,_ se calma-t-il _. Bon faisons les choses dans l'ordre. Déjà essayer de se lever_. Il se redressa. _Ok, ça tourne un peu mais ça va. Maintenant on se lève._ Il se mit debout mais vacilla et se rattrapa au lit. _Oula ça va nettement moins bien là. Doucement, doucement, voilà j'y suis._

Il fit quelques pas pour voir si tout allait bien. En se retournant il tomba sur un miroir. Son œil bleu, trop bleu pour paraître naturel lui rendit son regard. Il vit une photo, sur la commode, où six adolescents posaient ensemble en souriant avec un chien. Il la prit et l'étudia. Les six personnes étaient plus des enfants que des adolescents et avaient l'air très heureux.

 _Vu la couleur rose de la pièce, je dois être dans la chambre de cette fille,_ se dit-il en regardant la photo d'Aelita et de ses cheveux colorés. _Bon voyons voir le reste de la maison_.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et entendit des voix monter du rez-de-chaussée. Il s'approcha discrètement de l'escalier et observa par-dessus la rambarde le petit groupe qui discutait.

-Vous avez vu ses yeux ?! s'exclama un garçon en violet. C'est… troublant.

-Oui presque fascinant, reprit une fille en noir. Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

-Moi je trouve ça bizarre, dit un autre garçon châtain cette fois, affaler sur un fauteuil. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux yeux regarder.

-Je crois que son œil bleu n'est pas naturel, intervint un troisième garçon blond à lunette. Je pense que c'est lié au supercalculateur, un peu comme une marque.

-sacrée marque, ajouta la fille avec les cheveux roses. Ça lui donne un genre je trouve.

-Un genre je ne sais pas, dit le garçon brun assit dans le deuxième fauteuil, mais il ne peut pas sortir comme ça. Il se fera trop remarquer avec ses yeux et ses vêtements.

-Pour les vêtements c'est facile on lui en achètera. Par contre pour son œil ça risque d'être plus compliqué.

-Et il va dormir où ? Demanda le garçon à lunette. Parce que techniquement il n'existe pas. Législativement parlant je veux dire. Il n'est dans aucun fichier administratif, il n'a pas de carte d'identité ni d'argent donc pas d'hôtel, pas d'achats, pas d'hôpital.

-Pour quoi tu veux qu'il trouve un hôtel ? Il va rester ici. Tant que ma mère n'est pas là en tout cas. Et puis tu peux lui fabriquer une identité comme tu as fait pour moi.

-Pour l'identité oui je peux mais il me faudra du temps, ça ne se fait pas comme ça. Par contre je ne suis pas d'accord pour qu'il reste ici. On ne le connait pas et on ne sait pas s'il est dangereux. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul avec toi Aelita.

-Jérémie tu trouves vraiment qu'il a l'air dangereux ? Répliqua la fille en rose. Il vient d'arriver, il ne doit pas comprendre ce qui se passe. Il est surement complètement perdu. De toute façon tu viens dormir à la maison non ? Alors où est le problème.

-Apparemment nulle part...

-Ok ok, intervint le garçon avec un mèche violette. Et si on allait chercher à manger hein ? Yumi ?

-Oui bonne idée Odd. Ulrich, Jérémie vous venez avec nous.

-Quoi ? Mais non je dois rester ici pour continuer à chercher des informations sur l'attaque et je ne laisse pas Aelita toute seule.

-On ne discute pas. Tu pourras continuer après et William reste avec Aelita donc elle n'a rien à craindre. Pas vrai ? Ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers le brun.

-Bien sûr, je ne la quitte pas des yeux !

-Donc voilà tout va bien. Aller on y va.

Les quatre adolescents sortirent malgré les protestations du blond, laissant le ténébreux jeune homme et la jeune fille aux cheveux roses seuls dans le salon.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec lui mais Jérémie n'a pas forcement tort. On ne sait rien de lui. Même si je pense qu'il faut d'abord le connaitre, on doit être prudent.

-Tu parles. Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'y a aucun risque, c'est pas la peine de lui trouver des excuses. Il est juste agacé parce qu'on avait prévu qu'il vienne dormir ici le temps que ma mère finisse sa mission.

-Il est comme ça juste parce que vous deviez passez du temps ensemble ? J'ai du mal à croire que Jérémie soit égoïste comme ça.

-Bah il a parfois des réactions stupides, comme tous les garçons.

-Eh ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ! S'exclama William en riant. Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Un grincement leur fit lever la tête. Set se tenait en haut des escaliers et les regardait.

-Heu… salut, dit-il.

-Salut. Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda le brun.

-Tu nous as fait peur tout à l'heure, ajouta Aelita.

-Oui ça va mieux. Merci de vous être occupé de moi. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

-A vrai dire nous non plus on en comprend pas tout, dit William. Mais on a un ami qui cherche.

-Ah oui le blond à lunette qui n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier… Jérémie c'est ça ?

-Il est juste un peu grognon, ce n'est pas contre toi, lui répondit Aelita.

-J'ai cru comprendre que je tombais mal.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça lui passera.

-Et puis tu es une nouvelle énigme pour lui. Ça curiosité va vite reprendre le dessus, reprit William dont le regard s'était braqué sur l'œil bleu. Mais tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

-Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda Set en regardant William.

-Hein ? Euh non désolé. C'est juste que ton œil attire le regard, répondit ce dernier.

-Ah oui mon œil, c'est vrai. Il va falloir que je m'y habitue moi aussi si tout le monde me regarde comme ça. Et pour te répondre, je ne me souviens même pas de mon propre prénom. Et si j'essaie, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

-Bon alors arrête d'essayer, dit l'adolescente. On va t'aider autrement. En attendant il ne faut pas que tu te fasses remarquer. Tu vas rester chez moi le temps qu'on est « régularisé » ton existence.

-Oui oui bien sûr je ne veux pas vous créer d'ennuis. Et si ça pose un problème que je reste ici je peux trouver ailleurs.

-Tu veux aller où ? Sous un pont ? Ce n'est pas terrible comme première nuit dans ce monde, répliqua le ténébreux jeune homme.

-William !

-Première nuit dans ce monde ? S'étonna Set. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Rien rien oublis, bafouilla le brun. Ce n'est pas important.

-Je suis peut-être amnésique mais pas idiot. Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire ?

-Eh bien… commença Aelita. Pour faire court, avant ce soir tu ne faisais pas partie de ce monde, tu viens juste d'arriver.

-Mais comment ça ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Odd et Ulrich, les bras chargés de sacs plastiques, suivi de Yumi et Jérémie.

-J'espère que vous avez envie de chinois, annonça le blondinet. On a trouvé que ça d'ouvert. Tien la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillé. Moi c'est Odd.

-Oui je sais, je vous ai entendu discuter avant que vous ne partiez, confia Set.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Yumi.

-Mieux maintenant, merci.

-De quoi vous discutiez, interrogea Jérémie.

-Mmh du fait qu'il vient d'arriver dans ce monde.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?

-Arrête Jérémie c'est pas elle, c'est moi qui l'ai laissé échapper, lui rétorqua William.

-J'aurais dû rester.

-Ça va, il l'aurait appris tôt ou tard. C'est aussi bien maintenant, affirma Ulrich.

-Attendez, les interrompit Set. J'ai bien compris que je viens juste d'arriver mais j'aimerais savoir où j'étais avant.

-D'abord on mange et après on t'explique, répliqua Odd en s'installant à table. Je meurs de faim !

Tout le monde s'installa et commença à manger avec appétit. Même Set était affamé. Même s'il s'était montré un peu méfiant au début vis-à-vis de la nourriture.

-Set tu peux me passer les nouilles ? Demanda Odd.

-Set ? interrogea l'intéressé.

-Ah oui c'est le nom qu'on t'a donné. Ça te plait ?

-Ah ? Euh oui pourquoi pas.

-Super moi j'aime bien.

-Euh d'accord... Et donc ? Demanda le nouveau. Vous me racontez ?

-Pour l'instant ce ne sont que des suppositions. J'ai besoin de faire plus de recherches pour les vérifier, le prévint Jérémie.

-Ok, c'est quoi ces suppositions ?

-Que tu viens d'un monde virtuel appelé Lyoko créé grâce à un supercalculateur. Que tu es normalement un être numérique qui a réussi à se matérialiser grâce à un scanner. Ce scanner est une machine qui permet de lier le monde réel et le monde virtuel et que nous utilisons nous même pour nous rendre sur Lyoko.

-…

-Ça va ? interrogea Yumi. Je me doute que ça doit être difficile à avaler.

-Si j'ai bien compris ce que tu viens de dire, tu penses que je ne suis qu'un ensemble de données informatiques qui a réussi à s'implanter dans votre monde c'est bien ça ?

-C'est très résumé mais oui c'est cela.

-Non désolé je refuse de le croire, coupa Set. Je ne sais pas qui je suis mais je suis au moins certain d'être un humain.

-Il y a peu de chance, rétorqua Jérémie. On utilise le supercalculateur depuis plusieurs années. Nous avons exploré Lyoko jusque dans ses moindres recoins. On le connait par cœur et il n'y a jamais eu de trace de toi. Je dis que tu viens de Lyoko mais même ça j'ai du mal à le croire parce que jusqu'à maintenant tu n'existais même pas là-bas.

-Et donc selon toi, je viens de nulle part, je commence ma vie aujourd'hui sans rien avant. Je suis désolé mais je ne trouve pas ça plus crédible.

-Oui c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas tort, acquiesça William. Il ne peut que venir de Lyoko.

-Mmh pas forcement, dit Ulrich l'air songeur. Et s'il venait du portail ?

-Ce n'est pas bête ! Intervint Odd. Il apparaît le jour où on découvre le Kraken et le portail, ça ne peut pas être un hasard.

-Kraken ? Portail ? Interrogea Set.

-Le mieux c'est de tout te raconter depuis le début mais pas ce soir ce serait trop long. Disons simplement qu'il y a eu un événement inhabituel qui correspond à ton apparition, répondit Aelita.

-Ça commence vraiment à devenir compliqué, dit le nouveau.

-Oui on va peut-être arrêter les explications pour ce soir, approuva Yumi. Tu dois surement avoir encore besoin de te reposer. Et demain nous on a cours donc on va y aller.

-Oui tu as raison, approuva William. Il commence vraiment à être tard

-Allez-y, moi je reste avec Aelita.

-C'est bon Jérémie tu peux y aller aussi. Il ne va pas m'attaquer, sourit-elle à Set.

-Non non évidement…

-Non Aelita…

-C'est bon je t'ai dit, la coupa sa petite amie. Il a besoin de calme. Ce n'est pas la peine d'être trente-six mille à la maison.

-Bon d'accord, consentit le génie à contre cœur, on rentre.

Tout le monde se leva, se dit au revoir et partit. Ils durent cependant attendre Jérémie qui avait du mal à laisser Aelita seul avec celui qu'il considérait comme une potentiel menace. Odd et Ulrich finir par réussir à le tirer hors de la maison et chacun put rejoindre son chez-soi.

-Tu sais Jérémie aurait pu rester. C'est chez toi et vous l'aviez prévu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il est trop protecteur et un peu paranoïaque.

-Oui mais bon je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu te battes avec ton copain à cause de moi.

-Ah tu sais qu'on est ensemble ?

-Ça saute aux yeux, oui.

-Ah ah, on ne va pas se battre à cause de toi. Il faut juste que, de temps en temps, je lui rappelle que je peux me débrouiller toute seule et que je ne risque pas de me faire attaquer à chaque coin de rue.

-OK. Mais tu vas quand même l'autoriser à venir demain ?

-Je ne sais pas je verrai comment il sera en cours.

-Je voulais te poser une question. Mon œil, il est si étrange que ça ?

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-J'ai bien vu que cela vous perturbait. William n'a pas réussi à détourner le regard, Odd au contraire n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux et Ulrich me regardait vraiment bizarrement. Il n'y a que Yumi qui, comme toi, n'avait pas l'air trop choqué.

-Bah cette couleur est vraiment peu commune et en plus tes yeux sont de couleurs différentes donc oui c'est assez étrange. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas que tu sortes pour l'instant.

-Je vois. Je ferai attention alors.

Aelita finit de ranger ce qui restait du dîner avec Set et alla lui chercher des couvertures pour qu'il puisse dormir sur le canapé. Ce dernier était toujours un peu perdu mais se laissa faire volontiers par la jeune fille. Elle le laissa s'installer pour aller elle-même se préparer et lorsqu'elle repassa voir s'il allait bien avant d'aller se coucher, il dormait à point fermé. L'adolescente se dit que Yumi avait raison, il était vraiment mignon, et assez impressionnant avec ses yeux dépareillés. Les garçons avaient du souci à se faire pensa-t-elle en souriant.

* * *

Un cri retentit dans la maison faisant sursauter Aelita. Elle sauta du lit et se précipita dans le salon où elle trouva Set en train de se débattre avec sa couette en plein cauchemar.

-Set, Set, appela-t-elle doucement en le secouant. Tu fais un cauchemar, réveille-toi.

-Aaah ! Quoi ? S'écria-t-il en se réveillant.

-Tout va bien, c'est moi Aelita tu te souviens ? Tu es chez moi.

-Ah… Aelita oui. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, un mauvais rêve. Des monstres et un calamar géant. Mais c'est bon maintenant. Va dormir, tu dois te lever dans quelques heures.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui oui c'est bon, répondit Set gêné de devoir se faire rassurer par la jeune fille. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Le lendemain, l'adolescente se leva et passa la tête par la rambarde de l'escalier pour jeter un coup d'œil au canapé. Set dormait toujours. Elle mangea et se prépara le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle se sentait responsable de lui, même s'il était certainement plus vieux. Elle se souvenait à quel point sa propre venu dans le monde réel avait été éprouvant alors qu'elle avait des amis qui l'attendaient. Cela devait être encore plus difficile pour lui. La jeune fille finit de se préparer et avant de partir écrivit un mot qu'elle plaça sur la table basse.

« Je suis partie au lycée. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Je reviens ce soir. Pour manger cherche dans le frigo. Reste caché ici. Aelita »

Elle retrouva Yumi devant le portail qui l'attendait comme à son habitude.

-Alors il te n'a pas trucidé ? Plaisanta la japonaise.

-Non Jérémie va être déçu !

-Sérieusement ça s'est bien passé ?

-Oui très bien. Enfin il a fait un cauchemar durant la nuit. Il m'a parlé de monstres et d'un calamar géant.

-Tu penses qu'il se souvient de l'attaque ?

-Je ne vois que ça oui sinon comment pourrait-il savoir pour le Kraken.

-Donc sa mémoire revient ?

-Je ne sais pas, ça m'étonnerait que cela soit aussi facile mais on verra bien.

-Salut les filles, dit Ulrich alors qu'elles s'approchaient de leurs amis internes dans la cours du lycée.

-Alors cette première nuit, se moqua William. C'était fun ?

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Jérémie.

-Ça va, je plaisantais. Détends-toi un peu.

-William a raison Jérémie, reprit Aelita. Tu as peur de quoi au juste ?

-De rien c'est bon, grogna le blond. Enfin bon ce soir on se retrouve à l'usine. On doit débriefer de l'attaque. Il faudra aussi amener Set. Je veux l'analyser avec un scanner, ça nous donnera surement des réponses.

-Tu vas le virtualiser ? Génial on va voir à quoi ressemble son avatar ! S'enthousiasma Odd.

-Certainement pas ! Je vais juste faire une analyse rien de plus. Il n'ira pas sur Lyoko. A vrai dire j'hésite même à ne pas le mettre dans les vapes avant de l'emmener là-bas.

-Hein ? mais pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? S'indigna Yumi.

-Pour ne pas qu'il sache où se trouve le supercalculateur. On ne sait jamais. Imagine qu'il joue la comédie et qu'on lui montre le labo. Il lui suffira d'y aller en pleine nuit pour trafiquer le supercalculateur.

-Mais tu es complètement parano mon pauvre Jérémie, rétorqua Odd. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui en veux autant.

-Je ne lui en veux pas. Je veux juste être prudent. Je ne lui fais pas confiance c'est tout.

-Oui ça on a bien vu mais faut quand même pas exagérer, répondit Ulrich.

-Faite comme vous voulez puisque vous êtes tous contre moi, siffla le blond.

-Arrête on n'est pas tous contre toi, c'est toi qui te monte la tête tout seul. On sait qu'il faut être prudent et c'est vrai qu'il peut nous cacher ses véritables intentions mais tu es tout à fait capable de sécuriser l'accès au labo.

-Ok ok j'ai compris, capitula le génie. Mais je ne le virtualise pas.

-D'accord, convint Odd. Juste une analyse rien de plus. Aller vive les cours, reprit-il lorsque la cloche sonna.

* * *

De son côté, Set se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il était midi passé et il avait faim. Il se leva et entrepris de chercher la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Une fois fait, il fit ce que le mot d'Aelita disait, à savoir farfouiller dans les réserves de nourriture. Il jeta son dévolu sur des pattes à la bolognaise.

 _Je vais en faire plus, comme ça on aura des restes pour ce soi_ r, réfléchit-il. _Mmh… Après manger je ferai un peu de ménage. Moins elle aura de trucs à faire en revenant du lycée mieux ce sera. Déjà qu'elle m'héberge et qu'en plus je l'empêche de dormir. Je dois la remercier et me faire pardonner comme je peux. D'ailleurs ce cauchemar était vraiment étrange. Des cubes sur pattes et des raies manta volantes. Sans parler de cette espèce de pieuvre géante attachée à un pylône. Et cette absence totale de sensation. C'était vraiment flippant. Mais me faire réconforter comme ça c'est un peu la honte même si elle est super gentille ! Ils ont tous l'air sympa en fait, sauf Jérémie qui me prend pour un détraquer. Bon OK on ne se connait pas mais quand même. Je ne vais pas traiter de malade le premier passant dans la rue. Ou alors c'est parce que je viens de ce Lyoko et ça ne me rend pas digne de confiance ? Je demanderai aux autres quand je les verrai. Peut-être que j'aurais une réponse claire._

Tout à ses réflexions, Set finit de manger et fit la vaisselle pour enfin s'attaquer au ménage. En passant le chiffon sur l'ordinateur portable dans la chambre de la jeune fille, il appuya sur une touche par mégarde et alluma l'écran qui était en veille. Une barre de texte s'afficha pour demander le mot de passe. Sans réfléchir il appuya sur quelques touches et lorsqu'il réalisa enfin ce qu'il faisait, il était déjà passé outre l'écran de verrouillage et était sur le bureau du PC. Surpris et confus, il le remit vite en mode veille avant de reprendre le ménage. La maison n'était pas spécialement grande mais il lui fallut quand même deux bonnes heures pour en venir à bout. Enfin, exténué, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et s'endormit. Aelita arriva un peu plus tard accompagnée de William.

-Il dort encore ? s'étonna le ténébreux jeune homme.

-On dirait oui, rigola la jeune fille. Mais attends il a fait le ménage !

-Ah oui ? tu m'étonnes qu'il soit fatigué alors.

-Mais faut le réveiller sinon Jérémie ne va pas être content, dit-elle en secouant doucement le garçon.

-Mmh ? Oui ? Bafouilla Set ensommeillé. Ah c'est toi Aelita… William aussi tu es là ?

-Oui je n'avais pas envie d'aller directement à l'usine.

-L'usine ? répéta Set sans comprendre.

-Oui, l'usine est l'endroit où se trouve le supercalculateur, lui expliqua la jeune fille.

-Ah ok. Et qu'est-ce que tu as contre l'usine ? Demanda le nouveau au brun.

-C'est une longue histoire, lui répondit-il. Une mauvaise expérience.

-Et pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi ?

-On aimerait faire une analyse en te passer au scanner, dit la jeune fille. Ça pourrait nous donner des informations sur qui tu es et pourquoi tu es amnésique.

-Vous pouvez savoir ça ?

-On verra bien, Jérémie est une vraie tête en informatique, répliqua William. C'est une vraie tête en tout en fait. C'est le génie du groupe.

-Ah d'accord. Donc c'est lui qui gère le supercalculateur. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est si méfiant.

-Oui un peu trop des fois mais bon, lui souris Aelita. Aller il faut qu'on y aille. On va profiter du trajet pour te parler de deux, trois chose sur le supercalculateur.

* * *

-Alors Einstein tu as trouvé quoi ? Demanda Ulrich au blond en train de taper sur le clavier du terminal du supercalculateur.

-On va attendre les autres, ça m'évitera de répéter.

-Et tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas virtualiser Set ? insista Odd. Ça pourrait lui rappeler des trucs tu ne crois pas ?

-J'ai dit non. Il n'ira pas sur Lyoko pour l'instant.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle !

-Arrête Odd, reprit Yumi. Tu as vu ce qu'il se passe quand il essaie de se souvenir. Tu imagines ce que ça pourrait faire si tout lui revenait d'un coup. Je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit bien pour sa santé mentale.

-Oui pas faux. Ok vous avez raison on oublie.

La porte du monte-charge s'ouvrit sur Aelita, William et un Set l'air hagard et impressionné.

-Ah vous voilà. Bon commençons par parler de l'attaque, commença Jérémie en se tournant vers le groupe. Alors Odd avait raison, le Kraken est bien un portail qui permet de relier deux endroits.

-Deux endroits ? Tu penses à un réplika ? Demanda Aelita.

-Je ne sais pas encore mais pour l'instant c'est ce qui est le plus plausible.

-Alors c'est bien XANA, dit Ulrich.

-Non ce n'est pas possible, on détruit tous les réplika qu'il avait fabriqué, répondit le génie blond. J'avais vérifié plusieurs fois, il n'y en avait plus. Mais maintenant j'avoue que je n'en sais rien. Il y a forcément quelque chose de l'autre côté. Donc c'est à confirmer. En fait, le Kraken me rappelle un peu le Skid. Un corps étranger qui arrive dans un autre monde virtuel et qui active une tour pour permettre le transfert d'autres unités sur ce nouveau monde.

-Oui ce n'est pas bête comme comparaison, affirma Yumi. C'est exactement la même stratégie que nous.

-Exactement. Et je peux aussi vous dire qu'il faut treize minutes au portail pour s'ouvrir après que la tour est été activée.

-Donc il faut détruire le portail avant les treize minutes pour empêcher d'autres monstre de venir, raisonna Set au grand étonnement des autres. Ah euh oui désolé, dit-il devant l'expression des adolescents. On m'a un peu expliqué le truc des tours activées, des monstres et de XANA.

-Mmh d'accord et oui tu as raison. Si le portail est détruit avant qu'il est eu le temps de se charger, il n'y aura pas d'autres monstre.

-Donc maintenant c'est une course contre la montre, reprit Odd.

-C'est ça oui. La dernière fois vous avez eu de l'aide mais il ne faut pas trop compté là-dessus. Sans ces espèces de sphères volantes, vous n'auriez jamais pu venir à bout de tous les monstres.

-Et tu sais d'où elles viennent ? Interrogea Yumi.

-Les sphères ? Répondit le génie. Non pas la moindre idée. Ce ne sont pas des monstres ça c'est certain. Elles n'ont pas traversé le portail non plus. A mon avis elles viennent de Lyoko mais d'où je ne sais pas.

-Si on allait voir directement là-bas, questionna William. On a vu dans quelles directions elles partaient quand le Kraken a été détruit.

-Oui, approuva Aelita. On pourra aussi aller voir le terminal du cinquième territoire.

-C'est une bonne idée. Mais avant ça je veux analyser Set.

-Mais ça va apporter quoi exactement de « m'analyser » ?

-Et bien ça va nous donner des informations sur toi. On va peut-être comprendre pourquoi tu es amnésique et pourquoi tu tombes dans les paumes quand tu essaies de te souvenir.

-Viens, je vais t'emmener au scanner, dit Aelita en lui attrapant le poignet et en l'entrainant vers la l'ascenseur. Voilà, reprit-elle, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, la salle des scanners.

-Alors vous rentrez là-dedans pour vous virtualiser sur Lyoko ? Dit-il admiratif. C'est dingue !

-Oui un peu, nous aussi on a eu un peu de mal au début. Tu as juste à te mettre au milieux de l'un d'eux et tu attends. C'est Jérémie qui commande le tout d'en haut.

* * *

-Dites, vous ne trouvé pas qu'Aelita s'occupe un peu trop de lui ? Demanda Jérémie.

-T'y crois pas ! S'exclama Odd. T'es jaloux Einstein ?!

-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! S'indigna le blond.

-Sérieusement Jérémie, intervint Yumi. Je pense qu'Aelita voit en lui ce qu'elle était quand elle est arrivée ici. Un nouveau monde complètement inconnu c'est déroutant. Elle veut juste l'aider comme on la fait avec elle.

-Mouais c'est surement ça, si vous le dites. Mais elle n'est pas obligée de le coller tout le temps comme ça.

-Tu vas devoir t'y habituer maintenant qu'il habite chez elle, dit Ulrich.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment le truc à dire Ulrich, lui fit remarquer Yumi.

-Jérémie, grésilla la voix d'Aelita dans son oreillette, c'est bon tu peux y aller.

-Ok, dit-il en reprenant un air concentré, scanner Set.

Set attendait au milieu d'un tubes, un peu inquiet. Dès que la jeune fille eut donné le signal, les portes se refermèrent l'isolant totalement de la salle. Le scanner se mit à gronder et des particules de lumière montèrent du sol. Set s'éleva de quelques centimètres et un rayon passa lentement sur son corps de bas en haut. Puis il redescendit doucement et tout s'arrêta avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda Aelita.

-Oui c'est juste étrange comme sensation.

-Bon aller on remonte voir ce que cela a donné.

Les deux jeunes gens repartir vers le monte-charge et retournèrent dans le labo

-Ça donne quoi ? Demanda-t-elle à son copain en arrivant.

-Alors il avait raison, il est bien humain d'origine. Ce n'est pas un programme qui s'est virtualisé tout seul. Son code numérique correspond bien à notre ADN.

-Donc il vient d'ici. Il a dû été virtualisé une première fois, déduisit William.

-Oui c'est ça. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi on en a pas entendu parlé avant. La seule solution c'est, comme l'a dit Ulrich, qu'il vient de l'autre côté du portail, continua Jérémie.

-Et bah faudra le traverser la prochaine fois qu'on le verra, intervint Odd.

-Non enfin pas tout de suite. On ne sait pas où il mène et imagine qu'il se ferme alors que tu l'as traversé. Tu serais définitivement perdu.

-Bah comment il a fait alors pour le traverser et se matérialiser ici alors ? répliqua l'adolescent à mèche en désignant Set.

-J'en sais rien je t'ai dit. Il y a plusieurs choses que je ne comprends pas dans cette histoire. Mais par contre je sais pourquoi il a perdu la mémoire.

-Ah bon ? Comment c'est arrivé ? Demande Set impatient de savoir.

-Apparemment il te manque une grosse partie de ton code mémoire. Il y a dû avoir un problème pendant ta matérialisation et une partie de toi a été laissé derrière. Ta mémoire doit être quelque part sur Lyoko.

-C'est possible ça ? Interrogea le nouveau.

-Oui cela m'est déjà arrivé, dit Aelita. Quand j'ai été matérialisé pour la première fois, XANA avait gardé une petite partie de mon code. A cause de ça on ne pouvait pas éteindre le supercalculateur sans me tuer.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que si on coupe se truc je meurs ? S'écria Set interloqué.

-Ne t'inquiète pas maintenant qu'il est allumé on ne va pas l'éteindre avant d'avoir réussi à te libérer entièrement de son emprise, le rassura Yumi en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. On va retrouver ta mémoire.

-Et de toute façon, il faut trouver l'origine des attaques et l'éliminer, ajouta le génie.

-En parlant d'attaque, reprit Ulrich, on va enquêter ou pas ?

-Oui on y va. Tout le monde au scanner, sauf toi Set tu restes ici.

-D'accord je vous attends.

-je vous envoie sur le cinquième territoire, annonça le blond dans son micro après que le monte-charge soit arrivé au niveau de la salle des scanner.

Les cinq Lyoko-guerriers se retrouvèrent dans l'Aréna et se dirigèrent vers le labyrinthe puis vers le terminal. Aelita se connecta et commença à regarder les données pendant que ses amis attendaient.

-Alors vous trouvez quelque chose ? Demanda Yumi aux deux amoureux.

-Rien de concret, répondit le génie à lunettes.

-D'après ce que je vois, dit l'elfe rose, le Kraken est arrivé par le réseau, c'est bien l'équivalent du Skid version monstre.

-Le Skid ? Demanda Set à Jérémie.

-Un sous-marin qui nous permet d'aller dans la mer numérique et le réseau, rétorqua ce dernier laconiquement.

-Et une fois qu'il est entré dans Lyoko, il a activé une tour pour s'amarrer exactement comme on faisait pour aller sur un réplika. Ensuite il se charger pour ouvrir le portail, déduisit Ulrich.

-C'est ça, approuva Aelita.

-Si c'est vraiment ça, reprit Jérémie, on devrait être tranquille pour un certain temps. Le Kraken a été détruit et vu sa taille cela doit demander beaucoup d'énergie pour le créer. Pas autant que le Kolosse qui est plus gros, mais quand même pas mal.

-On sait d'où il vient ou pas ? Interrogea William.

-Non, je n'ai aucune information à ce sujet, répondit l'adolescente aux cheveux roses. Il faudra trouver une autre solution pour le savoir.

-Et on ne peut pas le traverser parce que c'est trop dangereux, ajouta Odd ironique.

-Odd je suis sérieux, répliqua Jérémie.

-Je sais Einstein je plaisante c'est tout. Bon et maintenant qu'on en sait plus sur le Kraken si on allait dans le territoire du désert pour voir la tour et chercher les bouboules ?

-Oui allons-y, dit l'elfe. On en apprendra pas plus ici.

-Direction le territoire du désert alors ! Opina Yumi.

Le petit groupe reprit le chemin de l'Aréna où Jérémie leur envoya le transporteur grâce au code Scipio. La sphère marquée du symbole de XANA les emporta et les déposa à son extrémité du territoire du désert. Jérémie virtualisa les véhicules et ils partirent tous en direction de la tour activée par le Kraken.

-Bon on cherche quoi maintenant ? Questionna William.

-Les sphères sont parties dans cette direction, dit Ulrich en désignant le canyon. On devrait aller voir.

-C'est parti ! Cria Odd en accélérant avec son Overboard.

-Vous arrivez au bord du territoire, leur indiqua Jérémie après les avoir observé parcourir le défilé pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Il n'y a rien par là.

-C'est pas possible ! S'exclama le blondinet. Elle venait bien de quelque part ces boules !

-On n'est pas beaucoup plus avancé, dit Yumi. Quelqu'un a une autre idée ?

-Ça suffit pour cette après-midi, intervint le génie à lunettes. On a suffisamment cherché pour l'instant.

-Bah et les bouboules, interrogea Odd déçut.

-On a aucune piste et aucun moyen d'en trouver une sauf si tu veux sauter dans la mer numérique.

-Non c'est bon je passe mon tour.

-Alors tout le monde rentre, conclut le génie.

Il appuya sur quelques boutons et tout le monde se rematérialisa puis retourna au labo.

-Bon on a quand même appris plusieurs choses, dit Yumi en arrivant.

-Oui maintenant on sait pourquoi Set est amnésique et comment fonctionne le Kraken. Mais on a rien appris sur les sphères par contre, ajouta William.

-Mais si on a fini ici, ça veut dire qu'on a quartier libre pour la soirée alors, annonça Odd. Cool ! Je suis sûr que je peux trouver un rendez-vous de dernière minute !

-Mmh il n'est pas trop tard, commenta la japonaise en lançant un regard en biais à Aelita.

-Oui tu as raison, renchérit Yumi en lui rendant son sourire.

-Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Ulrich.

Les deux filles, avec un grand sourire s'approchèrent de Set et le prirent chacune par le bras.

-Pour aller faire les magasins ! S'exclamèrent les deux filles en cœur qui entouraient un Set décontenancé.

-Les magasins ? Toutes les deux je comprends mais pourquoi avec Set, s'étrangla Jérémie.

-Eh bah il ne peut pas rester éternellement caché chez moi, lui répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. S'il veut sortir il doit avoir des vêtements moins voyants.

-Je te signale qu'on devait se retrouver tous les deux ce soir, répliqua Jérémie. Et même avec de nouvelles fringues son yeux ne passe pas inaperçu.

-On est en fin d'après-midi, on a le temps et je t'ai dit que tu pouvais venir dormir à la maison pas qu'on passerait la soirée seulement tous les deux. Tu veux qu'il aille où, dit Aelita en désignant Set.

-Ne vous engueulez pas, intervint se dernier. Je vous laisserai tranquille. Je trouverais un truc à faire.

-On ne va pas te laisser tout seul, assura William en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. Je fais le mur avec toi on va un peu s'amuser ce soir.

-Ah ouais c'est une bonne idée ça ! S'exclama Odd. Je viens avec vous ! Ulrich ? toi aussi ?

-Ça peut être sympa, acquiesça le châtain. C'est d'accord je viens. Yumi ?

-Nan je vous laisse entre vous les garçons, sourit-elle. J'ai du travail et mes parents ne me laisseront pas sortir.

-Donc voilà tout est arrangé, reprit Aelita. Mais pour l'instant boutiques !

-Toutes mes condoléances, lâcha William avec un grand sourire. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

* * *

Les deux filles accompagnèrent Set, qui commençait à comprendre dans quoi il était embarqué, jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Ils allèrent tout trois en ville et les deux jeunes filles entreprirent de lui refaire une garde de robes pendant l'heure qui suivit, à son grand désespoir. Mais comme il ne connaissait pas vraiment les tendances vestimentaires du moment, il était finalement content de les avoir avec lui. Et cela leur permis de discuter.

-Alors Yumi tu sors avec Ulrich ? Demanda Set alors qu'ils étaient en train de déambuler dans les rayons en gardant son œil bleu fermé.

-Hein quoi non, bafouilla la japonaise de surprise.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna le nouveau. J'étais sûr pourtant vu la manière dont vous vous regardez.

-Oula c'est une longue histoire, intervint Aelita en souriant devant la confusion de son amie. Ils se tournent autour depuis le collège mais ne sont jamais sorti ensemble.

-C'est dommage ça parce que vous iriez bien ensemble, ajouta le jeune homme. Et puis d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il suffirait de pas grand-chose pour que ça se fasse.

-Tu vois ! S'exclama l'adolescente aux cheveux roses. Même Set le dit ! Et il n'est arrivé que depuis hier.

-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi soupira Yumi.

-Á force de toujours leur dire la même chose, ajouta Aelita. Je crois qu'ils commencent à en avoir marre.

-Et bah s'ils en ont marre ils ont cas sauter le pas, ils seront tranquilles après, reprit Set avec un grand sourire. Vous avez essayé de forcer les choses, dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille en rose.

-Oui plusieurs fois, répondit-elle. Mais cela à louper à chaque fois. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ils se débrouillent !

-Eh, c'est bon tous les deux, intervint Yumi écarlate. Si on parlait d'autre chose.

-Dans ce cas parlez-moi d'Odd et de William. J'ai bien remarqué un petit quelque chose entre William et Yumi, désolé reprit-il en voyant la japonaise lui faire les gros yeux. Mais Odd je ne sais encore rien si ce n'est qu'il est plutôt extravertie.

-Pour Odd c'est facile, répondit Yumi soulager de ne plus être au centre de l'attention. Il est tout le temps surexcité et saute sur toutes les filles, plaisanta-t-elle.

-C'est pour ça qu'il parlait de rendez-vous de dernière minute. Mais il ne fait pas que ça quand même, s'étonna Set.

-Pratiquement. Il a les hormones en surchauffe depuis longtemps, ironisa Aelita. Avant il avait un chien et il jouait de la musique mais le chien est chez son père et il a un peu laissé tomber la guitare. Maintenant il fait pas mal de sport avec Ulrich et court après la gente féminine. Ah oui aussi, tu n'en as pas encore été témoin mais il a un sens de l'humour assez spécial.

-OK donc Odd est le comique, coureur de jupon du groupe, rigola le jeune homme. Et pour William ?

-Le beau bosse, blagua la jeune fille. Oui on l'appelle comme ça depuis qu'on le connait, expliqua-t-elle devant l'air stupéfait de Set. Il se la racontait un peu, il était grande gueule mais après son contrôle par XANA, il s'est un peu calmé et maintenant il fait partie du groupe. Et oui tu as raison, il aime bien Yumi, c'est un peu le rival d'Ulrich.

-Mais il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Tu est très observateur dit donc ! S'étonna-t-elle. Réussir à voir tout ça en à peine un jour ! Mais pour répondre à ta question, c'est un mystère. Je pense que oui, il le sait, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. En tout cas, une fille de sa classe, Laïa, fait une fixette sur lui. Elle pratique ce qu'on pourrait appeler une séduction acharnée.

-Ah une provocatrice qui lui fait du rentre dedans c'est ça, déduisit le nouveau.

-Exactement. Une sale garce qui ne pense qu'à s'envoyer en l'air avec lui, persifla Yumi. Bah quoi répliqua-t-elle en voyant la tête de ses deux amis. J'aime bien William, c'est un ami et il mérite mieux que Laïa.

-Ça tombe bien puisqu'il la repousse depuis qu'elle est arrivée, répondit Aelita. Si j'étais toi je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour lui. William est suffisamment intelligent pour savoir ce qu'il a à faire.

-Dites les filles c'est peut-être bon pour les vêtements non, intervint Set les bras chargés de sac. Parce que je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas d'argent pour payer tout ça.

-C'est moi qui paye, dit Aelita. J'ai demandé à ma mère un peu d'argent.

-Tu lui a dit que j'étais là ?

-Non, j'ai trouvé une excuse. Sinon elle ferait une crise cardiaque si elle apprenait que j'héberge un garçon qui s'est matérialisé depuis Lyoko. Même si elle connait bien le monde virtuel, elle comprendra vite qu'on a rallumé le supercalculateur et elle s'inquiétera. Elle voudra nous aider mais le gouvernement lui a interdit de retoucher au super ordinateur et comme on vient à peine de se retrouver je n'ai pas envie de lui attirer des ennuis. Donc on ne dit rien.

-Oui je vois le tableau, assura Set.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais faut trouver quelque chose pour ton œil, chuchota la japonaise. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça, dit-elle, en montrant un bonnet. Ça devrait être suffisant le temps de trouver mieux.

-Oui ça devrait convenir. Bon on retourne chez moi pour attendre les garçons. Ça te laissera le temps de te changer, dit-elle à l'adresse du jeune homme.

* * *

-Eh bah on a fait des affaires à ce que je vois, commenta Ulrich lorsque les quatre adolescents arrivèrent.

-Quel dégaine ! S'exclama Odd en regardant Set des pieds à la tête. Et le bonnet qui cache œil c'est pas mal du tout ! Tu fais très rebelle mystérieux. Tu vas faire tomber toutes les filles.

-Euh non ça je vais éviter, répliqua le jeune homme a l'œil bleu en riant. Je suis sensé ne pas me faire remarquer. Ça va être compliqué si tout le monde se retourne quand je marche dans la rue, autant enlever le bonnet !

-Eh alors, vous comptez aller où ce soir ? Demanda Yumi.

-On verra, on ne sait pas encore, répondit William. Mais on va y aller.

-Oui bonne idée, reprit Jérémie qui s'impatientait dans le salon.

-Tien prends ça, lui dit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en lui donnant un double des clés. Comme ça tu pourras rentrer quand tu veux cette nuit.

-Tu es vraiment sûr Aelita ? Interrogea le blond à lunette.

-Oui Jérémie je suis sûre, asséna la jeune fille.

-Bon c'est partie, dit Ulrich.

Les quatre garçons raccompagnèrent Yumi chez elle pour ensuite aller marcher en ville. Ils se baladèrent dans les rues tout en discutant et s'arrêtèrent dans un bar. Ils charrièrent Ulrich parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas parlé à Yumi de ses sentiments puis se moquèrent d'Odd qui n'avait finalement pas trouvé de fille comme « plan B » si la sortie était annulée. Ce dernier décida de leur montrer ses talents en allant draguer une lycéenne qui se trouvait deux tables plus loin. Sa démonstration se solda par une claque qui laissa l'emprunte des cinq doigts de la jeune fille sur la joue du blondinet, déclenchant l'hilarité des trois autres. Ils allèrent ensuite manger dans un restaurant puis retournèrent dans un autre bar. Grisés par l'alcool, Ulrich tenta d'appeler Yumi sous les acclamations de ses amis mais tomba sur sa messagerie. Odd s'amusa à appeler des ex et William prit le numéro de Sissi auprès d'Ulrich et lui téléphona. Il dû raccrocher très vite tant les insultes de la brune était véhémentes, faisant éclater de rire les trois autres. Ils finirent par quitter le bar dans l'allégresse générale et reprirent le chemin du lycée.

-Bon je vais rentrer chez Aelita, dit Set la démarche incertaine.

-Laisse tomber, répliqua Ulrich. Vu l'état dans lequel tu es, mieux vaut ne pas aller chez elle. Surtout avec Jérémie qui ne t'aime pas beaucoup.

-très bien et je dors où alors ?

-T'a qu'à venir dans notre chambre, répondit Odd.

-Tu veux l'asphyxier ? S'exclama Ulrich hilare.

-Eh qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ! S'indigna l'adolescent à mèche en titubant.

-Qu'il n'est pas avec nous depuis suffisamment longtemps pour être obligé de supporter tes odeurs de pieds ! Clama son camarade de chambre.

-Le mieux c'est que tu viennes dormir dans ma chambre, intervint William alors qu'Odd tentait de donner un coup à Ulrich. Ça vaut mieux pour ton odora.

-Moi ça me va, approuva le nouveau. Quelqu'un peut envoyer un texto à Aelita pour lui dire que je ne rentre pas.

-Je m'en charge, affirma la ténébreux jeune homme.

-Bon, dit Ulrich en arrivant devant la clôture du lycée, va falloir se la jouer discret.

-Ouais, acquiesça Odd, genre en mode ninja !

Ils escaladèrent la barrière et partirent en direction du dortoir en faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire repérer. Cale représenta une opération plus délicate que prévue à cause du taux d'alcool dans leur sang. Ils trébuchaient, se cognait et éclataient de rire à tout bout de champ. Heureusement pour eux, Jim était occupé à l'étage des filles. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre d'Ulrich et Odd, ce dernier, sous le coup de l'alcool, trébucha et faillit tomber, mais Set le rattrapa in extremis.

-Eh bah tu tiens vachement bien l'alcool pour quelqu'un qui vient d'être matérialisé ! Lâcha le blondinet en se redressant.

-J'étais d'ici avant d'être virtualisé sur Lyoko, lui rappela le nouveau. Et je suis un peu plus vieux que vous, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Ouais bah ça ne suffit pas à te justifier, répliqua Odd vacillant en agitant son index.

-Apparemment si, rétorqua William. Tu devrais aller te coucher. Nous on y va, dit-il à Set.

-Je te suis. A plus, reprit-il à l'adresse des deux camarades de chambre.

Le beau brun rejoignirent sa chambre suivit du jeune homme à l'œil bleu.

-Alors c'est ça ta chambre, constata Set en balayant la pièce du regard. C'est marrant mais je m'attends à pire niveau rangement.

-C'est ça moque toi, répliqua William en rigolant. En attendant si tu m'aidais à sortir le deuxième matelas hein. Sinon tu dors par terre.

-C'est bon c'est bon j'arrive !

Les deux nouveaux amis installèrent le matelas. Le brun sortit une couette et un oreiller et les donna à Set qui était en train d'enlever son bonnet et ses vêtements. Il s'allongea très vite parce que la pièce tournait dangereusement autour de lui.

-Bah alors on est fatigué ? Se moqua William qui se déshabillait devant son armoire.

-Pas spécialement c'est juste ta chambre qui tangue beaucoup trop !

-Ah ah ! Tu ne tiens pas si bien l'alcool alors !

-Plus qu'Odd, ça suffit largement, ironisa Set.

William fini d'enlever ses vêtements, ne gardant que son boxer, et alla vers son lit. Mais il se pris les pieds dans le matelas et s'étala de tout son long sur Set.

-William tu es quelqu'un de pas mal et de très sympa mais on ne se connait pas assez pour être aussi intime, déclara le nouveau un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Et pour ton information je ne couche jamais le premier soir, ajouta-t-il en éclatant de rire.

-Désolé. Je dois être plus saoul que je le pensais, répondit le brun mi- gêné, mi- amusé en regagnant son lit tant bien que mal. Bon on va dormir parce que j'ai bientôt cours. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, répondit le jeune homme aux yeux dépareillés dans un bâillement.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant passer Yumi, Aelita et Jérémie.

-Aller debout tout le monde ! S'écria Yumi. C'est l'heure d'aller en cours !

-Non je sèche Yumi. Laisse tomber, répondit William en mettant son oreiller sur sa tête.

-Et moi je ne vais pas en cours, renchérit Set en remontant la couette sur sa tête.

-Je m'en fiche ! Répliqua la japonaise très contente d'elle. Vous appelez les gens en pleine nuit dans un bar donc moi je vous réveille ! Faut assumer vos bêtises !

-C'est Ulrich qui t'a appelé. Va le réveiller lui et laisse-nous dormir.

-Elle nous a déjà réveillé, intervint Ulrich la voix pâteuse depuis le couloir, Odd à côté et tous deux pas très frai.

-Bah moi je retourne finir ma nuit chez Aelita, dit Set en se levant sans réaliser qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer et que les deux jeunes filles étaient encore dans la chambre.

-On vous attend dehors, bafouilla l'adolescente aux cheveux roses en rougissant et en poussant une Yumi toute aussi écarlate hors de la pièce.

-Bon on peut y aller, capitula le brun en ouvrant la porte quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être habillé.

-Fait attention en sortant Set, le prévint Aelita les joues toujours un peu rouges.

-Oui mêle toi à la foule d'élève, cache ton œil et puis mets la capuche de ton sweat, lui conseilla Yumi. Et surtout évites les profs et les surveillants.

-Oui je ferai attention approuva le jeune homme. Á ce soir.

* * *

Set laissa ses nouveaux amis et partit discrètement le long des couloirs en se cachant chaque fois que quelqu'un apparaissait au détour d'une porte ou d'un croisement. Il finit par réussir à sortir du bâtiment sans se faire repérer. Il prit la direction du parc où il s'attarda un peu car l'air frai du matin lui faisait du bien. Alors qu'il se promenait tranquillement, il faillit se faire surprendre par deux garçons qui avaient visiblement envie de sauter leur première heure de cours. Il décida qu'il était temps de retourner chez Aelita avant de vraiment se faire voir par quelqu'un. Il escalada la clôture et se retrouva à marcher dans la rue.

 _Finalement je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentré maintenant,_ pense-t-il. _Un petit tour en ville devrait un peu calmer la gueule de bois. Mais d'abords trouver de l'eau. Je meurs de soif. Heureusement qu'Aelita m'a donné un peu d'argent, d'ailleurs ça aussi il va falloir que je trouve une solution. Je ne peux pas toujours compter sur elle dès que j'ai un truc à payer. Ça va finir par lui faire beaucoup. En tout cas c'était vraiment cool hier soir. Ils sont super sympas et ça ne fait même pas deux jours qu'on se connait. Vivement qu'on remette ça,_ se dit-il en souriant intérieurement. _Par contre je dois avoir une petite discussion avec Jérémie. Il commence à m'énerver. Il se monte trop la tête et à cause de ça il va finir par s'embrouiller avec Aelita et peut-être même les autres. En plus si ma mémoire est dans ce monde virtuel je dois aller la récupérer avec ou sans son accord._

* * *

-Alors les gars c'était comment hier soir ? Demanda Aelita au trois adolescents pendant la pause.

-Á mon avis ça devait être bien, affirma Yumi. Suffisamment pour m'appeler en pleine nuit !

-Euh oui désolé, répondit Ulrich. J'étais plus dans mon état normal. Et puis pense à Odd et William, reprit-il avec un sourire. Odd s'est pris une baffe par une fille qu'il a essayé de draguer dans le bar et William à appeler Sissi qui l'a insulté pendant dix bonnes minutes !

-En tout cas on s'est bien amusé ! S'exclama William. Set est super sympa ! Et il tient assez bien l'alcool, dit-il en donnant un coup de coude à Odd.

-Oh ça va, il tenait juste mieux debout que moi. Pas de quoi épiloguer, réplique le jeune homme à mèche vexé. La prochaine fois je lui montrerais qui est le meilleur !

-Oula on se calme, l'arrêta Yumi. J'aimerais éviter de vous revoir dans l'état ou vous étiez ce matin.

-Tu es sûre de ça ? Rétorqua Odd. Parce que le spectacle de Set qui se lève pratiquement nu avait l'air de vachement te plaire !

-Quoi s'étranglèrent Yumi et Ulrich en même temps.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Reprit la japonaise légèrement rouge. J'ai été surprise c'est tout !

-Ouais et faudrait pas que ça se reproduise, dit sombrement Ulrich.

-Bah je suis certaine qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès, essaya de le calmer l'adolescente en rose. Il n'a pas dû faire attention c'est tout.

-Pourquoi tu le défends comme ça ? S'énerva le génie blond. Tu lui trouves tout le temps des excuses, c'est gonflant à la fin !

-Non mais Jérémie ça va pas ! S'écria Aelita. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ! Si je lui trouve des excuses c'est parce que tu passes ton temps à t'acharner contre lui sans raison depuis qu'il est là ! Arrête d'être jaloux comme ça sans aucune raison.

-Sans aucune raison ? Tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi !

-Quoi ? Mais on a passé la soirée et la nuit ensemble ! C'est même pour ça qu'il est parti avec les autres en ville ! Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes ta parano !

-Eh Eh doucement, essaya de les tempérer Yumi.

-Non y en a marre, depuis qu'il est là, y en a que pour lui ! Asséna Jérémie.

-Eh oh Jérémie, c'est pas vrai ça, intervint Ulrich. Tu vas trop loin. Ce matin c'était juste un accident. Il est vraiment cool comme mec. Tu aurais dû venir avec nous pour le voir par toi-même.

-On a vraiment bien rigolé, renchéris William.

-Surement pas ! Je préfère largement rester avec Aelita.

-Bah moi la prochaine fois je viendrais avec vous, dit l'adolescente en roses. Vous aviez l'air de beaucoup vous amuser !

-Quoi ?! S'étrangla le génie à lunette.

-Exactement, reprit-elle en se détournant. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas la peine de revenir ce soir, on se passera de ta compagnie. Odd je m'assieds à côté de toi.

La jeune fille partie en direction de la salle de classe sans laisser au jeune homme blond de répondre.

* * *

 _Ce n'est pas possible_ , pensait Jérémie en écoutant le cours d'une oreille distraite. _Comment on a pu en arriver là ? Je l'ai pas vu venir. C'est entièrement ça faute. Depuis qu'il est ici tout va de travers. Le problème c'est qu'il s'est mis tout le monde dans la poche. Je dois le garder à l'œil avant qu'il déclenche vraiment une catastrophe. Si le groupe explose on va avoir du mal à résoudre le mystère du portail et de celui qui s'amuse avec. Ah oui, il ne faut pas non plus oublier le problème de la mémoire. Bah cela attendra, ça lui apprendra à se mettre entre ma copine et moi. En plus qui sait de quoi il se souviendra ? Ça se trouve il a oublié qu'il était là pour détruire le supercalculateur ou un truc du genre. Oui définitivement ce n'est pas une bonne idée de récupérer sa mémoire. Donc faut que je l'empêche d'aller sur Lyoko sinon il va se mettre à vouloir chercher et va entraîner les autres avec lui. C'est mort ! Enfin on verra bien quand le moment se présentera. Pour l'instant il faut que je trouve un moyen de me réconcilier avec Aelita. Des fleurs ? Non trop banal. Un dîner au restaurant ! Ouais c'est bien ça ! Et au moins on sera loin de l'autre parasite. Ce soir je lui fais la surprise !_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Mémoire

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire ce chapitre mais il est long.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je suis toujours ouvert à vos suggestions. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et les oublis qui se sont glissés dans le texte.

PS : Le monde de Code Lyoko ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Mémoire**

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis la querelle entre Aelita et Jérémie. La tentative de ce dernier de se réconcilier échoua lamentablement. Lorsqu'il se présenta le soir même de la dispute chez la jeune fille pour l'inviter à dîner, il se fit renvoyer sur les roses. Depuis cet événement, les deux amoureux se parlaient à peine, au grand désarroi du reste du groupe. De son côté, Set s'intégrait bien au monde réel. Il était devenu très amis avec les Lyoko-guerriers, sauf Jérémie avec qui les relations étaient de plus en plus tendues. Sa collocation avec Aelita se passait à merveille. Sa mère avait vu sa mission allongée une fois de plus pour un bon mois cette fois, ce qui arrangeait le petit groupe. Il l'aidait dans les tâches ménagères, faisait à manger et cherchait un moyen de gagner de l'argent pour ne pas vider le compte en banque de l'adolescente.

 _Bon ils vont bientôt sortir de cours,_ pensa Set allongé sur le canapé. _Je vais aller les voir. Il est tant que je sorte un peu d'ici même si Jérémie n'a toujours pas fini de me créer une identité. Faudrait qu'il se dépêche un peu. Je suppose qu'il prend tout son temps. Enfin bon,_ se dit-il en se levant et en s'étirant. _Allons-y._

Le jeune homme sortit de la maison en partit en direction de la ville. En marchant, il tomba sur un magasin qui proposait un article peu commun.

 _Tien et si j'allais voir. Je suis un peu en avance, ça tombe bien._

* * *

-Ah ! Ce cours était horrible ! S'exclama Odd en sortant de la classe. Ça sort d'où ça la trigonométrie !

-Je n'en sais rien mais j'ai rien compris, renchérit Ulrich.

-Ah vous allez voir ! Ça ne s'arrange pas en terminale, plaisanta Yumi.

-Bah c'est pas si compliqué, intervint Jérémie. Je vous expliquerais ce soir.

-Eh mais regarder qui vient nous voir, lança William en voyant Set au portail.

-Ouah ! Mais tu l'as trouvé où le cache œil ? Dans un déguisement de pirate ! Se moqua l'adolescent à mèche.

-Très drôle Odd ! répliqua le jeune homme à l'œil bleu. C'est un cache œil médical, rien à voir avec les pirates. Parce que le bonnet c'est bien mais quand il va commencer à faire chaud ça semblera bizarre.

-Ça te va bien je trouve, dit Aelita en ignorant le regard de Jérémie.

-Si le bonnet te donnait l'air rebelle, là tu as carrément l'air inquiétant. Et encore plus mystérieux, ajouta Yumi avec un clin d'œil provoquant une petite moue chez Ulrich.

-Bonjour tout le monde, les appela une voix derrière.

-Tien mais qui voilà. Laïa, on ne ta pas vu en cours aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Yumi.

-Oui j'avais des choses de prévu. Ah mais qui tu es toi ? Demanda la belle blonde à Set. Son regard s'arrêta sur son cache œil mais elle ne dit rien. Un nouveau ?

-Donc c'est toi Laïa, répondit le jeune homme au cache oeil. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi. Enchanté moi c'est Set, dit-il en lui prenant et en lui baisant la main d'un geste théâtral avec un air moqueur. Air qui échappa totalement à la jeune fille.

-Oula la mais quel charmant garçon ! Je suis étonné de voir que vous connaissez des gens comme ça, dit-elle en se tournant vers le reste du groupe. Vous devriez prendre exemple sur lui. Et tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? Reprit-elle à l'adresse de Set.

-Ah je suis désolé, ma soirée est déjà prise. Mais je serais ravi qu'on sorte ensemble une prochaine fois.

-Absolument oui ! Je suis impatiente.

-Et moi donc. Mais nous devons y aller. A la prochaine, lui sourit le jeune homme aux yeux dépareillés en lui faisant un signe de la main.

-Charmant ! hurla Odd de rire. Ça c'est du surnom de compète ! Fais gaffe William, il va finir par te voler la vedette ! Mais c'était quoi ça ? Reprit le blondinet. Depuis quand tu dragues comme ça et Laïa en plus.

-Serais-tu jaloux Odd, le titilla Set.

-C'est juste qu'on ne t'a jamais vu comme ça, répondit le blondinet en rougissant légèrement.

-T'inquiètes pas. J'ai juste voulu aider William. J'ai remarqué ta tête quand tu l'as vu, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil au brun. Elle devrait te lâcher un peu maintenant.

-Pas bête ça. Merci de te sacrifier pour moi. Parce que tu vas voire c'est pas un cadeau.

-Je pense que ça ira.

-Eh mais c'est la journée des potiches ou quoi ! S'exclama Odd. Voilà Miss princesse Sissi !

-Salut Ulrich, lui sourit la brune en ignorant les autres. Tu veux venir avec moi faire les magasins ?

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi je voudrais venir avec toi, rétorqua le jeune homme châtain.

-Bah sûrement pour que tu l'aides à choisir un cerveau ! Intervint Odd tout sourire et déclenchant l'hilarité cher les autres.

-Pas de bol, on en trouve pas encore en vante, renchérit Ulrich.

-Pff bande d'abrutis ! Pesta Sissi en se détournant.

-Je suis désolé Ulrich. Je suis déjà sur le coup avec Laïa, rigola Set. Je ne peux pas en plus prendre un ticket avec Sissi. Ça ferait beaucoup !

-T'en fait pas on la connait depuis longtemps, répondit Yumi. On sait comment la rembarrer.

-Bon si on allait en ville se balader avant d'aller prendre un verre tous ensemble, propose Ulrich.

-Non, répondit Jérémie. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie…

Une sonnerie sortie de son sac. Le génie blond en tira sa tablette et fit quelques manipulations.

-Désoler de vous décevoir mais une tour vient d'être détectée.

-Ah non pas maintenant ! J'avais envie d'un verre !

-Ce sera pour après Odd, répondit Jérémie. Mais faut se dépêcher dit-il en leur montrant la tablette le compte à rebours est lancé, on a moins de treize minutes pour détruire le Kraken.

-Alors on y va, lança Ulrich en se mettant à courir.

-Mais je croyais qu'il n'y aurait pas d'attaque avant longtemps, dit Odd en courant.

-Bah je me suis trompé.

-Oui comme plusieurs autres choses, souffla Aelita ce qui lui valut un regard en coin de la part du groupe.

Ils continuèrent à courir dans le silence vers l'usine. Jérémie s'installa à son fauteuil et entreprit de déterminer l'endroit où se trouvait la tour activée.

-Ok tout le monde, la tour est dans le territoire des montagnes. Il vous reste quatre minutes. Tout le monde aux scanners. Set tu restes là et tu ne bouges pas.

-Tu pourrais être un plus gentil avec lui, le réprimanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en se dirigeant vers le monte-charge avec les autres.

Jérémie l'ignora royalement et continua à pianoter. Set ne dit rien pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Quelques secondes plus tard les cinq Lyoko-guerriers étaient virtualisés avec leur véhicules et fonçaient vers les coordonnées de la tour.

-Il reste un peu moins de trois minutes, les avertit Jérémie.

-C'est bon Einstein, répondit Ulrich. On voit le Kraken.

-Très bien. Il faut que vous réussissiez à le détruire.

-Ouais on sait, et le point faible est en dessous, dit Odd. Mais comment tu veux qu'on arrive à le faire basculer. Ce truc est énorme et il est bien accroché.

-Je ne sais pas, essayé de l'attaquer en même temps.

-Bon on tente ça, dit Ulrich. On vise tous le même endroit. Yumi tu envoies tes deux éventails, Odd tu décharges toutes les flèches que tu as, Aelita attaque avec deux champs de forces, William tu fais une vague d'énergie avec ton épée et moi je lui fonce dessus avec mes deux sabres. Á trois !

Tout le monde approuva et prépara ses armes.

-Ok. Un, deux, trois !

Les cinq Lyoko-guerriers lancèrent tous leurs attaques simultanément sur le flanc droit du Kraken. Le monstre vacilla à peine sous le coup.

-Non mais ça lui a rien fait ! S'exclama William. Il va falloir trouver autre chose. Quelqu'un a une autre idée ?

-Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions, répondit Jérémie. Et il ne reste même pas une minute. Donc Aelita il faut que tu désactives la tour tant que tu le peux. Si les monstres arrivent c'est foutu. Mais fait vite.

-Ça va Jérémie je sais, siffla la jeune fille en volant vers la tour.

Elle passa la paroi et avança vers le centre du plateau. Mais elle aperçut quelque chose en levant la tête en direction de la seconde plate-forme.

-Il y a un truc de pas normal.

-Quoi, demanda Jérémie.

-Je ne sais pas, une étrange lumière au niveau du deuxième palier de la tour.

-On n'a pas le temps de regarder. Il reste vingt secondes.

-Oui oui j'y vais répondit la jeune fille avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle écarta les bras et s'éleva pour arriver à l'étage supérieur.

-Jérémie, y a quelque chose qui flotte au-dessus du plateau.

-Laisse, n'y touche surtout pas. Ça pourrait être un piège. Désactive juste la tour. Il reste dix secondes.

L'elfe s'approche du centre en gardant un œil sur l'étrange chose lumineuse qui lévitait à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. L'interface apparut et elle y apposa sa main. Son nom s'afficha puis disparut. Elle finit par entrer le code Lyoko et désactiva la tour. Ah ce moment, le curieux objet lumineux s'envola tout droit vers le sommet de la tour et s'évanouit en se fondant dans le plafond. Au même moment, à l'extérieur, le Kraken poussa un rugissement lorsque la tour désactivée lui envoya une décharge d'énergie. Il détacha ses tentacules et délia celles qui formaient le portail.

-Jérémie c'est bon il s'est détaché, indiqua Yumi.

-Parfait on ne risque plus de voir des monstres débarqués.

-Yumi Attention ! Cria Ulrich.

Le Kraken abattit un de ses tentacules sur la geisha qui fut dévirtualisé sur le coup. La japonaise réapparut allongée dans un scanner. Set, qui était descendu pour l'accueillir, l'aida à aller s'asseoir contre l'ouverture au centre de la salle qui donnait sur le cœur du supercalculateur à l'étage en dessous.

De son côté, le monstre continua à battre l'air dans tous les sens, obligeant les Lyoko-guerriers à sauter et à courir pour l'éviter.

-Oula mais c'est qu'elle devient agressive la bestiole ! S'écria Odd en effectuant un saut périlleux.

-C'est l'occasion de le détruire, commenta Jérémie. Il va bien finir par exposer son point faible. Profitez-en !

-Facile à dire Einstein ! Répliqua Ulrich qui courait avec son Supersprint.

Le Kraken leva plusieurs tentacules, révélant une partie dessous de son corps. William, qui l'avait remarqué, activa son Supersmoke et fonça. Au dernier moment il reprit sa forme humaine et lança une vague d'énergie sur le globe blanc frapper du symbole de XANA qui représentait le point faible de la créature. L'attaque atteint son but et laissa une coupure lumineuse mais sans détruire le Kraken. Ce dernier poussa un cri et donna un coup de tentacule sur le brun qui fut lui aussi dévirtualisé. Le monstre, blessé, se détourna alors du reste des Lyoko-guerriers et s'avança vers le bord de la falaise. Il se laissa tomber dans la mer numérique et disparut.

Lorsque la porte du scanner s'ouvrit après sa rematérialisation, William s'écroula sur Set qui l'attendait.

-Eh bah, dit le jeune homme à l'œil bleu en riant. Après notre soirée de cuite, tu me tombes encore dans les bras ! Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes ça !

-C'est ça moque toi, réplique William le souffle court. C'est pas vraiment agréable de se faire dévirtualiser.

-Ah pour ça je ne peux que te faire confiance. Cela ne m'est encore jamais arrivé.

Les autres Lyoko-guerriers arrivèrent eux aussi peu de temps après, matérialisé par Jérémie. Ulrich alla aider Yumi à marcher pendant que Set continua à soutenir William et tout le monde remonta retrouver le génie à lunette.

-Bon le Kraken a réussi à s'échapper, leur annonça Jérémie. Il a disparu de mes écrans.

-Ouais mais on la quand même bien amoché, répliqua le ténébreux jeune homme en reprenant contenance.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas assez. Il lui suffit simplement d'être réparé et non entièrement recréé, donc il peut revenir n'importe quand. Alors préparez-vous à une attaque prochainement.

-Bah on se dépêchera de revenir le pulvériser ! Dit Odd.

-Au fait Aelita tu as parlé d'un truc bizarre dans la tour. C'était quoi ? Demanda Yumi.

-Bah je ne sais pas vraiment. Quand je suis montée sur la plate-forme, il y avait une espèce de cube bleu avec des trucs qui tournait autour. Un peu comme un atome mais aussi gros que ma tête. Dès que j'ai désactivé la tour, le cube est remonté dans le plafond et a disparu. C'est la première fois que je vois ça.

-Et tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça peut être ? Interrogea Ulrich.

-Non, pas la moindre.

-Jérémie tu ne peux pas trouver des infos là-dessus ? Demanda Yumi.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je ne garantis rien.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on a encore le temps d'aller boire un verre, intervint Odd en se levant. Qui vient avec moi.

-Moi, répondirent ensemble Aelita Set et Ulrich.

-William Yumi ? Vous venez aussi ? Demanda le jeune homme à l'œil bleu.

-Aller je viens aussi, dit Yumi.

-Bon bah si tout le monde y va, moi aussi alors, conclu le brun. Et toi Jérémie ?

-Non moi je vais rester ici, dit-il en regardant en direction d'Aelita. Je ne pense pas être le bienvenu.

-Mais si aller vient.

-Non et de toute façon je n'ai pas envie, répondit le génie en regardant Set cette fois-ci.

-Comme tu veux.

Tout le petit groupe, sauf Jérémie, partit en ville. Ils marchèrent et choisirent le bar où Odd s'était pris une claque par la lycéenne qu'il tentait de draguer. Ils s'assirent et commandèrent.

-Tu sais Aelita, commença Set. Il faut vraiment que tu te réconcilies avec Jérémie. Je sais bien qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup et que ça te plait pas mais c'est plus possible. Vous ne vous parlez plus si ce n'est pour vous envoyer des pics. Et tu vas peut-être trouver ça égoïste mais je n'ai pas envie d'être la cause de votre séparation.

-Oui c'est vrai que ça commence à faire long votre engueulade, renchérit Yumi. Tu ne voudrais pas lui parler une bonne fois pour toute ?

-Non !

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Parce qu'il ne fait aucun effort pour bien s'entendre avec toi, répliqua-t-elle à l'adresse de Set.

-Oui mais plus tu lui fais la tête et plus il me déteste, explique le jeune homme avec le cache œil. C'est un cercle vicieux. S'il te plait Aelita tu ne voudrais pas juste essayer de lui parler ? Pour moi lui dit-il avec son plus grand sourire.

-Oui bon ok je te promets que je lui parlerais, capitula la jeune fille. Mais maintenant on en parle plus !

-D'accord merci. Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger.

Les commandes arrivèrent et ils commencèrent à siroter leurs boissons.

-Et Set, l'interpella Odd. Depuis le temps que tu es là tu voudrais pas te trouver une copine ?

-Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

-Bah entre Aelita/Jérémie et Ulrich/Yumi, commença l'adolescent en violet, ce qui lui valut un regard noir des autres, tu es pratiquement entouré de couple. Et moi non plus j'ai pas à me plaindre.

-C'est pas que j'en ai pas envie mais j'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de sortir depuis que je suis arrivé. Á part vous je ne connais personne.

-Ah il va falloir y remédier ! S'exclama le blondinet.

-Odd laisse le un peu tranquille, dit Yumi en riant.

-Ouais l'entraîne pas dans tes plans foireux, rajouta Ulrich.

-Non mais je suis curieux de connaitre ses goûts en matière de fille, intervint William. Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle qui est assis là-bas ?

-Tu parles de celle à côté de la porte ? Demanda Odd. Elle est pas mal du tout !

-Ouais, approuva Ulrich ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil de Yumi.

-Oui elle est bien c'est vrai, répondit Set. Le garçon en face d'elle aussi D'ailleurs.

-Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent ses amis.

-Attends qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna William éberlué.

-Eh bien disons que je ne vois pas pourquoi un garçon devrait forcement aller avec une fille et vis-versa. Selon moi le principal c'est d'être bien avec la personne. Mais c'est peut-être une peu trop philosophique, se moqua-t-il.

-Non, c'est pas faux, approuva Yumi. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Moi non plus, dit le blondinet à mèche, mais c'est encore plus fun pour la drague !

-On se calme Odd, l'arrêta Aelita. Vu comment Laïa est tombée dans le panneau, je pense qu'il n'a pas besoin de toi en matière de séduction !

-Hein ? Ah ouais c'est vrai que tu as fait fort ! Tu lui as sorti le grand jeu Charmant !

-Charmant ? Interrogea Set.

-Bah ouais ton surnom. William c'est Beau gosse et toi c'est Charmant, le Charmant libertin en l'occurrence !

-Très drôle Odd, grimaça Yumi.

-Vas-y rigole ! En attendant la ou toi tu n'as presque plus de cibles, moi j'ai un double terrain de jeu, annonça le jeune homme à l'œil bleu en narguant l'adolescent en violet.

-Tu vois, j'avais raison ! S'écria Ulrich. Tu vas devoir aller voir du côté des mecs si tu veux continuer à sortir avec quelqu'un !

-Oula mais t'as mangé un clown, railla Odd. En attendant il est déjà pris avec Laïa donc pas de drague, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

-Laïa ? C'est juste pour soulager William. Je n'envisage strictement rien de sérieux. Non si je sors avec quelqu'un c'est pas juste pour m'amuser.

-Je vous le disait, surenchérit l'adolescent à mèche. Charmant ça lui va super bien !

-On a compris, pas la peine de devenir lourd Odd, le coupa Ulrich.

-Eh bah Charmant comme tu dis, interrompit Set en regardant le jeune homme à mèche, a du sommeil à rattraper. Donc je vais rentrer. Á demain, dit-il à tout le monde en se levant.

-Il dort mal ? Demanda Yumi en le regardant s'éloigner.

-Il continue à faire des cauchemars, répondit l'adolescente en rose. Il se réveille souvent. Il essaye d'être discret mais je l'entends. Sans compter que l'histoire de sa mémoire l'inquiète aussi.

-Oui, ne pas savoir d'où tu viens ça doit pas être facile à vivre, acquiesça William.

-C'est pour ça que j'en veux à Jérémie. Sa situation est déjà suffisamment difficile sans qu'on est besoin d'en rajouter.

-C'est vrai que c'est pas cool de la part d'Einstein. J'espère qu'il changera d'avis.

-Moi aussi Yumi, reprit Aelita. Moi aussi.

* * *

 _J'ai beau chercher, je ne comprends pas ce qu'Aelita a vu dans la tour,_ pesta Jérémie _. Elle a pourtant bien dit que ça s'était fondu dans le plafond donc je devrais en avoir une trace. Bon je vais lancer une analyse de la tour pendant et après l'attaque. Je vais bien voir s'il y a quelque chose qui change. C'est partie. Alors oui ici la tour est activée, il y a bien un transfert d'énergie vers le Kraken. Il est de plus en plus rapide. Là, Aelita entre et tape le code Lyoko et... La tour est désactivée. Raah mais y a rien qui change ! C'est pas possible ça. Bon on recommence ! Tour activée, Kraken, Aelita, code Lyoko et… Toujours rien ! J'aurais dû lui demander un visuel, ça aurait pu m'aider. Aller encore une fois, doit forcément y avoir quelque chose. Alors… Tour, Kraken, code Lyoko… Eh mais c'est quoi ça ?! J'ai pas rêvé, y a bien eu un léger changement de code là ! C'est imperceptible. Je relance l'analyse encore une fois… Oui là ! Il y a bien quelque chose. Voyons vois. Je relance une dernière fois… Je stop au moment de la désactivation… J'isole la partie des données qui changent… Voilà j'y suis. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça. On dirait un code… Mais oui c'est ça ! C'est du code mémoire ! Á tous les coups c'est la mémoire de Set ! Alors elle apparaîtrai au moment où le Kraken se connecte à la tour ? Ou alors c'est peut-être juste un hasard. Zut ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs mais là ça complexifie les choses. Mais si je ne dis rien ça pourrait compliquer la situation avec Aelita et les autres. Quoique pas forcement. Si je ne dis rien, ils n'auront aucun moyen de savoir si j'étais au courant ou pas. C'est mieux comme ça. Au moins s'il a été matérialisé pour nous nuire, il ne s'en souviendra jamais !_

* * *

 _Non… Non… NON ! Laissez-moi sortir ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ! Je ne suis pas d'ici ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ! Non ! Arrêtez ! Pas les monstres ! Non !_

-Non ! Cria Set en se redressant brusquement sur le canapé, en nage et haletant. Encore un cauchemar.

Le jeune homme regarda le salon autour de lui. Le jour filtrait à travers les stores à lamelles de la baie vitré. L'horloge numérique de la box sous la télévision indiquait huit heures trente. Aelita était sans doute déjà partie au lycée. Il se leva et pris une douche pour essayer d'oublier le sentiment d'angoisse qui lui enserrait le cœur. Il ne voulait pas rester seul dans cette maison alors il décida de sortir marcher dans la rue.

 _Trois cauchemars en une seule nuit. C'est de pire en pire. Je vais finir par ne plus pouvoir dormir. J'ai besoin de retrouver mes souvenirs et vite. Ça va finir par me rendre fou,_ pensait-il en marchant _. Je sais que ça inquiète Aelita mais je n'ai plus le choix. Je dois lui en parler et à Jérémie aussi._

En passant devant des meubles qui avaient été mis sur le trottoir pour être ramassé, il vit un vieil ordinateur portable. Instinctivement il le prit. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire mais il était certain que cela lui serait utile. Il continua à se balader un petit moment avant de rentré. Il s'installa sur le sofa et essaya d'allumer le PC sans succès. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, il se leva et alla dans le garage à la recherche d'outils pour bricoler la machine. Il fouilla, ouvrit une caisse à outil et des tiroirs de rangement avant de finalement trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Lorsqu'Aelita rentra du lycée, elle découvrit Set en plein travail, L'ordinateur démonté devant lui et la carte mère dans la main.

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais, lui demanda-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté.

-J'ai trouvé cet ordinateur dans la rue mais il ne démarre pas.

-Oui quand les objets sont mis dehors c'est qu'ils ne marchent plus, lui sourit-elle.

-Et c'est pour ça que j'essaye de le réparer.

-T'y comprends quelque chose ?

-Eh bien aussi bizarre que cela puisse oui. C'est même plus facile que je ne le pensais.

-Au fait je t'ai entendu crier cette nuit… Tu fais toujours des cauchemars hein.

-Oui toujours et de plus en plus. Ecoute Aelita, dit Set en posant la pièce d'ordinateur et en se tournant vers la jeune fille, je pense que tout est lié à ma mémoire. Je continuerais à en faire tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé mes souvenirs. Je voudrais aller voir sur Lyoko et commencer à chercher. Ça va faire plus de deux semaines que je suis arrivé et on n'a toujours pas commencé à chercher. Sans compté que je n'ai pas non plus de nouvelles de mes papiers d'identités que devaient me faire Jérémie.

-Le problème c'est que moi je ne peux plus lui demander. Il se braquerait surtout si c'est pour toi.

-Je sais bien. Je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin mais je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. La seule solution c'est que les autres fassent pression pour l'obliger à faire quelque chose.

-Si on est obligé d'en arriver là, c'est de sa faute. Il n'avait qu'à le faire en temps voulu.

-Oui tu as sans doute raison.

Le téléphone portable d'Aelita se mit à sonner et lorsqu'elle le prit le symbole de Xana s'afficha sur l'écran.

-Oh non encore une attaque, annonça la jeune fille en se levant. Il faut que je me dépêche, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

-Je viens avec toi.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

-Allo Jérémie.

-Aelita, une tour a été activée.

-Oui je sais, on est déjà en route.

-On ?

-Oui je viens avec Set.

-Ah ok. Bon dépêchez.

Les amis coururent vers l'usine mais la maison de la jeune fille n'était pas toute proche.

-Ah vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama Jérémie quand les portes du monte-charge s'ouvrirent. Il ne reste qu'une minute avant l'ouverture du portail. Les autres sont déjà sur le territoire du désert et essayent de se débarrasser du Kraken mais ça n'a aucun effet. Le seul moyen c'est que tu désactives la tour Aelita. Pas de temps à perdre.

-D'accord j'y vais !

-Et toi Set..

-Oui je sais, je reste là et je ne bouge pas, le coupa le garçon à l'œil bleu.

-Euh exactement oui. Virtualisation Aelita.

-C'est bon Jérémie j'y suis.

-Bien la tour est au Nord, Nord-Est. Dépêche-toi ! Il te reste trente secondes !

-Ah te voilà princesse, dit Odd en tirant une flèche laser. On ne t'attendait plus. Mais maintenant que tu es là si tu allais virer cette face de poulpe de notre territoire ?

-Il reste dix secondes.

-Oui je ne peux pas aller plus vite

-Neuf… Huit… Sept… Six… Cinq.

-J'y suis presque !

-Quatre… Trois… Deux.

-Aller, aller, aller !

-Un… Zéro.

L'énergie accumulée autour du cercle de tentacule se concentra en une boule lumineuse au centre avant d'exploser en une vague qui d'ouvrir le portail. Aussitôt une escadrille de Frôlions en sorti et coupa la route à l'elfe rose qui dû faire une cabriole pour les éviter. Ils furent très vite suivi par de nombreux Krabes, Tarentules et Kankrelats.

-Ah je déteste les Frôlions, s'énerva Yumi.

-Bah tu as qu'à t'attaquer aux Krabes et laisser les bébête volantes aux professionnels !

-Très drôle Odd, répliqua la jeune fille. Bah puisque tu le prends comme débrouilles-toi avec eux.

-Oh eh vous deux, les interrompit William, ça serait bien de venir nous aider parce que là y a beaucoup de monde.

Odd fit une pirouette avec son Overboard et prit en chasse les Frôlions. Yumi sortit ses deux éventails et s'attaqua à un Krabe proche. De leur côté, Ulrich et Aelita faisaient un massacre chez les Kankrelats et William se battait contre une Tarentule.

-Jérémie on fait quoi maintenant que le portail est ouvert ?

-Le plan n'a pas changé, il faut qu'Aelita désactive la tour.

-Eh je suis censée faire ça comment avec l'armé de monstre qui sort du Kraken ?

-Il faut que les autres t'escortent pour t'ouvrir un passage.

-Je suis désolé Einstein mais là c'est pas possible, y a beaucoup trop de monstre ! Protesta Ulrich en recevant un laser de Krabe.

-Faites attention un peu ! Vous perdez vos points de vie beaucoup trop vite ! Les réprimanda le génie blond.

-On fait ce qu'on peut ! Cria Yumi qui combattait à pied. Il y a plus de cinquante monstres Ici !

-Oui je sais, je les vois sur l'écran mais si on ne désactive pas la tour les choses ne feront qu'empirer ! Ou alors vous trouvez un moyen de détruire le Kraken.

-Ça c'est pas possible j'ai déjà essayer, lui rappela William, et j'ai fait que l'énerver.

Les Lyoko-guerriers avaient beau détruire des monstres, il y en avait deux fois plus qui traversaient le portail la seconde d'après. Le champ de bataille était jonché de flaques d'acide, créées par les Frôlions, qui retiraient des points de vie dès qu'un des adolescents passait à proximité. Ulrich s'était tripliqué et tenait deux Tarentule en respect alors qu'Odd sautait dans tous les sens en bombardant les créatures volantes. Aelita envoya un champ de force sur un Krabe qui menaçait William et se dernier, après l'avoir remercié, disparut dans son Supersmoke et se précipita au côté de Yumi qui était en difficulté. Il reprit forme humaine et fendit l'air de son épée dans un mouvement circulaire, fauchant ainsi quatre Kankrelats et épargnant une perte de points de vie conséquente à la japonaise. Cette dernière fit un petit pas de danse et envoya ses deux armes dans la foulé et sectionna deux pattes à un Krabe.

-On a pas le choix ! Faut faire un repli stratégique, s'écria Odd. Aelita !

-Oui j'arrive, s'exclama le jeune fille en volant vers ses camarades qui s'étaient rassemblés plus loin.

L'elfe atterrit au milieu du groupe et invoqua son don de création. Un chant s'éleva dans l'air et un mur de rochers apparu entre eux et les monstres.

-Bon on peut respirer, dit l'adolescent à mèche.

Soudant deux Frôlions passèrent au-dessus de la muraille improvisée mais furent tout de suite détruit par deux flèches lasers.

-Enfin tout est relatif, reprit le blondinet.

\- Mais y en a combien ! S'énerva Yumi. C'est pas possible d'avoir autant de monstre ! Ils n'arrêtent pas d'en arriver !

-Jérémie, appela William. On ne va jamais s'en sortir, on n'est pas assez nombreux.

-C'est vrai on a besoin de renfort ! Approuva Aelita en regardant le mur trembler sous les lasers des monstres. Envoie-nous Set !

-Quoi ? Pas question ! Refusa le génie avec véhémence. Je vous ai dit qu'il n'irait pas sur Lyoko.

-On n'a pas le choix ! rétorqua Ulrich. La muraille ne va tenir très longtemps.

-J'ai dit non.

-Jérémie c'est ça ou on finit tous dévirtualisés et on laisse le champ libre aux monstres, le raisonna William. Et dépêche-toi ! Notre protection va céder d'un moment à l'autre ! ajouta-t-il alors que des morceaux de roches se détachaient.

-Ok ok c'est bon je le fais plonger, capitula le génie. Set tu descends en salle des scanners.

-Tout de suite, répondit l'intéressé en souriant intérieurement.

-Transfert Set… Scanner Set… Virtualisation !

Une silhouette en fils de fer se forma dans les airs devant le petit groupe, suivit par l'apparition de l'avatar de Set dans un rassemblement de pixels brillants.

Il portait une combinaison d'un bleu nuit profond, presque noir, qui était parcouru de volutes d'un bleu légèrement plus clair. Il avait un cape courte, bleu nuit aussi, dont le bas n'était pas coupé droit. L'un des coins tombait sous une fesse alors que l'autre arrivait au-dessus de l'autre fesse. Une grande capuche, de la même couleur que le reste et rabattue sur sa tête venait compléter l'ensemble. Un masque sombre lui cachait une grande partie du visage, ne laissant apparaitre que son œil bleu. L'ensemble du masque et de la capuche donnait une impression de vide noir ou seul perçait l'éclat presque lumineux de l'œil turquoise. Pour finir, on pouvait voir des demi-sphères à certains endroits de la combinaison. Il y en avait sur le côté extérieur des chevilles, des genoux et des coudes et aussi sur les épaules et sur le dessus des poignets.

Á la fin de la virtualisation, le jeune homme chuta et s'écrasa aux pieds de ses amis qui le regardaient attentivement.

-Mais il a trop la classe ton avatar ! S'exclama Odd en ouvrant de grands yeux. C'est pas juste ça !

-Aïe, lâcha Set en se relevant. Ça fait bizarre de se retrouver dans un monde virtuel. On n'a pas du tout les mêmes sensations.

-Techniquement tu es déjà venu, le taquina William. Mais si tu ne te souviens pas c'est normal que ça te paraisse étrange.

-C'est bien beau, les interrompit Ulrich, mais je vous rappelle qu'on est en pleine bataille. Alors d'abord on en finit avec les monstres et le Kraken et ensuite on discute design des avatars.

-Oui tu as raison, approuva Yumi tout en lançant ses éventails vers deux Frôlions qui étaient passés par-dessus la fortification. Nos défenses vont tomber d'un moment à l'autre.

-Moi je veux bien vous aider, leur dit Set, mais je ne suis pas censé avoir une arme parce là que j'ai rien pour attaquer.

-Dépêche-toi de trouver, lui intima le blond à lunette. Si je t'ai virtualisé c'est pas pour rien.

-Eh ça va Jérémie on se calme, s'emporta Aelita. Il vient tout juste d'arriver sur Lyoko laisse lui le temps de s'habituer.

-Non il a raison, si je suis ici c'est pour vous aider, pas pour être un boulet. Comment vous faites pour sortir vos armes ?

-Pour moi c'est pas compliqué, j'ai toujours mon épée dans les main, répondit William.

-J'ai juste à attraper les poignées de mes sabres et à tirer pour faire apparaître la lame, dit Ulrich.

-Et moi à attraper mes éventails, ajouta Yumi.

-C'est simple pour vous. Moi je suis obligé de me concentrer et de visualiser ma cible pour tirer une flèche, grogna Odd.

-Te concentrer et visualiser, répéta le jeune homme aux yeux dépareillés pensif. Puisque qu'apparemment j'ai rien qui pourrait ressembler à une arme, je vais essayer la technique d'Odd, dit-il en fermant son yeux œil bleu.

Le jeune homme se concentra pendant quelques secondes et tendit instinctivement le bras. Soudain la demi-sphère de son poignet s'éleva hors de la combinaison, faisant apparaître son autre moitié et ne laissant qu'une empreinte circulaire bleue pâle sur le vêtement à la place. La sphère resta en lévitation au-dessus de sa main.

-T'y crois pas ! S'exclama l'adolescent à mèche. C'est une bouboule ! Comme celle qui nous a aidé la première fois que le portail s'est ouvert !

-C'est vrai ! C'est la même renchérit Yumi.

-Alors c'est moi qui vous ai aidé la première fois ? Demanda Set surpris.

-Il semblerait oui, acquiesça William, et ça tombe bien parce que tu nous as vraiment sauvé la mise avec toutes tes sphères.

-Toutes ?

-Bah oui. Deux sur les chevilles, deux aux genoux, deux aux poignets, deux aux coudes et deux aux épaules, énuméra Aelita. Ça fait un compte de dix sphères.

-Ah oui ? Vous pensez qu'elles sont toutes des armes et pas seulement des accessoires du costumes ? Interrogea Set.

-Oui il y en avait beaucoup la dernière fois, une bonne dizaine.

-Préparez-vous, cria Ulrich ça va tomber !

Au même moment, un craquement retentit et un pan entier de la muraille tomba, les laissant sans défense.

-Et c'est reparti, dit l'homme-chat en se précipitant vers l'amas de monstres.

Tous les Lyoko-guerriers, l'arme au clair, suivirent le blondinet excepté Set qui n'était pas encore très sûr de la manière d'agir. Ulrich et Yumi partirent en duo affronter un bataillon de Kankrelats pendant qu'Odd s'en prit à une Tarentule. William, avec de grands moulinets de son épée, coupait des pattes de Krabes à la chaîne et Aelita s'occupait de détruire des Frôlions.

-Bon Set tu te bouges oui ! Lui hurla le génie blond.

-Oui c'est bon, j'y vais.

Toujours incertain, le jeune homme masqué referma les yeux et se concentra de nouveau en visualisant le Krabe le plus proche. La sphère noire qui continuait à flotter paresseusement au-dessus de sa main, s'entoura d'un léger halo bleu et fila brusquement vers le monstre. La boule le percuta de plein fouet et le projeta sur le dos.

-Ah je crois que j'ai choppé le coup, s'exclama Set.

Il fit un mouvement de bras et la sphère partit en direction d'une Tarentule. Cette dernière l'évita et se mit à bombarder le jeune homme qui jura avant de plonger derrière une pierre.

-Eh Set ça va ? Demanda Yumi en se protégeant d'un laser avec un éventail.

-Oui oui c'est bon !

-Il vous reste moins de vingt points de vie chacun, les prévint Jérémie. Il faudrait penser à fermer le portail maintenant.

-C'est ce qu'on essaye de faire je te signale, répliqua Ulrich.

-Set, appela Aelita. Sorts une deuxième sphère et vient m'aider à atteindre la tour !

-Deux ? J'ai déjà du mal avec une seule !

-Je te fait confiance, l'encouragea-t-elle en évitant un tir croisé de laser.

-Bon très bien…

Le jeune homme masqué tandis son autre bras et recommença à se concentrer. De leur côté Ulrich et Yumi s'étaient séparés pour se frotter respectivement à deux Krabes et une Tarentule. Aelita était toujours aux prises avec les Frôlions et Odd avait activé son bouclier pour protéger William qui avait été jeté à terre par un tir de Krabe. Le brun fit un geste avec son épée et lança une vague d'énergie qui trancha la créature en deux. Leur petite victoire les distraya suffisamment longtemps pour les laisser se faire encercler par six Kankrelats qui chargèrent leurs lasers et tirèrent en même temps. L'homme-chat eut le temps de sauter hors du cercle du monstres évitant ainsi les tirs mais ce ne fut pas le cas de William. Le ténébreux jeune homme reçut les six attaques qui le dévirtualisèrent.

-William, s'écria Yumi.

Set ouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là et la deuxième sphère s'éleva au-dessus de sa main. Il fit un mouvement avec son autre bras qui eut pour effet de rappeler à lui la première boule.

-Aelita je suis prêt, la prévint-il. C'est quand tu veux.

-Ok c'est partie !

Set sortit de sa cachette et courut se placer sous l'adolescente aux cheveux roses qui battait des ailes. Il lança les deux sphères qui se mirent à frapper tous les monstres à portée. Les deux amis s'élancèrent vers la tour, l'une projetant des champs de force à tour de bras et l'autre manipulant ses deux sphères comme il le pouvait mais d'une manière assez efficace. Ils progressaient assez rapidement grâce aux trois autres Lyoko-guerriers qui les aidaient dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Mais deux Krabes changèrent de cible et tirèrent en même temps sur Yumi. La geisha réussie à éviter le premier laser mais reçut le second en pleine poitrine et fut dévirtualisée.

-Allez ! vous y êtes presque ! Les encouragea Jérémie en oubliant totalement la rancœur qu'il avait pour Set.

-Attention, s'écria Odd en s'interposant entre un laser de Tarentule et Set.

Le jeune homme masqué qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la tour, envoya avec force une de ses boules sur le monstre qui venait de tirer sur l'adolescent en violet. La créature fut propulsée sur un Krabe lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et écraser un Kankrelat au passage.

-Bien joué ! Le félicita Aelita.

La sphère en continuant sa course reçut un laser qui la fit dévier de sa direction. Elle percuta un Frôlions et rebondit encore plus loin mais au lieu de revenir sur sa trajectoire, elle continua sur sa lancée et finit part retomber inerte sur le sol.

-Tu parles, c'est que du hasard. Aller faut désactiver cette tour !

Á peine eut-il prononcé ces paroles, qu'un laser le cueilli au creux de l'estomac et le projeta dans la tour derrières lui. Il se retrouva au milieu du pylône avec tout un tas de données clignotantes sur la paroi. Alors qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation de l'édifice, Aelita entra et atterrit à côté de lui.

-Impressionnant hein.

-Euh ouais, je ne m'attendais pas à ça je t'avoue.

-Ah et tu voyais ça comment ?

-Beaucoup plus sombre et moins… mystique.

-Attends tu n'as encore rien vu, dit la jeune fille en écartant les bras et en commençant à s'élever.

Set la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'étage du dessus. Il remarqua au passage une curieuse lumière qui semblait flotter au-dessus du palier.

-Bah alors tu viens, l'appela Aelita.

-Hein ? ah oui oui j'arrive.

Le jeune homme l'imita en s'avançant vers le centre et en écartant les bras. Il s'éleva et arriva très vite aux côtés de l'elfe.

-Voilà c'est ici qu'on désactive les tours, lui expliqua-t-elle en s'avançant et en faisant apparaître l'interface.

Mais Set le l'écoutait pas. Il regardait, comme hypnotisé, l'étrange atome cubique qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à en détacher les yeux. Cette lumière l'attirait irrésistiblement. Aelita, qui n'avait rien remarqué, s'identifia et entra le code Lyoko. Le cube lumineux s'anima et s'éleva vers le plafond.

-Non, murmura Set faisant se retourner la jeune fille. Non ! Ma… Ma mémoire ! Elle s'en va !

-Quoi qu'est que tu dis ?

-C'est ma mémoire, reprit le jeune homme en désignant le cube qui continuait à monter. J'en suis sûr ! Ce sont mes souvenirs !

Mais l'objet disparut, comme la première fois en se fondant dans le plafond.

-Non…

-C'est trop tard, dit Aelita en lui prenant la main. Viens, il faut aller aider les autres avec le Kraken !

Ils redescendirent et sortirent de la tour. Le monstre géant s'était détaché et balayait le champ de bataille de ses tentacules sans prêter attention aux autres créatures sur son chemin.

-Ah bah enfin on commençait à s'ennuyer sans vous, plaisanta Odd en visant l'énorme pieuvre.

-Désole, répondit Set qui fit un geste pour lancer la sphère qui était resté avec lui sur le monstre. J'ai été distrait.

-Distrait par quoi ?

-On en parlera plus tard.

Il tendit son autre main vers la deuxième boule qu'il voyait plus loin mais elle ne s'anima pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'interrogea-t-il. Pourquoi tu bouges pas ?

Concentré comme il était sur sa sphère, il ne vit pas le tentacule s'abattre sur lui et le dévirtualiser. Le Kraken en tendant son appendice se pencha suffisamment pour laisser apparaitre un petit morceau du globe laiteux en dessous de lui.

C'est le moment ! Cria Odd.

Immédiatement, Ulrich activa son Supersprint et fonça, un sabre dans chaque main, Aelita créa deux champs de force et les lança et Odd vida son chargeur. Les trois attaques touchèrent le Kraken en même temps. Ulrich qui venait de planter ses deux armes, fit un bond en arrière et alla se mettre à l'abris. Le monstre fut parcouru d'un soubresaut. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses créa un nouveau champ de force avec ses deux mains et l'envoya sur le point faible déjà bien abîme. Le monstre lâcha un long râle et d'exploser.

En salle des scanners, les portes d'un des trois tubes s'ouvrirent sur Set qui tomba, au bord de l'inconscience. William le rattrapa. Le cache œil se détacha e glissa à terre. L'œil bleu brilla durant quelques instant avant s'éteindre lentement.

-Alors tu vois, c'est pas agréable de se faire dévirtualiser, se moqua le ténébreux adolescent qui ne releva pas l'étrange phénomène.

-Oui c'est horrible, répondit le jeune homme au cache œil avant de s'évanouir pour de bon.

Les trois derniers Lyoko-guerriers sortirent à leur tour des scanners et tout le monde remonta retrouver Jérémie. William qui portait Set encore une fois, le déposa contre la base de l'holomap.

-Il est encore dans les pommes ? Railla Jérémie.

-Dit donc Einstein, c'est pas une partie de plaisir de se faire dévirtualiser, lui fit remarquer Odd, et quand c'est par écrasement c'est encore pire. Tu le saurais si tu venais sur Lyoko de temps en temps.

-Odd ! Je te signale qu'on a besoin de lui ici pour nous guider. Il est déjà venu sur Lyoko pour nous sortir du pétrin, défendit Yumi. Mais c'est vrai, reprit-elle en se tournant vers le génie, que faudrait que tu arrêtes toutes ces sales remarques. T'es censé être le plus intelligent de nous tous et tu es celui qui se conduit le plus comme un gamin.

-Stop, on arrête de se battre cinq minutes, les interrompit Ulrich. On est tous d'accord, Odd tu exagère et toi Jérémie, t'es un vrai gosse jaloux.

-Quoi ! s'indigna le génie. Mais…

-Mais moi, reprit le jeune sportif, y a des trucs que je ne comprends pas dans tout ça. Déjà pourquoi nous envoyer des monstres à travers un portail géant ? Qu'est-ce que cherche notre ennemi au juste et surtout qui est-il ? Et comment ça se fait que la première activation de tour a déclenché des manifestations dans le monde réel et que maintenant il n'y en a plus ?

-Pour la dernière question je peux de répondre, dit le blond à lunette vexé de s'être fait traité de sale gosse. Je pense que les perturbations électriques étaient dû au fait que le Kraken circulait dans le réseau pour la première fois et qu'il a créé quelques surcharges sans le faire exprès. Mais maintenant qu'il a l'habitude il arrive à ne plus se faire repérer. Pour ce qui est de notre ennemi et de ses raisons j'en sais pas plus que vous.

-Eh donc pourquoi on ne va pas dans le réseau avec le skip pour chercher d'où vient le Kraken ? Proposa Odd. Comme au bon vieux temps.

-C'est ce qu'on va devoir faire. On ne peut pas continuer à subir les attaques sans rien faire, approuva Aelita.

-Oui mais d'abord je dois localiser le Réplika. Ça ne sert à rien d'errer dans le réseau sans but. En plus vu que vous avez réussi à détruire le Kraken, on devrait avoir une bonne semaine de répit avant la prochaine attaque.

-Et ma mémoire, dit faiblement Set qui se réveillait. Je dois récupérer ma mémoire. J'ai vu où elle était.

-De quoi ? S'étonna Yumi.

-C'est de ça que tu parlais en disant que tu avais été distrait dans la tour ?

-Oui.

-Ne pense même pas retourner sur Lyoko. Là c'était un cas d'urgence mais ça n'arrivera plus, l'avertit Jérémie.

-Mais je ne vais pas rester comme ça, bafouilla le jeune homme aux yeux dépareillés en tentant de se lever. Et puis avec un peu d'entrainement je suis sûr que je pourrais être utile aux autres.

-C'est pas la question d'être utile ou pas. Tant que je ne saurais pas exactement qui tu es, d'où tu viens et surtout ce que tu fabriquais sur Lyoko, je ne veux pas exposer le supercalculateur ni le monde virtuel.

-Jérémie, je n'ai pas la force de me battre avec toi maintenant donc je vais simplement rentrer et peut-être retomber dans les vapes une ou deux fois sur le chemin.

-Attends attends, intervint Odd, t'es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu es vraiment pâle.

-Pas vraiment. Je ne voyais pas la remartérialisation si violente.

-Si, elle peut. Surtout par écrasement, répondit Odd.

-Mais tu ne peux pas retourner chez Aelita dans cet état, lui dit Yumi en le regardant. Elle habite trop loin d'ici.

-On s'en voudrait que tu claques en cours de route, le taquina l'adolescent à mèche.

-Et bien tu vas revenir dormir dans ma chambre, lui dit William.

-Oui c'est mieux, affirma Aelita. Il faudrait peut-être par tarder d'ailleurs.

-Ouais il ne va pas tenir longtemps. Aller vient Charmant on y va, rigola l'adolescent ténébreux.

-Hein toi aussi tu vas te mettre m'appeler comme ça ?

-Ça fait un certain temps qu'ils m'appellent Beau Gosse. C'est flatteur mais un peu énervant à la longue donc je me venge.

-Jérémie, l'appela Aelita raccompagne moi chez moi.

-Euh oui si tu veux.

* * *

Le petit groupe remonta et sorti de l'usine. Ils empruntèrent le passage des égouts et se séparèrent une fois dans le parc. Aelita, Jérémie et Yumi sortirent de l'enceinte de l'école puis la japonaise laissa les deux amoureux tandis que les quatre autres garçons allèrent vers le dortoir.

-Tu veux pas venir avec nous cette fois ? Demanda le jeune homme en violet.

-Non Odd, il est déjà suffisamment mal comme ça. Toi et tes odeurs vous allez l'achever, plaisanta discrètement Ulrich.

-Promis Odd, la prochaine fois je viens avec vous. Mais là de toute façon je vais surtout m'écrouler et comater.

-Bon comme tu veux, répondit le blondinet en faisant la moue. Bonne nuit alors.

William conduisit Set en le soutenant vers sa chambre et l'assit sur le lit. Il entreprit ensuite d'installer le matelas par terre. Set fit mine de se lever pour l'aider.

-Oula Oula, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea le brun en se redressant. Tu ne bouges pas de là, dit-il en lui posant les mains sur les épaules et en le forçant à se rasseoir, et tu attends que j'ai terminé.

Set ne chercha même pas à protester et resta immobile sur le lit de William à le regarder s'affairer. Une fois que tout fut installé, le ténébreux adolescent alla vers son armoire afin d'enlever ses vêtements pour la nuit pendant que Set se laissait tomber sur son lit de fortune et s'endormit instantanément. William se retourna vers le nouveau et l'observa. Le jeune homme avait enlevé son cache œil et dormait paisiblement. Il repensa à l'étrange éclat qu'il avait aperçu dans son œil bleu et se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien être. Subitement il prit conscience qu'il regardait le garçon un peu trop attentivement et en fut troublé. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux, gêné. Il resta un moment immobile à se demander ce qui lui arrivait puis se dit que c'était probablement la fatigue et alla se coucher.

* * *

-Aelita, commença Jérémie sur le chemin qui menait à la maison de la jeune fille.

-Non écoute moi s'il te plait, l'arrêta l'adolescente. On ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Je ne supporte plus cette situation.

-C'est difficile pour moi aussi.

-Alors pourquoi tu continues à te comporter comme ça ?

-De quoi tu parles, dit le blond sur la défensive.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je parle de Set. Tu es infecte avec lui sans aucune raison.

-Si c'est pour parler de lui je préfère rentrer.

-Non tu restes là, je n'ai pas fini ! Ecoute Jérémie tu sais que je t'aime mais je n'arrive pas à laisser passer ton attitude. Set est comme moi quand je suis arrivé ici sauf que moi j'étais attendu par des amis et que je savais à peu près à quoi m'attendre alors que lui pas du tout.

-Je sais, vous m'avez déjà dit tout ça. Et plusieurs fois.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de comprendre ! Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il t'a fait.

-Ça aussi je l'ai répété plusieurs fois. On ne sait pas qui c'est. C'est vrai qu'il peut être inoffensif mais il peut aussi très bien représenter une menace.

-Tu es trop parano, on te l'a déjà dit. Mais là j'ai l'impression que ça t'arrange.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda le génie méfiant.

-Je veux dire que tu te caches derrière ta paranoïa parce que tu es jaloux et que tu ne veux pas le montrer.

-Jaloux ? De Set ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi je serais Jaloux ?

-Justement c'est ce que je voudrais comprendre. Parce que à cause de ça plus rien ne va entre nous et Set en fait les frais.

-Set en fait les frais ?! Répéta le blond à lunettes en s'étranglant. Mais c'est lui la cause de tous les problèmes ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Il habite chez toi, tu lui achètes tout un tas de trucs, tu approuves tous ce qu'il dit et tu lui fais confiance aveuglement. Comment je dois le prendre à ton avis ?

-C'est exactement ce que je ferais pour Yumi, Ulrich, Odd ou même William ! Il n'y a aucun favoritisme là-dedans et sûrement pas vis-à-vis de toi. C'est juste un ami, c'est tout. S'il te plait Jérémie arrête d'être aussi acerbe avec lui. Fais-lui un peu confiance et je te promets que les choses iront beaucoup mieux.

-Mmh…

-S'il te plait, je te demande juste un petit effort et moi je te promets de ne plus être toujours d'accord avec ce qu'il dit et de plus te soutenir.

-Bon d'accord, capitula le génie. Je vais essayer. Mais je te préviens que s'il fait un seul truc de suspect, il n'aura plus aucune chance avec moi.

-Merci Jérémie ! Il ne te décevra pas, dit la jeune fille en lui sautant au cou et en l'embrassant. Maintenant, reprit-elle en lui prenant la main, viens. Set n'est pas là, on a la maison pour nous tout seul.

* * *

-Aller debout là-dedans. C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, dit William en se penchant sur Set. Les autres nous attendent.

-Mmh ? Déjeuner avec les autres ? Répéta Set encore ensommeillé.

-Eh oui on est samedi, il n'y a pas cours. Donc on a décidé de prendre le repas tous ensemble ce matin. On a rendez-vous en ville.

-Très bien je me lève alors, répondit le jeune homme en ouvrant les yeux. T'es déjà prêt ?

-…

-William ? Ici la Terre !

-Hein ? ah oui oui, se reprit le brun en détachant son regard de l'œil bleu qui l'avait momentanément absorbé. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, il n'y a personne. Pendant ce temps moi je vais ranger tout ça.

-Oui bonne idée, ça va me faire du bien.

-Alors tiens tu vas avoir besoin de ça, dit William en lui donnant une serviette et du gel douche.

-Bah alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué ? S'exclama Odd. Ça fait trois plombs qu'on vous attend ! Je meurs de faim !

-Désolé, une certaine personne a joué les marmottes, répondit William en lançant un regard en coin à Set.

-C'est pas grave il reste de place, dit Yumi. Aller venez.

-Bien dormit ? Demanda Aelita au jeune homme aux yeux dépareillés pendant qu'ils s'installaient. Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui j'avais besoin d'une bonne nuit et pas un cauchemar à l'horizon.

-Vous aussi ça a l'air d'aller mieux, ajouta Ulrich à l'adresse de Jérémie et d'Aelita.

-Oui. On a discuté hier et on a trouvé une solution, répondit la jeune fille alors que le jeune sportif fronçait les sourcils.

-Ah c'est génial, Monsieur et Madame Einstein sont de nouveau réunis, rigola le jeune homme à mèche. Manque plus que les bébés et la famille sera complète.

-Odd ! S'exclama Jérémie. T'étais pas obligé de dire ça.

-Oh ça va détends toi un peu. Tout va bien, répliqua l'adolescent en violet la bouche pleine. Ulrich ? Y a un truc qui va pas ? Reprit-il devant l'air pensif de son camarade.

-Non c'est bon tout va bien.

-Ah d'accords. Et donc qu'est- ce qu'on fait après le dej ? Ça vous dit un foot ? Je suis curieux de voir Set jouer.

-Pas tout de suite, intervint Ulrich. J'ai d'abord un truc à faire.

-Ah oui et quoi ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas Odd.

-Ok ok j'ai rien dit. Bon bah on te laisse faire ton truc et nous on va se faire quelques buts ok ?

-Je te mets ta raclé quand tu veux, le défia William.

-C'est ça Beau Gosse, viens voir ce que je sais faire ! Et je suis sûr que Charmant va tous nous étonner !

-Euh ça j'en sais rien. Je ne garantis pas le spectacle.

-On va bien voir, dit le brun en se levant. Les filles vous faites les arbitres !

-Moi je vais rester sur le banc, leur indiqua Jérémie. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de jouer.

-Ça on s'en doutait Einstein, le taquina Odd. Aller on paye et on y va.

-Yumi, interpella Ulrich alors que tout le monde sortait et se redirigeait vers le lycée. Je peux te parler ?

-Oui bien sûr. Allez-y, on vous rejoint, dit-elle aux autres.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, demanda la japonaise après avoir fait quelques pas avec l'adolescent châtain.

-Bon voilà, commença-t-il. Voir Aelita et Jérémie se pardonner en discutant m'a fait réfléchir. La dernière fois que j'ai voulu aborder le sujet Iroki est arrivé et ne m'a pas laissé finir mais je pense qu'il est temps.

-Oui… ?

-On s'est dit copain et c'est tout mais ça remonte à longtemps. On a grandi et… je me disais que…

-Mmh ?

-C'est pas facile à dire et je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir.

-Si tu ne me dis rien on ne pourra jamais le savoir.

-Oui je sais je sais… Alors tu ne penses pas que… tu sais… tous les deux, bafouilla l'adolescent cramoisi.

-Vas-y Ulrich, y a pas de raison d'avoir peur.

-Peur ? Mais je n'ai pas peur, s'indigna-t-il.

-Eh c'est pas la peine de t'énerver.

-Je ne m'énerve pas ! S'écria Ulrich.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Si c'est ça je préfère retourner avec les autres !

-Ouais C'est ça, on y va !

* * *

-Et Odd le magnifique remonte le terrain a toute vitesse, s'auto-commenta l'adolescent à mèche. Il évite Set ! Le voilà devant les buts gardés par William ! Il tire et il MARQUE ! La foule est en délire ! Quel prodige !

-Eh oh le prodige on se calme, le tempéra le ténébreux adolescent. On n'est pas en coupe du monde.

-Ouais et alors ? Avec mes performances je mérite largement d'y aller.

-Odd tu vas finir par ne plus passer les portes avec ta grosse tête, se moqua Aelita.

-Ma tête va très bien merci te t'en inquiéter Princesse. Tien, regardez qui arrive, reprit-il en voyant approcher Ulrich et Yumi. Oula y a un truc qui cloche ?

-Non rien du tout, répondit sèchement Yumi.

-Sûr ?

-On te dis que tout va bien ! lui rétorqua Ulrich brusquement.

-Ok ok c'est bon y a pas de problème. Tu veux jouer ?

-Ouais j'ai besoin de me défouler.

-Cool ! Enfin un adversaire à ma taille ! Parce que je suis désolé Set mais tu n'es pas très doué.

-Oui j'ai vu sympa de me le faire remarquer, ria le jeune homme.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, demanda Aelita à Yumi pendant que les quatre garçons continuaient leur partie.

-Rien de grave, grogna la japonaise.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu peux m'en parler tu sais.

-Bah comme d'habitude, soupira Yumi. Ulrich et sa fierté mal placés.

-Ah… Je suppose que vous parliez de…

-Oui c'est ça.

-Et si c'était toi qui essayais ?

-Certainement pas maintenant je vais d'abord attendre qu'il se calme et on verra après mais vu sa réaction c'est pas pour tout de suite.

-Bon alors Ulrich, cria William tu la passes ou pas ta balle arrête de te la jouer perso !

-Tu vas voir si je me la joue perso, siffla le sportif énervé en se reculant pour prendre de l'élan. Essaye un peu de rattraper ça, dit-il en frappant de toutes ses forces en visant la tête du brun.

-Eh mais ça va pas ! S'écria le ténébreux adolescent en se baissant. Faut te calmer !

Le ballon partit à toute allure, passa au-dessus de William et fila droit devant lui en direction de Set qui regardait ailleurs.

-Set attention ! Lui cria Odd.

Le jeune homme à l'œil bleu se retourna mais trop tard. La balle arrivait à une telle vitesse qu'il ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Pourtant au moment où le ballon allait le percuter en pleine tête, Set se pencha en arrière et esquiva le projectile à la dernière seconde.

-Mais ça va pas Ulrich ! Hurla Yumi.

-La vache ! S'écria Odd. Depuis quand tu sais faire des trucs à la Matrix ?

-Matrix ?

-Ouais un film où le héros peut faire exactement ce que tu as fait. Mais le plus important c'est comment tu as fait ça ?!

-J'en sais rien c'était un réflexe. C'était ça ou me faire casser le nez.

-C'est vrai que cela aurait été dommage de te défigurer, plaisanta William. Mais par contre Ulrich c'était vraiment pas sympa.

-Ça va lâche moi ! Répliqua le châtain en se détournant et en disparaissant dans le bâtiment des dortoirs.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? Demanda Jérémie qui n'avait pas tout suivi.

-Oh rien c'est encore Ulrich et son sale caractère, répondit Yumi. Rien de nouveau.

-Bon je suppose que ça veut dire que la partie est terminée, dit Odd. On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Moi je vais retourner au labo pour faire des recherches, dit Jérémie. Si on veut réussir à savoir qui nous en veut faut trouver d'où vient le Kraken.

-Je viens avec toi, ajouta Aelita. On ira plus vite à deux.

-Moi je vais rentrer pour travailler, continua Yumi mais je suis libre pour le déjeuner.

-Eh bah on a qu'à se retrouver à l'usine pour midi et manger ensemble, dit Aelita. Je prendrais des sandwichs.

\- Et vous deux vous faites quoi ? Interrogea l'adolescent en violet à William et à Set.

-Je vais retourner chez Aelita. J'ai laissé un truc en suspend mais je viendrai manger avec vous.

-J'ai rien de particulier à faire, répondit William. Enfin si j'ai du travail, se reprit-il en voyant les gros yeux de Yumi, mais je m'y mettrai cette après-midi.

-Alors ça te dit un baby-foot ? Questionna Odd.

-Tu veux encore te faire battre ? T'en as pas marre ?

-Dans tes rêve Beau Gosse. Viens que je te montre qui est le maître ! Et après on va manger avec tout le monde.

-Alors on se voit tout à l'heure, dit Set. Yumi je viens avec toi.

Le petit groupe se sépara. Les amoureux partirent en direction du passage dans le parc, Set et Yumi se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du lycée et Odd et William allèrent vers le foyer. Le jeune homme aux yeux dépareillés frôla William en le croisant et se dernier ressentit un frisson le parcourir. Il se retourna sur son passage pour se détourner aussitôt après.

* * *

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris_ ! Se demanda la belle japonaise en rentrant chez elle. _Il s'est énervé sans raison. Ulrich a vraiment un orgueil mal placé. Tout ce cirque simplement parce que je lui ai dit de ne pas avoir peur. Non mais vraiment. Aelita a peut-être raison. C'est moi qui vais devoir prendre les choses en mains... Ou alors c'est un signe. Toutes nos tentatives ont échoué et on a essayé plusieurs fois. Au final,_ se dit-elle en montant dans sa chambre _, j'avais sûrement raison quand j'ai dit copain et c'est tout. Mais je vais d'abord attendre qu'il se calme, voir même plus longtemps. Il va très mal le prendre c'est certain. Qui le prendrait bien après tout c'est normal. Il va m'en vouloir à mort. Pire que ça il va certainement se monter la tête, se renfermer sur lui-même et s'isoler du groupe. Lyoko va l'obliger à rester avec nous mais l'ambiance ne va pas être terrible._

La jeune fille entra dans sa chambre et posa son sac avant de s'asseoir à son bureau. Elle sortit ses affaires et commença à travailler. Dix minutes après elle était toujours en train de lire la même ligne de son cours. Elle abandonna en soupirant et essaya de changer de matière mais le résultat fut le même

 _Tsss… Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Mais quel imbécile cet Ulrich ! Je n'arrête pas de penser à notre conversation. Comment je suis censée aborder les choses avec lui ? Peut-être qu'en l'appelant… Non toujours pas une bonne idée. Mais je fais comment moi alors, avec cette dispute je n'arrive plus à réfléchir ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas bouder trop longtemps parce que s'il compte se réconcilier avec moi il va devoir se bouger, moi je ne céderai pas ! Bon faut vraiment que j'arrive à me concentrer._

* * *

 _Si elle ne m'avait pas interrompu on en serait pas là,_ fulminait Ulrich allongé sur son lit _. J'aurais pu finir de lui parler sans m'énerver et à l'heure qu'il est on serait sûrement ensemble. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi… Quoique j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort. Voir même beaucoup… Aahh non mais pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça !_ Se morigéna-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains _. C'était complètement stupide ! Je l'ai mise en colère. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que je gâche tout avec elle. Je perds complètement mes moyens quand je dois lui parler de ça. Au fond elle avait peut-être raison. On est fait pour être copain pas plus. Si ça foire à chaque fois c'est que y a une raison. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça, je dois aller m'excuser sinon elle sera encore plus furieuse contre moi. Ce qui est sûr c'est que de ce côté-là et elle ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Elle ne cherchera pas à venir vers moi tant que je ne lui aurais pas montré que je suis désolé. Bon je vais l'appeler… Elle était vraiment en colère ça ne doit pas être le bon moment, je vais attendre que ça se tasse un peu. En attendant je vais faire du penchak silat ça me détendra._

Le jeune sportif se redressa pour se changer avant d'aller au gymnase. Une fois là-bas, il sortit quelques tapis et commença à faire ses mouvements.

-Ah Ulrich, l'interpella une voix.

-Sissi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Oh rien je passais par là et je t'ai vu donc me voilà.

-T'étais vraiment pas obligé.

-Ils sont où les autres ? Et le gars bizarre avec son cache-œil ?

-Ecoute Sissi, c'est vraiment pas le moment.

-Avec toi ça l'est jamais ! Tu pourrais quand même être un peu plus sympa avec moi après toutes ses années à te couvrir toi et tes copains auprès de mon père. Je te signale que sans moi vous auriez tous été renvoyés au moins une fois si ce n'est plus.

-C'est vrai mais tu nous as plusieurs fois fait payer ton aide je te rappelle. Tu m'as obligé à t'embrasser tu te souviens ?

-Une mince compensation par rapport aux services rendus tu ne trouves pas ?

-Mmh peut-être que tu as raison.

-Ah oui ? S'étonna la jeune fille. Euh oui bien-sûre que j'ai raison alors tu viens déjeuner avec moi ?

-C'est pas encore l'heure.

-Oui mais on pourrait se balader un peu avant.

-Bon si tu veux. Je remonte me changer et je te rejoints dans ta chambre.

-D'accord, je t'attends, répondit la brune toute contente.

* * *

 _Bon j'ai pratiquement fini de remonter l'ordinateur_. Pourvu qu'il fonctionne, pria Set en tournant la dernière vis. _Aller le moment de vérité,_ se dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton d'alimentation _._

Un léger vrombissement se fit entendre et l'écran s'alluma.

 _Bingo ! Il démarre. Alors voyons… Ah zut, ils ont laissé le mot de passe. Comment j'ai fait avec le PC d'Aelita ? J'ai appuyé sur plusieurs touches… Comme ça et puis… Oui ! C'est bon je suis entré. Donc maintenant, on réinitialise le tout pour avoir une machine toute neuve. Bon y a plus qu'à le laisser travailler. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire en attendant. Ah je crois qu'on a plus beaucoup de trucs dans le frigo. Je vais aller faire des courses, ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une heure._

Le jeune homme partit alors avec ses sacs à la supérette du coin et passa l'heure qui suivie à tourner dans le magasin. Une fois le cadi remplit, il paya et retourna chez Aelita. Il rangea les courses et retourna voir où en était l'ordinateur. L'appareil avait fini ce qu'il faisait et attendait sagement. Set commença alors à explorer les possibilités de la machine. Il ouvrit internet, regarda plusieurs pages mais ne trouva rien de très intéressant là-dedans. Il décida donc de fouiller la bécane. Il ouvrit plusieurs fenêtres au hasard et tomba finalement sur un écran noir avec de petites lettres blanches. Le jeune homme sentit ses doigts s'animer d'eux-mêmes et sans vraiment savoir ce qui se passait, se mit à taper des lignes de codes qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. Une demi-heure plus tard, l'écran était rempli de caractères blancs qui défilaient devant les yeux de Set sans qu'il sache ce qu'il faisait. Et aussi soudainement que c'était venu, ses mains s'immobilisèrent. Le PC s'éteignit et redémarra automatiquement puis afficha un écran qui était totalement inconnu au jeune homme.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Y a des chiffres partout. Pourcentages, points... Et ça c'est quoi ? On dirait des tendances. Augmentation, diminution, chute... mais on dirait la Bourse ! oui c'est ça, c'est la Bourse ! Attend je dois vérifier un truc ... La Bourse sur internet. Ok C'est bon j'ai trouvé. C'est bien ce qui me semblait j'ai des informations que je ne suis pas censé avoir. D'accord, donc ça veut dire que je peux jouer avec un avantage par rapport aux traders. C'est une solution. Avec ça je vais pouvoir gagner de l'argent et rembourser Aelita. Je vais d'abord lui demander si elle est d'accord pour que j'utilise ce qu'elle me donne. Je vais devoir ruser si je veux lui faire une surprise. On verra bien tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs je vais devoir y aller sinon Obb va s'en pendre à mon sandwich !_

* * *

\- Aelita ? Tu peux m'envoyer les données que tu as traité ? J'en ai besoin pour affiner la localisation du réplika.

\- Oui tout de suite, répondit la jeune fille qui tapait sur la tablette. Tu veux toutes les métadonnées on simplement les données retraitées et compilées ?

\- Donne-moi tout ce que tu as ça peut servir.

\- Voilà c'est fait. Je te laisse tout analyser, moi je vais reprendre le balayage du réseau par signaux croisés. Y a peu de chance que ça marche mais ce serait bête de ne pas essayer. Au fait, tu vois c'est quand même plus agréable comme ambiance maintenant que tu fais un effort avec Set.

\- Mouais pour l'instant ça va, on verra si ça continu.

-Aller, arrête de faire ton rabat-joie, lui sourit la jeune fille. Je suis sûre que vous allez finir par bien vous entendre.

\- C'est que le début. J'attends de voir la suite. Bon les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

La porte du monte-charge s'ouvrit au même moment pour laisser entrer Set et Yumi.

\- Ouf, dit le jeune homme au cache-œil. J'avais peur d'arriver après Odd et de plus rien avoir.

\- Non lui et William ne sont pas encore arrivés, répondit Aelita. La partie de baby-foot doit être terrible.

\- Oui mais connaissant Odd, il ne va pas tarder à arriver. Manger est beaucoup trop important, plaisante la japonaise.

\- En parlant de loup, dit Jérémie en regardant les vidéos des caméras de surveillance, les voilà qui arrivent.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit de nouveau et l'adolescent à mèche entre suivit du brun.

\- Et devinez qui a gagné le match ! S'exclama Odd.

\- On se calme, ça fait une victoire partout, lui rappeler le ténébreux adolescent. Il faut encore jouer une troisième partie pour nous départager.

\- Ouais quand tu veux ! Au fait, quelqu'un a prévenu Ulrich ? Parce que je viens de le voir partir avec Sissi en ville.

\- Quoi ! S'écria Yumi. Tu plaisante là j'espère !

-Non, confirma William. Ils sont bien partis ensemble.

-Et bah tant pis pour lui, siffla la japonaise. On ne va pas l'attendre !

-Jérémie, tu pourrais refaire une analyse de Set avant de manger ? Demanda le brun.

-Pourquoi, demandèrent le jeune homme aux yeux dépareillés et le génie en même temps.

-Parce que j'ai vu un truc étrange quand il s'est remartérialiser hier. Son œil s'est éclairé un bref instant.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, réfléchit Set. Je fais des trucs bizarres depuis un certain temps.

-Tu veux parler de tout à l'heure quand tu as évité le ballon ? Demanda Odd.

-Oui mais pas que. J'ai trouvé un ordinateur cassé sur le trottoir hier. J'ai réussi à le réparer et j'ai programmé un truc sans savoir comment.

-Tu as programmé quoi ? Interrogea Jérémie.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui importe. Le plus important c'est que mes mains bougeaient pratiquement toutes seules.

-Bon très bien, descend aux scanners alors. On va regarder ça.

Set emprunta le monte-charge et descendit pour se placer au centre d'un des caissons. Le génie lança une analyse et une fois fait, le jeune homme au cacha-œil remonta et s'approcha des écrans.

-Alors ?

-Alors, et bah il y a bien du changement oui, confirma le blond à lunettes. Il semblerait que ton passage sur Lyoko ait disons… réactivé quelque chose. Apparemment le lien qui existe entre ton œil et le supercalculateur a été ouvert, c'est pour ça que William l'a vu briller quand tu es sorti.

-Ça implique quoi ? Demanda Yumi.

-Je pense que ça veut dire qu'il peut faire la même chose ici que sur le monde virtuel. Physiquement parlant je veux dire. Il ne peut pas faire de télékinésie comme avec ses sphères mais il est aussi agile que sur le monde virtuel.

-J'ai compris ! C'est comme ça qu'il a pu éviter le ballon de foot, déduisit l'adolescent à mèche.

-Oui c'est ça.

-Et pour les compétences en informatique ? Interrogea Set.

-Pas contre là je ne sais pas trop. Soit tu étais déjà doué avant soit c'est directement le supercalculateur qui t'inspire.

-En t'écoutant parler j'ai l'impression d'être plus une machine qu'un humain.

-Non tu es entièrement humain. Il n'y a que ton œil qui te relit à l'ordinateur. Mais comme tu l'avais dit : si on l'éteint, tu t'éteints aussi.

-Super, très rassurant…

-Bah, t'as pas à t'en faire, le rassura Aelita. On ne l'éteindra pas. Et je suis sûre qu'on va finir par trouver un moyen de rompre le lien.

-J'ai aussi eu accès à une nouvelle information, reprit Jérémie. Je sais quel âge tu as.

-Ah oui ? Et j'ai combien ?

-Tu as de vingt ans et quatre mois.

-Bah ça on s'en doutait, dit William.

-Oui mais maintenant on en est certain.

-Bon maintenant qu'on sait que tout va bien et que Set est exceptionnel on peut manger ? Demanda Odd.

-Je ne suis pas exceptionnel !

-Si, personne de normal ne peut faire ce que tu as fait pendant le foot. Donc tu es une exception, donc tu es exceptionnel. CQFO.

-CQFD Odd, le corrigea Jérémie.

-Ouais c'est pareil. Au fait, reprit l'adolescent en violet en se tournant vers Yumi et William, vous êtes au courant pour la sortie pédagogique de science de la semaine prochaine ?

-Oui, approuva le brun. Encore une sortie en forêt, génial…

-Bah au moins en ne sera pas en cours, c'est toujours ça de pris, commenta Aelita.

-Mouais ça va surtout être chiant, grogna Odd. On verra bien… Bon on mange maintenant oui ou non.

Les six amis mangèrent avec appétit et passèrent l'après-midi ensemble. Pendant que le génie blond se concentrait sur la localisation du Réplika avec Aelita, les autres jouaient aux cartes et discutaient. Si Set n'était visiblement pas très doué pour le football, il se révéla beaucoup fort au poker. Odd, Yumi et William durent lui demander grâce pour arrêter de se faire massacrer, pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune homme à l'œil bleu. Jérémie fit une pause dans ses recherches en milieu d'après-midi pour finir de mettre en place l'existence administrative de Set et lui donné des papiers d'identités. Il avait secrètement laissé traîne ce travail mais se dit que si sa petite amie s'en apercevait, la situation tournerait male. Ulrich ne donna aucune nouvelle de tout le reste de la journée pour le plus grand énervement de la belle japonaise qui ne put même pas se venger aux cartes. Odd, pour contrebalancer sa cuisante défaite au poker, sortit son ballon et s'amusa un peu avec William. Mais Jérémie mit très vite fin à leurs échanges lorsque la balle vint taper pour la quatrième fois dans son fauteuil.

Le soir venu, Yumi dont la mauvaise humeur ne cessait d'augmenter rentra chez elle pour le dîne. Odd partit chercher une amie avec qui il avait rendez-vous. C'était un peu le soir de la dernière chance. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver des filles avec qui sortir et cela commençait sérieusement à lui faire peur. Set voulait attendre Aelita pour rentrer mais la jeune fille était trop concentrée avec son petit ami et William, qui ne voulait pas laisser le jeune homme au cache-œil s'ennuyer tout seul, décida de rester avec lui. Finalement après encore une heure, les amoureux arrêtèrent de travailler et chacun put rentrer chez lui. Jérémie et William repartir vers les dortoirs et Aelita et Set retournèrent chez la jeune fille.

-Aelita j'aimerais te demander un truc.

-Oui quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu me permets d'utiliser l'argent que tu m'as donné pour… une affaire personnelle ?

-Tu entends quoi par « affaire personnelle » ?

-Tu ne me fait pas confiance ?

-Si si mais je suis quand même curieuse.

-Je comprends. Alors j'ai trouvé le moyen de gagner de l'argent. Je pourrais te rembourser et même me trouver un endroit pour arrêter de squatter ton canapé.

-Ah bon ? Et c'est permis par la loi ? Parce que la manière dont tu me le présentes, je me méfie.

-Je voulais te faire une surprise mais bon. En fait ce matin, quand je vous parlais de mes mains qui ont codé toutes seules, je me suis retrouvé avec une espèce de programme comparatif des données de la Bourse.

-Ah bon ? Tu veux jouer en Bourse ?

-Avec le programme, j'ai beaucoup plus de chances de me faire de l'argent que les autres.

-Mmh je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit légal ton truc.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai juste créé un programme qui amasse des données et les comparent entre elles. Rien d'illégale là-dedans si ?

-C'est vrai que dit comme ça…

-Enfin je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. Si tu trouves ça dangereux, je ne le fais pas c'est pas compliqué, lui sourit Set.

-Non tu fais ce que tu veux de l'argent que je t'ai donné. Mais si tu le perds tu n'en auras pas d'autre je te préviens. Je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens. Si je demande plus à ma mère, elle va finir par se douter de quelque chose. Et je ne veux pas de problème avec la police ou la justice non plus.

-Evidemment. Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de voir débarquer la police. Parce que même si Jérémie m'a créé une identité, ils vont vite finir par trouver qu'il y a un problème s'ils fouillent. Je te promets d'être prudent.

-D'accord, fait comme tu veux. Mais par contre, pas un mot à Jérémie. S'il est sympa avec toi c'est parce que j'ai en partie promis de ne pas approuver tout ce que tu dis ou fait. Et là je ne suis pas certaine que ça passe.

-Pas de soucis.

Les deux amis arrivèrent enfin chez la jeune fille. Il était tard mais comme le lendemain c'était dimanche, Aelita resta à regarder la télé dans le salon à côté de Set qui étudiait le nouveau programme qu'il avait conçu. L'adolescente le regardait taper sur son clavier du coin de l'œil et c'est vrai que s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, cela avait quand même l'air d'être efficace. Elle finit par s'endormir sur son fauteuil et lorsque le jeune homme aux yeux dépareillés s'en aperçut, il la porta jusqu'à son lit avant d'aller lui-même se coucher sur le sofa.

* * *

-Allo Yumi ?

-Ulrich ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ! J'ai essayé de te joindre tout l'après-midi !

-Désolé, j'étais occupé.

-Oui avec Sissi !

-Oui et alors ! S'exclama l'adolescent.

-Et alors ? S'indigna la jeune fille. Il suffit qu'on se dispute un peu pour tu ailles te jeter dans ses bras !

-En quoi ça te regarde hein ? Entre nous c'est copain et c'est tout, c'est toi qui l'as dit non ?

-Oui et visiblement ça ne te dérange pas ! Sinon tu m'en aurais parlé depuis le temps nan ?!

-Je te signale que j'ai essayé !

-Et tu t'es dégonflé !

-Si c'est ça, bonne nuit Yumi !

-Ouais c'est ça bonne nuit !

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent tranquillement à ceci près qu'Ulrich et Yumi ne s'adressaient plus du tout la parole. Aelita et Jérémie s'étaient réconciliés pour de bon et continuaient de chercher l'origine des attaques à travers le réseau. Odd avait finalement réussi à sortir avec Elodie, la fille avec qui il avait eu un rendez-vous. William ne changeait pas sauf que maintenant la japonaise traînai beaucoup plus avec lui qu'avant ce qui mettait hors de lui le sportif adolescent châtain. Pour finir, Set, que le génie à lunettes laissait tranquille, commençait doucement à se faire de l'argent grâce à son programme. Il avait déjà pu s'acheter un téléphone avec un forfait et ses gains continuaient lentement d'augmenter. Le petit groupe se retrouvait tous les soirs à l'usine pour soutenir moralement les amoureux qui se tuaient à la tâche.

-Bon aller il est temps d'aller se faire un tête à tête avec mon oreiller, dit Odd en se levant. Demain c'est la sortie pédagogique et va falloir se lever tôt.

-Mince j'avais complètement oublié ! S'exclama Jérémie en descendant de son fauteuil. Ça ne m'arrange pas du tout ça, j'ai plein de diagnostics à lancer.

-On pourra le faire après, lui répondit Aelita. Une journée dehors ça nous fera du bien. On va pouvoir se vider la tête un bon coup avant de s'y remettre.

-Ouais ça va être cool de pas aller en cours, ajouta William.

-On se retrouve ici après ? Demanda Set.

-Oui on a encore une montagne de choses à faire, approuva le blond à lunette. Ça commence à faire un certain temps que vous avez détruit le Kraken. La prochaine attaque ne va sûrement pas tarder.

-Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Le lendemain les six élèves de Kadic se retrouvèrent devant le portail du lycée pour attendre leur professeur.

-Bonjour tout le monde, lança une voix derrière eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Laïa ? Siffla Yumi.

-Bah comme toi je présume, la sortie.

-Ah ouais, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois si assidu, ricana William.

-Ah vrai dire j'espérais rencontrer le garçon qui était avec vous la dernière fois. Set c'est ça ?

-Désolé mais il n'est pas là, répondit Odd.

-Ah bon ? Et c'est pas lui que je vois arriver là-bas ? Si impossible de se tromper avec son cache-œil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Aelita au jeune homme qui venait d'arriver. Je t'ai envoyé un sms pour te dire que tu pouvais rester dormir.

-J'ai dû oublié mon portable hier et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire. Tien bonjour Laïa, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien. Mais j'attends toujours notre rendez-vous.

-Je suis désolé mais j'ai été très occupé ces temps-ci.

-Alors on dit ce soir.

-Ce soir ? Mais…

-C'est parfait alors, le coupa la blonde. Á tout à l'heure.

-Eh bah j'ai l'impression que tu t'es fait avoir, rigola Odd.

-Ouais je te plaints, grogna William plus sérieusement qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

-Aller tout le monde, s'écria Mme Hertz. On y va.

Toutes les classes de seconde, première et terminale se mirent en marche derrière leur professeur de science. Le petit groupe laissa Set pour se joindre aux autres élèves.

 _Bon maintenant il faut que je m'occupe jusqu'à leur retour_ , pensa-t-il. _Je vais commencer par aller chercher mon téléphone, je l'ai sûrement laissé au labo. J'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de trimbaler se truc. Je dois faire plus attention._

Il emprunta le passage du parc et marcha tranquillement le long des égouts tout en réfléchissant.

 _Normalement je devrais ramasser une grosse somme d'argent avec mes dernières actions en Bourse. Dès que c'est fait, je remets la moitié en jeu. Y a un gros coup qui se prépare et si je joue bien ça devrait me rapporter le triple. Je pourrais enfin rendre à Aelita ce que je lui dois et me trouver un appart. Même si j'aime bien habiter avec elle, elle doit commencer à en avoir marre. Elle aurait pu passer toutes ses soirées avec Jérémie. Enfin je vais en discuter avec elle._

Le monte-charge s'immobilisa et les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Set dans le labo. Son téléphone portable l'attendait là où il était tombé, à côté des cartes et des jetons de poker.

 _Á te voilà,_ se dit-il en allant le chercher _. Je vais vraiment devoir faire quelque pour arrêter de t'oublier n'importe où._

Soudain une alarme venant du terminal du supercalculateur retentit. Le jeune homme se précipita pour voir ce qui se passait. Une fenêtre s'était ouverte sur l'écran principal et signalait une tour activée.

 _Mince, une tour ! Et les autres qui sont partis. Ils vont être prévenu avec leur portable mais ils ne seront jamais ici à temps ! Je fais quoi moi, j'attends qu'ils arrivent au risque de laisser le portail s'ouvrir ou j'y vais sans eux pour essayer d'arrêter l'attaque. Non je ne peux pas les attendre, c'est trop dur quand le portail est ouvert. J'ai pas le choix tant pis. Mais ça ne va pas plaire à Jérémie._

Le jeune homme à l'œil bleu s'assit sur le fauteuil et essaya de se souvenir des manipulations que faisait le génie pour virtualiser les Lyoko-guerriers. Ces doigts prirent le relai et volèrent au-dessus du clavier. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait activé la virtualisation différée. Il avait vingt secondes pour descendre dans un scanner et attendre de se faire transférer sur le monde virtuel. Une fois le décompte terminé, le pylône se mit en marche et Set apparut sur le territoire de la forêt. Dès qu'il atterrit sur la surface verte, il courut vers les coordonnées de la tour qu'il avait mémorisé avant de partir. Il arriva peu de temps après devant la tour et le Kraken qui y était accroché.

-Bon je dois te dégager de là avant que tu es fini de te charger.

 _Par contre c'est vraiment embêtant de pas savoir le temps qu'il me reste. Donc pas de temps à perdre. Alors j'ai déjà réussi à utiliser deux sphères en même temps mais j'en ai dix à disposition. Alors on va essayer avec trois ou quatre._

Set ferma les yeux et se concentra. Une première boule s'éleva puis une deuxième. La troisième mit un peu plus de temps à s'activer.

 _On va commencer avec ça. Pour la quatrième on verra après._

Il lança ses sphères contre l'énorme monstre

* * *

-Jérémie qu'est-ce qui se passe, chuchota Yumi.

-Une tour activée a été détectée. Il faut aller au labo tout de suite.

-Ok allez-y avec Odd, Aelita et William. Moi je vais chercher Ulrich et on vous rejoint.

Les quatre adolescents se retirèrent discrètement du groupe d'élève et rebroussèrent chemin tandis que la japonaise se dirigea vers Ulrich au bras duquel Sissi était pendu.

-Eh Romeo, interpella la jeune fille avec mauvaise humeur. On a une urgence.

-Quoi comment ça ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, regarde ton portable. Et bouge-toi on a un timing à respecter !

-Eh dit donc le corbeau, râla Sissi, tu vois pas qu'on est occupé la.

-C'est bon j'arrive, intervint le sportif en plantant la brune.

Tous deux se dépêchèrent de rattraper les autres et se hâtèrent tous ensemble vers l'usine.

-On est trop loin, haleta Jérémie à bout de souffle. On ne va jamais y arriver avant la fin des treize minutes. Il n'en reste que deux.

-Cours plus vite alors, railla Odd. Nous on te suit.

-C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour. Taisez-vous et courez, leur commanda Aelita.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au labo et le blond à lunette alla s'asseoir à sa place.

-Aller tout le monde aux scanners. Je vous envoie sur le territoire… hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui !

-Quoi Jérémie ? questionna Ulrich.

-Set s'est virtualisé !

-T'es sérieux ?!

-Oui il est en train de se battre. Set qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! S'exclama le génie à travers son micro.

-Si tu veux bien je t'expliquerai ça plus tard parce que la ça comment vraiment à être chaud. Si tu pouvais m'envoies les autres, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps tout seul. Le portail est ouvert depuis un bon moment et je commence à être submergé.

-C'est bon ils arrivent mais on en reste pas là je te préviens.

-Oui ça je m'en doute.

Les Lyoko-guerriers furent très vite envoyés sur Lyoko et se précipitèrent vers la tour. En arrivant ils découvrirent Set avec quatre sphères activées en train d'essayer de contenir la marée de monstres qui sortait du Kraken. Aussitôt ils sortirent leurs armes et s'engagèrent dans la bataille.

-Bah alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Odd en envoyant des flèches laser à un Blok.

-Je suis venu chercher mon téléphone que j'avais oublié ici hier et quand j'ai voulu partir une tour a été détectée. Vous étiez trop loin pour arriver avant la fin du compte à rebours donc je me suis virtualisé pour essayer de détruire le Kraken avant qu'il ouvre le portail. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Expliqua le jeune homme à l'œil bleu en faisant virevolter ses boules autour de lui.

-Et tu es venu ici tout seul ? Comment tu as fait ? L'interrogea William.

-Oui apparemment je suis aussi doué en informatique quantique. Mes mains ont encore bougé toutes seules et tout s'est lancé automatiquement.

-On discutera de ça après, leur intima Jérémie. L'urgence c'est de fermer le portail.

-Reçut Einstein, s'exclama Odd.

Bloks, Tarentules, Krabes et Mantas passaient en masse à travers le voile ondulant du portail. Les Lyoko-guerriers s'acharnaient à en détruire le plus possible pour éviter un débordement. Mais il semblait qu'il y avait encore plus de créatures que la dernière fois. Yumi et William tailladaient des Krabes alors qu'Ulrich s'occupait de deux Bloks. Odd était monté sur une Manta et déchargeait ses flèches sur les autres monstres volants pendant qu'Aelita leur jetait des champs de force. Enfin Set s'en prenait aux monstres les plus proche de lui en leur envoyant ses sphères. Soudain un Blok chargea une attaque en direction du jeune homme masqué et tira sans que ce dernier s'en aperçoive. Un cri d'alerte le fit se retourner alors que les cercles lasers envoyé par le monstre se dirigeaient vers lui. Instinctivement il croisa les bras devant son visage en prévision du choque mais rien ne se produisit. Lorsqu'il ouvrit son œil bleu, trois sphères tournait en rond à toute vitesse devant lui et formaient un bouclier d'énergie.

-T'y crois pas ! S'exclama l'adolescent à mèche qui observait le spectacle. En plus d'avoir un super avatar et dix armes, il a en plus un bouclier ! C'est vraiment de la triche !

-Odd c'est pas le moment d'être jaloux ! Dit Aelita. Aide-moi plutôt à ouvrir un passage, j'y suis presque !

-Tout de suite Princesse !

Les deux amis allièrent leur force et détruisirent plusieurs monstres qui les séparaient de la tour. Ils finirent par dévirtualiser les deux dernières Tarentules et l'elfe couru vers le grand cylindre entouré d'un halo rouge. Á ce moment une idée frappa Set.

 _Ma mémoire ! C'est l'occasion de la récupérer !_

Lorsqu'il se dit qu'il devait foncer pour arriver à la tour avant qu'Aelita ne la désactive, il sentit les sphères de ses chevilles et de ses épaules s'activer mais sans se séparer de la combinaison. Et avant qu'il est le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il fut projeté en avant, poussé pour les quatre boules, laissant une trainée bleue derrière lui.

-Eh ! le Supersprint c'est mon pouvoir s'indigna Ulrich.

Sans faire plus attention à son camarade, le jeune homme masqué entra dans la tour. L'adolescente aux cheveux roses était déjà presque arrivée au second palier. Il se précipita à sa suite. Lorsqu'il arriva, Aelita venait de s'identifier et entrait le code Lyoko. Set se jeta sur le cube qui flottait toujours au-dessus de leur tête. Au moment où la tour se désactiva, il le toucha.

-Set ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'écria l'elfe en se retournant.

Il y eu alors une explosion de lumière et de pixels qui tournoyèrent dans les airs avant de former une spirale et d'entré en Set au niveau du front. Le jeune homme tomba ensuite à genoux devant Aelita qui regardait, surprise, ce qui se passait.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle lorsque tout fut terminé.

-Je ne sais pas trop… Je ne sens pas de différence.

-Dépêchez-vous de sortir, leur ordonna Jérémie. Les autres sont en train de lutter contre le Kraken. Ulrich a été dévirtualisé et ça va bientôt être pareil pour Odd.

-Ok on y va.

Ils sortirent de la tour entourée d'un halo blanc cette fois et retrouvèrent le Kraken furieux en train de balancer ses tentacules vers les Lyoko-guerriers.

-Ah parfait vous voilà. Set sort toutes les sphères que tu peux et frappe le monstre pour le faire basculer, lui dicta Yumi.

-Et mets-y toutes tes forces, rajouta William. Nous on se prépare à attaquer en même temps.

Le jeune home aux yeux dépareillés attendit le bon moment et s'exécuta. Il rassembla les quatre boules et les envoya sur le Kraken, qui levait plusieurs de ses appendices en même temps, en y mettant toute sa volonté. Lorsque le monstre fut percuté, il perdit l'équilibre mais se stabilisa vite. Cependant le globe laiteux en dessous était déjà visible. Les combattants restant se jetèrent sur le monstre et percèrent l'œil avec le symbole de Xana. L'impact fut suffisamment pour détruire le Kraken.

-Jérémie, appela Aelita. C'est bon, tu peux nous ramener. Le Kraken est détruit. Et puis Set a récupéré sa mémoire.

-Hein ?! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ! S'étrangla le blond.

-Pour récupérer mes souvenirs. Je veux comprendre qui je suis et d'où je viens. Mais je ne me souviens toujours de rien.

-Tu as pensé que ça pouvait être un piège ? Hein ? Non bien-sûr.

-Ce n'était pas un piège ! J'en suis certain !

-Si tu le dis. En attendant je vous rematérialisation, dit le génie avec un voix menaçante. Il est temps de s'expliquer.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Nexus

Salut salut ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Comme d'habitude, je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et par avance pardon pour les fautes et les oublis éventuels.

PS : Le monde de Code Lyoko ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Nexus**

Les Lyoko-guerriers revinrent dans le monde réel après avoir été dévirtualisés par Jérémie.

-Tout le monde vient avec moi sauf Set, ordonna le génie. Toi tu retournes dans un scanner et je lance une analyse. Je veux être sûr de ce que tu as fait.

-T'inquiète pas, chuchota Yumi au jeune homme à l'œil bleu, on va essayer de le calmer un peu avant que tu ne remontes.

-Analyse Set, lança le blond à lunette alors que le monte-charge s'ouvrait sur ses amis. C'est bon maintenant reviens, intima-t-il.

-Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui, conseilla Yumi.

-Je vais me gêner tiens.

Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau et Set s'approcha du groupe en gardant quand même une certaine distance. Il savait que Jérémie l'attendait de pied ferme. Le génie fit pivoter son fauteuil pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Maintenant explique-toi, lui ordonna-t-il.

-Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit aux autres sur Lyoko non. Quand je suis venu chercher mon téléphone une tour a été détectée et comme vous étiez trop loin j'ai essayé de détruire le portail seul. Après réflexion c'est vrai, j'avoue que c'était un peu prétentieux mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Attendre que vous veniez pour plonger tous ensemble ? Il aurait été trop tard. Alors oui je n'ai pas réussi à dévirtualisé le Kraken seul mais j'ai quand même pu ralentir la progression des monstres en attendant votre arrivé.

-Et comment tu as fait pour te virtualiser sans notre aide ?

-Ça aussi je l'ai dit. Je me suis simplement assis à ta place en pensant à ce que je voulais et mes mains ont fait le reste, expliqua Set.

-Je ne te crois pas ! Arrête de dire que tu fais des trucs contre ta volonté !

-Ce n'était pas contre ma volonté, je voulais aller sur Lyoko. Juste que je n'ai pas compris comment j'ai fait.

-Je n'y crois toujours pas ! Répéta Jérémie. Il est impossible de manipuler un ordinateur quantique sans savoir ce que l'on fait !

-Aussi fou que cela puis paraître, intervint Aelita, j'ai envie de le croire.

-Evidemment, siffla le génie. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu prennes sa défense. En fait rien n'a changé.

-Attends que je me justifie avant de dire ça, dit la jeune fille d'un ton sec. Je l'ai observé hier soir pendant qu'il tapait sur son ordi et il avait vraiment l'air perdu. Mais le programme tournait parfaitement bien.

-Je suis sûr que c'est de la comédie. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait.

-Je te promet que non, contra Set.

-Te fatigues pas je ne te crois plus. Et pour assurer la sécurité du supercalculateur, je ne veux plus que tu t'en approches. Non seulement tu n'iras plus sur Lyoko mais je ne veux plus te voir ici ni même dans l'usine.

-Là tu vas trop loin Jérémie, objecta Yumi. Il a peut-être fait une bêtise, et encore pour moi c'en est pas une, mais de là à lui interdire de venir ici. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'aurait pas le droit d'être avec nous quand nous sommes tous là.

-Parce qu'il a très bien pu m'espionner et retenir les manips à effectuer pour une virtualisation.

-C'est petit, répliqua la japonaise. Tu sais combien de temps ça nous a pris pour réussir à faire ce qu'il a fait ?

-Sauf que lui, il a visiblement des dispositions pour l'informatique donc moi ça ne m'étonne pas.

-C'est n'importe quoi.

-Pas forcement, contra Ulrich au grand étonnement des autres.

-Ah oui et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement, l'interrogea Yumi en colère. Toi aussi tu es contre lui ?

-Non pas du tout. Je n'ai rien contre toi Set, au contraire t'es un mec super sympa mais comme tu dis, tu fais des choses inconsciemment. Donc rien ne dit que tu n'enregistres pas plein d'informations malgré toi et que tu les réutilises lorsque tu en as besoin. Ce qui signifie que tu pourrais aussi faire des choses dangereuses pour nous sans que tu le saches. En trafiquant le supercalculateur par exemple.

-C'est vrai que ça je n'y avais pas pensé, concéda le jeune homme au cache-œil.

-Non, réfuta William. S'il devait nous faire un sale coup ça fait longtemps qu'il l'aurait fait. Je suis certain qu'on a rien à craindre.

-Je suis d'accord avec le raisonnement d'Ulrich mais je suis prêt à te faire confiance, ajouta Odd.

-Confiance ou pas, je ne veux plus te voir ici, asséna le blond à lunettes.

-On a aussi notre mot à dire Jérémie, intervint Yumi en posant la main sur le bras d'Aelita qui allait répondre. S'il reste loin des écrans je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait être banni.

-Parce que c'est comme ça. Si vous ne voulez pas être raisonnable je le serais pour vous. Donc je vais faire les choses simplement. C'est soit lui soit moi dans le labo mais pas nous deux en même temps.

-Alors on est là, constata Aelita. Tu profites du fait qu'il n'y ait que toi qui sache se servir du Supercalculateur pour l'exclure.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, se justifia le génie.

-C'est pitoy…

-C'est bon, les coupa Set, je m'en vais. Ce n'est pas la peine de se battre pour ça. Si vous estimez que je suis une menace, je comprends.

-Mais tu n'as rien d'une menace ! S'écria William.

-Peut-être mais Ulrich a raison. Il ne faut courir aucun risque. Par contre, reprit-il l'ai sombre en se tournant vers le génie blond. Te concernant Jérémie. Ce n'est plus la peine d'attendre quelque chose de moi.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai jamais rien attendu de toi et ça ne risque pas de changer.

-Tu pourrais vite déjanter. Lorsque tu étais en froid avec Aelita, je lui ai demandé de te pardonner et d'essayer de trouver un terrain d'entente pour vous réconcilier. Je ne dis pas que c'est à grâce à moi mais cela a peut-être aidé. C'est fini. Je ne ferai plus rien qui pourrait te servir. Tu es prévenu, conclut le jeune homme à l'œil bleu en se dirigeant vers le monte-charge. Et avant de m'en aller je veux savoir ce que l'analyse a donné.

-Très bien. Alors tu as effectivement retrouvé des souvenirs mais simplement une partie. Pour être précis, tu as récupéré un quart de ton code mémoire. Maintenant tu peux partir et ce n'est pas la peine de revenir.

-On vient avec toi, dit Aelita.

-Non c'est bon, on se retrouve ce soir.

-Je veux aussi que tu déménages, rajouta Jérémie.

-Certainement pas ! Lui cria l'adolescente aux cheveux roses. Tu n'as strictement rien à dire en ce qui concerne ma maison. Si je veux qu'il reste, il peut rester et ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui pourra y changer quoi que ce soit. Set je te retrouve ce soir ! Sur MON canapé !

-Ok à tout à l'heure.

Set entra dans le monte-charge et appuya sur le bouton pour refermer les portes. Arrivé en haut, il fit quelques pas dans l'usine avant de soudainement s'écrouler, l'œil bleu irradiant. Une avalanche de flashs se mit à défiler dans sa tête. Une salle bleue circulaire, des monstres, des interfaces partout, un nuage de pixels, une étrange sphère brillante. Le jeune homme reprit conscience quelques minutes plus tard. Il se releva hébété puis sourit. Ça y est, enfin il se souvenait. Pas de tout mais suffisamment pour changer la situation. Il allait pourvoir récupérer l'intégralité de sa mémoire et aider ses amis en même temps. Mais cela lui prendrait du temps. Par contre, avant tout, il devait rentrer chez Aelita et s'occuper de ses mises en Bourse. Il allait avoir besoin de pas mal d'argent.

* * *

-Franchement Jérémie, je ne te reconnais plus, dit Aelita le visage fermé. Tu n'as jamais été comme ça et pourtant on en a vu des choses.

-C'est justement parce qu'on a vu toutes ses choses que je suis méfiant.

\- Á ce stade c'est plus de la méfiance, c'est de la paranoïa !

-C'est vrai, approuva Yumi. Il n'a fait que nous aider en se virtualisant. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé selon toi s'il n'avait pas été là ? On avait dépassé l'horaire depuis plusieurs minutes. Il y aurait eu tellement de monstres qu'on aurait rien pu faire. Déjà que quand on est arrivé ils étaient plus de cinquante alors sans lui on aurait eu affaire à une véritable armée.

-Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il vous est aidé qui me gêne, c'est qu'il est réussi à utiliser le Supercalculateur tout seul.

-Oui et bah quoi ? Il est juste doué, rétorqua William. C'était pareil pour toi quand tu as l'ordinateur non ?

-Euh oui mais c'est pas pareil. Si je savais d'où il vient ça me permettrait peut-être de lui accorder plus de confiance.

-Tu parles, répliqua Aelita. C'est de la mauvaise foi. Même si tu avais toutes les informations que tu voulais, tu nous dirais qu'on ne peut pas être certain, qu'il est peut-être contrôlé ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

-Mais c'est la vérité ! Ulrich l'a bien expliqué. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il n'a pas été programmé à son insu et qu'il créera pas un problème à un moment ou à un autre. Ça se trouve il faut juste le stimulus adéquate pour déclencher une réaction réflexe préenregistrée.

-Eh la doucement Einstein, intervint Ulrich. En français ça donne quoi ton truc.

-En gros, que quelque chose, comme un mot ou un événement par exemple, va déclencher un truc chez lui qui l'obligera à se comporter de manière inattendue.

-C'est peut-être le cas mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le traiter comme tu viens de le faire, insista le brun.

-Laisse William, lui dit Aelita, ça ne sert à rien. Puis qu'on est là je suppose que tu vas vouloir travailler, reprit-elle à l'adresse de Jérémie.

-Oui autant rentabiliser le temps. Avec le nombre d'élèves qu'i la sortie pédagogique, personne ne verra qu'on est plus là.

-J'en étais sûre. Mais je te préviens je ne fais pas ça toute la journée.

-On va rester ici avec toi, assura Yumi. Mais dès que tu as terminé on retourne avec nos classes.

-Et après vous venez tous chez moi, les invita la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Je suis certaine que Set sera content de vous voir après tout ça.

Jérémie continua à pianoter sur son clavier le reste de la matinée accompagné d'Aelita et de sa tablette. Les autres continuèrent leur partie de poker mais sans grande conviction. Ils n'attendaient qu'une chose, fuir cette ambiance pesante. Même s'ils n'appréciaient pas le comportement du génie, c'était bien Aelita qui était le plus en colère contre lui. Vers midi le ventre d'Odd se mit à gronder et le jeune homme décréta qu'il était temps de manger. Ils retournèrent ensuite rejoindre leur classe pour ne pas être attrapé.

Set qui était rentré passa lui aussi une bonne partie de la journée sur son ordinateur. Mais la machine qui était vraiment vieille n'arrivait pas à suivre ce que le jeune homme faisait. Il alla donc en ville se procurer le dernier modèle dans la boutique d'informatique préféré de Jérémie. Il n'était pas particulièrement content de la connaitre par le génie mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en chercher une autre et n'avait pas de carte de crédit pour commander par internet. Il en profita aussi pour acheter plusieurs autres éléments dont il avait besoin. Une fois ses achats fait, il retourna chez Aelita et installa son nouveau matériel. En fin d'après-midi il reçut un SMS de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui indiquant qu'ils rentraient au lycée. Il décida de laisser tourner le PC et d'aller les rejoindre. Il arriva à l'entrée de l'enceinte scolaire avant ses amis et profita de l'attente pour jouer avec le nouveau téléphone qu'il avait acheté en même temps que l'ordinateur.

-Eh mais c'est que tu ne peux plus te passer de nous ! Rigola William en arrivant avec les autres.

-J'avais trop peur que tu ne t'ennuis sans moi, répliqua Set en riant à son tour.

-D'où tu sors ce téléphone ? Demanda Odd en s'approchant.

-Je viens de l'acheter avec deux, trois trucs.

-Mais il vaut une blinde. Tu as autant d'argent que ça ?

-Disons que maintenant l'argent n'est plus vraiment un problème.

-Je suis sûr que c'est pas légale ton machin, commenta Yumi.

-Si, enfin c'est plutôt une zone grise. C'est pas illégal mais pas vraiment légal non plus. J'ai trouvé une faille dans leur système et je l'exploite. S'il s'en aperçoive ils la colmateront et moi je devrais trouver un autre moyen.

-Salut, lança Laïa en s'approchant d'eux. Tu n'as pas oublié notre rendez-vous de tout à l'heure hein, dit-elle à Set.

-Non non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'attendrais ici et ensuite on ira dîner, lui répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Parfait, à ce soir alors.

-J'espère vraiment que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques parce que Laïa sait ce qu'elle veut, le prévint Aelita.

-Et elle veut quoi selon toi ?

-Facile, répondit William à la place de l'adolescente, elle ne veut pas passer la nuit toute seule. Tu verras elle va très vite te le faire comprendre.

-Elle va être déçu alors.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne couches pas le premier soir ? Se moqua le brun.

-Exactement !

-De quoi vous parlez ? Questionna Ulrich.

-De rien, une blague entre William et moi. Au faite Jérémie n'est pas avec vous ?

-Il est directement retourné au Labo, pour changer, siffla la jeune fille en rose.

Tout en discutant, le petit groupe marchait tranquillement dans le parc. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière avec des tronc renversés.

-Et toi alors ça va, demanda Yumi en s'asseyant sur l'un d'eux.

-Oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Après ce qu'a dit Jérémie, ce serait tout à fait normal. Sans compter que même après avoir récupéré ton code mémoire tu ne te souviens de rien.

-Ah mais si je me souviens, répondit Set.

-Quoi S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

-Ça a pris un peu de temps mais j'ai récupéré des souvenir peu de temps après avoir quitté le Labo.

-Et alors ? Interrogea William.

-Ce sont les souvenir les plus récents. De ce que je faisais sur Lyoko et comment je suis arrivé dans le monde réel.

-Ah bon ? Mais alors raconte ! Le pressa Odd.

Set s'assit à son tour. William et Yumi vinrent se placer de chaque côté tandis qu'Ulrich alla s'asseoir avec Yumi et qu'Odd alla se poser sur un troisième tronc.

-J'étais un prisonnier.

-Comment ça ? Questionna Ulrich choqué.

-Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'étais enfermé dans la salle du Nexus.

-La salle du Nexus ? Jamais entendu parlé, commenta l'adolescent à mèche étonné. C'est quoi ?

-Le Nexus est la salle de contrôle de Lyoko. Elle est cachée dans le cinquième territoire, révéla le jeune homme aux yeux dépareillés. C'est là que XANA devait diriger le monde virtuel avant qu'il ne bug et se retourne contre les humains. De cette salle il était possible de voir tout ce qui se passait sur Lyoko en temps réel et de le piloter en conséquence. Mais depuis que XANA l'a déserté, il ne reste plus que la fonction de surveillance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais XANA m'y a enfermé grâce à ses monstres et a scellé l'entrée de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas être détecté depuis le labo ou par des personnes virtualisées. C'est pour ça que vous ne la connaissez pas. Même si vous vous trouviez en face de la porte vous ne pourriez pas la voir. Et enfermé là-dedans, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que d'observer tout ce qui se passait. Vous avez appris mon existence que depuis quelques semaines mais en fait moi je vous connais depuis très longtemps. Je vous regarde depuis le début, depuis que vous avez été virtualisés pour la première fois. Pire que ça, reprit-il en se tournant vers Aelita. Je te regardais bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé une partie de ma mémoire j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre depuis très longtemps.

-Ouah c'est presque flippant ton truc, déclara le sportif châtain.

-Ouais carrément, renchérit Odd.

-Et comment tu as réussi à sortir, demanda William.

-Grâce à plusieurs choses. D'abord lorsque que XANA est parti dans le réseau, il n'y avait plus personne pour me garder. Ensuite l'extinction et le rallumage du Supercalculateur a déstabilisé l'intégrité de la salle. Mais ce qui a vraiment permis d'ouvrir la porte c'est le Kraken. Il pompe tellement d'énergie que le cinquième territoire est obligé de dériver sa propre puissance pour continuer d'alimenter la tour où le monstre est accroché. Cela provoque d'importantes fluctuations d'énergie dans le cinquième territoire, ce qui perturbent les programmes. Et parmi ces programmes il y avait celui qui permettait de maintenir le Nexus hermétiquement fermé. C'est comme ça que je me suis échappé. Il m'a ensuite fallu un certain temps pour venir vous rejoindre et détruire le Kraken.

-Wouo…

-Après ça, sans que vous vous en aperceviez, j'ai collé une sphère sur chacun d'entre vous pendant votre rematérialisation. Cela m'a permis de connaitre la procédure que je me suis ensuite appliqué à moi-même. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que XANA est pris ses précautions en ancrant ma mémoire sur Lyoko pour qu'elle y reste après ma propre matérialisation de manière effacer mes souvenirs et à me lier au Supercalculateur. Mais ce que lui n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'un monstre aspirerait tellement d'énergie que le cinquième territoire ne pourrait plus gérer tous les programmes de Lyoko et que cela dévoilerait mon code mémoire enregistré dans la tour.

-Eh bah ça fait beaucoup de choses à imprimer.

\- Et mes talents en informatique, je les dois uniquement au Supercalculateur.

-D'accord d'accord. Je pense que j'ai compris mais euh…

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ? Compléta Set à la place de Yumi. Là, maintenant rien mais c'est très facile à vérifier.

-Oui mais pour ça il faut aller sur Lyoko et tu as été banni je te rappelle, dit la japonaise. Et quoi qu'on puisse dire, Jérémie ne changera pas d'avis.

-Je sais bien. C'est pour ça que vous devrez découvrir le Nexus sans moi. Maintenant qu'il a été ouvert une fois il n'est plus scellé. Des personnes virtualisées devraient pouvoir y pénétrer mais le trouver sera difficile. Jérémie peut essayer depuis le Labo mais ça m'étonnerait que ça marche.

-Donc on fait quoi ? Interrogea l'adolescent en violet.

-Ce que vous voulez mais moi j'ai rencart et je dois me préparer, répondit le jeune homme au cache-œil en se levant.

-Tu vas vraiment y aller ? Interrogea William.

-Si je veux être crédible pour qu'elle arrête de te sauter dessus, oui. Et puis je ne me souviens pas de mes précédant rendez-vous donc ça me fera un entrainement.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as l'intention de sortir avec quelqu'un ? S'exclama Odd.

-Bah oui pourquoi pas, on sait jamais.

-Mouais…

-Et demain on va à l'usine pour trouver la salle du Nexus, lança Aelita.

-Je vous expliquerai comment le trouver avant que vous ne partiez même si ça risque d'être compliqué.

-Surement pas Set, tu viens avec nous, le coupa la jeune fille.

-Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Ça ne va faire qu'empirer la situation

-Si, c'est une bonne idée. J'ai toujours des bonnes idées, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

-Ola t'emballe pas Princesse, rigola Ulrich. Une idée est bonne quand elle n'implique pas de meurtre. Ce que tu proposes c'est d'envoyer Set au cimetière et Jérémie en prison pour assassinat.

-Mais non tu exagères.

-J'en suis pas sûr. Mais on verra bien. Avec William et Odd on devrait pouvoir maîtriser notre Einstein s'il pète un câble.

-On verra ça demain pour l'instant je dois y aller, leur dit le jeune homme à l'œil bleu.

-Bonne chance pour ta soirée, tu vas en avoir besoin !

Set rentra pour se changer et prendre une douche. Ensuite il retourna attendre Laïa devant le portail du lycée. Pendant ce temps le petit groupe se sépara. Ulrich, Odd et William partirent vers le foyer pour que le blondinet et le brun puissent se départager une bonne fois pour toute au baby-foot. Yumi rentra chez elle pour travailler et Aelita qui ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec Jérémie au Labo préféra retourner chez elle. Elle se dit que ce serait l'occasion de remettre en route ses platines. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas mixé et ça commençait à lui manquer, surtout que la jeune fille avait dans l'idée de faire une démonstration à Set. Mais il lui faudrait un peu d'entrainement avant. De son côté Set commençait à s'impatienter.

-Bonsoir, ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ?

-Non pas du tout, je viens d'arriver, mentit le jeune homme en lui présentant son bras.

-Eh alors tu m'emmènes où ? Demanda Laïa en ce collant à lui.

-Tu verras bien mais tu vas aimer.

Les deux jeunes gens partirent en direction de la ville bras dessus bras dessous.

-Alors dis-moi, depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez avec William, Yumi et les autres ?

-C'est pas vraiment important comme question si ? Esquiva le jeune homme.

-C'était juste pour faire la conversation mais tu as raison. Dans ce cas une vraie question digne d'intérêt. Tu as déjà une copine ? Yumi peut-être.

-Ah ah non je suis seul. Sinon je ne serais pas là. Et puis Ulrich me le pardonnerait jamais si je sortais avec Yumi. Mais toi tu ne voulais pas être avec William ?

-Hein ? Euh si c'est vrai mais les choses ont changé. Tu as raison c'était une question stupide.

Le couple continua à babiller jusqu'au restaurant choisit par Set.

* * *

-Et voilà, tu avoues ta défaite Odd ?

-Certainement pas ! J'étais pas en forme, on remet ça et je te montre !

-Laisse tomber Odd, William à raison. Tu as perdu deux parties sur trois.

-Quoi ! Tu es de son côté Ulrich ?

-Non je sais juste compter. Oh aller soit bon joueur. T'as perdu, t'as perdu. Y a pas de quoi en faire un drame.

-Mouais mais non. Je veux faire la belle.

-On verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant moi je vais faire un tour j'ai besoin de m'aérer.

-Et puis c'est l'heure du dîner. T'as pas faim, dit Ulrich à l'adresse d'Odd.

-Si ! J'ai la dalle ! Alors on y va. William tu nous rejoins après ta balade ?

-Je verrais bien, peut-être.

Les trois amis se séparèrent en sortant du bâtiment.

 _Bon où est ce que je vais aller. On a déjà passé pas mal de temps dans le parc donc on va plutôt faire un tour en ville_ , réfléchit le brun. _Ça fait du bien d'être un peu seul après tout ce qui s'est passé. Entre la guerre froide d'Ulrich et Yumi et la paranoïa de Jérémie. Set est trop gentil. Il devrait quand même réagir et arrêter de tout laisser passer. Quoi qu'aujourd'hui il s'est repris et je ne suis pas sûr que Jérémie se soit bien rendu compte de ce que cela impliquait. Enfin il s'en apercevra vite._

Á l'évocation du jeune homme à l'œil bleu, un sentiment de bonheur inexpliqué l'envahit.

 _Il est vraiment cool comme mec. Il commence à jouer les rebelles avec son programme de Bourse. Il est arrivé depuis plusieurs semaines et il commence à peine à vraiment vivre, à sortir. Je suis certain qu'il nous cache bien son jeu et qu'il sait s'amuser. C'est vrai qu'on a passé une bonne soirée dans un bar mais il faudrait faire une vraie fête ! Et avec tout le monde pas seulement les garçons. C'est ça ! On devrait lui organiser une fête surprise ! J'en parlerais aux autres._

William continuait de marcher au hasard dans le centre-ville tout en pensant à la fête qu'il voulait organiser. Alors qu'il passait devant un restaurant, Une masse blonde de cheveux attira son attention à travers la vitrine. Il reconnut Laïa assise en face Set et qui étaient en train de manger. Le ténébreux adolescent s'arrêta malgré lui et les observa. La jeune fille blonde riait aux l'éclats et Set la regardait avec un petit sourire. Le sentiment de bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé quelques minutes plus tôt s'évanouit aussitôt pour laisser place à un autre sentiment beaucoup moins agréable, la jalousie. Il se détourna et rebroussa chemin pour rentrer au lycée.

 _Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre,_ se dit-il rageusement _. Je pensais que Set allait s'ennuyer à mourir ou qu'il regretterait d'avoir fait ça mais apparemment pas du tout. Pourquoi ça me dérange autant. Ça ne devrait pas ! Mais ça m'énerve de les voir ensemble ! Et aussi heureux en plus. J'espère que Set est juste un bon acteur._

* * *

Après manger, Set paya l'addition et il repartit avec Laïa vers Kadic.

-La soirée est déjà fini ? Demanda Laïa en se serrant contre le jeune homme.

-On ne doit pas aller trop vite, lui répondit-il d'une voix enjôleuse. Il faut en garder pour la prochaine fois. Sinon il n'y aura plus rien à découvrir.

-une prochaine fois ? Tu veux qu'on se revoit ?

-Pas toi ?

-Si, bien sûr que si. Tu me raccompagne jusqu'à ma chambre ?

-Si tu veux.

Ils arrivèrent à la clôture de l'école et le jeune homme aida Laïa à l'escalader. Ils parcoururent discrètement le chemin qui les séparait du bâtiment des dortoirs mais ne remarquèrent pas une ombre sortir de derrière les arbres et les suivre de loin. Ils montèrent les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la jeune fille.

-Voilà, on y est, souffla le jeune homme.

-Oui. Tu veux entrer ?

-Ça ne serait pas raisonnable.

La blonde leva la main pour la poser sur le torse de Set comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois avec William mais se ravisa. Á la place elle l'embrassa. Au moment où leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, un bruit venant de derrière la double porte qui menait aux escaliers attira leur attention. Ils ne virent qu'une ombre mais Set cru reconnaître une masse de cheveux noir s'enfuir. Quelques secondes plus tard Sissi entra par cette même porte et s'immobilisa en voyant les deux jeunes gens.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!

-Je te retourne la question Sissi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la fille du proviseur que tu peux avoir un traitement de faveur, rétorqua Laïa.

-Peut-être mais lui, dit-elle en désignant Set, il n'a pas le droit d'être ici. Il ne fait même pas partie du lycée.

-Oui il m'a gentiment raccompagné.

-C'est ça oui vous alliez finir dans la chambre.

-Eh alors même si c'était le cas je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

-Bah si justement ça me regarde ! J'en ai marre de t'entendre !

-Oui c'est vrai que chez toi c'est très silencieux. Tu fais quoi, une traversée du désert ?

-Au moins tu n'as pas besoin de gourde, tu te suffis à toi-même, lança une voix derrière eux.

-Non mais c'est une conspiration ou quoi ! S'exclama Sissi. Odd, on t'a pas sonné ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

-Oh rien j'ai entendu du bruit donc je suis venu voir.

-He bah on n'a pas besoin de toi ! Et toi la blonde peroxydé, je te préviens que je vais devoir prévenir mon père !

-Hein ?! C'est qui que tu traites de fausse blonde morue ! T'es jalouse à cause de la marée noire que tu trimbales sur ton énorme tête ?

-Énorme tête ? Tu t'es pas regardé toi et ton bulbe géant !

-Bulbe !...

-Pss, chuchota le blondinet à Set. Viens avant que Jim débarque. Sinon tu risques vraiment d'avoir des problèmes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce chambard ! Rugit Jim en entrant dans le couloir alors que les deux garçons filaient à l'anglaise. Non mais vous avez vu l'heure ! On est en pleine nuit ! Et la nuit on dort ! Parce que sinon on empêche les autres de dormir !...

-Ouf c'était moins une, rigola Odd. On a bien failli se faire pincer par G. .

-Heureusement que tu es venu me chercher. Avec les deux filles je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir.

-Elles ont un don pour se croiser quand il faut pas. Ça donne une scène à chaque fois. C'est super drôle à regarder assit sur un banc avec du pop-corn !

-Tu fais ça souvent ?

-Pas assez à mon goût, répondit l'adolescent à mèche en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Regarde un peu qui j'ai trouvé Ulrich.

-Set ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

-Je raccompagnais Laïa et on est tombé sur Sissi.

-Ah ouais, je vois le tableau ! Et Odd a sorti les pop-corn ?

-Non j'ai pas eu le temps, Jim est arrivé avant. Du coup il vaut mieux que Set reste ici pour la nuit.

-Oui c'est plus prudent.

Les amis préparèrent le matelas et se couchèrent.

-Au fait ton rendez-vous ça s'est passé comment ? Demanda Odd couché dans son lit.

-Mieux que je ne le pensais. Mais William et Aelita avaient raison elle sait ce qu'elle veut.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a demandé de la ramener à sa chambre. Elle t'a proposé de rentrer c'est ça, devina Ulrich.

-Tout juste. Mais j'ai refusé. Enfin elle m'a quand même embrassé.

-Ah ouais ? S'exclama Odd. Tu perds pas de temps.

-Ah vrai dire je ne m'y attendais pas. Et puis Sissi est arrivé presque tout de suite.

-Et alors ? Tu comptes rendre les choses un peu plus sérieux avec elle ? Interrogea l'adolescent en violet.

-Non j'en ai pas l'intention. Je sens que Laïa est le genre de fille à préférer compléter un tableau de chasse plutôt que de se consacrer à une seule personne.

-Tu as peut-être une autre fille en vue alors, ou un garçon, ajouta Odd avec un clin d'œil.

-Non pas vraiment. Pourquoi tu es intéressé ? Plaisanta le jeune homme aux yeux dépareillés.

-T'inquiète pas, intervint Ulrich. Il aura largement le temps de se poser la question quand plus aucune fille ne voudra de lui.

-Très drôle Ulrich. Je te signale que j'ai une copine.

-Ouais mais pour combien de temps, souris son camarade.

-C'est ça rigole. Tu verras que je peux rester avec quelqu'un. Bon si tu as personne en vue tu dois quand même avoir des préférences.

-C'est vrai, j'aime bien Yumi.

-Quoi ! S'étrangla sportif châtain en se redressant.

-Non non je plaisante Ulrich, je plaisante. Je ne m'intéresse absolument pas à Yumi, ria Set. Je voulais juste voir ta réaction.

-Ouais bah c'est pas drôle.

-Alors tu as le droit de me charrier avec les filles mais toi on peut rien te dire sur Yumi ? Ricana Odd. C'est pas vraiment du jeu ça. Et si y a pas de fille y a peut-être un garçon alors, reprit l'adolescent en se tournant vers le jeune homme à l'œil bleu.

-De ce côté-là c'est plus délicat. Tout le monde n'a pas l'esprit ouvert. Je vous l'ai dit parce que je vous fais confiance mais je n'irais pas le crier sur tous les toits. Et puis je te l'ai déjà dit à part vous je connais pas grand monde. Mais encore une fois Odd pour toi je veux bien faire une exception, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

-Non c'est bon je passe mon tour. Mais je vais t'en trouver moi des gens avec qui sortir !

-Odd arrête, il n'a pas besoin de toi.

-Je propose moi c'est tout, bougonna le l'adolescent à mèche.

-Fait pas la tête, le réconforta Set. C'est gentil mais je ne cherche pas. Enfin maintenant que je suis banni je vais peut-être m'y mettre.

-T'inquiète on va faire changer d'avis Jérémie. Tu pourras revenir nous aider. Parce que waouh ! Tu peux faire plein de trucs ! Tu nous serais vraiment utile, surtout avec le nombre de monstres qui augmente à chaque attaque.

-C'est vrai que du renfort ce serait pas du luxe avec tous ce qui se passe, ajouta Ulrich.

-Mais oui. Je suis sûr que si on s'y met tous Jérémie ne pourra plus dire non hein Set ? Set ?

-Chuut, le fit taire son compagnon de chambre. Il s'est endormi.

-T'y crois pas ! Mais c'est une vraie marmotte ! Chuchota l'adolescent en regardant le jeune homme aux yeux dépareillés.

-Aelita dit qu'il n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars. Il ne doit pas dormir beaucoup. Et on devrait faire pareil nous aussi sinon demain on pourra pas se lever pour le cours de gym.

-Oula t'inquiète G. est surement encore occupé avec les filles, demain il aura autant de mal que nous.

-Ouais mais c'est pas une raison, j'ai pas envie d'avoir encore des heures de colles. Donc tu m'excuses mais moi je dors, conclut-il en se retournant.

-Mais j'ai pas envie de dormir moi.

-Eh bah t'as qu'à discuter avec ta nouvelle copine.

-Ça c'est une idée ! Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux être utile.

-Mmh.

* * *

-Ohé la belle au bois dormant, susurra Odd a l'oreille de Set. C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner.

-Hein… quoi déjà ? Ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas dormis comme ça, répondit le jeune homme en s'étirant.

-Pas de cauchemar ? Demande Ulrich.

-Non, si j'en avais fait vous vous seriez réveillé. Bon pour reprendre ta formule préférée Odd, je meurs de faim.

-Désolé mais tu ne peux pas venir avec nous au réfectoire.

-Je sais bien. Je vais devoir sortir en douce du lycée.

-On va venir avec toi comme ça on attendra les filles devant le portail.

Ulrich et Odd partirent à la douche pendant que Set rangea la chambre et se rhabilla. Une fois prêt, l'un alla taper à la porte de William et l'autre à la porte de Jérémie. Le ténébreux adolescent les rejoignit mais pas signe de vie du génie blond.

-Bonjour, leur dit le brun avec mauvaise humeur.

-Bah quoi ça va pas ? interrogea le blondinet à mèche.

-Si très bien, répondit-il en passant devant eux.

Set rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et suivit William avec les deux autres. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre à l'entrée. Le brun s'éloigna un peu et s'appuya contre le muret.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda le jeune homme au cache-œil au deux autres.

-Aucune idée, sûrement une mauvaise nuit. Et toujours pas de nouvelles d'Einstein.

-Salut les garçons, lança Aelita en s'approchant avec Yumi.

-Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous vous êtes fâchés ? Questionna la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en regardant William.

-On en sait rien, il s'est réveillé comme ça.

-Et Jérémie ?

-Aux abonnés absent.

-Il a dû passer la nuit au Labo.

-Bon allé tous au ptit dèj ! S'exclama Odd.

-Ouais bonne idée. Et ce soir on va voir le Nexus, déclara Aelita.

-Ça on verra.

-On en discutera après, la faut aller manger avant que les cours commencent, les pressa l'adolescent en violet.

-Oui oui on y va. Á ce soir, dit Yumi à Set.

Le petit groupe retourna dans l'enceinte de l'école et alla à la cantine. Comme à son habitude, Odd fit du charme à Rosa, la cantinière, pour avoir plus que sa portion et comme d'habitude cela fonctionna. Tous s'assirent et commencèrent à manger.

-Bon William, tu nous dis ce que tu as ? L'interrogea Yumi.

-Rien, tout va bien je vous ai dit.

-Arrête un peu ton baratin. On voit bien que y a quelque chose.

-Peut-être mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, .

-Oula tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Eh regardé, les interrompit Ulrich en leur montrant l'entrée du lycée par la fenêtre. On dirait que Set a des problèmes.

Tout le monde tourna la tête pour voir le jeune homme à l'œil bleu discuter avec cinq garçons de terminale qui n'avaient pas l'air très amicaux.

-On devrait y aller, dit William.

Les adolescents se levèrent et repartir en direction du portail quand soudain l'un des garçons tenta de donner un coup de poing à Set qui l'évita. Le petit groupe se mit alors à courir mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent trois des terminales étaient déjà à terre et Set se battait avec les deux derniers. Il évita un nouveau coup de poing et décocha un crochet du gauche qui cueillit le quatrième à la mâchoire le faisant chanceler. Puis il se baissa effectua un balayage avec sa jambe tendue et faucha le cinquième qui tomba en arrière. Le jeune homme aux yeux dépareillés se releva mais reçut un coup dans l'estomac de la part du quatrième qui avait repris contenance et qui lui coupa le souffle. Ulric, William et Odd s'interposèrent alors tandis que les deux filles aidaient Set à se redresser.

-Á cinq contre un, vous avez du courage les gars, railla le sportif châtain.

-On en n'a pas fini, cracha l'adolescent encore debout en reculant. La prochaine fois on t'aura.

Et il s'enfuit avec ses camarades.

-Bah alors tu t'es fait des copains sans nous le dire ! Le charia le jeune homme en violet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? Questionna Aelita.

-Rien de spécial, répondit le jeune homme en essayant le sang qui coulait du coin de sa bouche. C'était un fan-club. Ils voulaient gentiment me demander de ne plus m'approcher de leur reine Laïa. Je crois que le fait de l'embrasser ne leur a pas plu.

-Tu l'as embrassé ? S'étonnèrent Aelita et Yumi en même temps.

-Je vous raconterais plus tard. On aura tout le temps ce soir.

-En attendant tu les as dérouillés, le félicita Ulrich. Je sais que c'est grâce au Supercalculateur mais ça impressionne quand même. Faut qu'on se fasse un entrainement à l'occasion pour voir vraiment ce que tu vaux.

-Quand tu veux !

La cloche sonna.

-Bon aller tout le monde en cours. On se retrouve tous chez moi ce soir avant d'aller à l'usine, dit l'adolescente en rose.

-D'accord, acquiescèrent les autres.

Set repartit chez Aelita pendant que les autres allèrent rejoindre leurs classes.

-Jérémie n'est toujours pas là, fit remarquer Ulrich en entrant dans la salle.

-C'est sûr, il est au Labo. Soit il a trouvé quelque chose soit il fait la tête, réfléchit Aelita.

-Bon va falloir le couvrir.

-Jérémie Belpois, appela le professeur qui faisait l'appel.

-Il se sentait pas bien se matin, répondit Odd. Il est allé à l'infirmerie.

-Ah ? Très bien. Je te donnerais ses devoir pour que tu lui apportes.

La journée se passa tranquillement sans autres incidents que la bagarre du matin. Á la fin de la journée, les cinq lycéens se retrouvèrent pour ensuite tous aller chez Aelita. L'humeur de William ne s'était pas du tout améliorée alors que les autres étaient très excités à l'idée de découvrir un nouvel endroit sur Lyoko. Ils avaient passé la plupart de le leur temps de cours à chercher les bons mots pour que Jérémie laisse Set venir sur le monde virtuel. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, ils trouvèrent le jeune homme au cache-œil en plein ménage

-T'y crois pas ! Aelita tu me le prête pour ranger ma chambre ? Plaisanta le blondinet en s'asseyant.

-Désolé Odd mais ce n'est pas toi qui m'héberge. Et encore même si c'était le cas, vu ce que j'ai vu ce matin je ne suis pas sûr que je m'occuperais de ta chambre.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Elle était pas si en bordel.

-Je parle pas du bordel mais des odeurs ! Je comprends maintenant qu'Ulrich est un vrai guerrier !

-Ah ah très drôle. Bon en attendant est-ce que quelqu'un a trouvé une bonne excuse pour Einstein ?

-Pas besoin d'excuse. On lui dira la vérité, répondit Aelita. Il devrait être suffisamment curieux pour laisser passer.

-Tu penses que se serra aussi simple que ça ? Demanda Yumi.

-Non pas du tout mais ça peut jouer. Faudra se montrer très convaincant.

-Vous savez, je ne suis pas obligé de venir avec vous, intervint Set. Je peux très bien faire ça par téléphone.

-Non tu viens j'ai dit, asséna la jeune fille. Par téléphone se sera beaucoup plus compliqué. Vaut mieux t'avoir avec nous sur Lyoko pour nous guider.

-C'est vrai que ça sera difficile, concéda le jeune homme à l'œil bleu.

-Bah alors tout est arrangé. On peut y aller.

Tout le monde se leva et partit en direction de l'usine. Ils parlaient et plaisantaient, sauf William qui restait en retrait. Il marchait derrière et observait ses amis. Un de ses amis pour être plus précis.

-William ça va ? le questionna Set en se retournant.

-Hein ? Ah oui oui. Je… je réfléchissais.

-En fin de compte, tout ça aura quand même eu du bon, reprit le jeune homme aux yeux dépareillés.

-Ah et quoi donc ? Demanda la japonaise.

-Toi et Ulrich avaient l'air de vous être réconciliés.

Les deux adolescents rougirent en s'évitant du regard. Ils continuèrent à marcher puis arrivèrent au niveau du pont qui menait à l'usine.

-Bon je pense que je vais attendre ici, dit Set. Ça ne sert à rien de déclencher une tragédie.

-Certainement pas tu viens avec nous.

-Non Aelita, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre.

-Attend ici le temps de raconter ce que tu nous as dit à Jérémie et on t'appelle pour que tu descendes quand il est prêt, lui proposa Odd.

Tous entrèrent dans l'usine en laissant Set sur le pont. Ce dernier s'assit contre la rambarde et ferma les yeux.

 _Jérémie est vraiment compliqué. Plus ça va et moins je l'apprécie. Il n'a vraiment pas besoin d'être comme ça, j'ai rien fait de mal à ce que je sache. Si je me souviens bien, il a déconné plus d'une fois, même s'il s'en est toujours sorti. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il me reproche. Au début il se méfiait de moi parce qu'il ne me connaissait pas. C'est normal, mais maintenant ? D'accord on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé mais il l'a dit lui-même, je suis humain d'origine. Alors quoi ? Son excuse de « tu peux être programmé sans le savoir et créer des problèmes malgré toi » n'est qu'un prétexte. Les réactions que j'ai eu avec l'ordinateur et le ballon son dû au Supercalculateur et je suis sûr qu'il en est parfaitement conscient. Mais alors pourquoi… Ce pourrait-il qu'il est peur de moi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je ne lui ai rien fait._

Son téléphone bipa, lui indiquant qu'il venait de recevoir un message de Yumi.

« C'est bon tu peux descendre »

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers le Labo.

-Alors voilà ce que tu as trouvé pour revenir, railla le génie de mauvaise humeur en voyant Set approcher. Une salle secrète sur le cinquième territoire indétectable d'ici.

-C'est la vérité. Tu devrais être content ils vérifient au lieu de me faire confiance.

-Mais on te fait confiance, lui rappela Aelita. On veut juste voir ça de nos yeux.

-Bon alors tous aux scanners qu'on en termine vite. J'ai d'autres chose à faire. Set, toi tu vas au fond de la pièce et tu attends qu'ils soient tous arrivés pour approcher des écrans.

Les cinq Lyoko-guerriers descendirent dans les scanners et se firent tout de suite envoyer sur le cinquième territoire.

-C'est bon Einstein on y est, dit Odd. Set peut nous guider.

-Alors pour commencer, retentit la voix du jeune homme au cache-œil, vous devez entrer dans le labyrinthe. Voilà. Maintenant traversez la pièce et une fois à côté de la porte il faut escalader. Il y a l'entré d'un couloir en hauteur. Parfait. Vous voyez le couloir ? Bien, prenez-le et allez jusqu'au bout. Maintenant sautez dans le trou.

-C'est bon y est mais il n'y strictement rien ici. T'es sûr que tu t'es pas gouré quelque part ? Demanda le blondinet.

-Est-ce que t'es sûr que la salle excite au moins, murmura Jérémie à côté de Set.

-Oui c'est bien là, confirma le jeune homme à Odd sans faire attention au génie. Allez voir le mur Ouest, au milieu. Si vous restez suffisamment longtemps au bon endroit une porte s'ouvrira. Ulrich tu y es. Reste là et attend.

Le petit groupe se rassembla autour du samouraï et patienta avec lui. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, le cube bleu en face d'eux coulissa vers le bas et révéla un passage.

-C'est bon c'est ouvert !

-Ok, à partir du début du couloir, vous devez faire 163 pas.

-Hein ? Tu te fiches de nous là !

-Non pas du tout.

-Bon on y va alors…161, 162 et 163. C'est ici ? En plein milieu du couloir ? C'est bizarre il n'y a aucune porte, aucune fissure et les murs sont tout lisses.

-Oui c'est là que tout se joue. L'entrée de la salle est ici mais il est impossible de la voir ou de la détecter.

-Donc comment on l'ouvre la porte ? En restant ici à attendre comme tout à l'heure ?

-Non, ici pas de place au hasard. Et avant d'ouvrir la porte il faut encore l'atteindre. Regardez en haut.

-Oui eh bah quoi ? On ne voit pas le plafond il est beaucoup trop haut, dit Yumi.

-Justement, il est si haut que les personnes virtualisées ne peuvent pas le voir et qu'il est au-delà du champ de détection du Supercalculateur. C'est là que la clé se cache pour aller jusqu'à l'entré.

\- Quoi ? Y une clé ? Je comprends plus rien. S'il y a une clé en haut je ne vois pas comment l'activée. Même avec mes flèches laser c'est impossible si je ne la vois pas.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai dit de faire 163. Vous être juste en dessous. Si tu te places pile entre les deux murs et que tu tires vers le haut, parfaitement à la verticale, tu devrais toucher la clé.

-Tu sais Set, je te préférais avant que tu ne retrouves la mémoire. Maintenant tu commences à parler comme Jérémie, ironisa l'adolescent à mèche.

-Ça va Odd, je me passerais de ce genre de commentaires, répliqua le génie à lunettes. Dépêche-toi d'activée la clé si elle existe bien.

-Ok ok, Flèche laser ! S'écria-t-il en visant le plafond.

Le projectile fonça vers la voûte et disparu. Le petit groupe attendit… attendit… et attendit encore.

-Bon alors il se passe rien, commenta Ulrich.

-J'en étais sûr, il a tout inventé, entendirent-ils ricaner Jérémie dans le micro. Tu pensais qu'on ne s'en apercevrait pas ?

Soudain un claquement retentit.

-C'était quoi ? S'exclama Aelita.

-Ça c'est le chemin qui s'ouvre, lui répondit mystérieusement Set.

Une étrange vibration descendit du haut suivit d'un ronronnement et ils furent tous brutalement plaqué contre le mur. Puis tout s'arrêta d'un seul coup.

-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé, grogna Ulrich la joue collée contre la paroi.

-Je crois que j'ai compris, dit l'elfe en se mettant debout… sur le mur. Il y a eu un changement de gravité. Maintenant le mur, c'est le sol.

-Exactement, approuva le jeune homme aux yeux dépareillés tandis que les autres se redressaient à leur tour. Pour continuer il faut aller jusqu'en haut.

-On va en avoir pour des plombes, maugréa Ulrich.

-Raison de plus pour vous dépêcher.

-Et après on est arrivé j'espère.

-Pas tout à fait Odd, il restera un dernier passage. D'ailleurs quand vous y serez, vous n'apparaîtrez plus sur les écrans.

-Super…

Les cinq Lyoko-guerriers courent, vers ce qui était quelques secondes plus tôt le plafond et qui maintenant se trouvait être le mur du fond. Il leur fallut un certain temps avant de ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir le bout. Ils finirent par y arriver et trouvèrent un nouveau trou dans la paroi. Ils s'y engouffrèrent pour arriver dans une très haute salle carrée.

-Voilà, vous êtes dans la Fosse, leur indiqua Set. Le Nexus est en haut. Il y a une clé à côté de vous. Actionnez-la.

Yumi appuya sur le bouton en forme d'œil de XANA et aussitôt des plates-formes sortirent des murs bleu en formant un escalier tout autour de la pièce. Un compte à rebours apparut sur l'écran de Jérémie.

-Un décompte a été lancé, les avertit Set. Vous devez atteindre le haut et activée la seconde clé avant la fin.

-Ouais ça on s'en doutait, répondit l'homme-chat en bondissant sur le premier plateau.

Ils sautèrent de paliers en paliers le plus vite possible pour enfin arriver au bout. Comme l'avait dit Set, un second interrupteur en forme de XANA les attendait contre la paroi d'où sortait le dernier palier. C'est Aelita cette fois qui le poussa. Le compte à rebours se stoppa et toutes les plates-formes se rétractèrent dans les murs, excepté celle où se trouvaient les Lyoko-guerriers. Puis un pilier carré commença à s'élever depuis le bas de la pièce et fila vers eux pour s'arrêter à leur niveau.

-On a grimpé jusqu'ici pour rien ! S'exclama Odd indigné. On aurait pu rester en bas et ce truc nous aurait monté jusqu'ici.

-Désolé mais le seul moyen de déclencher l'ascenseur c'est la deuxième clé. Maintenant montez, vous allez entrer dans le Nexus.

-Enfin !

Le petit groupe se plaça au milieu de pylône. Ce dernier recommença lentement à monter. Le plafond s'ouvrit pour laisser passer l'ascenseur et les cinq amis pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce semi-sphérique. Le pilier s'immobilisa de manière à ce que la surface où étaient les adolescents se confonde avec le sol et au même moment la salle s'illumina. Un grand nombre d'interfaces apparurent tout autour de la pièce tantôt avec des données tantôt avec des visuels des différents territoires de Lyoko. Partout où se portait le regard, il y avait un écran holographique.

-Ouaaah, lâcha Yumi.

-Bienvenue dans la salle du Nexus, leur annonça Set très content de son petit effet.

-C'est dingue ! Ça fait des années qu'on combat XANA et on ne connaissait même pas cet endroit. Enfin avec le chemin qu'on a fait ça ne m'étonne pas.

-Je te rappelle qu'à l'origine c'était le centre de contrôle de tout Lyoko. Il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse être trouvé facilement, expliqua le jeune homme au cache-œil.

-Il y a des informations partout, s'émerveilla Aelita en s'approchant d'un écran où défilaient tout un tas de données. Les tours, les territoires, la mère numérique… Tout y est.

-Oui mais on ne peut plus rien manipuler d'ici, lui rappela Set.

-C'est vraiment dommage.

-Bon maintenant que vous avez vu, vous pouvez rentrer, dit Jérémie.

-Oh fait pas ton rabat-joie Einstein. On vient d'arriver. Laisse-nous un peu admirer.

-La salle ne va pas s'envoler, vous aurez largement le temps de revenir l'étudier. Pour l'instant c'est la recherche du Réplika qui est le plus important, les contredit Jérémie. Au fait Set c'est bon tu peux partir maintenant. On n'a plus besoin de toi.

-Non je vais attendre qu'ils reviennent, répondit l'intéressé en allant s'appuyer contre le mur.

-Ne pousse pas trop. Déjà tu as pu venir alors n'insiste pas.

-Tu perds ton temps. Plus vite ils seront là, plus vite je partirai.

-Mmh. Rematérialisation.

Les cinq Lyoko-guerriers revinrent dans le monde réel et remontèrent dans le Labo.

-Cette salle est génial !

-Je peux t'assurer Odd que quand on y est enfermé elle n'est pas géniale du tout. On trouve le temps très long. Heureusement que vous étiez là, ça me faisait de l'animation. C'est dingue les choses qu'on peut apprendre juste en observant.

-Ça fait très voyeur quand même.

-C'est vrai mais j'avais rien d'autre à faire. Bon, si je vous ai attendu ce n'est pas juste pour énerver Jérémie. Je dois vous parler.

-Ah ?

-J'y ai beaucoup réfléchit aujourd'hui pendant que vous étiez en cours.

-Réfléchit à quoi ? Accouche ! Le pressa Yumi.

-Je vais partir.

-Partir ? Mais pourquoi ? Pour aller où ?

-Disons que j'ai une affaire à régler. Je ne peux pas vous en parler pour l'instant. Mais le moment venu vous saurez tout.

-Une affaire ? Mais je capte pas, tu te souviens de quelque chose avant Lyoko ? Tenta de comprendre Ulrich.

-C'est… compliqué.

-Tu nous caches quelque chose toi, devina Aelita.

-On va dire que oui.

-Mais pourquoi autant de mystère ?

-Parce que j'adore faire des surprises théâtrales.

-Mmh c'est louche, mais on ne peut pas t'en empêcher de toute façon, capitula Yumi.

-Tu dis ça comme je vous avais déjà donné des raisons de douter de moi.

-C'est le cas, intervint Jérémie mine de rien.

-Et tu pars quand ? Interrogea William qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entré dans l'usine.

-Je sais pas encore. Le temps de tout préparer, je dirais d'ici quelques jours.

-Tant que ça ? Ça demande autant de préparation que ça ton truc ? S'étonna Odd.

-Tu n'as pas idée.

-Et ça serais pour combien de temps ?

-Aucune idée. Je ne me rends pas encore compte de tous ce qui m'attend.

-Tu es vraiment intrigant tu sais, dit la japonaise dubitative.

-Ça et mon œil bleu, c'est ce qui fait mon charme, plaisanta Set.

-Mais comment on va faire sans toi si le Kraken revient ? S'inquiéta l'adolescent à mèche.

-De toute façon je n'ai plus le droit d'aller sur Lyoko alors que je sois là ou pas ne change rien.

-Tu n'a même pas le droit de venir ici, renchérie le Jérémie toujours tourné vers ses écrans. Si je t'ai laissé venir c'était juste pour voir si la salle était vraie.

-Attends tu pars à cause de Jérémie, s'exclama Aelita donc la colère commençait à monter.

-Non, il ne fait juste que confirmer. Mais je vous promets que je reviendrais. Je ne compte disparaître.

-Et c'est bien dommage, répliqua je génie s'attirant un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille rose.

-Jérémie, on se passe de tes commentaires !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il veut partir, qu'il parte. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si dramatique.

-Parce que c'est jamais agréable de voir un ami partir ! Mais toi par contre tu peux y aller, on te retient pas ! Set nous a montré qu'il était capable de prendre ta place aux commandes du Supercalculateur.

-Stop, arrêter de vous battre, intervint Set avant que le génie blond n'est le temps de répondre. Aelita, Jérémie ne peut pas partir tu le sais très bien. Il connait mieux que personne la machine. Je serais incapable de le remplacer. Et toi Jérémie, oui je pars mais je reviens. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça et je peux t'assurer que quand je reviendrais tu me détesteras encore plus.

-Et bah ne reviens pas.

-Si, je reviendrai avec ou sans ton accord. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Je ne suis pas censé être ici et j'ai plein de choses à faire maintenant. Je m'en voudrais de vous perturber dans vos recherches, railla-t-il à l'adresse de Jérémie avant de sortir.

-Vous pensez qu'il va où ? Questionna Ulrich.

-Aucune idée, répondit Yumi. Mais ça à l'air important pour lui. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il veut faire.

-Ouais c'est vraiment bizarre, ajouta Odd. Mais il m'a donné envie de voir ce qu'il prépare. J'espère que cela ne prendra pas trop de temps. William tu en penses quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser partir ? Il pourrait être arrêté et se faire prendre avec ses faux papiers.

-Pour ça je lui fais confiance. Il est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seul, répliqua Aelita.

-Bon au lieu de discuter de choses inutiles, si vous m'aidiez à chercher le Réplika ? Les interrompit Le génie à lunette. Parce que quoi que vous disiez, il partira.

-Oh ça va ! Le Réplika n'est pas la seule chose au monde !

-Si justement. Une fois détruit on sera tranquille. Mais pour le détruire, il faut le trouver.

-Oui bah là je suis pas d'humeur, rétorqua la jeune fille. Je m'en vais. Débrouille-toi sans moi.

-Désolé Jérémie mais nous on ne te sers à rien pour ça sauf si faut aller sur Lyoko.

-C'est ça, partez et laissez-moi me concentrer.

Le petit groupe repartit laissant Jérémie avec à ses recherches. Ils décidèrent de retrouver Set chez Aelita mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent il n'était pas là. Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble et tard dans la nuit les internes au lycée rentrèrent. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses proposa à Yumi de rester dormir et la japonaise accepta. Une soirée entre filles leur ferait le plus grand bien. Le jeune homme au cache-œil ne réapparut que le lendemain. Il les attendait devant l'entrée de l'école.

-Bah alors t'étais passé où ? Lui demanda Aelita en arrivant.

-Ah excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, j'ai été très occupé.

-Alors ça y est, tu as tellement de choses à faire que maintenant tu découches.

-Ah ah désolé, répondit le jeune homme gêné. Mais cela risque de se reproduire. Je ne peux pas partir si tout n'est pas prêt ici.

-Encore tous ces mystères hein. Tu ne veux vraiment rien nous dire, insista Yumi.

-Non désolé, leur sourit-il. Il faudra attendre que tout soit terminé.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent tranquillement. Aucune n'attaque ne se produisit mais Set continuait de disparaître de temps en temps pour le plus grand plaisir de Jérémie. Ce dernier continuait de passer le plus clair de ses soirées au Labo mais n'arrivait pas à localiser le Réplika.

 _Mais pourquoi je ne trouve rien !_ S'énerva le blond pour la énième fois devant le terminal du Supercalculateur. _C'est pas vrai ça. On dirait qu'il a tout simplement disparut. Plus un seul signal, rien ! Comment je suis censé faire moi pour trouver un truc qui ne se manifeste même pas ! Si au moins on avait une attaque ça pourrait m'aider sur la position relative. Après il suffirait d'affiner la localisation par triangulation des signaux croisés. Et puis si Aelita m'aidait ça irait plus vite mais elle préfère traîner avec les autres avant que Set s'en aille. Lui aussi qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! Dès qu'il fait un truc, tout le monde est derrière. Mais mince, il a quoi de plus que moi ! Á part son œil rien ! Et pourtant il monopolise l'intention. Il faut que j'arrête de ruminer. Je vais sortir m'aérer la tête. Je vais aller rejoindre les autres au foyer. Si j'ai bien compris, l'autre monoculaire est encore parti sans rien dire._

Jérémie sortit et retourna vers le lycée. Le foyer était bondé mais il finit par trouver ses amis assis sur un canapé en train de discuter.

-Tiens Frankenstein est finalement sorti de son sous-sol ! S'exclama Odd. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Bah quoi moi aussi j'ai le droit de me détendre.

-Si tu es venu pour casser l'ambiance c'est pas la peine, lui dit Aelita d'une voix sévère.

-Pourquoi je viendrais casser l'ambiance ?!

-Parce que c'est ce que tu fais de mieux en ce moment.

-Quoi mais non ! Enfin tant qu'il n'est pas là.

-Mais lâche le un peu.

-Ok ok, on en parle pas et tout ira bien, répondit le génie en allant s'asseoir à côté de l'adolescente aux cheveux roses.

Il tenta de la prendre par la taille mais la jeune fille se déroba en se levant et en faisant semblant de choisir un livre dans la petite bibliothèque. William qui regardait la scène du coin de l'œil eu un petit rictus. Le blond à lunette lui tapait de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Soudain une alarme retentit depuis le sac de Jérémie.

-C'est malin ça, pesta le blond en prenant sa tablette. Au moment où je décide de prendre une pause, on a une alerte.

-C'est le Kraken qui attaque ? Demanda Ulrich.

-Non, s'étonna Jérémie. On s'est introduit dans le Labo !

-Hein ?! S'écria Yumi ! Y a quelqu'un avec le Supercalculateur ? Mais comment on va faire sans retour vers le passé ?

-On ne s'affole pas, tempéra William en se levant. Allons déjà voir qui c'est. On avisera après.

Tout le petit groupe se précipita vers l'usine en passant par le passage de la chaufferie. Ces derniers jours, il y avait beaucoup de monde qui circulait dans le parc, rendant le passage qui s'y trouvait impraticable la plupart du temps. Ils arrivèrent à l'usine et s'arrêtèrent devant l'ascenseur.

-Dit Einstein, l'interpella Odd. Tu as bloqué le monte-charge ?

-Bah oui comme d'habitude pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il n'a pas bougé. Celui qui est entré n'est pas passé par là.

-Bon on descend mais on se tient prêt, les avertit Ulrich. Il va peut-être falloir l'assommer.

Odd tapa le code pour activer le monte-charge et ils descendirent. Jérémie et Aelita se placèrent au fond pendant que les autres se mirent en position de combat. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ils ne trouvèrent personne.

-Bah alors ? Il débloque ton machin ou quoi ? Râla le blondinet. Y a personne ici.

-Attends je vérifie les caméras. Non mais c'est pas vrai, il a pas osé !

-Quoi Jérémie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ! Le pressa Yumi.

-Set ! C'est lui ! Il est venu tout seul ! Il a fait quelque chose au Supercalculateur ! S'étrangla le blond à lunettes en regardant son écran.

On voyait Set descendre les barreaux de l'échelle, qui constituait la seconde entrée du Labo, et s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Il pianota pendant quelques secondes puis retirera un CD et repartit comme il était venu.

-T'y crois pas ! s'écria Odd. Ça ne peut pas être lui !

-C'est vrai que là je ne comprends pas, bafouilla Ulrich. Je pensais réellement qu'il était réglo.

-C'est pas possible ! On s'est vraiment fait avoir comme des idiots ! S'exclama Yumi horrifiée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire, chercha Jérémie. Je vais lancer un diagnostic. Je vous avais dit de vous méfier de lui. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il a trafiqué mais j'espère qu'on aura pas d'attaque avant d'avoir trouvé. Sinon qui sait ce qui pourrait vous arriver.

-Eh oh, on se calme, les modéra le brun. On est encore sûr de rien. Attendons les résultats du diagnostic.

-Depuis quand tu es aussi raisonnable William ? S'étonna Yumi. Enfin il te faut quoi de plus ? Tu vois bien qu'il est venu ici sans avertir personne et qu'il a touché au Supercalculateur non ?!

-Oui je vois mais vous sautez sur la première explication venue, se défendit le ténébreux adolescent. Il ne faut pas forcement se fier aux apparences.

-Je suis désolé William, intervint Aelita, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il ferait ici sans nous l'avoir dit si ce n'était pas pour saboter le Supercalculateur. Moi aussi je n'arrive pas à le croire mais c'est comme ça. Il nous a trompé. Et Jérémie avait raison.

-Je suis certain que non. Je veux d'abord lui parler avant de l'accuser de quoi que soit.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne sera pas à la maison ce soir, rétorqué l'adolescente en rose pensive. Il a dû attendre que tout soit prêt pour faire ça et partir juste après.

-Si c'est ça on est encore plus bête que je ne le pensais, dit Odd.

-On ne pouvait pas le savoir. C'est sûrement à cause de sa mémoire. C'est depuis qu'il l'a récupéré qu'il se comporte bizarrement.

-Mais oui c'est ça ! On le reverra ! Il n'a regagné qu'un quart de sa mémoire, réfléchit Jérémie. S'il veut le reste il devra revenir et on pourra l'attraper.

-On verra bien.

Á la surprise de tout le monde, William partit brusquement vers le monte-charge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Aelita.

-J'ai besoin d'être seul, répondit-il laconiquement alors que les portes se fermaient.

Il remonta et emprunta les égouts pour retrouver le parc. Il était tard, il faisait nuit et il n'y avait personne en vue lorsqu'il sortit. Il partit en direction des bois, vers l'endroit qu'il préférait pour réfléchir seul. Il s'adossa à un arbre et soupira.

-Je savais que je te trouverais ici, murmura une voix qui lui fit redresser la tête.

Il découvrit une silhouette entre deux arbres et aperçut un éclat bleu.

-Set ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je t'attendais. Je me doutais qu'après ce que j'ai fait, vous vous mettriez à douter de moi.

-Et comment tu veux qu'on ne doute pas ? Tu t'es introduit dans le Labo sans permission et tu as touché au Supercalculateur. Ça fait de toi quelqu'un de très suspect, voir même coupable.

-Oui je sais bien mais je n'avais pas d'autres solutions.

-Solution pour quoi ? Interrogea le brun en regardant la lueur bleue de l'œil.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant.

-Mais y en a marre de tous tes secrets ! Dis-nous ce que tu prépares et tout s'arrangera !

-Non je ne peux pas. Je vous expliquerais plus tard pourquoi.

-Alors pourquoi tu es ici ?

-Parce que je te fais confiance, lui répondit Set. Je sais que tu peux encore me croire. Et je peux te jurer que je n'ai rien fait de nuisible à l'ordinateur. Vous pouvez toujours l'utiliser sans risque.

-Et je suis censé te croire sur parole ?

-Je ne peux pas t'y obliger mais j'aimerais bien oui.

-Tu m'en demandes beaucoup. Et même si je continue à te faire confiance, j'aurais du mal à convaincre les autres.

-Si une seule personne me croit ça me suffit, affirma le jeune homme aux yeux dépareillés. Je ne voulais pas partir sans un dernier mot. J'ai quand même laissé une note à Aelita. Mais je ne sais pas si ça aura beaucoup d'effet.

-Alors tu t'en vas vraiment.

-Oui cette nuit. D'ailleurs ça va être l'heure, dit-il en prenant un sac derrière un arbre proche. Je te dis à la prochaine.

-Attends, pourquoi tu as enlevé ton cache-œil ?

-Parce que je vois mieux la nuit avec mon œil bleu, répondit le jeune homme en disparaissant dans l'obscure forêt. Bonne nuit William.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Révélation

Bonjour, bonjour. Voici encore un chapitre. Comme d'hab pardon pour les fautes et les oublis.

N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture à tous.

PS : Le monde de Code Lyoko ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Révélation**

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Set était parti et depuis, les six amis n'avaient plus de nouvelles de lui. Cela commençait un peu à les inquiéter mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils avaient bien demandé à Jérémie d'essayer de traquer le signal de son téléphone portable mais cela n'avait rien donné. Sans compter que le blond à lunettes y avait mis toute la mauvaise volonté du monde. Durant ce temps, ils n'eurent à essuyer aucune attaque et les tensions à l'intérieur du groupe s'étaient un peu tassées. Ulrich et Yumi se parlaient à nouveau comme avant et même si tout n'était pas arrangé entre Jérémie et Aelita, leur relation allait mieux. La jeune fille n'avait plus envie d'étrangler son copain à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Elle était plus calme depuis qu'elle avait recommencé à mixer. Dès que quelque chose la contrariait un peu trop, elle s'enfermait pendant des heures et jouait les DJ. Grâce à cela, Jérémie et elle avaient beaucoup avancé sur la localisation du Réplika. Ils avaient nettement réduit le champ des recherches mais toujours sans le trouver. Odd était sûr qu'il fallait utiliser le Skid pour aller directement chercher dans le réseau mais le génie était catégorique, cela ne servirait à rien. Le seul moyen de trouver la copie du monde virtuel avec le sous-marin, c'était de le voir ce qui était pratiquement impossible à cause de la taille du réseau. L'adolescent à mèche était impatient d'en découdre avec leur ennemi même s'ils ne savaient toujours pas qui c'était. Du coup en attendant, il continuait de sortir avec sa copine qu'il avait miraculeusement réussi à garder jusqu'ici et continuait à faire beaucoup de sport avec Ulrich. Il espérait aussi ardemment le retour de Set. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que trafiquait le jeune homme au cache-œil et était persuadé que cela allait faire beaucoup de bruit. Seul William déprimait. Il avait développé une forte amitié avec le jeune homme à l'œil bleu et son absence lui pesait plus qu'elle ne le devait. Il s'isolait de plus en plus et souriait ou plaisantait de moins en moins. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui.

Les six adolescents se trouvaient dans la petite clairière avec les troncs renversés où ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver pour passer leurs soirées lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas au Labo ou chez Aelita.

-Bon on devrait bientôt pouvoir aller dans le réseau pour chercher le Réplika, expliquait Jérémie. On doit avoir suffisamment restreint le périmètre de recherche avec Aelita.

-Supeer ! S'exclama Odd. On va enfin avoir un peu d'action ! Ça fait trois semaines qu'on est pas allé sur Lyoko. Ça commence à manquer. On n'a même pas eu une petite attaque.

-Justement, rétorqua Yumi. Je trouve ça reposant, ça fait du bien.

-Au moins ça nous a laissé le temps de travailler, dit Aelita. Grâce à ça, on peut espérer utiliser le Skid d'ici demain ou après-demain pour fouiller le réseau.

-Après demain ? Mais Jérémie vient de dire que…

-J'ai dit « devrait » Odd. On n'est pas encore totalement prêt mais très bientôt. Ne soit pas trop impatient.

-Oulala vous être vraiment pas drôle.

-Mais t'inquiète pas, intervint Ulrich. On va certainement bientôt avoir une attaque. Trois semaines sans rien c'est louche. Je suis sûr qu'on nous réserve un truc bien méchant.

-Ouais enfin pas trop méchant quand même j'espère.

-Bah quoi Yumi ? Tu as perdu ton esprit d'aventurière ? Tu étais pourtant contente quand on a découvert le Nexus et qu'on l'a étudié.

-Oui mais c'est pas pareil. Les attaques me tapent sur le système. On ne sait toujours pas contre qui on se bat et à chaque fois c'est avec une armée de monstres. Il n'y a rien d'aventureux là-dedans.

Á ce moment la tablette de Jérémie sonna.

-Quand on parle du loup… Désoler de te décevoir Yumi mais on a justement une tour activée.

-Pfff, évidement c'est toujours pareil. Enfin si on se dépêche on a juste le Kraken, dit-elle en se levant. Mais on peut se virtualiser sans problème ? Set n'a rien fait qui pourrait causer des ennuis ?

-J'ai lancé plusieurs scans et plusieurs diagnostics après qu'il soit parti. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait mais il a dit la vérité à William, il n'a rien détraqué. Vous pouvez plonger sans problème.

-Allez-y sans moi, grogna le brun. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller sur Lyoko.

-Eh William faut te bouger un peu. Arrête de déprimer.

-On verra ça la prochaine fois, répondit-il en se levant et en s'éloignant.

-Bon on y va, le compte à rebours tourne et on aura un sérieux problème si le portail s'ouvre.

Les cinq amis coururent vers l'usine. Jérémie s'installa devant ses écrans et les autres furent envoyés sur le territoire montagne.

-Vous êtes tous arrivés ? Très bien, alors la tour se trouve au Sud-Sud Est de votre position. Il vous reste cinq minutes. Moi je vais en profiter pour continuer à affiner la localisation du Réplika comme ça vous pourrez le chercher demain.

-Génial ! Alors on y va ! S'écria l'homme-chat sur son Overboard.

Ils filèrent dans la direction indiquée par le génie.

-Face de poulpe en vue !

-C'est bon Odd, je le vois, encore quatre minutes.

-Quatre minutes ? Ça devrait être largement suffisant, dit Ulrich en dégainant ses sabres. On se concentre sur un côté pour le faire basculer et après on lui fait sa fête !

* * *

William était retourné dans sa chambre. Il s'était allongé sur son lit avec de la musique mais cela ne l'aidait pas à faire le vide. Il se dit qu'une douche serait plus efficace. Il se leva, pris ses affaires et alla dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit l'eau, se déshabilla le temps qu'elle chauffe puis se plaça sous le jet. Il laissa l'eau brûlante couler sur sa tête.

 _Lyoko… C'est toujours la même chose. Tour activée, plonger, se battre, désactiver la tour. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt. On ne sait même pas pourquoi le Kraken vient. C'est sûrement pas un truc cool genre détruire les humains à la XANA. Donc on se battrait pour empêcher la destruction de l'humanité ? Ah quoi bon, elle le fait très bien toute seule. Alors maintenant ou plus tard... Ah mais non ! Pourquoi je pense comme ça ?! Je suis censé aimer aller sur le monde virtuel et botter les fesses des monstres. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi je déprime comme ça, au point de ne même plus vouloir aller sur Lyoko ? J'ai l'impression que plus rien n'a d'importance._

Il finit par sortir de la douche et enfila un boxer avant de prendre ses affaires et de repartir vers sa chambre. La double porte menant aux escaliers de l'autre côté du couloir s'ouvrit devant lui et Laïa entra.

-Ah William je voulais te voir justement.

-C'est pas le moment, je suis à poils je te signale. Et je n'ai pas envie de te parler de toute façon.

-Tu peux rester comme ça, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais blague à part, je voulais savoir si tu avais des nouvelles de Set.

-Ah mais arrête avec ça ! Moi non plus j'ai pas de nouvelle ! Alors quoi tu es sorti une fois avec lui et maintenant tu ne veux plus le lâcher ?! Tu sais quoi, même si j'en avais, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en les donnerais !

-Eh, C'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça. Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il devenait c'est tout. T'es jaloux ou quoi ? Venant de toi ce serait vraiment mal placé. Depuis le temps que tu me repousses, tu devais bien te douter que je ne resterais pas bloquée sur toi éternellement.

-Je m'en fou ! Répliqua le brun en passant devant elle. En attendant si tu veux absolument de coucher, c'est pas les mecs qui manquent !

Il entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte avant que la jeune fille n'est le temps de répondre. Il balança ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce et se rallongea sur son lit.

 _Quelle garce ! Maintenant qu'elle en a après Set elle laisse tomber tous les autres. Et pourquoi ça me gêne comme ça ? Je serais jaloux selon elle. C'est n'importe quoi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais. Il n'y a aucune raison. Absolument aucune…_

* * *

-Dépêchez-vous ! Il vous reste moins de trente secondes !

-T'es drôle Einstein, tu penses qu'on est en train de faire quoi ? On fait ce qu'on peut !

-Je sais Odd, mais si vous faites pas plus vous allez vous retrouver devant l'armée de monstres.

-Oui on sait Jérémie ! Cria Yumi en lançant ses éventails.

-Concentrez-vous ! Vingt secondes. C'est trop tard pour le détruire ! Aelita va désactiver la tour. Tant pis s'il s'enfuit.

-S'il n'y a pas le choix alors j'y vais… Jérémie on a un problème.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne peux pas accéder à la tour. Les tentacules se sont enroulés autour de l'entrée et me bloque l'accès.

-Saleté ! Jura le génie. Dans ce cas vous avez dix secondes pour le décrocher.

-C'est pas possible ! On y arrive pas !

-huit, sept…

-Aller une dernière fois, ordonna Ulrich.

-Six, cinq…

-Tout le monde est prêt ? Maintenant !

-quatre, trois, deux…

-Et encore raté !

-Un, ouverture du portail.

Le voile apparut dans une explosion de lumière. Les Lyoko-guerriers se rassemblèrent devant toutes armes dehors, prêt au massacre. Mais aucun monstre ne sortit. Puis une silhouette se dessina de l'autre côté du portail. La silhouette s'avança lentement et passa à travers le voile.

-Jérémie, on a un gros problème, lança Aelita.

-Quoi ? Je ne vois qu'un seul… monstre ? j'ai pas d'information. C'est un monstre que vous voyez ?

-Non pas vraiment. C'est William !

-Hein ? Tu plaisantes !

-Non Jérémie, confirma Yumi. C'est bien lui.

-Attendez je vérifie un truc.

-On n'a pas vraiment le temps Einstein, intervint Odd. Il est venu avec des copains.

D'autres silhouettes émergèrent du portail et les cinq adolescents virtuels se retrouvèrent face à leurs copies version dark.

-Oulala vous avez vraiment mauvaise mine.

-C'est pas le moment Odd ! On a vraiment un problème !

La copie de William sourit, pointa le groupe avec son épée géante et lâcha un « go » d'une voix rauque. Les cinq autres copies se jetèrent alors sur les adolescents. Le combat s'engagea. Chaque Lyoko-guerrier affrontait sa copie. Ulrich croisait ses sabres avec son double. Ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre à toute vitesse ne laissant qu'une traîné jaune et orange derrière eux. Odd et son jumeau sautaient dans tous les sens en se bombardant de flèches laser et en se protégeant derrière leur bouclier. Ils redoublaient d'agilité à chaque saut périlleux. Les deux Yumi étaient s'affrontaient dans une dance envoûtante et mortelle. Á chaque pas, un éventail s'envolait et décrivait de grandes courbes dans les airs. De temps en temps deux armes s'entrechoquaient et changeaient de trajectoire. Enfin Aelita et son sosie volaient dans un dangereux balai aérien. Elles se lançaient et évitaient des champs de force en un furieux échange sans réussir à se toucher.

La copie de William regarda le spectacle pendant quelques minutes puis se détourna avant de s'éloigner en courant. Jérémie qui surveillait aussi ce qui se passait sur ses écrans nota l'attitude du double.

-Attention, les prévint le génie, le faux William est en train de s'éloigner de la zone de combat. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare mais ça ne présage rien de bon !

-Désolé Jérémie mais on est un peu occupé là ! Appelle William pour qu'il vienne s'occuper de sa copie !

-Ouais je vais pas avoir le choix.

Mais au moment où le blond à lunette allait composer le numéro du brun, une fenêtre en forme de téléphone s'ouvrit sur l'écran principal avec une photo de l'adolescent au cheveux noir au-dessus.

-William ? J'allais justement t'appeler…

-Jérémie ! Le coupa le jeune homme. C'est la panique ici ! Il y a des courts jus partout ! J'ai jamais vu ça. Il y a plein d'arcs électriques !

-Hein ? Mais t'es où là ?

-Dans la cours. Le lycée a été évacué. Il y a de l'électricité partout.

-Ok je vais regarder, toi viens ici tout de suite. Les autres ont besoin de toi !

-D'accord j'arrive !

-Ça va mal, dit Jérémie aux adolescents virtualisés. William arrive mais apparemment il y a des problèmes de courant au lycée. Je me renseigne et je vous tiens au courant mais vous devez désactiver cette tour le plus vite possible.

-On ne peut pas entrer dans la tour je te rappelle ! Cria Aelita en se protégeant d'un champ de force adverse.

-Je sais. Je pense que si vous réussissez à éliminer vos copies, cela résoudra le problème.

-Éliminer nos copies, rien que ça. Je veux pas y mettre de la mauvaise volonté mais c'est déjà ce qu'on est en train de faire ! Répliqua Odd.

Soudain une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit sur l'écran principal. On pouvait y voir une sphère avec le symbole de XANA.

-Mauvaise nouvelle, dit le génie dans son micro.

-Quoi encore ?

-Le faux William à appeler le transporteur et il se dirige vers le cinquième territoire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire là-bas ? Demanda Ulrich toujours aux prises avec son double. Il va s'en prendre au cœur ?

-Je ne sais pas encore mais c'est une possibilité oui.

Le monte-charge se mit en marche et les portes s'ouvrirent sur William.

-Ah William enfin.

-Alors qu'est-ce que se passe ?

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer, tu plonges directement.

-Ok.

Le jeune homme repartit vers l'ascenseur et descendit dans la salle des scanners.

-Tu vas sur le cinquième territoire raisonna la voix de Jérémie dans les haut-parleurs de la salle. Ton double y est et on ne sait pas pourquoi. Mais il faut l'arrêter.

-Le cinquième territoire ? Mon double ?

-Je t'expliquerais sur le chemin. Transfer William… Scanner William… Virtualisation.

Le brun se matérialisa dans l'Arena et tomba sur le sol.

-Ton double est arrivé juste avant toi. Si tu te dépêches, tu pourras le rattraper.

-D'accord, répondit le ténébreux jeune homme en s'élançant. Tu me racontes ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?

-Oui. Alors pour faire simple le portail s'est ouvert. Aucun monstre n'est sorti mais à la place il y avait une copie de chacun d'entre vous. Les autres sont en train de se battre contre les leurs sur le territoire de la montagne.

-Pas de monstres ? Seulement des copies ? Pourquoi ça a changé ?

-Apparemment les copies sont plus dur à détruire que les monstres.

-C'est embêtant ça. Ah ça y est je vois mon double, l'avertit le William qui venait d'apercevoir le bout d'une épée semblable à la sienne.

-Parfait. Intercepte-le dès que tu peux. Odd ! Arrête de faire l'idiot, reprit Jérémie en changeant d'écran. Tu as perdu plus de la moitié des tes points de vie ! Il ne faut surtout pas que tu sois dévirtualisé maintenant. Sinon il y aura un déséquilibre des forces.

-Je sais, je sais. Mais mon autre moi est sacrément balèze !

-William est en train de poursuivre son clone dans le cinquième territoire. Il peut s'en sortir seulement si aucun autre double ne vient l'interrompre. Et puis si on veut que la tour se désactive il faut tous les détruire.

-On est même pas sûr !

-Si tu as une autres solution vas-y je t'écoute.

-Ok c'est bon j'ai compris ! Faut tous les zigouiller sans se faire dévirtualiser ! Ça change pas de d'habitude. Outch ! Par contre c'est une vraie teigne, dit-il alors qu'il venait de se prendre une flèche laser dans le bras.

L'homme-chat réalisa un saut périlleux arrière pour s'éloigner de son adversaire et atterrit sur ses quatre pattes.

-Bon il est temps de changer de tactique.

Il se redressa et se mit à courir vers son jumeau. Ce dernier, qui ne s'attendait pas que le blondinet vienne au corps à corps, tenta de le viser et de décharger ses flèches sur lui mais sans succès. Odd arriva à sa hauteur en esquivant les attaques et lui sauta dessus. Son adversaire l'évita en se jetant sur le côté. L'adolescent à mèche en profita pour continuer sa course. Il finit par s'arrêter dans un dérapage et lança trois flèches laser dans le dos du clone de Yumi. Le double fut projeté en avant, vers son originale qui n'hésita pas une seconde. La vrai Yumi déplia ses deux éventails et s'élança. Lorsqu'elle fut à portée, elle tourna sur elle-même et asséna deux grandes entailles lumineuses à son double qui fut aussitôt dévirtualisé dans une explosion de pixels rouge et noir.

-Merci Odd, lui sourit la japonaise.

Mais une série de flèches laser vint percuter l'homme-chat qui fut dévirtualisé à son tour.

-He mince, pesta la jeune fille en lançant à nouveau ses deux armes. Ça tu vas me le payer !

La copie d'Odd évita les deux éventails mais Yumi se concentra et grâce à son pouvoir de télékinésie reprit le contrôle de ses armes et modifia leur trajectoire en leur faisant faire demi-tour. L'un des deux éventails se dirigea vers le dos du double mais au dernier moment le clone violet sauta en l'air pour éviter l'attaque qui lui passa en dessous.

-Gagner ! Souffla la japonaise.

Son second éventail fendit l'air virtuel mais percuta le bouclier de la copie avait déployé.

-Zut !

Le double fut projeté sous l'impact et roula par terre. Il ne put s'arrêter à temps et passa par-dessus le bord du terrain où ils se trouvaient et tomba dans la mer numérique.

-Ah non en fait c'est bon. En fait je suis douée.

-Dit donc Yumi, quand tu auras fini de te jeter des fleurs, tu pourrais venir nous aider tu crois pas ?

-Ha désolé Ulrich, j'arrive.

-Jérémie, appela William. J'ai perdu mon double.

-Il va vers la voûte céleste. Rattrape-le, je pense qu'il va dans la salle du cœur.

-Ok je suis pas loin.

Le brun accéléra et arriva au promontoire qui permet d'accéder à la voûte. Là il activa son Supersmoke et vola au pôle Sud où il retrouva son clone. Ce dernier qui avait commencé l'ascension des escaliers jusqu'au cœur se retourna et attendit que son original la rejoigne.

-Tu m'attends ? C'est gentil ça. Ou alors tu veux te débarrasser de moi pour être tranquille après.

La copie ne répondit pas mais se jeta sur lui. William esquiva le premier coup et tenta de faucher son adversaire avec son épée mais le double sauta et passa derrière lui avant de lui donner un coup de pied rapide. Le brun s'éloigna de quelques pas sous l'impact mais se reprit très vite. Il lança son arme et profita que son jumeau l'évitait pour le frapper et lui faire perdre l'équilibre. William décrocha son épée qui s'était fichée dans le mur et l'abattit de tout son poids sur la copie à terre. L'autre roula pour esquivé avant de se redresser et d'activer son Supersmoke pour monter vers le cœur. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs poursuivit son clone qui était arrivé en haut et chargeait son épée. Lorsque William arriva, la copie balaya l'air de son arme et projeta une ellipse d'énergie qui vint percuter le premier bouclier du cœur de Lyoko.

-William, tu dois l'empêcher de s'attaquer au cœur.

Le double d'Aelita évita l'un des éventails de Yumi et prit de l'altitude pour être hors de portée de la japonaise. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses exploita cette diversion en plongeant vers le jumeau d'Ulrich et lui lancer un champ de force qu'il bloqua avec son sabre.

-William et sa copie sont dans la salle du cœur, les prévint Jérémie. Le double a commencé à attaquer le premier bouclier mais William continue de se battre contre lui. Dépêchez-vous d'aller l'aider. Il ne faut surtout pas laisser le clone seul avec le cœur.

-Vas-y Yumi, nous on se débrouille ici.

-Ok j'y vais répondit la japonaise en se mettant à courir vers l'extrémité du territoire.

L'adolescente passa devant Ulrich qui s'était tripliqué pour tenir tête à son double qui avait lui-même activé son Triplicata. Les six samouraïs se battaient avec frénésie sans qu'aucun n'arrive à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Pendant ce temps, Aelita était de nouveau aux prises avec son double. Les deux jumelles voltigeaient de plus bel en s'envoyant des champs de force rose et rouge. La jeune fille lança deux attaques simultanément, obligeant son adversaire à s'éloigner. Elle en profita pour invoquer son don de création et fit apparaître une grosse pierre qu'elle lâcha sur deux des trois copies du double d'Ulrich, les détruisant sur le coup. Le châtain sauta sur l'occasion et rassembla ses trois clones de Triplicata autour du dernier faux Ulrich. Ils l'attaquèrent en même temps et le dévirtualisèrent. Ulrich annula sa capacité pour ne former plus qu'un et entreprit d'aider Aelita. Seulement les deux jumelles se battaient en altitude et le samouraï n'était pas fait pour les combat à distance. Mais une nouvelle chance se présenta au jeune homme. La copie d'Aelita s'était approché de la paroi d'une falaise qui surplombait la zone de bataille. Ulrich activa son Supersprint, se lança vers la falaise, saute sur la paroi et couru à la verticale. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur du double, il sauta en arrière droit sur leur adversaire et lui donna deux coups de sabre. Le clone tomba à terre et Aelita lui jeta un gros champ de force qui le détruisit.

-C'est bon, c'est enfin fini.

-Parfait maintenant partez rejoindre William. Yumi est presque arrivée.

-Ok, on se dépêche.

Un coup d'épée siffla à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de William. Il fit un petit saut en arrière pour s'éloigner un peu de son double qui ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il releva son épée et repartit à la charge. S'ensuivit une série coups violents. Après une attaque particulièrement fort de William, la copie chancela. William eu un sourire leva son arme et l'abattit. Mais le clone disparut dans la fumée noire de son Supersmoke et passa entre les jambes du brun pour reprendre forme derrière lui. Le temps pour le ténébreux adolescent de se retourner, la copie lui donna un coup de pied qui le fit reculer sans pour autant le faire tomber. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit son jumeau faire un ample mouvement circulaire avec son épée et projeter une nouvelle éclipse d'énergie vers lui. William n'eut pas le temps d'éviter et fut dévirtualisé. La copie s'avança de nouveau au bord de son plateau et concentra de l'énergie dans son arme pour attaquer le cœur. Il lança une autre vague et le premier bouclier explosa. Il n'en restait plus qu'un seul. Le double recommença a accumulé de la puissance. Mais un éventail le frôla, lui faisant perdre sa concentration.

-Tu pensais quand même pas avoir gagné, déclara Yumi qui escaladait l'escalier. C'est pas encore terminé.

-Attention Yumi raisonna la voix de Jérémie. Il ne reste qu'un bouclier pour protéger le cœur. Tu n'as plus le droit à l'erreur.

-Je sais Jérémie, j'ai vu.

-Les autres arrivent. Tiens jusque-là.

-Ok pas de problème, lui répondit la japonaise en faisant un dernier saut pour arriver sur le palier du faux William.

La copie ramena on arme sur son épaule et s'élança vers la jeune fille. Arrivé à portée, il fit un grand mouvement circulaire avec son épée et se mis à tourner sur lui-même.

-Ça c'est de la triche, déclara Yumi en reculant devant le tourbillon mortel. Comment je suis censé faire pour te porter un coup.

Elle lança ses deux éventails en l'air. Ils décrivirent un arc de cercle avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger droit sur la tête tournante du double. Ce dernier dû s'arrêter pour esquiver la double attaque. Il projeta alors son épée sur la jeune fille qui l'évita. L'arma alla se planter dans le sol bleu de la plate-forme. Yumi s'élança, prit appui sur l'arme et s'envola dans un triple salto. Elle atterrit accroupis devant le clone et le faucha dans un mouvement de jambe. La copie tomba à la renverse et Yumi lui jeta ses deux armes. L'une fut déviée grâce à la protection que le clone avait sur son avant-bras mais le second éventail le toucha à la l'épaule. Il se redressa aussitôt prêt à encaisser le prochain coup mais un sabre lui transperça le dos. Avec un dernier cri rageur, la copie de William disparut.

-Joli lancer, comment Aelita à l'adresse d'Ulrich.

-Merci, mais je ne pensais pas le toucher.

-Alors pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Lui demanda la Japonaise en les rejoignant.

-Pour le distraire et te laisser le temps de l'attaquer. Mais ça a beaucoup mieux marché de prévu. Jérémie, c'est bon on a fini.

-Oui je vois ça. La tour s'est désactivée et le Kraken s'est enfui. Tout est redevenu calme. Je vous ramène au bercail.

Les trois adolescents furent remartérialisés et allèrent rejoindre les autres au Labo.

-Alors j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, leur annonça le génie.

-Commence par la bonne, répondit Ulrich.

-Alors la bonne nouvelle c'est que grâce à cette attaque, j'ai pu encore diminué la zone de recherche du Réplika et qu'on peut aller vérifier avec le Skid dès demain.

-Génial ! S'exclama Odd.

-Par contre la mauvaise nouvelle est vraiment très très mauvaise.

-Ah ? Tu commences à faire peur.

-Y a de quoi. Je sais de qui viennent les attaques.

-Bah c'est bien ça non ? Et alors c'est qui ? Demanda Yumi.

-C'est XANA, asséna le blond.

Un silence de mort tomba sur le Labo. Personne n'osait parler. Finalement William brisa le silence.

-T'en es sûr ?

-Certain oui.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

-Á cause de ce qui vient de se passer. Vous avez combattu vos clones. Ils avaient vos armes, vos capacités et même vos réflexes. Personne n'aurait pu programmer ça à partir de rien. Soit il faut une personne virtualisée soit…

-Soit il faut une base de travail avec suffisamment de données pour les concevoir et une I.A pour les contrôler, compléta Aelita.

-Exactement. XANA a certainement commencé avec les informations qu'il a récolté lorsque William était sous son contrôle puis il a copié chacun de vous sur le même modèle.

-Mais c'est pas possible, on l'a détruit !

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi. J'ai passé plusieurs semaines à vérifier et il n'y avait aucune trace de lui dans le réseau. Donc je ne sais pas du tout comment il a fait pour survivre. Mais c'est sûr, c'est lui qui nous attaque. Et c'est pas tout, ajouta le génie à lunettes en appuyant sur une touche.

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur le journal télévisé. On pouvait voir une journaliste avec son micro devant leur lycée en compagnie de leur proviseur et d'un pompier.

« Nous nous trouvons actuellement devant le lycée Kadic qui a dû être évacué il y a quelques minutes à cause d'un problème électrique. En effet, d'après le témoignage du directeur et du chef des pompiers, l'établissement aurait été victime d'une surcharge électrique importante qui a causé de nombreux dégâts et mis en danger les élèves… »

Jérémie ferma la fenêtre et se tourna vers les autres.

-On a le retour des attaques dans le monde réel.

-C'était une attaque ça ? XANA c'est ramolli ou quoi ? Il nous a fait bien pire que ça.

-Je sais Odd. Moi non plus je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a voulu faire. Ça aurait quand même pu faire des blessés mais normalement il ne déclenche pas des catastrophes qui touchent au hasard. C'est nous qu'il vise, ou alors il cherche à faire le plus de victimes possibles. Ici aucun des deux ne collent.

\- Pourquoi il a envoyé des doubles plutôt que son armée de monstre habituel ? Interrogea Ulrich toujours sous le choc de la révélation.

-Je pense qu'il a voulu totalement changer de stratégie. Cette fois il a privilégié la qualité plutôt que la quantité et ça a mieux fonctionné. Ils sont arrivés jusqu'au cœur cette fois. Et en plus il attaque le monde réel. La destruction du Réplika devient très urgente.

-D'accord mais pourquoi il a besoin du Kraken pour les faire venir sur Lyoko, insista le châtain. Lorsque William était xanatifier, il venait et activait des tours sans avoir besoin de se monstre géant.

Le brun baissa les yeux à l'évocation de sa prise de contrôle par l'I.A.

-Je ne sais pas non plus, répondit Jérémie. Peut-être simplement pour pouvoir envoyer plein de monstres en même temps.

-Au fait, tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrait y en avoir plusieurs Réplika ? Questionna William.

-Si justement mais le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à en localiser un seul correctement. Donc demain on va chercher dans la zone qu'on a trouvé Aelita et moi et lorsque que vous l'aurez trouvé j'enregistrerai sa signature pour pouvoir chercher les autres s'il y en a.

-Donc demain c'est chasse au Réplika.

-Oui on ne peut plus attendre. Le Kraken n'a pas été détruit donc il va revenir très vite. Je vais rester ici pour préparer la mission de demain. Vous, vous pouvez partir.

-Je vais rester avec toi pour t'aider, proposa Aelita.

Les autres remontèrent et sortir de l'usine puis Yumi accompagna les garçons au lycée. En arrivant, ils tombèrent sur un véritable chaos. Tout le monde était dehors. Les élèves dans la cours en train de discuter pendant que les pompiers et les professeurs courraient partout. William s'approcha d'un terminal de sa classe.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quand ils ont évacué je suis parti faire une tour.

-Ils sont en train de vérifier que tout va bien et qu'il n'y a pas de risque que ça recommence. Apparemment, même si les plombs ont sauté, pas mal d'appareil ont été abîmés donc ils vérifient aussi qu'il n'y a pas de risque d'incendie.

-Quoi ?! ils vont tout vérifier ?! S'exclama Odd. Mais ça va prendre un temps fou ! Et le matos de Jérémie ? Si ses ordis ont grillé c'est la catastrophe.

-Ouais…

-Pour ce soir ils font que le plus urgent. Mais demain tout le bahut est passé au peigne fin. Ils en profiteront pour faire une inspection générale des chambres. Donc exceptionnellement ont à pas cours.

-Pas cours ? C'est cool ça.

-Parle pour toi Yumi. Si y a inspection des chambres on est mal. Á cause d'Odd notre chambre ne ressemble plus à rien et connaissant Jim on ne pourra pas sortir avant que tout soit nickel. Autant te dire qu'on est pas prêt d'aller dans le réseau.

-Dis t'exagères pas un peu là, rigola la japonaise.

-Si seulement.

-Bon bah je vous laisse à vos problèmes de chambre, moi je vais rentrer avant qu'un prof se demande ce que je fais encore ici.

Au bout d'un certain temps, les élèves furent autorisés à retourner dans leurs chambres. Il n'y avait plus de courant dans tout les bâtiments mais par mesure de sécurité tous les appareils devaient être débranchés et les lumières ne devaient pas être allumées. Des lampes torches étaient distribuées et Rosa faisait des sandwichs avec l'aide de quelques adolescents. Les trois amis allèrent vérifier si l'installation de Jérémie avait été touchée mais lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, rien dans la chambre n'avait bougé. Les écrans étaient en veilles et aucune trace de dommage électrique. Ils finirent par tous aller se coucher après avoir un peu discuté des révélations de la journée. Plus tard dans la nuit, Jérémie revint dans sa chambre et Aelita rentra chez elle.

Le lendemain le lycée fut fouillé. Tous les appareils illégaux comme les plaques chauffantes ou les bouilloires furent confisqués. Jérémie put garder ses ordinateurs mais Odd se vit priver de son mini-four à micro-ondes. Il l'avait apporté en douce l'année dernière pour pouvoir manger même s'il était déjà passé au réfectoire. L'inspection des chambres des amis internes se termina en fin de matinée et ils purent aller au Labo juste après le déjeuner car le jeune homme à mèche ne voulait pas partir le ventre vide.

-Alors, commença Jérémie en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil, Aelita et moi avons réussi à délimiter une petite zone de recherche mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas pu localiser le Réplika précisément. Donc vous êtes obligé d'aller directement dans le réseau.

-On sait tout ça Einstein, intervint Ulrich.

-Je résume simplement la situation pour que tout soit clair. Quand vous l'aurez trouvé et que vous serez rentré, je vous translaterais pour vous localiser sur Terre. En même temps j'enregistrerais la signature du Réplika pour pouvoir lancer une recherche dans le réseau et voir s'il y en a d'autres.

-Ok on a le programme, on peut y aller maintenant ?

-Oui oui c'est bon Odd. Tout le monde aux scanners. Je vous envoie directement sur le cinquième territoire.

Odd, Aelita, William, Ulrich et Yumi apparurent les uns après les autres dans l'Arena.

-Aller, raisonna la voix du génie blond. Direction le garage du Skid.

Les Lyoko-guerriers coururent à travers le labyrinthe et empruntèrent l'ascenseur rotatif qui leur permis d'atteindre le garage. Ils se dirigèrent vers les plots d'embarquements.

-Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda Jérémie. Embarquement.

Les cinq adolescents disparurent pour réapparaître dans le sous-marin. Aelita aux commandes et les autres dans les navskids. Yumi dans celui de devant, Odd et Ulrich dans ceux de côté et William dans celui de derrière.

-Tout le monde est à sa place ? Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses dans le cockpit.

-Oui princesse, acquiesça Odd.

-C'est bon, confirma Yumi.

-Présent, lança Ulrich.

-Ouais, dit William.

-Parfait, répondit Aelita. Ouverture interface.

Trois écrans holographiques apparurent.

-Tout est ok Jérémie, reprit la jeune fille après avoir vérifié l'état du sous-marin.

-Parfait. Désarrimage.

-Propulsion verticale enclenchée, dit Aelita en appuyant sur un bouton. Décollage.

Le Skid s'éleva et quitta le hangar. Il sortit de la sphère que constituait le cinquième territoire et se tint au-dessus de la mer numérique.

-Boucliers activés, sonar activé, stabilisateurs branchés et vérifiés, axe principal déverrouillé, propulseurs lasers branchés. Paré à plonger.

Le Skid se laissa tomber d'un seul coup puis s'immobilisa une fraction de seconde juste au-dessus de mer avant de plonger brusquement et de s'immerger. Le sas de transition entre Lyoko et le réseau s'ouvrit et le Skid passa.

-Rotation.

La tige verticale où les navskids étaient attachés pivota pour se placer dans l'axe directionnel du Skid.

-Turbo-hélice activées.

Le sous-marin fut propulsé dans les eaux du réseau et se décolla de l'attraction gravitationnelle de Lyoko.

-Ça fait du bien de revenir ici. Ça m'avait manqué.

-De toute façon Odd qu'est-ce qui ne t'avait pas manqué sur Lyoko ? Se moqua Yumi.

-Bah justement tout me manquait. Etre un héros, nos balades avec le Skid et tout le reste.

-Finit de discuter, les interrompit le génie. On se concentre. C'est une mission très importante.

-Sir, yes sir ! S'exclama le blondinet.

\- Aelita, cap au 170 pour trouver le Hub.

\- On y va Jérémie… Je le vois. J'approche du Hub. Aspiration dans l'hyper puits dans trois seconde.

Le sous-marin disparut dans le tourbillon coloré et fut expulsé quelques secondes plus tard par hors d'un autre Hub.

-Rétro-freins, s'exclama Aelita en appuyant sur un bouton qui immobilisa le Skid.

La jeune fille déploya les lumières et ils repartir.

-Bon Aelita tu as les coordonnées ?

-Oui c'est bon, on sera dans la zone d'ici dix minutes.

-Très bien. Donc la zone de recherche est réduite, expliqua le blond à lunettes, mais le réseau est tellement immense que réduite ne veux pas forcément dire petite.

-C'est pas grave, on va faire une grande promenade. On n'est pas pressé.

-Sauf si le Kraken débarque. Vous ne l'avez même pas endommagé hier donc il peut vraiment revenir n'importe quand.

-Détresse Einstein ! Et profite du spectacle, lui dit Ulrich. On est tranquille et y a pas de danger. Détends-toi.

-C'est vrai tu as raison. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au pire.

-On le sait. Mais là, il n'y a rien donc pour une fois calme toi.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, un petit voyant rouge clignota sur le tableau de bord d'Aelita.

-On entre dans la zone de recherche. Á partir de maintenant tout le monde fait attention et me prévient s'il voit quelque chose.

-Oui capitaine, répondirent-ils tous en cœur excepté William dont l'humeur ne s'était toujours pas améliorée.

Le Skid naviguait tranquillement entre les structures inversées pendant que les Lyoko-guerriers guettaient le Réplika.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas trompés ? Questionna Yumi. Parce que ça commence à faire long et on a toujours rien trouvé.

-On a pas encore exploré toute la zone, lui répondit Aelita en pianotant sur les boutons du cockpit.

-He Aelita, l'interpella soudainement Ulrich. Je vois un truc bizarre.

L'adolescente au cheveux roses manœuvra pour se trouver face à ce qu'avait vu le samouraï. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de montgolfière avec une sphère un peu plus grosse que le cockpit du sous-marin, reliée à un bloc carré plus petit en-dessous par quatre tiges.

-C'est la première fois que je vois ça, commenta la jeune fille.

-On va voir ?

-Non ça pourrait être dangereux.

-Jérémie, on t'a dit de te détendre

Mais au même moment, la montgolfière s'anima. Un voyant rouge s'alluma en haut de la sphère et à chaque coin du bloc. Des trappes s'ouvrirent sur chacune des faces, excepté celle orientée vers la boule, révélant deux trous sur chacun des quatre côtés et sur la face du dessous.

-J'aime pas ça, grogna Ulrich prit d'un pressentiment. Aelita pousse les boucliers au maximum.

-Tout de suite.

Á peine eut-elle pousser la manette des boucliers que, dans une petite explosion, chaque trou expulsa un petit cylindre à l'extrémité avant arrondit en forme d'ogive.

-Des torpilles ! S'exclama Yumi. Aelita libèrent nous ! Il faut les détruire avant qu'elles touchent le Skid !

-Largage des navskids !

Les quatre nacelles se détachèrent et foncèrent vers les dix torpilles qui menaçaient le sous-marin. Odd lança deux de ses propres torpilles lumineuse sur les ogives adverses. L'une rata sa cible mais l'autre fit mouche. L'explosion des deux torpilles en emporta deux autres qui furent détruites.

-Et trois en moins !

Ulrich en détruisit deux à son tour. Yumi et William en détruisirent une chacun. Mais les quatre guerriers ne furent pas assez rapide. Les trois torpilles restantes filèrent vers le Skid et le percutèrent avec violence. Les trois explosions ébranlèrent fortement le sous-marin et l'envoyèrent dériver. Aelita était sorti de son siège sur le coup.

-He Aelita ça va ? s'inquiéta Yumi.

-Euh oui je crois, Répondit la jeune fille en se remettant d'aplomb et en reprenant les commandes. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais c'est pas vraiment accueillant. Je vais aller voir de plus près ce que c'est.

-He soit prudent princesse, la prévint Odd. Ça se trouve il y a une deuxième fournée.

-Non je ne détecte pas d'autres torpilles. Je vais m'approcher doucement.

Le sous-marin avança lentement vers l'étrange montgolfière. La lumière rouge au sommet de la sphère se mit à clignoter sans que l'elfe, absorbée par ses écrans, ne s'en aperçoive.

-Euh Aelita, l'interpella William.

-Attends deux secondes, je termine l'analyse.

Le clignotement accéléra.

-Aelita.

-Deux secondes !

-Aelita ! Bouge de là ! Cria le brun.

La jeune fille releva la tête de ses écrans et vit enfin la lumière.

-Mince !

Elle appuya frénétiquement sur plusieurs boutons mais avant que le Skid n'est eu le temps de s'éloigner, la boule explosa. Une grosse explosion qui renvoya une nouvelle fois le sous-marin à la dérive dans les eaux du réseau et qui retourna complètement l'elfe rose.

-Aelita !

-C'est bon, ça va toujours. Juste secoué, encore une fois. Mais les boucliers n'ont pratiquement plus d'énergie. Le Skid ne supportera pas une autre attaque de ce genre.

-Non je confirme, dit Jérémie. On ne peut plus courir de risque, la mission est avortée.

-Quoi ? Mais non c'est pas possible ! Si on fait attention ça devrait aller.

-Non, désolé mais c'est trop risqué. Si vous tombez encore sur une de ces choses s'en ai fini du Skid. Donc tout le monde rentre. On retentera demain.

-D'accord on rentre. Récupération.

Les navskids retournèrent automatiquement vers le Skid et se rattachèrent au sous-marin qui fit demi-tour.

-T'y crois pas, bougonna le jeune homme en violet. Après tout ce temps il faut encore qu'on attende à cause d'une nouvelle arme de XANA.

-Patience Odd, demain on n'y retourne et on sera prêt.

Tout le petit groupe revint sur Lyoko. Puis une fois le Skid arrimé, rentrèrent sur Terre pour le débriefe.

-Alors c'était quoi ce truc ? Interrogea William.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Une sorte de dispositif de défense qui tire des torpilles et qui explose quand on s'approche de trop.

-Ouais c'est un Torpimine.

-Hein ?

-Bah ouais un truc qui tire des torpilles et qui explose comme une mine. Un Torpimine quoi.

-Odd je sais vraiment pas ou tu vas chercher tous ces noms.

-C'est un don naturel chez moi.

-C'est bête que le seul don que tu es soit si inutile, se moqua Yumi.

-C'est ça t'es juste jalouse.

-Ouais c'est sûrement ça.

-En attendant, on n'est pas plus avancé. Reprit l'adolescent à mèche. On n'a pas trouvé le Réplika.

-Non mais vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Si XANA à posté un… Torpimine comme tu dis, c'est qu'on se rapproche. Il n'était pas là pour faire joli. Demain vous y retournez.

-Bon bah on a plus qu'à rentrer alors. On va retrouver le bordel de l'inspection. G. et le proviseur font régner la terreur. Ils m'ont pris mon micro-onde !

-Mince ça doit être très dur à vivre, ironisa Aelita.

-T'as même pas idée ! Je peux plus me faire un casse-croûte en pleine nuit.

-C'est vrai. Pour toi c'est une véritable épreuve. Si vous avez pas envie de retourner au bahut vous n'avez qu'à venir chez moi.

-Moi ça me va, approuva Ulrich.

-Moi aussi, dit Yumi.

-Pas moi j'ai un rendez-vous.

-Tiens donc et c'est toujours avec la même ?

-Bah oui évidemment !

-Bon et toi William tu es obligé de venir, reprit Aelita.

-Hein ? Non j'ai pas vraiment envie.

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

-Mmh.

Ils restèrent encore un peu au Labo pour que Jérémie et Aelita vérifient encore une fois les données de la journée puis Odd partit retrouver sa copine et les autres allèrent chez la jeune fille passer le reste de l'après-midi et de la soirée. Jérémie, William et Ulrich finirent par rentrer et Yumi resta dormir chez son amie. Le lendemain, il se retrouvèrent tous à l'usine.

-Bon alors cette fois vous y retournez pour trouver le Réplika. Méfiez-vous des autres pièges que XANA aurait pu installer.

-Pas de soucis Einstein on va faire super gaffe, comme d'habitude !

-C'est justement le « comme d'habitude » qui me plait pas Odd. Enfin bon. Aller. Tous aux scanners.

Les Lyoko-guerriers prirent le Skid et repartirent là où ils avaient laissé la mission en suspens.

-Le Torpimine n'est plus ici, informa Aelita.

-Faites attention. Il pourrait y en avoir d'autre plus loin.

Le sous-marin continua d'évoluer dans le réseau piloté par une Aelita méfiante et aux aguets. Après plusieurs minutes la forme d'une nouvelle montgolfière se dessina.

-Attention tout le monde, Torpimine droit devant, lança la jeune fille.

-Ne t'approche pas, il ne faut pas que tu sois détecté, l'avertit Jérémie.

-Et si on lui tirait dessus pour tout faire péter.

-Ça serait une solution. L'explosion devrait détruire toutes les torpilles. Mais je ne préfère pas courir de risque. L'approche de vos torpilles pourrait le déclencher avant de la détruire. Donc vaut mieux que vous l'évitiez.

-Ok Jérémie, on fait un détour.

Le Skid décrivit une large courbe et continua sa route.

-He, je crois que j'en vois un deuxième.

Tu as raison Yumi c'en est bien un autre. Ça veut dire qu'on se rapproche !

-Faites très attention. S'li y en a de plus en plus, vous allez avoir du mal à tous les éviter.

-Si c'est ça je suis désolé Jérémie mais on va devoir utiliser la technique de Odd. Faire tout péter.

-Si vous y êtes obligé oui.

Le sous-marin fit un autre détoure mais tomba à nouveau sur une des étranges montgolfière.

-Bon pas le choix, dit Aelita. On ne peut plus les éviter. Prêt tout le monde ? Je lance une torpille.

La jeune fille appuya sur le bouton du levier de commande et deux torpilles filèrent vers la sphère du Torpimine et l'explosa sans qu'aucune ogive métallique ne pointe le bout de son nez.

-C'est bon tout va bien, Jérémie. Nos armes ne l'ont pas déclenché.

-Donc maintenant on le sait, on peut tous les dégommer. Mais c'est pas juste, y a que toi qui t'amuse Aelita !

-Odd, vous n'êtes pas là pour jouer. Vous avez une mission.

-Ouais ouais je sais Einstein, je sais.

-De tout façon on va clore le débat, les interrompit Ulrich, je vois le Réplika.

-Vous le voyez ?

-Oui droit devant, confirma Aelita.

-Parfait, j'enregistre les coordonnées.

Le Skid s'approcha du sas en repassant la tige d'amarrage des navskids en mode vertical et Aelita activa la clé numérique. La porte s'ouvrit et le sous-marin entra. Ils émergèrent de la mer numérique et arrivèrent sur un plateau vide. Aelita les fit tous débarquer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'étonna William.

-Quoi ? Demande Jérémie.

-Le territoire est… vide, totalement vide.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah y a rien. Juste le sol et rien d'autre. Pas de décor, pas de tour, rien.

-C'est pas normal ça, marmonna Jérémie. Avec le Kraken, les monstres et vos doubles, devrait y avoir tous les territoires et toutes les tours activées.

-Je sais pas mais là y a rien.

-Si, contra Odd. Là-bas regardé, y a quelque chose, dit-il en désignant une forme au loin. Ulrich, William venez on va voir !

-Bah et nous alors ?

-Vous les filles vous restez pour défendre le Skid au cas où, leur répondit le génie blond.

-Ah ouais je vois. Y a que les garçons qui s'amusent. Bon alors allez-y.

-T'inquiète on te ramènera un souvenir.

Les trois Lyoko-guerriers s'aventurèrent sur le territoire sous le regard des deux filles.

-Il n'y a vraiment rien, commenta William. C'est vraiment étrange.

-Limite stressant ouais. Jérémie t'as plus d'info ?

-Non rien c'est vraiment très bizarre. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que c'est.

-Bon on continue d'avancer on verra bien.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Odd s'arrêta.

-C'est pas possible ! On dirait que ça s'éloigne ! Plus on marche et moins on se rapproche.

-Vous êtes à la moitié, lui indiqua Jérémie.

-J'ai vraiment pas l'impression Einstein, répondit Ulrich. Odd à raison. On a beau marcher mais le truc s'éloigne.

-Jérémie, appela Aelita, d'ici on ne les voit plus mais par contre on peut toujours apercevoir euh… le truc comme dit Odd.

-C'est sûrement parce que c'est quelque chose de très gros.

-Désolé Jérémie mais pour nous la taille ne change pas, répliqua William. Il n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

-Attendez, je vérifie un truc…

Le génie pianota quelques secondes quand soudain une fenêtre s'ouvrit avec un point d'exclamation rouge puis une deuxième puis une troisième. L'écran principal fut très vite envahi par d'innombrable fenêtres d'erreurs avec une sonnerie d'alarme tonitruante.

-Quoi ?! Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Retournez au Skid ! C'est un piège vite ! Le territoire est en train de s'effacer.

-Hein ?

-Courrez !

Les garçons firent demi-tour et foncèrent vers le sous-marin. Jérémie fit embarquer Aelita et Yumi pour être prêt à partir dès que le reste du groupe serait là. Derrières les trois Lyoko-guerriers, la plate-forme disparaissait de plus en plus vite. Ulrich était le plus rapide mais il ne voulait pas laisser ses deux amis. William avait lâché son encombrante épée et Odd courrait sur ses quatre pattes. L'effacement du plateau gagnait de plus en plus de terrain, menaçant de les faire tomber dans la mer numérique. Le Skid était en vue mais la disparition était tellement rapide qu'ils se disaient qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas. Par malchance, Odd s'emmêla les pieds en voulant regarder derrière lui et s'étala. Ses deux amis s'arrêtèrent. Ulrich utilisa son Triplicata et repartit vers le sous-marin en entraînant William avec lui pendant que ses deux doubles allèrent aider l'adolescent en violet. Les deux clones prirent chacun un bras de l'homme-chat et le propulsèrent vers l'avant avant de tomber tous deux dans la mer numérique. Les trois adolescents finirent par arriver au pied du Skid.

-Vite Aelita !

-C'est bon, embarquement.

-Partez vite ! C'est pas seulement le territoire qui disparaît, c'est tout le Réplika ! Sortez vite de là !

Le Skid se laissa tomber en flèche dans la mer numérique et sortit du Réplika qui tremblait de plus en plus. Derrière eux, la sphère se zébra de fissures lumineuses, trembla violemment puis explosa. Le souffle envoya le Skid valdinguer dans le réseau et faillit percuter l'une des structures proches. Aelita réussit à redresser la situation juste à temps.

-Ouf, c'est pas passé loin… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Jérémie ?

-Je sais pas encore, je lance les analyses pendant que vous rentrez. Fait bien attention aux Torpimine.

Les cinq jeunes gens virtuels retournèrent sur Lyoko en évitant les Torpimines qu'ils avaient croisé à l'aller et amarrèrent le Skid dans son garage avant de revenir sur Terre. Une fois matérialisés, ils remontèrent dans le Labo pour retrouver Jérémie.

-Alors ? Tu as du nouveau ? Demanda Yumi en entrant.

-Oui, acquiesça le génie en se tournant vers eux. Ce que vous avez trouvé n'était pas un Réplika.

-Ah bon ? c'était quoi alors ? Interrogea Odd.

-Un leurre.

-Un leurre ?

-Oui, un simple leurre. Rien à voir avec une copie de Lyoko. Il y avait juste un peu de code basique pour former la plate-forme où vous marchiez. La seule chose un peu élaborée c'était le petit programme qui affichait la forme étrange qui vous a attiré et qui donnait l'illusion que vous ne vous en approchiez pas. Une simple ordinateur un peu puissant peut en être l'origine. Pas besoin d'un supercalculateur. D'après moi, le but était de vous amener le plus loin possible du Skid et de tout détruire avant que vous n'ayez le temps de vous sauver pour vous faire faire un plongeon dans la mer numérique.

-Ouais mais ça a raté.

-Oui enfin c'est pas passé loin. Surtout pour toi Odd. Si je ne t'avais pas aidé avec mes clones, tu ne serais plus ici.

-Oui bon c'est vrai. Mais n'empêche que son plan a foiré.

-Ce qui m'inquiète, poursuivit le blond, c'est qu'au final toutes les recherches qu'on a faites n'ont servi à rien. Pire que ça, je pense même que XANA a tout manigancé et a tout fait pour nous attirer dans son piège.

-Attends, l'arrêta Aelita. Tu veux dire que tout ce qu'on a trouvé c'est grâce à XANA ?

-Oui sûrement. Il a semé des miettes et on a suivi le chemin jusque-là où il voulait nous emmener. Ce qui signifie qu'à partir de maintenant il va falloir se méfier de toutes les informations qu'on trouvera.

-Donc son but, c'est de nous faire douter ?

-Certainement, pour nous déstabiliser. Si on doute, on se méfie et a force de trop de méfier on fait des erreurs.

-La vache ! XANA s'est mis à la psychologie maintenant ! S'exclama Odd.

-Et c'est très inquiétant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que la psychologie humaine n'est normalement pas à la portée d'une I.A.

-Bah pourtant il a déjà utilisé des leurres et plein de fois en plus. Avec tous les spectres polymorphes qu'il nous a envoyé.

-Oui mais c'était juste pour nous monter les uns contre les autres. Là il a carrément manipulé l'information. On dirait qu'il a… évolué.

-Et ça c'est mauvais pour nous. Ça veut dire plus de problèmes compliqués ou faudra réfléchir et pas foncer tête baissée comme vous faites d'habitude. Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'on est revenu au point de départ. On ne sait toujours pas où il se cache et maintenant je n'ai plus aucun moyen de le savoir.

-T'inquiète pas, le rassura Aelita. On va bien finir par le trouver. On a toujours réussi à s'en sortir. On fera juste plus attention. En tout cas, pour ce soir c'est terminé. Il faut se changer les idées.

-J'ai encore plein de choses à faire. Je vous rejoindrais après.

-Non Jérémie tu viens avec nous. On laisse le Supercalculateur pour ce soir.

-Et tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda Yumi.

-Je sais pas un ciné et un resto.

-Et un bar !

-Ça me va. William toi aussi tu restes avec nous. Ce soir c'est tout le monde. On a eu trois jours très stressant, il faut faire autre chose.

Finalement les six adolescents quittèrent le Labo et allèrent dans le cinéma proche de leur bar préféré puis au restaurant.

-Bon Aelita, Yumi, c'est la dernière fois que vous choisissez un film.

-Bah quoi c'était bien non ?

-Une comédie romantique ? Bien ? Au ciné faut de l'explosion, des effets spéciaux. Faut en avoir plein les yeux !

-Je suis d'accord avec Odd, approuva Ulrich. C'est juste bon pour la télé et encore.

-Et vous ? Demanda Yumi à Jérémie et William.

-Bof c'est pas vraiment logique comme film, répondit le génie. Il la trompe et elle le prend bien et tout recommence.

-C'est pas fait pour être logique. C'est un film. Enfin. Et toi William ?

-Ça peut aller. C'est pas le film de l'année mais ça fait penser à autre chose.

-Ah c'est vrai que toi le romantisme ça te connait, rigola le blondinet.

-Hein ? Ouais et alors ? Je vois pas le rapport, cracha le brun le regard sombre.

-Oula oula, on se calme, je faisais juste une vanne. C'est pas la peine de s'énerver.

-Si tu veux pas qu'on s'énerve fait pas de vannes pourries.

-Ok, je me tais.

-He arrêtez tous les deux. C'était juste une vanne mais Odd t'es pas obligé de dire tous ce que tu penses.

-Désolé je vais y aller, dit William en se levant de table.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il est passé où le mec cool, rebelle, qui passait son temps à énerver Ulrich et à tourner autour de Yumi.

-Odd ! Comme te l'a fait remarquer Aelita, t'es pas obligé de dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête, grimaça Ulrich. Mais tu as raison sur un point. Le comportement de William est vraiment étrange.

-Je pense que je sais pourquoi…

-Ah bon ?

-Continuez sans moi, je reviens, dit Aelita en se levant à son tour et en sortant du restaurant.

Elle courut dans la rue pour rattraper le ténébreux adolescent qui s'éloignait déjà.

-William attend, l'appela-t-elle.

-Aelita ? Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure mais…

-William, est-ce que ça va ? Le coupa la jeune fille.

-Hein ? Euh oui.

-Dit moi la vérité, est-ce que ça va vraiment ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça…

-Parce que depuis quelques temps tu te comportes bizarrement.

-Non c'est pas…

-Mmh ?

-Bon oui c'est vrai tu as raison, je me sens un peu déprimé en ce moment. Mais ça va passer. Il faut juste qu'Odd arrête avec ses blagues vaseuses.

-Pour une fois c'est pas Odd le problème. Ça vient plutôt de toi, lui fit remarquer l'adolescente. Tu passes ton temps à broyer du noir.

-Oui je sais, soupira le brun. Mais seulement je n'y peux rien. J'ai plus envie de rien et tout me tape sur les nerfs. J'ai constamment une étrange sensation. Comme une impression de… de…

-De vide.

-Oui c'est ça, de vide.

-Un vide dont tu ignores l'origine.

-Oui voilà.

-Qui est apparu il y a quelques semaines.

-Oui c'est ça mais comment tu...

-Depuis que Set est parti, asséna Aelita sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une.

-…

-C'est ça hein. Tu déprimes depuis le départ de Set.

-C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, ça correspond.

-Tu ne t'en étais pas aperçu ?

-Non. Comment j'aurais pu deviner que j'étais comme… que j'étais comme ça à cause d'un, d'un…

-D'un garçon ?

-Non non non, c'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas la seule raison.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Il y a forcément une autre solution… Je ne peux pas être comme ça à cause d'un mec. Ça voudrait dire que…

-Tu es amoureux, termina Aelita en s'asseyant sur un muret.

-Hein ?! Non certainement pas ! C'est simplement un ami qui me manque, rien de plus.

-Je suis désolé William, mais on ne devient pas dépressif à cause d'un ami qui part en voyage. Dans ce cas on est triste pendant quelques jours, surtout quand on a d'autre amis qui nous entourent.

-T'es en train de dire que moi, William Dunbar, qui s'est fait renvoyer de mon ancien lycée parce que j'ai collé des déclarations d'amour pour une fille sur tous les murs des bâtiments, je suis tombé amoureux d'un mec ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est si choquant. Set est un garçon bien. Il est très gentil, drôle et pas mal du tout physiquement. Et son œil bleu lui donne l'air très mystérieux. Faudrait qu'il le soit un peu moins d'ailleurs mystérieux, ça lui éviterait des ennuis.

-Mais c'est un mec !

-Dit donc ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger quand il nous a révélé qu'il ne faisait pas de différence entre fille et garçon. Et maintenant ça te perturbe ?

-C'est pas pareil. Lui c'est lui et moi… c'est moi.

-Franchement tu me déçois beaucoup William. Je pensais que tu étais beaucoup plus ouvert d'esprit que ça.

-Et toi alors pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui s'il est si bien que ça, marmonna le jeune homme.

-Parce que même si ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, j'aime Jérémie. Et puis c'est toi que Set est venu voir avant de partir pas moi.

-Oui et alors ?

-Et alors c'est que tu dois compter un peu plus que les autres.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi, j'en n'ai pas envie ! Je veux qu'on soit pote c'est tout.

-Arrête, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Ulrich et Yumi. De tout façon on verra bien.

-De quoi ?

-Quand il rentrera. Je suis sûre que ça ira beaucoup mieux quand il sera là.

-Forcement puisque c'est un ami qui me manque.

-Mouais c'est ça. En attendant on est tous là pour t'aider si tu en as besoin.

-Non certainement pas ! Tu racontes ça à personne ! J'ai pas envie qu'on pense des trucs bizarres de moi.

-Mais enfin y a rien de bizarre là-dedans ! Tu es amoureux ! C'est juste que c'est différent de d'habitude.

-Arrête de dire que je suis amoureux ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

-Je conçois que ce soit difficile mais tu réagis assez mal je trouve.

-Et tu voudrais que je réagisse comment ?!

-Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas à ta place.

-Justement, donc je te dis que tu te trompes. Y a rien de tous ce que tu peux imaginer entre Set et moi.

-Si tu le dis. En attendant, fais quand même attention. Ça serait dommage que tu te réveilles trop tard. Laïa a l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, dit malicieusement la jeune fille.

\- Laïa ? Set n'est pas stupide. Il sait très bien qu'il n'y a rien à attendre d'elle.

-Qui te dis qu'il attend quelque chose ? Il peut très bien juste avoir envie de s'amuser. Comme c'est déjà ce que fait Laïa, ce serait parfait pour lui.

-Dit pas ça ! Je vois mal Set « s'amuser » avec elle. Ils n'ont rien à faire ensemble, que ce soit pour s'amuser ou plus.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant Laïa est très jolie et intelligente. Contrairement à Sissi, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

-Arrête, il est assez malin pour voir clair dans son jeu. Il ne se laissera pas avoir.

-Pourtant ils se sont embrassés.

-Tu plaisantes ! C'est elle qui l'a embrassé par surprise et ils se sont à peine effleurés. C'était même pas un simple bisou.

-Et comment tu sais ça ?

-Hein ? Ah euh… C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

-Ça ça m'étonnerait. Tu as fait la tête toute la journée suivante. On a rien pu te dire.

-Ok c'est bon, je les ai vu. Je les ai surpris et je voulais voir comment tout ça allait se terminer. Je les ai suivis pour vérifier, c'est tout.

-Tout ça par simple curiosité je présume.

-Oui exactement.

-C'est pour ça que tu as fait la gueule tout le lendemain.

-Aelita arrête ça ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux me faire dire mais arrête.

-Je ne veux rien te faire dire du tout, je constate et je comprends c'est tout.

-Et tu comprends quoi exactement ?

-Que tu faisais la tête parce que tu étais jaloux.

-Tu tournes en boucle là tu sais.

-Je continuerais tant que tu ne voudras pas voir la vérité en face.

-Alors là tu oublies. J'ai pas l'intention de t'entendre continuer à raconter cette stupide histoire, répondit le jeune homme en se levant. Tu devrais retourner avec les autres finir de manger. Moi je vais rentrer.

-Bon comme tu veux. Mais n'oublie pas. On est tous là et on peut t'aider.

-Ouais ouais, je sais, répondit William en s'éloignant. Bonne nuit à tout le monde.

La jeune fille regarda son ami s'éloigner dans la rue en se disant qu'elle avait vu juste mais que ce serait beaucoup plus difficile à accepter pour William qu'elle le pensait. Elle finit par faire demi-tour et retourna au restaurant retrouver les autres.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Surprise

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 8. Il a été un peu difficile à écrire car j'ai dû l'accorder avec l'histoire des livres de code Lyoko que je n'ai pas lu. J'ai fait des recherches pour respecter l'histoire mais il est fort possible qu'il y est des incohérences ou même des erreurs par rapport aux livres. Si c'est le cas je m'en excuse.

Je me suis aussi un peu emballé donc j'espère ne pas en avoir trop fait, je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions.

Bonne lecture à tous !

PS : Le monde de Code Lyoko ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Surprise**

Une autre semaine s'était écoulée depuis la découverte du Réplika piégé. Les six amis n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelle de Set et aucune attaque n'était venue troubler leur quotidien. Jérémie et Aelita s'étaient entièrement réconciliés et le petit groupe était aussi soudé qu'avant. Ils avaient repris la recherche de Réplika mais ne trouvaient strictement rien.

-Non mais tu te rends compte ! Une semaine et pas la moindre information, rien, pas même le début du commencement d'un point de départ.

-Je sais Jérémie, je sais, lui répondit Aelita en promenant sa main sur le torse de son petit ami, la tête sur son épaule. Mais fallait s'y attendre. XANA nous a mené en bateau. C'était sûr qu'il ne nous laisserait rien trouver.

-Oui c'est vrai mais pourtant on cherche, on fait que ça. On devrait quand même trouver quelque chose. En informatique absolument tout laisse une trace.

-Oui mais là on parle d'un programme multi-agent, il peut pratiquement faire tout ce qu'il veut alors camoufler ses empruntes ça doit pas être si dur que ça. Tu sais tu devrais lever le pied, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Oui je devrais mais c'est quand même angoissant. Il est encore plus intelligent et il a plein de nouveau trucs. C'est important quand même.

-Mais nous aussi c'est important, répondit la jeune fille en glissant malicieusement sa main sous les draps du lit.

-Aelita on vient de le faire.

-Bah oui et alors ? T'as pas envie de recommencer ? Rétorqua-t-elle en s'allongeant sur lui et en posant le menton sur ses mains croisé devant la tête du jeune homme. Ma mère rentre demain alors on doit en profiter.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, sourit Jérémie en laissant ses mains courir sur le dos de sa copine jusque sous la couette. Ça me ferait du bien de me changer les idées. Encore.

L'adolescente embrassa son petit ami et disparu sous les couvertures.

* * *

-Bon ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, dit Yumi en s'étirant sur sa chaise de bureau. L'exposé avance assez bien, on devrait être largement prêt.

-Mouais, répondit William allongé à plat ventre sur le futon. On aurait pu attendre encore un peu avant de le commencer.

-Je préfère être en avance plutôt que juste dans les temps. Et puis bon, pour être franche je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te laisses convaincre si facilement de travailler, c'est pour ça que je m'y suis prise avant. Je pensais que j'allais devoir t'harceler au moins une bonne semaine avant que tu ne veuille seulement lire le sujet, sourit-elle.

-Ah bah sympa. Je suis censé le prendre comment ?

-William, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

-Rien pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu travailles quand je te le demande, tu ne répliques pas quand je me moque de toi. On dirait que tu as perdu l'envie de euh… de te battre.

-Non s'il te plait ne t'y mets pas toi aussi. Déjà qu'Aelita a voulu s'en mêler. Je t'assure que tout va bien. Si tu veux vraiment le savoir bah… j'ai… j'ai… j'ai un problème avec mes parents. Voilà. Ça me prend la tête et à cause de ça je déprime. Mais ça va s'arranger, il faut juste que ça passe.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit tout de suite ?

-Parce que ce sont mes histoires de familles. J'ai pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant.

-Mais on est pas tout le monde, on est tes amis.

-Oui et alors ? Tu nous racontes tout toi peut-être.

-Eh j'essaies juste de t'aider moi c'est pas la peine d'être désagréable.

-Désolé mais cette histoire m'énerve et vous, vous n'arrêtez pas d'insister.

-Oui je peux comprendre que ça te porte sur les nerfs, excuse-moi.

-C'est bon, c'est rien.

-On peut t'aider ?

-Non. Ecoute si on a fini je vais y aller. J'ai du travail en retard.

-D'accord. Mais si tu as un problème tu peux venir nous en parler hein.

-Oui oui je sais Aelita me l'a déjà dit.

-Bon dans ce cas vas-y, on se retrouve demain pour continuer l'exposé.

* * *

-He Odd ici la Terre.

-Hein ?

-Bah qu'est ce qui t'arrive vieux ? On dirait qu'un truc va pas.

-Mmh non enfin peut-être. Je sais pas j'ai l'impression que y a un truc qui cloche avec Elodie, expliqua le jeune homme en se laissant tomber sur son oreiller.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas si bien que ça.

-Elle est distante ? Tenta Ulrich.

-Non mais je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. C'est pas comme avec les autres filles.

-Non tu as raison, je ne comprends pas.

-Bah laisse tomber, c'est sûrement moi qui réfléchit trop. Et toi avec Yumi alors ?

-Toujours pareil, mais le « copain et c'est tout » c'est plus possible. J'attends le bon moment pour lui parler et cette fois je vais jusqu'au bout.

-Ah oui ? Tu t'es enfin décidé ça y est ?

-Arrête, tu sais très bien que j'ai déjà essayé mais que ça a raté.

-Oui oui je sais et je comprends toujours pas comment vous vous débrouillez, pensa l'adolescent à mèche à haute voix.

-T'inquiète pas. Je suis décidé à tout lui avouer et rien pourra m'en empêcher.

-Oula, quelle détermination. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Rien de spécial. Juste qu'Aelita et Jérémie on l'air vraiment heureux en ce moment et ça me motive.

-Et tu crois que Yumi voit les choses comme toi ?

-Bah j'espère. Vous passez votre temps à nous dire qu'on est fait pour être ensemble donc ça devrait marcher, lui répondit Ulrich.

-Bon visiblement tu as compris. Maintenant faut que vous aillez tous les deux le courage. Et que tu ne t'énerve pas pour rien, rajouta le blondinet.

-Oui je sais, je me suis comporté comme un con. C'est pas la peine de me le rappeler.

-Ok ok. Du coup ton bon moment c'est quand ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Il faut juste que je sois certain que rien ne puisse venir nous interrompre.

-Avec XANA ? Ça risque d'être compliqué.

-On verra bien. Je vais sûrement devoir attendre la prochaine attaque et lui parler juste après.

-Ouais ça me parait bien comme plan. Comment tu as prévu la soirée ?

-Justement cette fois-ci je ne prévois rien. Quand je prévois un truc ça foire donc si je prévois rien…

-Rien ne foire ! C'est imparable comme logique.

-Oui j'espère que tu as raison, répondit le sportif châtain alors que son téléphone bita.

-Qui sait ? Demanda Odd nonchalamment en prenant son propre portable.

-Justement c'est Yumi, ils ont fini de travaillé avec William et elle me propose de passer chez elle.

-Ah le bon moment arrive peut-être plus vite que prévu.

-Mmh.

-Aller Roméo, va chercher ta belle, rigola le jeune homme.

\- Ça va Odd. Il va sûrement rien se passer.

-Ou peut-être que tout va arriver, tu me raconteras ?

-Dans tes rêves ! Répondit son camarade en claquant la porte, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Ulrich attendait sure le pas de la porte après avoir sonné. Quelque seconde plus tard, il y eu un déclic et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Yumi.

-Salut, dit-elle en souriant.

-Salut. Il n'y a personne ? demanda-t-il après être entré dans le salon.

-Non personne. Mes parents son chez des amis pour dîner, ils vont sûrement rentrer très tard, et Iroki est chez un copain pour la soirée.

-Donc on est tout seul.

-C'est ça. Tu as déjà mangé ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Non pas encore.

-Dans ce cas j'ai fait des sushis, ça te va ?

-Oui très bien, je meurs de faim.

Les deux amis s'installèrent et la japonaise leur servit le repas. Depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient, Ulrich maîtrisait parfaitement le maniement des baguettes.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé ta séance de travail avec William ? Interrogea le sportif en dégustant un sushi.

-Mieux que je ne le pensais. Il n'a même pas cherché à protester.

-Sans râler ? Pas possible.

-Et si.

-Il est vraiment bizarre.

-Il m'a expliqué ce qui se passait.

-Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment en parler. Il vient juste de se confier alors que ça fait pratiquement un mois qu'il est comme ça.

-Mmh… Tu fais comme tu veux mais surtout tu ne dis rien pas à Odd. Moi je peux garder un secret mais si tu lui en parles, il y aura un chapitre entier là-dessus dans le journal du lycée le lendemain.

-Ça c'est vrai. Bah il m'a juste dit qu'il avait des problèmes avec ses parents, répondit Yumi en débarrassant la table avec l'aide d'Ulrich.

-Ah oui ça je suis bien placé pour le comprendre. Les parents c'est pas toujours facile à gérer.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il ne nous en a pas parlé avant.

-Là aussi je le comprends. On n'a pas toujours envie de partager nos problèmes avec les autres même si ce sont nos amis, dit Ulrich alors qu'ils montaient tous les deux dans la chambre de la japonaise.

-Dit donc pour quelqu'un que tu considères comme un rival, tu es vachement compréhensif.

-Que je considérais comme un rival, clarifia-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Maintenant il fait partie du groupe, c'est un ami. Et si je le comprends c'est que je suis un peu comme lui.

-C'est vrai que tu ne partages pas vraiment tes sentiments avec les autres non plus.

-Justement à ce propos, commença le jeune homme en regardant son amie assise à côté de lui. J'ai plusieurs fois essayé de t'en parler et ça s'est toujours mal terminé.

Yumi garda le silence et se crispa légèrement.

-On s'était dit « copain et c'est tout », reprit-il après avoir respiré profondément, mais pour moi ce n'est plus possible. Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire, même si tous les autres s'en sont chargé à ma place, mais pour moi tu es beaucoup plus qu'une simple amie, dit-il en lui prenant la main, et je voudrais que notre relation évolue pour de bon.

-Tu sais Ulrich, commença-t-elle, en retirant sa main. C'est sûr, nous ne sommes pas juste des amis et il y a quelque chose de plus fort mai je… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Á cause de Lyoko. Si on a une relation disons plus poussée, on n'est pas à l'abris de se disputer et ça pourrait causer des problèmes.

-Des problèmes ? Donc soyons clair, tu refuses qu'on se mette officiellement ensemble à cause de Lyoko c'est ça ?

-Je pense que ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire oui.

-C'est stupide. Ça nous arrive de nous battre et pourtant ça n'a jamais eu de vrai problème sur Lyoko.

-Se battre en tant qu'ami et se battre en tant que couple c'est différent.

-D'accord je vois, capitula Ulrich dont la voix cassante était soudainement devenue triste.

-Notre situation actuelle est plus stable, tenta de s'expliquer la japonaise. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de la compliquer.

-J'ai bien compris, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en se levant. Il commence à se faire tard, je vais rentrer.

-Ulrich…

-Bonne nuit Yumi.

* * *

 _Bon Ulrich doit être en train de conclure maintenant,_ pensais Odd toujours allongé sur son lit. _Ils vont enfin sortir ensemble, depuis le temps que ça dur. Aller, c'est pas tout ça mais moi aussi faut que je me bouge. Je vais quand même pas rester ici alors que tout le monde s'amuse, se dit-il en reprenant son téléphone. Elodie doit être sortie de son club de dance. Je vais aller l'attendre devant sa porte._

Il se leva, se mit du parfum et sortit de la chambre. En arrivant à l'étage des filles, il vit, à travers la petite vitre de la porte, Laïa fermer sa porte et venir dans sa direction.

 _Á non pas elle._

Le jeune homme se cacha dans l'ombre de la cage d'escalier et attendit que la jolie blonde disparaisse à l'étage inférieur. Il entra ensuite dans le couloir et marcha jusqu'à la porte de sa petite amie où il attendit.

 _Je me demande où Laïa va comme ça. Bah sûrement retrouver un mec, pour changer. Finalement Set ne lui aura pas fait oublier ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. D'ailleurs ça serait bien qu'il rentre lui aussi. Il est parti en laissant un beau bordel derrière lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait au Supercalculateur mais je suis sûr que Jérémie se trompe. Il est de notre côté et pas de celui de XANA. Il ne ferait rien qui puisse nous nuire. Heureusement que William et Aelita le croient aussi. Il n'y a qu'Ulrich qui reste neutre. Je préfère ça plutôt qu'il soit comme Jérémie. Je me demande ce que Set prépare depuis tout ce temps. Ça avait l'air très important pour lui. Quelque chose dont il s'est souvenue mais qu'il ne nous a pas dit ?_

La porte des douches des filles s'ouvrit et Elodie en sortit vêtu d'un simple peignoir.

-Odd ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je t'attendais évidement. T'es pas contente de me voir ?

-Si si, viens entre.

-Comment c'était à ton club ? Demanda le blondinet en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Comme d'habitude, on fait encore passer des auditions pour trouver une remplaçante à Marie mais on a rien de concluant.

Tout en discutant la jeune fille laissa tomber son peignoir et commença à chercher des vêtements dans son armoire. Odd tenta de ne pas regarder les courbes mises à nues de de la jeune fille mais il ne put résister.

-Dit donc Odd, je peux t'aider peut-être ? Lança Elodie qui l'avait remarqué.

-Bah quoi ? Tu devrais être flattée. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder.

-Mouais comme toutes les autres filles.

-Quoi ! S'offusqua faussement l'adolescent en se levant. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Il prit la jeune fille nue dans ses bras.

-C'est ça, tu es sorti avec toutes les filles du lycée.

-C'est vrai, il m'aura fallu ça pour comprendre que tu étais la seule et l'unique.

-T'es vraiment un dragueur irrécupérable, ria sa copine en l'embrassant avant de se retourner pour continuer à chercher des affaires.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de te rhabiller tout de suite.

-Il fait pas assez chaud pour que je reste comme ça désolé.

-Dans ce cas on va tous les deux au lit, répliqua l'adolescent en la soulevant et en l'amenant sur le lit.

Il la déposa et commença à enlever ses propres vêtements.

-Sérieusement Odd je suis crevée et je viens de prendre une douche.

-Justement, tu ne peux pas savoir l'effet que ça me fait.

Il finit de se déshabiller et vint la rejoindre sur le lit.

-T'es vraiment pas possible, souffla-t-elle avant de se laissée aller dans les bras de son petit ami.

* * *

William était dans sa chambre, allongé à plat ventre sur son lit devant son ordinateur. Il avait mis en lecture le dernier album de son groupe préféré et naviguait au hasard sur le web. Il repensait une énième fois à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Aelita la semaine passée.

 _Amoureux de Set, c'est n'importe quoi. Je vois pas comment c'est possible, c'est un mec. Et moi je ne m'intéresse qu'aux filles. C'est pour ça que j'ai été renvoyé du collège quand j'étais plus jeune. Les garçons ne m'ont jamais attiré. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il me manque autant ! Aelita à raison sur ce point, je déprime bien à cause de lui. Mais pourquoi !? Pourquoi d'un seul coup ça m'arrive ?! Non non non, il faut que je me calme. Avant de conclure quoi que ce soit et de me monter la tête, je vais attendre qu'il revienne. Je verrais bien ce qu'il se passera._

Il roula sur le dos, croisa les mains derrière la tête et regarda le plafond.

 _Mais si elle avait raison ? Qu'est-ce que cela impliquerait ? Le regard des autres changera. En fait tout changera. Non il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe comme ça. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les garçon et je ne le serais jamais._

Une image lui revint alors en mémoire. Ils marchaient sur le pont qui menait à l'usine. Ses amis étaient devant lui, à parler et à plaisanter, et lui était resté en arrière à bouder. C'était le lendemain du rendez-vous de Set et Laïa. Il regardait le petit groupe devant et son regard s'attardait sur le dos du jeune homme à l'œil bleu. À l'évocation de se souvenir, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux.

 _Y a vraiment un truc qui cloche chez moi…_

Soudain son portable vibra. Il le chercha à tâtons et regarda le message. « Alerte XANA » clignotait sur l'écran.

-Bon faut y aller, se dit-il à haute voix en se levant.

Il sortit du bâtiment et courut dans le parc. Il tomba sur Ulrich lorsqu'il arriva à la bouche d'égout. Les deux garçons passèrent par le passage et traversèrent le pont avant d'arrivé à l'usine puis au Labo. Lorsque les portes du monte-charge s'ouvrirent, ils ne trouvèrent personne.

-On est les premiers on dirait, dit Ulrich en s'approchant des écrans.

-Ouais.

-J'espère qu'ils vont vite arriver. Il reste sept minutes.

-Je crois que Jérémie est chez Aelita.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais ils vont jamais être ici à temps !

-Personne ne sait comment virtualiser à part eux ?

-Si Yumi, mais elle n'aime pas ça. Elle a toujours peur de faire une erreur. Et puis elle aussi est chez elle.

Le monte charge-s'anima de nouveau et Odd apparut les cheveux ébouriffés, les habits de travers et le souffle cours.

-Maudit XANA ! Il choisit toujours bien son moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Lui demanda son camarade de chambre.

-J'étais avec Elodie, je vais pas te faire un dessin. Et alors ils sont où les Einstein ?

-Chez Aelita.

-Bon bah j'espère que Yumi sera plus rapide qu'eux.

A peine prononça-t-il ces paroles que la porte s'ouvrit encore et que le japonaise s'avança.

-Justement quand on parle du loup. On t'attendait.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, Jérémie et Aelita ne sont pas là donc on a besoin de toi pour aller sur Lyoko.

-Quoi ? Ah non je ne veux pas toucher au Supercalculateur. Si je ne fais pas un truc correctement…

-Oui, ça on le sait, la coupa Odd. Mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Il reste cinq minutes. Donc tu nous envoies là-bas et tu nous guides en attendant les deux autres puis tu nous rejoins avec Aelite. Y a pas de temps à perdre.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? S'étonna la jeune fille en s'installant sur le fauteuil. T'as jamais été aussi directif.

-XANA l'a interrompu avec Elodie, expliqua William. Je crois qu'il lui en veut.

-Bah carrément ouais ! Il respecte plus rien !

-Ok bon allez aux scanners, leur dit-elle en appuyant sur les touches du clavier beaucoup plus lentement que Jérémie. Vous allez sur le territoire du désert.

Les trois garçons descendirent et se placèrent chacun dans un caisson. Yumi entra la séquence de virtualisation et hésita avant d'appuyer sur la touche Entrée.

-Vous être vraiment sûrs ?

-Oui c'est bon, vas-y.

-Ok, virtualisation !

Les trois amis apparurent sur la large surface orange, à la croisée de plusieurs chemins.

-Yumi c'est bon, on est tous là.

-Et en entier en plus ! C'est parfait.

-Merci Odd. La tour se trouve au sud de votre position, il reste moins de quatre minutes.

-On y va à pied ?

-Désolé mais les véhicules je sais pas faire donc oui vous y allez à pied.

-Bon bah comme au bon vieux temps.

Les Lyoko-guerriers s'élancèrent.

-Ça va Ulrich ? Demanda son compagnon de chambre en courant ?

-Ouais…

-On dirait pas.

-Ça va je te dis !

-Ok ok, j'ai compris. C'est toujours pareil avec toi.

-Odd tais-toi !

-Eh oh ça va tous les deux, les interrompit William avec mauvaise humeur. Courez et fermez-la.

-Oula mais quelle ambiance !

-Odd la ferme ! crièrent les deux autres en cœur.

-Eh on se calme tout le monde. Vous devriez pouvoir voir le Kraken.

-Ouais c'est bon il est droit devant.

-Bon il vous reste trois minutes

-Je vois pas comment tu veux faire. La dernière fois on était tous là et on a rien pu faire.

-Je sais bien mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, s'énerva Yumi. J'ai pas de solution miracle. Essayez de le détruire par tous les moyens.

Les adolescents sortirent leurs armes et commencèrent à attaquer l'énorme monstre mais sans aucun effet. Le Kraken ne bronchait pas. William tenta de projeter une vague d'énergie avec son épée mais cela n'eut pas plus de succès.

-Deux minutes.

Les portes du monte-charge s'ouvrirent encore une dernière fois pour laisser passer Jérémie et Aelita.

-Ah Yumi, on en est où ?

-Il reste une minute trente et ils ne sont que trois.

-D'accord, je vois. Filez aux scanners. Aelita une fois que tu es arrivé, tu fonces à la tour pour la désactiver.

-Oui, en espérant que je puisse y accéder.

-Tu verras ça en arrivant. Allez-y.

Les deux filles furent aussitôt virtualisées avec l'Overboard et l'Overwing et se précipitèrent pour rejoindre les trois autres.

-La cavalerie arrive, indiqua le génie aux garçons.

-Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt. Parce que nous ici c'est pas la joie.

-Je sais, il reste trente secondes. Aelita va se dépêcher de désactiver la tour.

-Elle n'aura jamais le temps de venir jusqu'ici ! S'exclama Ulrich.

-Et bah préparez-vous pour l'ouverture du portail.

-Merci Einstein, t'es vraiment d'une grande aide.

-Je sais, désolé. Dix secondes. Les filles arrivent mais il sera trop tard.

-Jérémie on est encore loin ? Demanda Aelita.

-Non, prenez à droite au prochain rocher et vous verrez la tour mais le portail va s'ouvrir dans cinq secondes.

-Ok on fait au plus vite.

-Trois…

-Vous pariez sur quoi ? Questionna Odd. Les monstres ou les doubles ?

-Deux…

-Je sans bien les double, répondit William. Ça avait mieux marché que les monstres.

-Un… Ouverture du portail.

Á peine le voile rouge apparut que trois Mégatanks le traversèrent. Dès qu'ils eurent pris position, ils furent suivis par une envolé de Mantas et plusieurs bataillons de Blocks et de Tarentules.

-Perdu William, c'est des monstres, dit le l'adolescent à mèche en chargeant ses flèches. Tu me dois ton prochain dessert.

-Désolé Odd, mais j'ai rien parié du tout. T'auras rien.

-On reste concentré, intervint Jérémie. Les filles sont pratiquement là.

-Bon c'est partie alors.

Les trois amis se jetèrent dans la mêlé. Ils furent aussitôt rejoints par les deux filles qui arrivèrent en trombe. Yumi accéléra et sauta de l'Overwing qui alla s'écraser sur un Mégatank faisant passer par-dessus la limite du terrain. La belle japonaise atterrit avec grâce avant de sortir ses éventails.

-Odd, je t'apporte ton taxi, cria Aelita en déclenchant ses ailes et en s'envolant, laissant l'Overboard sans pilote foncer droit devant lui.

-Ça c'est gentille Princesse, répondit ce dernier.

L'homme-chat fit un grand saut périlleux arrière et atterrit pile sur son véhicule.

-Yaahaa ! Á nous deux Mantas !

-Aelita, appela Jérémie, va désactiver la tour.

La jeune fille évita un tir de Block et piqua vers la colonne au halo rouge. Mais elle fut vite stoppée par une escadrille de Mantas qui se mis à tourner autour de la tour.

-Jérémie, je ne peux pas y accéder. Elle est gardée par plein de Mantas.

-Ne cours pas de risque. Si tu es dévirtualisée ça va beaucoup compliquer les choses.

-Oui je sais mais va bien falloir faire quelque chose ! Y a encore plus de monstres qu'avant !

-Oui je vois, je n'arrive même pas à les compter sur mon écran. Je sais maintenant pourquoi XANA a mis autant de temps à réattaquer. Il accumulait ses forces pour encore plus vous submerger.

-Ouais bah il a réussi ! Dit Ulrich qui venait de se prendre un laser. Je vois pas ce qu'on va pouvoir faire à part avoir de la chance.

-En attendant vous perdez beaucoup trop de point de vie ! Ça fait même pas un quart d'heure et vous êtes tous à moins de la moitié !

-T'es drôle Jérémie. Comment tu crois qu'on peut faire avec autant de monstre ?

-Yumi a raison, même si on est super bon, y en trop ! Ajouta Odd en détruisant ça cinquième Manta..

Dès que le monstre explosa, l'adolescent à mèche fit demi-tour pour aller aider Aelita à la tour. La jeune fille se débattait avec les monstres volant qui gardait le pylône mais elle n'arrivait pas à en détruire suffisamment pour créer une brèche.

-Bon pas le choix, dit Jérémie. Vous devez tous allez aider Aelita à pénétrer dans la tour.

-Quoi ? Et laisser tous les autres monstres passer ? S'étonna William.

-Tu as une autre solution ?

Ne sachant que répondre, le beau brun activa son Supersmoke et alla rejoindre Odd et Aelita. Quand il reprit forme il fut accueilli par plusieurs Tarentules qui le bombardèrent. Il se protégea derrière son épée mais il fut touché à la jambe. Yumi et Ulrich étaient trop loin pour pouvoir les retrouver. Même avec son Supersprint, le sportif ne pouvait pas traverser la marée de monstres. Ils étaient tous les deux au milieux d'un gros groupe de créatures. Ils étaient dos à dos mais ne s'adressaient pas du tout la parole ce qui rendait les choses assez difficiles. Yumi lançait ses éventails sans tenir compte des attaques d'Ulrich qui ne cherchait pas à couvrir les arrières de la japonaise. Après plusieurs assauts, le samouraï repéra une occasion de détruire trois monstres d'un seul coup. Il se précipita mais lorsqu'il se fut assez éloigné, le cercle de monstres se referma autour de Yumi. La jeune fille fut submergée et dévirtualisée après plusieurs tirs. Au même moment, alors qu'Ulrich courrait vers ses cibles, les monstres s'écartèrent pour laisser passer quatre nouveaux Mégatanks. Ils encerclèrent le jeune homme et s'ouvrirent pour se charger. Le samouraï fonça vers l'un deux pour l'attaquer mais un Block l'immobilisa avec son rayon glaçant. Impuissant, Ulrich ne put qu'attendre que les Mégatanks aient fini d'accumuler de l'énergie et de le dévirtualiser ensuite.

-Non non non ! S'écria Jérémie dans son micro. Ulrich vient aussi d'être renvoyé ! Aelita, il faut absolument que tu désactives la tour ! Ça devient trop dangereux !

-On n'y arrive pas ! On est trois mais il y a toujours de plus en plus de Mantas. Sans compter les autres monstres. On ne va plus tenir très longtemps.

Soudain il y eu une onde de choc à la surface du voile et le portail expulsa d'un seul coup un grand nombre de Mantas.

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai.

Les nouveaux monstres survolèrent le champ de bataille, dépassèrent la limite du territoire et filèrent au-dessus de la mer numérique vers le cinquième territoire.

-Les Mantas vont attaquer le cœur ! Il faut les en empêcher !

-On sait Jérémie mais là on ne peut vraiment rien faire !

Ulrich arriva dans le Labo. Yumi avait déjà pris place à côté du génie. Le sportif vint se placer de l'autre côté sans accorder un regard à la japonaise qui fit de même.

-Désolé Jérémie, s'excusa-t-il.

-On en reparlera, pour l'instant des Mantas se dirigent droit vers le cœur de Lyoko et on ne peut pas les arrêter.

-Quoi ? Y a forcément un truc qu'on peut faire !

-Non, rien. Le seul moyen c'est de désactiver la tour mais elle est gardée par tous les monstres. William et Odd ont beau faire pour aider Aelita mais cela ne suffit, ils ne sont pas assez nombreux et les monstres sortent toujours du portail. XANA a gagné, asséna Jérémie avec désespoir.

Les amis regardaient l'écran pendant que les trois Lyoko-guerriers restant continuaient de lutter de toutes leurs forces sans résultat.

-C'est pas la peine de continuer, leur dit le génie. Vous pouvez arrêter de vous battre. Faites-vous dévirtualiser et revenez. Vous ne serez pas pris dans la destruction de Lyoko comme ça.

-Tu perds déjà espoir ? Retentit une voix dans les haut-parleurs alors qu'un nouveau point apparaissait sur la carte en fil de fer affichée sur l'écran principal.

-Hein ! S'exclama Aelita.

Six sphères tournoyantes venaient d'apparaître de derrière un bloc de pierre, fonçant vers les Mantas qui allaient vers le cinquième territoire. Les trois combattant regardèrent l'envolée mortelle bouche bée. Arrivées à quelques mètres des monstres, les boules accélérèrent subitement ne laissant visible qu'une traînée bleue. Elles se jetèrent sur les Mantas. Les sphères ne se contentaient plus de simplement percuter les monstres comme avant mais les transperçaient de part en part. Le balai de rayon bleus était ponctué d'explosions de pixels et de cris de monstres désespérées en un joyeux feu d'artifice.

-T'y crois pas…

Une fois toutes les Mantas détruites, les sphères repartirent vers le territoire et vinrent tournoyer autour de Set posté en haut d'un rocher qui les regardait.

-Surprise, dit-il avec un grand sourire derrière son masque. Je vous ai manqué ?

Les six sphères se rassemblèrent pour former une grosse masse puis filèrent à toute vitesse vers l'énorme monstre. Dans un même mouvement, les trois guerriers se tournèrent vers le Kraken et coururent dans sa direction en évitant monstres et lasers. La masse frappa la pieuvre géante avec une telle violence qu'elle fut projetée sur le flan et fit trembler le sol en s'écrasant. Un impact lumineux était visible à l'endroit où le monstre avait été percuté. Sans réfléchir, Aelita lança deux champs de force sur le globe blanc avec le symbole de XANA qui venait d'apparaître. Odd fit pareil avec ses flèches lasers et William balança une vague d'énergie avec son épée. Le Kraken fut parcouru d'un tremblement et avant qu'il n'est le temps de riposter, explosa. Le souffle projeta les trois Lyoko-guerriers à terre avec quelques monstres.

-Euh c'est bon, bafouilla Jérémie. Le Kraken est détruit et la tour est désactivée. Vous pouvez vous occuper des monstres restant.

-Tout de suite Einstein !

Les trois Lyoko-guerriers finirent de détruire les derniers monstres avec l'aide de Set puis se rejoignirent devant la tour. Le jeune homme à l'œil bleu était bel et bien devant eux avec ses sphères qui lui tournaient autour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Aelita toujours aussi surprise.

-C'est une longue histoire. On sera plus à l'aise dans le monde réel.

-Dans ce cas on se retrouve chez moi, dit l'adolescente aux cheveux roses.

-D'accord, à tout de suite.

Les sphères regagnèrent leur place sur la combinaison du jeune homme masqué qui fit demi-tour et s'éloigna en courant.

-Jérémie, appela William, ramène-nous.

-Oui, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Les trois Lyoko-guerriers retournèrent dans leur monde et se précipitèrent au Labo.

-Alors ? Demanda Odd.

-Il a disparu de mes écrans.

-Comment il a fait pour venir sur Lyoko ?

-Aucune idée mais il n'est pas parti d'ici. Je ne trouve aucune donnée sur un virtualisation frauduleuse. Il a intérêt à tout nous expliquer.

Le petit groupe sortit de l'usine et emprunta le pont pour rejoindre la ville et la maison d'Aelita. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Set était déjà en train de les attendre avec un sac. Á sa vue, le cœur de William accéléra si brusquement qu'il en eu le souffle coupé mais personne ne le remarqua. Aelita alla serrer le nouveau venu dans ses bras sous le regard noir de Jérémie.

-Détend toi Einstein, lui chuchota Odd. Ils ont habité ensemble pendant plus d'un mois. C'est normal qu'elle soit contente de le voir.

-Mouais mais quand même. Elle est pas obligée de le serrer comme ça.

-Aller entrez, leur dit la jeune fille en ouvrant la porte.

-Ça fait du bien de te voir. Dit l'adolescent à mèche en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

-Oui j'avoue que vous me manquiez aussi.

-Heureusement ! Sinon je l'aurais mal pris !

Tout le monde entra et s'installa autour de la table basse. Les deux filles s'assirent de chaque côté de Set et les garçons prirent place dans les fauteuils et les chaises.

-Alors tu nous racontes ? Demanda Ulric.

-Alors par où commencer… Lorsque j'ai récupéré mon fragment de mémoire, je vous ai dit que je me souvenais du temps où j'étais prisonnier dans le Nexus.

-Ouais d'ailleurs on l'a étudié un bon moment mais au final il n'est pas si intéressant que ça.

-C'est sûr que sans sa fonction de contrôle il ne vaut plus grand-chose. Mais il m'a quand même servi. Pendant que j'étais enfermé j'ai pu communiquer avec Franz Hopper.

-Mon père ? Tu as perlé avec mon père ?

-Oui, il s'est servi du fait que toutes les données transitent par le Nexus pour m'envoyer des messages.

-Quels genres de messages ?

-C'est pas ce qui nous intéresse, les coupa Jérémie les sourcils froncés. Comment t'as fait pour venir sur Lyoko.

-Attend un peu, j'y viens. Donc ton père me faisait parvenir des messages pour m'expliquer ce qui se passait et surtout parce qu'il avait laissé une chose en suspend ici dans le monde réel et qu'il voulait absolument finir.

-Ah oui et on peut savoir quoi, le coupa encore le génie.

-Eh Einstein si tu le laissais parler un peu, intervint Odd.

-Bon vous savez tous pourquoi Franz Hopper a construit le Supercalculateur et créer Lyoko, commença à expliquer Set sans faire attention à Jérémie. C'est pour protéger le programme militaire Carthage. Quand les commanditaires ont essayé de récupérer le programme, Hopper s'est virtualisé avec Aelita pour se protéger mais XANA a bogué et les a attaqués.

-Oui tout ça on le sait, confirma Yumi.

-Ok. Comme vous vous en doutez, le Supercalculateur n'a pas été facile à construire. Et surtout qu'avant de fabriquer le Supercalculateur, il a dû préparer le terrain. Une machine comme celle-là demande beaucoup d'argent, donc il a fallu trouver des investisseurs et mais aussi faire des travaux dans l'usine pour construire les salles du Labo, des scanners et du cœur du Supercalculateur. Seulement comme le projet était secret, il y avait des conditions spéciales de travail pour les ouvriers. On leur bandait les yeux pour arriver sur le chantier par exemple. Ses secrets ont fini par attirer l'attention et certaines personnes ont commencé à vouloir vraiment en savoir plus sur le sujet. Notamment l'une des personnes qui a permis le financement. Un homme qui a cherché à en apprendre plus et qui a finalement compris l'importance de tout ce qui se préparait. Il a essayé de prendre le contrôle du projet de manière discrète pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons pendant la construction. Il avait besoin que la Supercalculateur soit entièrement fini avant de se l'approprier. Mais ton père, Aelita, a compris à temps ce qui se passait. Il venait tout juste de découvrir la capacité du retour vers le passé et en a profité…

Il s'arrêta pour boire.

-Profiter pour faire quoi ? Le pressa la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

-Il a profité du retour dans le passé pour construire un second Supercalculateur.

-Quoi ? S'exclama tout le monde en même temps.

-Oui. Il avait peur que le premier tombe entre les mains de l'investisseur donc il a commencé à en fabriquer un autre dans un endroit secret connu de lui seul pour avoir une possibilité intervenir sur le premier s'il y avait un problème. Il venait de finir de construite le premier ordinateur quantique et il était encore en train de le programmé, donc ça a été plus facile de monter le deuxième. Mais il a dû se virtualiser avec Aelita sur celui qui était terminé sans avoir pu finir l'autre. Je ne sais pas comment mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir et quand XANA est parti dans le réseau, il se doutais que ça rendrait les choses encore plus compliquées. Quand il m'a trouvé, il m'a donc donné toutes ses informations au cas où j'arriverais à sortir.

-Attend ! T'es en train de nous dire que tu as continué à construire le deuxième Supercalculateur ?

-Il était pratiquement fini oui.

-N'importe quoi, contra Jérémie. Je ne peux pas croire une histoire aussi grosse. C'est impossible ce que tu racontes. Un ordinateur quantique, ça se trouve pas à tous les coins de rues. Déjà un, c'est super rare mais alors deux c'est pas possible.

-Pas possible ? Répliqua Set. Je te rappelle qu'on parle de Franz Hopper, l'homme qui a réussi à créer le retour vers le passé. Si un truc comme ça est possible alors tout le reste l'est aussi. Et donc oui j'ai fini de le construire et je termine sa programmation.

-Je ne te crois pas, reprit le blond.

-Alors comment je suis arrivé sur Lyoko d'après toi ? Te connaissant, tu as dû tout vérifier pour voir si je m'étais introduit à l'usine ou si j'avais mis un scanner en route et tu n'as rien trouvé.

-Donc tu dis que non seulement tu as un Supercalculateur mais en plus tu as des scanners pour te virtualiser.

-Oui exactement. Enfin il n'y en a qu'un seul.

-C'est donc pour ça que tu es parti plus d'un mois, réfléchit Yumi.

-En fait oui et non. Le Supercalculateur était fini mais il n'était pas assez puissant pour une virtualisation. Hopper n'avait pas réussi à trouver tous les composants. Donc j'ai dû voyager.

-Voyager ? Mais pour aller où ?

-Pour récupérer des pièces sur les supercalculateurs que XANA utilisait pour ses Réplikas. C'est en parti pour ça que je suis aller à l'usine avant de partir. Pour avoir les coordonnées des autres supercalculateurs.

-En parti ?

-Oui, j'ai aussi récupéré la localisation de Lyoko dans le réseau pour le retrouver facilement et j'ai aussi pris quelques informations pour développer le monde virtuel du deuxième plus rapidement. Il ne ressemble pas du tout à Lyoko.

-Bah tien, en plus tu as développé un monde virtuel tout seul. C'est fini ou tu as encore des trucs à nous dire, railla Jérémie.

-J'ai quand même piqué pas mal de données pour me faciliter le travail et je n'ai rien fait tout seul, j'ai eu de l'aide.

Il sortit son smartphone. L'écran s'illumina puis s'assombrit pour laisser apparaître une jeune fille d'environ leur âge.

-Je vous présent EVE. C'est l'intelligence artificielle qui était stockée dans le deuxième Supercalculateur. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu tout terminer aussi vite.

-Bonjour, dit la jeune fille virtuelle.

-Une I.A ?! S'exclamèrent Jérémie et Aelita en même temps.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle n'est pas comme XANA. Ils n'ont pas été fabriqué de la même manière j'ai vérifié avant. Si XANA est vraiment une I.A, EVE s'apparente plus à un esprit humain numérique. Elle a des idées, des émotions et même des sentiments. Et avant que tu ne dises quelque chose Jérémie, oui je suis sûr que ce n'est pas un piège. Il est impossible de simuler des sentiments ou des émotions pour une intelligence artificielle hors EVE en a donc elle est plus qu'une simple I.A.

-Attend, attend, intervint Ulrich en se tenant les tempes, ça va trop vite. Si je résume tout ce que tu viens de nous dire, tu t'es souvenu d'un deuxième supercalculateur dont ta parlé le père d'Aelita, que tu as fini de construire avec des pièces venant des autres supercalculateurs de XANA, et avec l'aide d'une I.A super développée tu as programmé un autre monde virtuel.

-C'est tout à fait ça.

-Il ne restait pas grand-chose à faire, compléta EVE. Les structure de bases étaient déjà en place, nous avons simplement modelé le monde et recouvert le tout de textures. Ce qui nous a pris le plus de temps en fin de compte c'est le vaisseau pour circuler dans le réseau.

-Tu as un Skid ? S'étonna Odd.

-Je suis bien obligé si je veux pouvoir vous rejoindre sur Lyoko pour vous aider et récupérer le reste de ma mémoire.

-C'est vraiment énorme, dit Yumi. J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire. Un autre Supercalculateur qui n'est pas loin d'ici, puisque tu es arrivé avant nous chez Aelita, que tu as construit et programmé pratiquement tout seul. Je sais que tu es doué en informatique mais à ce point-là…

-Toutes mes « capacités » sont dû au Supercalculateur de l'usine. En réalité ce n'est pas moi mais la machine. Enfin le seul moyen de vous prouver tout ça c'est de vous emmener le voir.

-Tu nous le montres ? Questionna Aelita.

-Evidement. Je ne vous raconte pas tout ça pour au final le garder pour moi tout seul. Mais avant j'ai des cadeaux.

Il prit le sac qu'il avait laissé à ses pieds et en sortit six paquets emballés. Ils avaient à peu près la même forme et la même taille qu'une petite brique. Le jeune homme au cache œil donna à chacun un paquet. Pour Jérémie, il le posa sur la table et le poussa négligemment dans sa direction. Les six amis déballèrent leur cadeau pour se retrouver avec tous la même chose. Le même smartphone dernière génération que Set.

-Euh merci c'est super gentil, commença Yumi.

-Mais pourquoi tu nous offre ça ? compléta Odd.

Á ce moment les six écrans s'allumèrent et EVE apparu.

-Parce qu'ils sont tous reliés au Supercalculateur ou je me trouve, répondirent les sept I.A en même temps. De cette manière il sera beaucoup plus facile de communiquer en cas de problème.

-Exact. Ils ont aussi une fonction d'alerte XANA. Maintenant vous êtes tous informés en même temps, dès que la tour activée est repérée. En plus, un chrono se déclenche automatiquement. Comme ça même si Jérémie ne s'aperçoit pas de l'activation de la tour ou qu'il ne peut pas vous prévenir, vous serez quand même au courant.

-C'est vrai que c'est plus pratique mais ça a dû coûter super chère !

-C'est ma façon de vous remercier pour m'avoir accueilli et aidé quand je suis arrivé de nul part. Vous avez tous, enfin presque tous, eu confiance en moi tout de suite. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de les utiliser, dit-il en voyant le génie blond froncer les sourcils. S'il ne te plait pas tant pis. Tu peux toujours me le rendre, ça en fera un de rechange.

-Mmh, grogna Jérémie le prenant.

-Et maintenant je vous emmène voir le Supercalculateur, reprit Set en se levant.

Tout le monde l'imita.

-Ah désolé Jérémie j'ai oublié de préciser tout le monde sauf toi.

-Hein ? Tu te venges parce que je t'ai interdit de venir à l'usine c'est ça. C'est un comportement de gamin. Surtout que ça t'as pas empêché de revenir.

-J'avoue que même si c'est gamin ça me plait oui mais l'interdiction ne vient pas de moi.

-Non, reprit EVE, c'est un protocole de sécurité. L'opérateur du premier Supercalculateur n'a pas le droit de s'approcher du deuxième. Comme ça si le premier est compromis par un opérateur malveillant, ce même opérateur ne peut pas avoir accès au deuxième. C'est une sécurité.

-Et comment cette sécurité est censée savoir que c'est moi l'opérateur du Supercalculateur ?

-Parce que c'est moi qui gère aussi la sécurité et que tu viens de me dire que c'est toi l'opérateur, répliqua EVE.

-Et si je vous suis quand même.

-Tu peux toujours essayer mais tu n'entreras pas.

-Bon j'ai compris, je retourne au Labo.

Les six amis laissèrent un Jérémie en colère retourner vers l'usine tandis qu'eux, partaient pour la ville. Ils marchaient tranquillement dans les rue quand Set se rapprocha de William et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

-Bah alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu fais une tête bizarre et tu n'as rien dit depuis que je suis revenu. Ça va pas ?

-Mmh ? Ah si si ça va, lui répondit le beau brun en rougissant légèrement.

-Beau Gosse nous fait une petite dépression, le renseigna Odd.

-Ah bon ?

-Non non rien de grave, juste un petit passage à vide. Mais ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant, dit-il avec un sourire en se dégageant.

Il reprit sa marche en sifflant gaiement. Aelita qui n'avait pas raté une miette de toute la scène laissa apparaître un petit sourire en coin. Set les mena vers une tour résidentielle toute en verre au milieux d'un petit square très bien entretenue avec une fontaine et un bassin.

-Tu sais que tu nous emmène au GGB ? Le Golden Glass Building, l'immeuble résidentiel le plus chère de la ville.

-Oui je sais. C'est là que Franz Hopper a caché le deuxième ordinateur quantique. Dans l'endroit le plus voyant.

Le jeune homme entra suivit des cinq autres qui admiraient le Hall d'entrée. Set les appela depuis un ascenseur qu'il venait d'appeler. Ils y montèrent tous et Set appuya sur le bouton de fermeture des portes. Il pressa ensuite plusieurs boutons d'étages.

-C'est pareil qu'à l'usine, fit remarquer Ulrich. Y a aussi un code comme pour le monte-charge.

Set appuya sur un dernier bouton et tous les numéros allumés clignotèrent avant de s'éteindre. Á l'extérieur, le message « Hors Service » apparut sur le petit écran au-dessus de la porte. L'ascenseur se mit en marche et descendit pendant un long moment avant de s'arrêter. Les portes s'ouvrirent et le petit groupe s'avança dans une toute petite pièce où ils avaient du mal à tous tenir.

-C'est le SAS. EVE contrôle les gens avant d'ouvrir la porte, dit Set en montrant les caméras dans chaque coin et le petit écran au-dessus de la deuxième porte. Si elle estime que vous n'êtes pas autorisés à entrer, elle ouvre le sol et vous finissez dans les égouts.

Les cinq adolescents regardèrent leurs pieds légèrement inquiet. Il y eut un petit déclic et un voyant vert s'alluma. La deuxième porte s'ouvrit. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande pièce avec des murs métalliques d'une couleur légèrement bleuté. Au centre il y avait le fauteuil mais dans cette version, les écrans du terminal n'étaient pas reliés au plafond par un bras mais attachés au sol par des tiges et des cylindres d'acier. Un écran géant formé de plusieurs écrans fixés ensemble était accroché au mur en face du terminal. Á la droite du fauteuil, il n'y avait pas de dispositif de retour vers le passe ni d'holomap mais une table holographique avec quelques chaises autour. Á l'opposer de l'écran géant, il y avait une petite pièce sans séparation avec la pièce principale qui abritait un seul scanner et à côté se trouvait une petite porte. En face du SAS, au fond de la pièce, il y avait une grande porte devant laquelle se trouvait un canapé, des fauteuils, une petite table basse ainsi qu'un frigo et une micro-onde.

-Alors on a un peu modernisé les lieux avec EVE, commenta Set. L'écran géant c'est notre idée, dit-il en passant devant. Ça permet d'afficher plein d'info en plus. La grosse porte là-bas permet d'accéder au cœur du Supercalculateur. J'ai pensé qu'un petit salon avec canapé fauteuils frigo et micro-onde pourrait vous plaire.

-Ah ouais carrément ! S'écria Odd. Ça va nous changer du Labo.

-Et là on a le scanner.

-C'est le même que ceux qu'on a ?

-Oui celui-là je n'y ai pas touché. Il était déjà en état de marche.

-En tout cas c'est vrai que c'est plus accueillant que le Labo, convint Aelita en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Je me vois bien travailler ici tranquillement dans un fauteuil avec la tablette.

-Vous êtes tous les bien venu. Vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez.

-Même si toi t'es pas là ? Demanda Ulrich.

Á ce moment la table holographique s'alluma et EVE apparut debout en trois dimensions.

-Moi je suis toujours ici et je vois tout ce qui se passe, les prévint l'I.A. Et ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis qu'un programme informatique que je ne peux pas vous faire respecter les lieux.

-Oula elle est pas commode, chuchota Odd à son camarade de chambre.

-Et j'entends tout ce qui se dit aussi, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Compris m'dame ! S'exclama Odd en faisant un salut militaire.

-Bon il nous reste certains petits trucs à régler mais demain vous pourrez venir visiter Aoko.

\- Aoko ? C'est le nom de ton Lyoko ? Demanda William.

-Oui c'est ça. C'est EVE qui l'a trouvé.

-Mmh ça sonne bien. Et c'est quoi la porte à côté du scanner ?

-C'est là où je vie.

-Quoi tu vis ici ? Dans le sous-sol ?

-Ouais, venez voir.

Set appuya sur un bouton sur le mur et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le petit groupe. Ils entrèrent dans un salon – salle à manger assez grand avec les murs peint et du parquet au sol avec à leur droite l'entré d'une petite cuisine à l'américaine qui donnait sur la pièce principale. En face de l'entré se trouvait un couloir qui menait à une chambre et une salle de bain.

-Waouh ! On s'attend pas du tout à ça, commenta Yumi. On se croirait vraiment dans un appartement sauf qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtre.

-Oui c'est très confortable. Hopper savait ce qu'il faisait. Et pour les fenêtre en fait on s'y habitue assez vite. Donc Aelita je ne squatterai plus ton canapé.

-Ça tombe bien parce que ma mère rentre demain.

-Ouais on a un nouveau point de chute maintenant.

-Doucement Odd, le tempéra le jeune homme au cache œil en revenant dans la salle principale avec le terminal. Moi ça me dérange pas c'est même pour ça que j'ai fait des aménagements, mais je te rappelle que Jérémie ne peut pas venir ici.

-Tu ne peux pas arranger ça ? Interrogea Yumi.

-Même si je le pouvais je ne suis pas sûr que je le ferais.

-Tu ne devrais pas rentrer dans le jeu de Jérémie. Œil pour œil dent pour dent c'est bon pour les enfants.

-Eh bah je suis plus gamin que tu le penses alors. Au début j'ai laissé passer mais ça n'a rien changé. Donc maintenant il est hors de question que je me laisse faire sans riposter. Ça va bien. Je ne lui ai rien fait. Bon d'accord je me suis introduit en douce dans le Labo pour voler des données mais c'était uniquement pour finir la programmation plus vite. De tout façon quoi que je fasse ça ne lui va pas alors maintenant je fais ce que je veux sans tenir compte de son avis et tant pis si ça lui convient pas.

-De tout façon, ajouta EVE, il ne peut rien faire. Même moi je ne peux pas modifier ce protocole. Á partir du moment où je connais l'opérateur du premier Supercalculateur, il n'a plus aucun moyen de venir ici. J'ai pour ordre de bloquer la descente de l'ascenseur et de le faire remonter jusqu'à un étage puis de prévenir la police pour une intrusion. Sinon comme vous l'a dit Set, le SAS me permet d'évacuer les gêneurs par les égouts. Hopper a tout prévu.

-Et s'il a une panne de courant comment on descend ici ?

-Il y a un escalier caché qui mène au SAS et dont je contrôle chaque accès.

-Tu contrôles tout ici ? Demanda William.

-Oui absolument tout. Rien ne peut m'échapper.

-Tu sais que tu fais flipper, lui dit Odd.

Immédiatement les porte du SAS, de l'appartement et du cœur du Supercalculateur se verrouillèrent et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. La pièce n'était plus éclairée que par la faible lueur que produisait la jeune fille holographique debout sur la table.

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu, rétorqua l'I.A en croisant les bras.

-Ok respect, abdiqua le blondinet en levant les mains. Désolé si je t'ai vexé.

Tout se ralluma et se déverrouilla.

-Excuses acceptée. Bon Set tu peux y aller. Je vais finir les derniers calculs pour demain.

-Bah pourquoi ? Je peux très bien les finir moi-même

-Tu viens de tous les retrouver, tu n'as pas envie de passer du temps avec eux ?

-Set, tu écoutes la dame et tu discutes pas, intervint l'adolescent à mèche. Il faut pas la contrarier.

-Par contre je vous préviens je suis fauché, dit Ulrich, donc vous pouvez oublier le bar.

-Bah revenez chez moi. Une dernière soirée avant que ma mère ne rentre. Et comme ça Jérémie aussi pourra venir.

-Ça me va. Tu es sûr que ça te dérange pas EVE ?

-Non vas-y et de tout façon je suis toujours dans ta poche donc s'il y a un problème je te rappelle.

-Parfait alors c'est parti, s'exclama William toujours sous l'œil amusé d'Aelita.

Ulrich marchait en retrait du reste du groupe. Au bout d'un certain temps Odd se détacha de ses amis et vint à la hauteur de son camarade de chambre.

-Bah alors y a un truc qui va pas ?

-Non rien laisse tomber.

-Sûrement pas ! Set est rentré, tout le monde est de bonne humeur, même William. Alors pourquoi toi tu fais la gueule ?

-Tu lâcheras pas l'affaire hein.

-Non.

-Bon si tu veux tout savoir j'ai parlé à Yumi.

-Ah oui ! Et alors ça a donné quoi ?

-Bah justement rien.

-Comment ça ? Tu lui as dit quoi ?

-Que je voulais que notre relation évolue, qu'elle était plus qu'une simple amie.

-Et ?

-Et elle m'a dit que c'était pas une bonne idée.

-Quoi ? Non ! Mais pourquoi elle a dit ça ?

-Parce que selon elle c'est trop risqué avec Lyoko et XANA.

-Hein ? Je comprends pas.

-Elle m'a dit que si on était vraiment ensemble et qu'on se disputait ça pourrait créer des problèmes.

-Mmh c'est une excuse ça.

-Evidement que c'est une excuse mais pourquoi ?

-C'est logique pourtant elle a peur.

-Peur ? De quoi tu veux qu'elle est peur ?

-Mais de toi banane ! De toi et de la relation que tu veux avoir avec elle. Vous vous tourniez tellement autour tous les deux qu'au final vous n'êtes jamais sorti avec quelqu'un. Ah mon avis, c'est surtout le sexe qui la bloque.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Ulrich. Mais ça va pas !

Les quatre autres se retournèrent en entendant le cri de leur ami derrière.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Reprit Ulrich en chuchotant. Je pense pas à ça !

-Peut-être mais t'es un mec et pour les filles tous les mecs ne pensent qu'à ça.

-Bah dans ton cas c'est vrai.

-Eh ! J'essaie de t'aider moi, c'est pas la peine d'être désagréable. Tout ce que je dis c'est qu'elle a peur. Après tu penses ce que tu veux.

Odd repartit rejoindre les autres et laissa Ulrich ruminer ses pensées.

Soudain William se frappa la tête.

-Mais au fait j'y pense ! J'ai quelques trucs en réserve pour ce soir dans ma chambre. Je vais les chercher et on se retrouve chez Aelita.

-Je viens avec toi, répliqua la jeune fille. Comme ça on passera aussi chercher Jérémie. Set tu as toujours un double de clés ?

-Oui oui je les ai encore.

-D'accord, allez-y on vous rejoint.

Ils se séparèrent et Aelita et William retournèrent au lycée. La jeune fille prit son nouveau téléphone offert par Set et envoya un message à son petit ami.

-Il nous rejoint devant le dortoir. Au fait William ça à l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, dit-elle mine de rien en rangeant l'appareil.

-Oui pourquoi ? Demanda le ténébreux adolescent d'un air suspicieux.

-Pour rien. C'est juste que tu retrouves miraculeusement le moral au moment où Set revient.

-Aelita, arrête avec tes sous-entendus. Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a et n'y aura rien entre Set et moi. Tout le monde était content de le revoir et moi aussi c'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

-Oui c'est évident, sourit la jeune fille.

-J'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi alors tu m'oublis tu veux.

-Bon bon très bien, j'arrête.

Les deux adolescents continuèrent en silence. Ils arrivèrent au lycée, entrèrent dans le bâtiment des dortoirs et allèrent dans la chambre de William. Le jeune homme ouvrit l'un des tiroirs sous son lit et le tira au maximum. Il donna un coup sec sur la planche du fond qui tomba et révéla une cavité dans laquelle quelques bouteilles étaient empilées.

-Depuis quand tu as un double fond dans ton tiroir ?

-Depuis toujours je pense, je l'ai découvert l'année dernière en lançant un truc dedans. C'est très utile pour faire des réserves et éviter les inspections, dit-il en prenant deux bouteilles. Voilà ! Avec ça on devrait passer une bonne soirée.

Il se releva, remit le double fond en place et pris un sac pour mettre les deux bouteilles.

-Bon maintenant on a plus qu'à attendre Jérémie en bas. D'ailleurs tu pourrais pas lui demander d'être un peu moins pénible ? Parce qu'avec son comportement il va certainement nous pourrir l'ambiance.

-Avec le plan que lui a fait Set, je pourrais dire n'importe quoi, ça ne changerait rien.

-C'est un juste retour des choses je trouve. Depuis qu'on a recommencé à aller sur Lyoko, il est devenu très autoritaire et il est tout bonnement infecte avec Set. Ça lui fait du bien d'être remis en place.

-Là tu exagères. Il est constamment sous pression avec ses attaques. Sans lui on ne pourrait rien faire.

-Parce que tu crois que nous on n'est pas sous-pression ? Enfin Aelita tu plonges avec nous, tu sais bien qu'on est beaucoup plus en danger sur Lyoko que dans le Labo.

-On a tous notre rôle à jouer là-dedans. Il n'y a pas de meilleure place.

-Justement. Sa place n'est pas plus importante que la nôtre alors il n'a pas à se comporter comme ça.

Jérémie arriva à ce moment. Il s'approcha, embrassa sa copine et fit à peine un mouvement de tête à William.

-Bon si on y allait.

Ils retrouvèrent les autres chez Aelita et commencèrent leur petite soirée improvisée. Ils mangeaient, buvaient et riaient malgré les tensions du groupe.

-Bon alors on va voir ton monde virtuel demain ? Demanda Odd son verre dans les mains.

-Si EVE a fini, oui.

-J'ai déjà terminé, dit l'I.A depuis le téléphone du jeune homme au yeux dépareillés.

-Ah oui ? Bah on y va alors !

-Non ça peut attendre demain. On est bien là.

-T'es pas drôle Ulrich ! Moi je veux y aller !

-Demain.

-Vous êtes vraiment pas fun !

-Profite au lieu de râler, répliqua William en lui servant un nouveau verre.

-Eh doucement avec l'alcool les garçons. Ça sert à rien de se rendre malade.

-T'inquiète pas Yumi il en reste assez pour toi ! Donne-moi ton verre.

La petite soirée continua tranquillement. Après plusieurs verres, Odd commença un strip-tease sans que personne ne sache pourquoi mais fut très vite arrêté par Ulrich alors que les deux filles hurlaient de rire et que Jérémie se renfrognait devant le comportement de sa petite amie. Set s'étrangla avec une part de pizza, en regardant l'adolescent sportif essayer de rhabiller son camarade de chambre, ce qui relança le fou-rire de Yumi et d'Aelita. Finalement le blondinet, qui était certainement le plus alcoolisé de la bande, s'effondra dans un fauteuil et ne se releva plus. Au bout de quelques secondes, un léger ronflement se fit entendre.

-Bon il a eu son compte, souffla Ulrich essoufflé, il risque plus de se déshabiller.

-Pour un fois qu'il fait vraiment un truc de marrant, rigola Aelita. T'aurais dû le laisser.

-Aelita ! Ça va pas de dire des trucs comme ça !

-Détend-toi Jérémie, c'est rien. On ne fait que rire.

-Mais oui, renchérie Yumi sous l'œil noir d'Ulrich. D'ailleurs à qui le tour ? Set ?

-Oula c'est pas du tout mon truc, ria le jeune homme. Je laisse ça à Odd, il le fait tellement bien !

Ils continuèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment les uns après les autres. Le lendemain matin un rayon de lumière vint éblouir la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui se réveilla. Elle était dans sa chambre avec Jérémie à côté. Elle se leva discrètement, s'habilla et descendit pour ranger un peu. Dans le salon Odd ronflait toujours dans son fauteuil et Ulrich dormait dans l'autre. Yumi était dans le canapé à côté de William et Set. Les deux garçons dormaient aussi et Aelita sourit en voyant la tête de William sur l'épaule de Set. C'était très cliché mais cela restait mignon à voir. Aelita commença à rassembler le plus doucement possible les verres et les papiers. Elle faillit réveiller Yumi en marchant sur une chips qui craqua dans le silence de la pièce, si l'on ne comptait pas le bruit de moteur qu'Odd produisait. La jeune fille entra dans la cuisine à l'américaine et débarrassa le comptoir. Un rayon de soleil vint se réfléchir sur un couteau ce qui lui donna une idée. Elle prit le couvert et l'orienta de manière à éblouir William. Le brin se réveilla et s'aperçut qu'il était affalé sur Set. Il se redressa brusquement et regarda Aelita qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Odd se réveilla peu de temps après.

-Ouah, quelle soirée, dit-il en s'étirant. Je ne me souviens même pas de mettre endormie.

-Nous on s'en souvient très bien, ironisa William.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Oh pour rien.

-Bon alors ? On réveille les autres et on y va ?

-Où ça ? Questionna Aelita.

-Bah sur Aoko évidemment !

-D'abord tu nous aides à ranger ensuite seulement on les réveille. Pour Aoko faudra voir avec Set.

Ils finirent de ranger et le blondinet se fit un plaisir de réveiller tout le monde et de les rassembler dans le salon.

-Aller tout le monde debout et on y va !

-Bon, Odd va finir par nous faire une attaque donc si vous voulez on peut y aller.

-Tout est prêt, les prévint EVE depuis la poche de Set.

-Alors go ! S'écria l'adolescent en violet.

-Comment on s'organise ?

-On va faire ça simple. Vous allez sur un territoire de Lyoko et vous attendez que je vienne vous chercher. Après je vous emmène tous découvrir le monde virtuel d'Aoko.

* * *

Suspense…


	10. Chapitre 9 : Aoko

Bonjour et bon Weekend. Un nouveau chapitre disponible pour ma story.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, vous pouvez toujours réagir si vous avez des commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

PS : Le monde de Code Lyoko ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Aoko**

Les sept amis se séparèrent après être sorti de chez Aelita. Set partit en direction du GGB et les autres allèrent à l'usine. Odd était surexcité, Alita le regardait sauter partout et Yumi et Ulrich se taisaient. Jérémie gardait aussi le silence alors que William sifflotait en marchant. Soudain Odd se retourna vers le génie blond.

-Aller Einstein, arrête de faire la tête ! T'es pas curieux de voir ce qu'il a fait ?

-Non pas vraiment. Son histoire est trop invraisemblable pour être vraie. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est monté et programmé un supercalculateur tout seul.

-Il t'a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas fait tout seul, intervint William. Il a piqué plein de données à l'usine et EVE l'a aidé. Elle a l'air doué en plus.

-C'est vrai que moi aussi je suis curieuse de voir comment ils ont réussi à faire ça. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

-Ça ne t'étonne pas Aelita ? Mais enfin rien que pour fabriquer le Skid ça nous a pris plusieurs semaines ! Lui en un mois il a voyagé, terminé un ordinateur quantique et fabriquer un monde virtuel ! Y a pas un truc qui te choc ?

-Non. S'il a allumé le supercalculateur et EVE avant de partir, Elle a pu travailler nuits et jours sur le monde virtuel avec les données qu'il a récupéré et un fois rentré, il a dû finir et booster la machine pour qu'EVE puisse mettre en place ce qu'elle a développé. Non franchement c'est possible.

-Et puis il est peut-être encore plus doué que toi.

-Il n'est pas plus doué que moi, c'est le Supercalculateur qui lui permet tout ça.

-Ah c'est ça alors ! T'es jaloux ! S'exclama Odd.

-Jaloux ? Sûrement pas. Il faut juste être claire.

-Mouais.

Ils arrivèrent à l'usine et Jérémie les envoya dans les scanners. Ils furent tous virtualisés à l'extrémité du territoire de la banquise.

-Bon ici vous serez facile à récupérer, dit-il.

-Bah depuis quand tu cherches à lui faciliter la tâche ? S'étonna Ulrich en regardant la mer numérique en contre-bas.

-Lui je m'en fou. C'est pour vous que je m'inquiète. Je n'ai pas envie qu'à cause d'une erreur vous finissiez tous dans la mère numérique. Alors je fais quand même attention.

-Ah trop gentil, répondit William les dents serrées.

-D'après vous ça ressemble à quoi Aoko ?

-J'en sais rien, il a dit que c'était différent de Lyoko. Les territoires ne sont pas les mêmes ?

-Il a peut-être aussi des monstres !

-Et EVE, elle aussi sur Aoko ?

-Sûrement oui, dans son Nexus s'il y en a un.

-Il arrive, les interrompit Jérémie alors qu'un point apparaissait sur son écran.

Les Lyoko-guerriers scrutèrent l'horizon à la recherche d'un Skid quand soudain une grosse boule sortit de la mer numérique et s'éleva devant eux. Elle avait à peu près le même diamètre que le sous-marin virtuel déplié et se composait de deux moitiés distinctes. La demi-sphère supérieur était transparent avec plusieurs sièges à l'intérieur répartit en rond. Set était assis dans un fauteuil surélèvent au milieu entouré d'un tableau de bord en arc de cercle. La deuxième moitié, la partie inférieure, avait la même texture que le Skid et était parcouru par de nombreuses nervures. Six grandes qui partait de l'équateur du vaisseau et qui se rejoignaient au pôle sud, et de nombreuses autres plus petites qui laissaient deviner un grand nombre de trappes et de plaques amovibles. On pouvait aussi distinguer une petite demi-sphère, semblable à celle que possédait Set sur sa combinaison, sur chaque partie délimitée par les grandes nervures. Au niveau de l'équateur de la boule, il y avait un grand anneau fin attaché à la sphère qui faisait ressembler le tout à une espèce de petite planète.

-Vous êtes tous prêts ?

Ils hochèrent la tête sans dire un mot.

-Très bien alors embarquement, dit Set en appuyant sur quelques boutons.

Les cinq guerriers disparurent de la surface du territoire pour réapparaître chacun dans un fauteuil.

-Bienvenu sur l'Argo.

-L'Argo ? C'est comme ça que tu as appelé ton Skid ?

-Le Skid est un bateau mythologique scandinave non ? Eh bah l'Argo est un bateau mythologique grec.

-En tout cas tu aimes bien les bouboules, lui fit remarquer Odd.

-J'avais pas vraiment le temps de faire quelque chose de plus élaboré. Et puis au final c'est très bien comme ça tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si si, répondit l'homme-chat en regardant son tableau de bord. Mais on n'a de de navskids ou de quelque chose de similaire ?

-Non, sur l'Argo il n'y a pas de module de combat personnel. Tout le monde est ici, dans le centre de commande. Je m'occupe de piloter et vous de défendre et d'attaquer. Vous avez à votre disposition des batteries lasers, des torpilles et des mines. Les boucliers je m'en charge.

-On sent bien l'influence du Skid, commenta Aelita.

-Oui, EVE et moi l'avons conçu en nous appuyant sur ce que je vous ai… emprunté. Le Skid a été pris comme base et nous l'avons ensuite modifié, répondit Set en vérifiant ses écrans holographiques et en appuyant sur différentes commandes. Jérémie, EVE va te transférer un programme pour lier Lyoko et Aoko. Il faudra que tu le lances depuis le Supercalculateur.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce qu'ils viennent sur Aoko avec l'Argo et non avec le Skid donc s'ils sont dévirtualisés sur mon monde virtuel ils seront perdu dans le réseau.

-Pourquoi tu veux qu'ils soient dévirtualisés ? Tu as l'intention de les attaquer ? Si c'est ça fait les descendre, ils ne partent pas avec toi.

-Jérémie arrête un peu et fait ce qu'il te dit.

-Yumi on ne sait pas ce que son programme pourrait faire. Il pourrait vous faire buguer ou pire.

-Et alors ? Même si c'était le cas tu résoudrais le problème comme d'habitude non ? C'est pour notre sécurité alors je vois pas ce qui te bloque.

-Aller Einstein je veux aller voir Aoko.

-Ok faites comme vous voulez mais venez pas vous plaindre après.

-EVE ? Appela Set. Vas-y, envoie le programme.

-D'accord.

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur l'écran du Supercalculateur et Jérémie pianota sur son clavier pendant quelques secondes. Une barre de progression apparut et se remplit peu à peu. Une fois fini, la barre fut remplacée par symbole « plus » vert.

-C'est bon le programme est chargé et lancé.

-Parfait alors on y va, dit Set en prenant les commandes.

Les six petites demi-sphères s'allumèrent et l'Argo commença à bouger. Il passa par-dessus le bord du territoire, s'immobilisa puis se laissa tomber dans la mer numérique. Il sortit par la porte de Lyoko et se retrouva dans le réseau. Set appuya sur quelques touches et une trappe s'ouvrit à l'arrière pour laisser apparaître les deux trous des propulseurs qui se mirent aussitôt en marche. Le vaisseau avança tranquillement et atteignit un Hub qui l'aspira. Il fut rejeté dans ailleurs dans réseau et continua sa progression. Pendant ce temps, les adolescents à bord profitaient du spectacle et des nouveaux aménagements. Finalement ils arrivèrent en vue d'un monde virtuel. Le vaisseau s'approcha de l'entrée mais contrairement à ce que pensaient les cinq Lyoko-guerriers ce n'était pas le symbole de XANA qui était dessiné mais un nouveau pictogramme. Il y avait un cercle coincé entre deux arcs formant un œil qui était lui-même placé à l'intérieur d'un autre cercle plus grand.

-Ok, donc après l'œil de XANA on a l'œil de Set, gloussa Odd. Quelle ironie.

-C'est plutôt le l'œil d'EVE en fait.

-Evidement, railla Jérémie, en réalité tu n'as rien fait. C'est l'intelligence artificielle qui a fait tout le boulot.

-Pour commencer, j'ai un nom et ensuite non je n'ai pas tout fait toute seule. Nous avons travaillé à deux. Je suis peut-être une I.A mais c'est pas une raison pour me taper tout le travail.

-Si j'étais toi Jérémie je l'énerverais pas, le prévint le blondinet à mèche. Elle a un sacré caractère.

-Mais bien sûr.

-Bon aller on entre, dit Set sans faire attention. Bienvenu sur Aoko.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'Argo s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. Au moment où le sas se referma, les six amis entendirent Jérémie s'étouffer dans son micro.

-C'est quoi ce délire !?

-Jérémie qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu vas pas le croire Aelita ! Il n'y a pas cinq territoires comme sur Lyoko mais sept !

-Sept ?

-C'est ça, confirma le jeune homme à l'œil bleu en faisant sortir le vaisseau de la mer numérique. Nous avons conçu Aoko non pas avec cinq mais sept territoires. Nous en avons ajouté deux à la perpendiculaire des quatre autres.

-Donc du coup au milieu c'est plus le cinquième territoire c'est le septième ? Interrogea Ulrich.

-On l'appelle plutôt territoire central.

L'Argo continuait de monter vers le plateau au-dessus d'eux et finit par l'atteindre. Les cinq Lyoko-guerriers découvrirent alors un vaste territoire jeune-orangé parsemé de quelques hauts arbres et de grosses pierres. Set immobilisa le sous-marin.

\- Terminus, tout le monde descend.

Les six adolescents se volatilisèrent du cockpit et réapparurent sur le territoire.

-Voici le territoire de la Savane, leur indiqua le jeune homme.

-Ça ressemble un peu au désert. Sauf que la couleur est plus claire et que y a des arbres.

-Tu verra Yumi, y a un autre territoire qui ressemble à Lyoko mais qui reste très différent. EVE ? Tu peux ramener l'Argo au garage ?

-D'accord.

Le vaisseau s'anima de nouveau et fit demi-tour avant de filer droit devant lui.

-Votre garage est aussi sur le cinquième, pardon, sur le territoire central ?

-Oui il est aussi là-bas. Je vous le montrerais plus tard. Pour l'instant il faut aller à la tour de passage.

Set passa sa main droite au-dessus de son avant-bras gauche et un écran holographique apparut.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est une interface personnalisée d'Aoko. Comme je n'ai pas d'opérateur pour manipuler le supercalculateur depuis le GGB et que je ne peux pas tout le temps demander à EVE, il a fallu trouver une solution. Avec ça j'ai accès à certaines informations et je peux appeler le Transporteur pour nous rendre sur le territoire central, entre autres. Ça me permet aussi de me guider. C'est bon, je sais dans quelle direction est la tour. On peut y aller, dit-il en rétractant l'interface.

Il guida les cinq autres à travers la grande étendue orange jusqu'au pylône entouré d'un halo blanc. Ils y entrèrent tous et s'approchèrent du bord.

-Suivez-moi, dit Set en se laissant tomber.

Les autres l'imitèrent et ressortirent quelques secondes plus tard. Cette fois ils étaient sur un territoire avec un sol gris. Il y avait beaucoup d'arbres et de grandes étendues d'eau. Ces arbres avaient une apparence très différente de ceux du territoire précédant. Là ou ceux de la Savane étaient grand avec un feuillage étalé à la cime, ceux qu'ils voyaient à présent étaient noirs et tordus sans aucune feuille. C'étaient des arbres morts à l'aspect effrayant qui baignaient dans l'eau sombre des trous et des étangs. Une atmosphère lourde pesait sur le tout avec une légère brume à leurs pieds.

-Il fait flipper cet endroit, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Odd.

-C'est le territoire du Marais. On s'est un peu amusé à faire une ambiance angoissante.

-Ouais bah c'est réussi. Je me sens pas bien du tout ici.

-T'inquiète pas Aelita, le prochain devrait beaucoup plus te plaire. Mais je tenais à ce territoire. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils soient tous agréables. Vous verrez, vous allez finir par l'apprécier.

-Ça ça m'étonnerait. On va voir le prochain ?

Les six jeunes gens repartir dans la tour de passage et se laissèrent tomber encore une fois. Lorsqu'ils sortirent ils étaient en haut d'une falaise qui surplombaient un terrain vert clair et marron. Là aussi il y avait des arbres mais beaucoup plus luxuriants que les deux autres territoires. Mais surtout ce qui faisait la différence, c'était les innombrables cascades. Partout où se portaient les yeux il y en avait une. Grandes ou petite, elles dégringolaient du haut des falaises et des rochers et tombaient dans des lacs, des rivières ou tout simplement des bassins, pour repartirent en cascade de plus belle.

-Waouh, c'est magnifique.

-J'étais sûr que ça vous plairait, c'est le territoire Cascade. Au fait j'ai oublié de vous prévenir mais comme pour le Marais, l'eau n'est qu'un décor. Vous pouvez la toucher ou y plonger sans risque. Il n'y a que la mer numérique qui soit dangereux.

-Il est génial ce territoire !

-On n'a pas fini. Il en reste encore d'autres.

Ils repartirent et ressortirent d'une nouvelle tour de passage pour se trouver sur un territoire qu'ils connaissaient.

-Il est pas nouveau celui-là, c'est la banquise.

-Pas tout à fait William, regarde en haut.

Ils levèrent tous la tête pour voir qu'il n'y avait pas de ciel mais une épaisse couche de glace virtuelle. Le territoire où ils se trouvaient était fermé, comme une gigantesque grotte. Il n'y avait rien à part de la glace mais on pouvait voir des plateformes et des ponts un peu partout sur les murs.

-Ici c'est le territoire iceberg. Il ressemble à la banquise mais il est clos. On se trouve dans l'espace principe mais il y a tout un tas de galeries et de tunnels. Dans les murs, le sous-sol et même le plafond. Par contre faites attention aux crevasses et aux trous sinon vous finissez dans la mer numérique.

-Charmant, commenta Yumi.

-Ah non y a que moi qui peut l'appeler comme ça, plaisanta Odd.

-Alors, reprit Set en souriant, vous venez de voir les quatre territoires de bases. Maintenant on va passer aux deux que nous avons rajouté. Je vous préviens ça risque d'être un peu déstabilisant.

Ils retournèrent dans la tour, se laissèrent encore tomber puis ressortir pour se retrouver devant un spectacle auquel ils ne s'attendaient pas. Ils étaient dans un grotte à la roche presque noire, au bord d'un immense gouffre, tellement profond qu'ils n'en voyaient pas le fond. Il y avait des cascades rouges qui sortaient des murs et qui formaient des bassins et des rivières sur les plateaux qui dépassaient de la paroi irrégulière. Il y avait aussi de la fumée qui sortait de crevasses et d'interstices de la paroi.

-C'est bizarre on dirait que ce territoire à la même construction que celui de l'iceberg mais renversé.

-C'est le cas. Nous sommes sur le territoire Enfer. Celui-ci contrairement au quatre autres n'est pas parallèle à la mer numérique mais perpendiculaire.

-Comment ça ?

-En gros l'Enfer est une espèce de d'énorme pierre qui plonge dans la mer numérique. Ce n'est pas un territoire horizontal où il faut marcher mais un territoire vertical où il faut descendre ou grimper. Il y a des ouvertures pour sortir du gouffre sur la partie hors de la mère, mais la partie immergée est entièrement fermée. Ici vous ne risquez pas de tomber dans la mer numérique mais de vous écraser au fond.

-D'accord. Mais c'est quand même assez étrange comme orientation. Descendre ou monter au lieu de marcher et courir.

-Pas tant que ça. On avait déjà les quatre territoires basiques mais on en voulait plus donc on en a mis là où il y avait de la place. Un qui part vers le bas en partant du territoire central et un qui part vers le haut. D'ailleurs c'est lui qu'on va voir maintenant. Venez.

Ils entrèrent une dernière fois dans la tour de passage et arrivèrent sur le sixième territoire d'Aoko.

-Waouh… Laisse-moi deviner, dit Aelita, après l'Enfer, le Paradis ?

-Exactement.

Ils se trouvaient sur une plateforme blanche qui rappelait un peu un nuage. La surface était lisse mais il y avait des bosses et des creux comme du coton. Un peu plus loin une grande passerelle arrondie reliait leur plateau à un autre situé un peu plus haut. Lorsque les adolescents levèrent la tête, ils comprirent qu'ils se trouvaient en bas d'un immense enchaînement de plateformes, de plateau, d'escaliers et de pond en arc de cercle. Cela évoquait vraiment une ascension dans les nuages.

-C'est gigantesque !

-Ça la taille d'un territoire normal, comme pour l'Enfer.

-Ouais mais vu d'ici on a l'impression que plus grand.

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude de ce point de vu. Aller, il ne reste qu'un seul territoire à voir maintenant. Vous êtes prêt à rendre visite à EVE au Nexus ?

Les autres acquiescèrent.

-Parfait, reprit Set en passant à nouveau la main sur son avant-bras pour faire apparaître l'interface. J'appelle le Transporteur.

Quelques instants plus tard, la sphère blanche frappée du symbole d'Aoko monta vers eux, les entoura et les emporta vers le territoire central. Ils furent ensuite libérés dans l'Aréna. La pièce et tout le territoire en général était aussi très différent de celui de Lyoko. Il n'était pas constitué de bloques bleus amovible mais il avait une texture. Le territoire central ressemblait à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau futuriste. Les murs étaient faits d'une espèce de métal parcouru de veines ou pulsait de l'énergie bleu et il y avait d'étrange lumière un peu partout. Lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent vers la porte, les deux battants coulissèrent avec un bruit de chuintement et ils entrèrent dans un grand couloir. Set commença à avancer et les autres le suivirent.

-C'est complètement différent de Lyoko, dit William en observant autour de lui. On se croirait dans un vaisseau spatial.

-C'est EVE qui l'a entièrement développé celui-là. Comme elle vie ici, elle voulait quelque chose à son goût. Comment elle m'a dit ça… Á oui, elle m'a dit « comme ça j'ai l'impression d'être un capitaine aux commandes de son propre monde ». Je trouve ça presque plus accueillant que le cinquième territoire.

-C'est… différent, commenta Yumi.

-Tu rigoles ! C'est génial ici ! Rétorqua Odd avec force. Pour le coup on se croirait vraiment dans un jeu vidéo !

-C'est vrai que ça doit être un rêve pour vous les garçons, se moqua Aelita.

-C'est surtout pour Odd, rectifia Ulrich. Mais c'est vrai que c'est cool comme endroit.

Le petit groupe continuait de cheminer à travers les couloirs et les grandes pièces.

-Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? Demanda la japonaise. Je veux dire pourquoi avoir créé un monde virtuel entier et encore plus complexe que Lyoko ?

-C'était le projet d'Hopper, je n'ai fait que le finaliser.

-D'accord mais pourquoi ? Pas simplement parce qu'il te l'a demandé si ? Parce que le Supercalculateur ne risque plus d'être détourné par qui que ce soit.

-C'est vrai que y a peu de dangers. Mais ce n'est plus vraiment l'objectif. Aoko va nous servir à combattre XANA. L'objectif final c'est de pouvoir faire comme lui, créer des armés de monstres. Vous l'avez vu, plus ça va, plus il y en a qui traversent le portail, alors si nous aussi on pouvait avoir nos troupes pour se défendre ça serait pas mal. Et puis on pourra aussi lancer des invasions quand on aura trouvé où il se terre pour essayer de prendre l'avantage. Mais on en est pas encore là. On vient tout juste de finir le monde virtuel. Avec EVE on va maintenant pouvoir s'attaquer aux monstres et au moyen de les transporter. On a déjà commencé à mettre en place quelques idées mais on est loin de ce que XANA peut faire.

-D'accord, je vois mais pourquoi deux territoires en plus ?

-Pour avoir plus de tours et donc plus de puissance interne. Pour créer un Kolosse, XANA devait activer tous ses Réplikas. Ici on espère pourvoir en créer un en activant toutes les tours en même temps. Et puis on pourra peut-être aussi crée l'équivalent de vos doubles que XANA vous a envoyé il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Comment tu es au courant ?

-Oui, avoua le jeune homme à l'œil bleu. Juste avant la dernière attaque, j'étais dans le Nexus pour regarder ce qui s'était passé durent mon absence. J'ai vu que XANA a essayé une nouvelle stratégie qui a failli marcher. J'ai eu le temps de tout voir avant de venir vous aider.

-Quoi ? Tu nous as laissé galérer contre tous les monstres alors que tu aurais pu venir nous aider dès le début ?

-Désolé. Mais le but de XANA c'était le cœur de Lyoko et j'étais déjà sur le cinquième territoire. Si les Mantas avaient réussi à venir jusque-là, je m'en serais occupé. Finalement j'ai fini de voir ce que je voulais assez tôt pour venir vous aider.

-T'y crois pas ! Alors on s'est pris la tête pour rien !

-Non pas du tout, si vous ne vous étiez pas battu comme vous l'avez fait il y aurait eu beaucoup trop de monstre et on aurait eu encore plus de mal. Ça y est on est arrivé.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant un grand mur. Set s'en approcha et apposa sa main sur un endroit précis qui fut alors analysée. Lorsqu'il la retira, son empreinte brillante y resta une seconde avant de disparaître. Un déclic retentit et des marches sortirent du mur. Les adolescents montèrent l'escalier ainsi formé pour arriver sur une plateforme plus large. Set s'approcha du bord et une interface apparut. Il tapa un code et le plateau commença à s'élever.

-Ici aussi c'est compliqué d'arrivé au Nexus, fit remarque William.

-Oui c'est normal. C'est là qu'a élu domicile EVE. Et ici la salle a encore toutes ses fonctionnalités, la surveillance et le contrôle donc il faut bien la protéger.

L'ascenseur continua de monter puis s'immobilisa lorsqu'il arriva au sommet du mur. Ils arrivèrent dans un immense espace au centre duquel se trouvait une énorme demi-sphère. Ils s'en approchèrent et Set apposa à nouveau sa main sur une interface. Une porte s'ouvrit dans la coupole et ils entrèrent pour arriver dans le Nexus d'Aoko. Comme sur Lyoko, il y avait des écrans holographiques partout avec des données défilantes ou des visuels du monde virtuel et au centre de la pièce arrondie se trouvait EVE grandeur nature en train de manipuler les interfaces autour d'elle. Elle avait leur taille et était très différente des Lyoko-guerriers. Elle n'avait pas le corps d'un avatar mais une apparence holographique transparente sur laquelle on pouvait voir des données circuler.

-Set, dit-elle sans arrêter de travailler, c'est rare de te voir ici.

-Je sais, mais le chemin est long et difficile entre ici l'Aréna. Je préfèrent rester tranquillement sur mon siège.

-Alors c'est toi EVE, demanda Odd en s'approchant.

-C'est ça, répondit l'I.A en se retournant. Bienvenue chez moi.

-Donc ici on peut vraiment tout contrôler ? interrogea Aelita en regardant autour d'elle.

-Pratiquement oui. En tout cas on peut faire plus de chose ici qu'à partir du monde réel.

-Maintenant que vous avez tout vu, les interrompit Jérémie, si vous rentriez. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont plein de travail et ta mère ne va pas tarder à rentrer Aelita.

-Jérémie arrête un peu. On fait connaissance avec EVE.

-Excuse-moi de te dire ça Aelita, dit l'intelligence artificielle, mais ton copain n'est pas la personne la plus agréable qui soit.

-Quoi ! s'étrangla Jérémie. Mais c'est pas vrai !

-Alors tu es vraiment juste comme ça à cause de Set ?

-Qu... !

-Il est juste souvent grognon, rigola la jeune fille aux cheveux rose.

-Mmh. Pourtant je vous écoute depuis que Set m'a présenté et c'est l'impression que j'ai.

-Tu nous espionnes ?! Je savais que les téléphones n'étaient pas une bonne idée.

-Je n'espionne personne. Set m'a laissé libre accès à son portable. Pour les autres je m'incruste qu'en cas d'urgence ou si vous m'appelez. Mais on te l'a déjà dit, si tu n'en veux pas, rend-le. Personne t'oblige à le garder.

-Jérémie tu peux pas t'arrêter un peu, le morigéna Aelita.

-Il est vraiment toujours de mauvaise humeur.

-EVE, t'es pas obligé d'en rajouter, dit Set.

-C'est vrai mais je sens que je vais aimer me défouler.

-Si tu pouvais te retenir. On n'a pas besoin de ça.

-J'ai une question, intervint Odd. Pourquoi tu n'as pas de corps comme nous ?

-Un avatar tu veux dire ? Aucune idée. Je suppose que c'est parce que je ne suis pas une combattante comme vous mais plutôt une opératrice.

-C'est quand même étrange comme apparence mais j'aime bien, ajouta Ulrich.

Odd qui continuait de regarder intensément la jeune fille virtuelle avança la main vers son bras. L'I.A qui avait remarqué le geste se tourna vers l'homme-chat. Ce dernier qui ne s'y attendait pas ne s'arrêta pas et posa la main sur la poitrine d'EVE. Il y eu un moment de flottement ou tout le monde regarda la main mal placée. EVE releva lentement la tête pour regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux qui retira aussitôt sa main.

-Désolé, s'empressa-t-il de dire. Je voulais pas…

L'adolescent reçut une impressionnante claque qui le projeta sur le côté. Lorsqu'il se relava, sa joue émettait des étincelles.

-Odd tu viens de perdre cinq points de vie, annonça Jérémie.

-La vache ! T'es sûre que t'es pas une guerrière ?

-Tu as essayé de faire quoi exactement ?

-Mais rien ! Je voulais juste voir si ma main te passait à travers !

-Maintenant tu sais.

-Oui mais bon tu y es peut-être aller un peu fort.

-Moi je trouve qu'elle a plutôt été gentille, commenta Yumi. Je peux t'assurer que si ça avait été moi tu ne te serais pas relevé.

-Je sais, toi tu m'aurais achevée. Heureusement qu'EVE ne fait pas de sport de combat. Je trouve pas ça très sexy pour une fille, sans vouloir te vexer Yumi hein.

-Non non bien sûr, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais…

EVE qui s'était remis à regarder ses interfaces soupira et donna un brusque coup de pied retourné au jeune homme qui décolla et s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin.

-Odd tu viens encore de perdre dix points de vie.

-Aïe… Je suppose que ça aussi je l'avais mérité, dit le blondinet en se relevant péniblement. Bon je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai dit.

-Excuses acceptées.

-Bon vous allez peut-être rentrer. Jérémie a quand même raison. Ta mère ne va sûrement pas tarder à arriver.

-Elle arrivera en ville dans approximativement un quart d'heure, leur indiqua EVE en ouvrant une interface.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Le GPS de son téléphone.

-D'accord. Dans ce cas oui je vais y aller.

-Jérémie tu peux tous nous ramener, dit Yumi.

-Ok rematérialisation.

Les adolescents disparurent les uns après les autres pour ne laisser qu'EVE et Set tous les deux dans la salle du Nexus.

-Bon maintenant que je suis là, je ne vais pas retourner dans le monde réel pour travailler.

-Trop aimable de me tenir compagnie, ironisa EVE.

-Si je venais trop souvent tu finirais par plus me supporter.

-C'est pas faut, ria l'I.A.

-Au fait tu n'étais pas obligé d'être aussi violente avec Odd. Enfin le baffe oui mais pas le coup de pied.

-Comme ça il sait vraiment à qui il a affaire.

-J'ai l'impression que tu l'aimes bien, plaisanta Set.

-Il est… intéressant.

-Si tu le dis, sourit le jeune homme en se postant devant une interface.

* * *

-Non mais j'y crois pas ! S'exclama Odd dans le Labo.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-C'est Elodie ! Elle vient de rompre avec moi !

-Ah oui ? Et elle te dit pourquoi ?

-Oui, répondit l'adolescent en regardant son portable. Elle dit qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi humiliée de toute sa vie. Que je suis le premier garçon à la planté en pleine action.

-Ça ça m'étonne pas, rigola Ulrich.

-Non mais tu te rends compte ?! Largué à cause de XANA ! Et par la dernière fille disponible en plus ! Comment je vais faire ! Je peux pas rester sans draguer moi !

-Va bien falloir t'y habituer sauf s'il reste des filles que tu aurais oublié.

-Non personne…

-Je sais pas alors, débrouille-toi. Va dans les bars, lui proposa William.

-Mouais ça fait un peu mec désespéré qui cherche un coup d'une nuit.

-Eh bah va voir ailleurs alors.

-Je vais vous laisser, dit Aelita. Je vais rentrer chez moi attendre maman.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Non c'est bon Jérémie. On va rester toutes les deux.

-Moi je vais aller voir Elodie.

-T'es sûr ? Tu t'es déjà fait tabasser par EVE. Tu veux un plus une baffe d'Elodie ? Se moqua Ulrich.

-Très drôle. Je peux pas laisser cette histoire se finir comme ça. Je lui dois une explication.

-Et tu vas lui dire quoi Roméo ? Que tu as du la plantée à cause d'un programme tueur ?

-Je sais pas, je vais bien trouver une excuse. Mais tout arrêté à cause de ça c'est… c'est trop dommage ! Je dois y aller.

-Si tout le monde s'en va moi aussi je vais rentrer chez moi. William tu viens avec moi pour travailler l'exposer ?

-Quoi ? Mais on l'a déjà fait hier !

-Oui et alors ? On est loin d'avoir fini.

-Je sais qu'on vient juste de commencer mais tu l'as dit hier, on est plus en avance que tu le pensais.

-Oui justement, je ne veux pas perdre cette avance.

-Mais on va pas la perdre, on a déjà pas mal fait hier.

-Dit donc tu recommence à résister.

-Oui ce que tu m'as dit hier m'a fait réfléchir. Donc je ne fais que suivre ton conseil.

L'excuse donné par William à Yumi pour expliquer son changement de comportement fit sourire Aelita.

-Bon vous vous décidez ? Dit-elle. Sinon je pars sans vous.

-C'est bon on arrive.

Finalement tout le petit groupe quitta le Labo, même Jérémie. Ils remontèrent pour ensuite se disperser. Aelita, Yumi et William partirent vers la ville tandis que Jérémie, Ulrich et Odd allèrent aux dortoirs. Aelita arriva chez elle avant sa mère. Elle avait rangé la maison avec l'aide de ses amis avant de partir explorer Aoko mais ils ne s'étaient occupé que des restes de la soirée. La jeune fille entreprit donc de finir de remettre la maison en ordre. Alors qu'elle était en train de finir de s'occuper du salon une clé tourna et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Anthea.

\- Déjà là maman ?

-Ah j'arrive trop tôt ? Demanda sa mère en entrant et en posant ses valises.

-Non c'est juste que je n'ai pas fini de ranger la maison.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux continuer même si je suis ici, plaisanta Anthea.

-Va défaire tes valises, moi je vais finir.

-Je vais aussi aller prendre une bonne douche et après tu me raconte tout ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence.

-Promis, répondit Aelita en croisant discrètement les doigts.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bâtiment des chambre, Odd abandonna ses deux amis pour aller chercher Elodie. Il alla directement dans le couloir des filles et toqua à la porte.

-Elodie, c'est moi. Ouvre, il faut qu'on parle !

La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune fille se détourna sans le regarder.

-C'était pas la peine de venir.

-Bien sûr que si ! Il faut régler notre problème.

-NOTRE problème ? C'est toi qui a un problème ! Partir comme ça alors qu'on est tous les deux ! Et en plein ébat en plus ! Comment tu pensais que je le prendrais hein ?!

-Mal c'est sûr mais…

-Mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de partir quand même. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? T'as eu une baisse de régime ? Une panne ? Pourtant dans mon souvenir tu étais plus qu'excité. J'ai même été obligé de te dire de ralentir.

-Je sais, je sais… Mais j'ai eu une urgence et…

-Une urgence ?! Parce que moi je ne suis pas une urgence peut-être ! Tu te rends compte dans quel état tu m'as laissé ?! Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié !

Á l'évocation du souvenir de la jeune fille durant l'action, l'adolescent ne put retenir la vague d'excitation qui monta en lui.

-Si tu veux on peut reprendre là où on s'est arrêté, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Elodie se retourna alors furieuse.

-Quoi ! Ça va pas ! Comment tu oses me dire ça ! Tu me laisses en plan et tu reviens pour finir ? Non mais je suis pas ton jouet ! Tu penses vraiment qu'au sexe !

-Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tenta de se défendre le blondinet qui venait de se rendre compte de son erreur. Je voulais dire que…

-Laisse tomber Odd. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi alors va-t'en ! Je t'ai assez supporté.

-Mais…

-Dehors !

* * *

Jérémie et Ulrich arrivèrent devant la chambre de ce dernier. Le génie laissa son ami et continua vers le sienne. Il entra et alla directement s'installer devant son ordinateur et ses écrans et commença à pianoter.

 _Á nous deux Set. Tu nous as laissé tranquille pendant plus d'un mois et tout allait bien. Maintenant que tu es revenu, il est grand temps de découvrir ce que tu trafiques réellement. Tu as beau nous raconter toutes les histoires que tu veux, je suis sûr que tu nous cache encore des choses. Les secrets sont ta spécialité après tout. Et puis Aelita et les autres recommence à écouter tout ce que tu leur dis sans réfléchir. Tu vas forcement finir par leur attirer des problèmes. Alors voyons voir,_ se dit-il en ouvrant tout un tas de fenêtres. _Commençons pas voir ce que tu as vraiment fait pendant que tu n'étais pas là._

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent.

 _Bon apparemment il nous a dit la vérité sur ce point. Il y a bien des traces de payement pour des billets d'avions et de trains. Les destinations correspondent aussi à différents endroits où des Réplikas étaient cachés. Mais c'est pas finit. Si tu nous cache vraiment quelque chose je trouverais quoi._

Le blond prit le téléphone que Set lui avait offert et le brancha sur son ordinateur.

 _EVE a un accès direct à ce portable. Je devrais pouvoir trouver le chemin qu'elle emprunte et remonter jusqu'à elle et à leur supercalculateur. Quand je m'y serais introduit je n'aurais plus qu'à fouiller. Le tout c'est de ne pas se faire repérer par l'I.A. Je m'occuperai d'elle après._

 _..._

-Tiens quelqu'un essaye d'entrer dans le supercalculateur, dit EVE alors qu'un écran holographique venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux.

-Vraiment ? Répondit Set à côté d'elle sans arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire. Tu sais de qui il s'agit ?

-Attend je regarde… Ça vient du lycée, des dortoirs plus précisément.

-Ah il n'aura pas perdu de temps, murmura le jeune homme masqué pour lui-même. C'est sûrement Jérémie reprit-il à haute voix. Je me doutais qu'il tenterait un truc comme ça mais pas aussi tôt.

-Mmh ça ne me surprend pas. Il était vraiment remonté tout à l'heure. J'ai bloqué son intrusion.

-D'accord. Garde-le hors du système mais méfis-toi, il ne va pas laisser tomber comme ça.

-Ok. Mais je me demande ce qu'il peut bien avoir dans la tête. Il espère quoi au juste ? Il pense être plus fort que nous deux réunis ? Il est plus que prétentieux si c'est le cas.

-Je ne sais pas. Quand il s'agit de moi il a tendance à péter les plombs.

-C'est que j'ai compris oui mais pour quelle raison ?

-Aucune idée. Au début il me soupçonnait d'être dangereux parce que je suis apparu de nulle part. C'est compréhensible. Mais même après tout ce temps il n'a pas changé donc j'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre.

...

 _Ah ça ne marche pas !_ Pense Jérémie _. J'ai bien trouvé le point d'accès mais quelque chose m'empêche d'y accéder. Mais j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Si on me bloque le passage je le force. Ce petit programme pare-feu ne suffira pas m'arrêter._

...

-Il insiste. Il tente de passer en force en contournant les protocoles de sécurité que j'ai mis en place, avertit EVE.

-Bon s'il s'entête on va devoir sérieusement prendre les choses en mains. Continue de nous protéger, moi je vais voir commet il a réussi à trouver la backdoor.

-S'il devient plus agressif on fait quoi ?

-On verra ça en temps voulu, fait attention à ne pas le laisser passer. Ah ça y est je sais comment il est arrivé jusqu'ici. Il a utilisé le téléphone que je lui ai offert pour remonter le chemin d'accès que tu utilises.

-C'est malin mais facile à contourner. Il suffit simplement de couper la connexion. Je ne pourrais plus du tout intervenir sur son portable mais pour ce qu'il en fait, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Oui je m'en doute, dit Set, mais je voudrais l'éviter. Si à l'avenir il a un vrai problème je veux qu'il puisse entrer en contact avec toi.

-Avec tout ce qu'il te fait je ne comprends pas mais bon. Enfin si on coupe la connexion, on pourra quand même la rétablir mais seulement à partir du supercalculateur. Mais je te préviens que je ne serais pas facile à convaincre. Avec ce qu'il fait ça ne donne pas envie de recommencer.

-C'est vrai… Bon d'accord coupe la connexion.

...

 _Mmh ça résiste bien. Je ne sais pas quel programme il utilise mais il est efficace._

-Eh qu'est-ce qui se passe ! S'exclama Jérémie à haute voix alors qu'une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrait avec un point d'exclamation rouge.

 _Ah je vois. Un programme d'urgence pour couper le lien entre le téléphone et le supercalculateur. Désolé mais ça ne marche pas avec moi._

...

-Je n'arrive pas fermer la connexion. Il empêche l'interruption du flux de données. Il veut absolument nous hacker. On ne va rester comme ça éternellement, il va bien falloir faire quelque chose.

-Bon si on n'a pas le choix, expulse-le et ferme tous les accès de son téléphone.

-Si je fais ça, ça risque d'endommager son matériel. Le téléphone comme le PC

-Je sais mais tu l'as dit toi-même, il faut que ça s'arrête !

...

 _Ah ? Le programme a changé de comportement, c'est pas normal… Le code change en temps réel… Non ! J'ai compris ! C'est pas un simple programme de protection, c'est EVE ! Donc je me frotte directement à l'I.A, intéressant. Alors elle n'est pas aussi bonne que ça. Je pensais que je n'aurais aucune chance face à elle alors qu'au final j'arrive à lui tenir tête. Il faut que je la bloque avant qu'elle ne prévienne Set sinon ça va encore faire des vagues._

Le génie alla chercher un CD dans une boite en carton dans son placard et revint s'asseoir.

 _Je réservais ça pour XANA mais j'ai jamais eu à mon servir. C'est l'occasion de le tester._

Il introduisit le CD dans le lecteur et une barre de chargement apparu.

...

-Non c'est pas vrai ! Il m'envoie un virus ! S'exclama EVE.

-Hein tu plaisantes ?! Il ne nous aime pas mais quand même ! C'est quoi comme virus ?

-Il tente de corrompre plusieurs de mes programmes. Communication, accès au réseau, accès au supercalculateur…

-D'accord j'ai compris. Il veut complètement t'isoler pour que tu ne puisses plus du tout agir, il veut te rendre inutile mais sans te détruire. Et les communications c'est pour t'empêcher de prévenir quelqu'un. Il n'a pas pensé que je pourrais encore être ici.

-En tout cas il est agressif son machin ! Je sais qu'il est doué mais là.

-Apparemment c'est spécialement pour les I.A, dit le jeune homme masqué en regardant un écran. Il a dû faire ça pour XANA à l'origine.

-Peut-être mais là on s'en fiche ! Viens plutôt m'aider ! Ça commence à sentir le roussit.

...

 _Ah ah ! Ça marche ! Elle doit être tellement submergé par le virus qu'elle ne peut pas prévenir Set. Toutes ses communications vont progressivement s'éteindre et elle ne pourra plus rien faire. Je pourrais enfin hacher leur supercalculateur et avoir des réponses._

...

-C'est pas bon du tout ! Cria EVE. Tout est dans le rouge ! Mais comment il a développé un truc pareil !

-Ça doit faire des années qu'il est dessus ! Mais si c'est la guerre qu'il veut, il va l'avoir ! EVE, laisse-moi contenir le virus, toi prépare une contre-offensive. Si on ne peut pas l'arrêter d'ici, on va directement attaquer son PC. Fais-moi un truc qu'il ne puisse pas arrêter mais que nous pouvons facilement couper d'ici.

-Ok !

...

 _Hein ? Mais non ! Mon programme est en train de perdre du terrain ! Mince, EVE sait quand même se défendre. Mais le virus devrait quand même prendre le dessus à la longue. Si j'aide un peu ça devrait le faire._

...

-Attention, Jérémie aide son virus ! Prévint Set en faisant des mouvements frénétiques sur ses écrans holographiques.

-Je me dépêche, les contres mesures sont pratiquement terminé !

-Ok, j'arrive à tenir le coup mais le virus plus Jérémie ça va faire beaucoup ! Il faut vraiment en finir avec cette histoire.

-Encore une petite seconde… C'est bon ! C'est prêt !

-Parfait ! Envoie-lui le tout !

-C'est parti !

EVE activa le programme sur son interface qui commença à se charger.

...

-Eh eh eh ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ! S'exclama le génie à voix haute alors que tout un tas de fenêtres avec des messages d'erreurs s'affichaient. Zut ! Elle contre-attaque ! Non non non ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! C'est en train de tout bloquer !

...

-C'est bon, le programme est envoyé et il fait du dégât ! Les fonctions de son ordinateur sont en train de lâché les unes après les autres.

-Très bien. Je sens que l'attaque est moins virulente que tout à l'heure. Ça marche ! EVE laisse notre contre-programme tourner et viens m'aider à réparer les dommages que Jérémie nous a fait. Il faut être prudent. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait encore nous réserver.

-D'accord, j'arrive.

...

 _Non c'est pas vrai ! Elle est en train de prendre l'ascendant !_

De plus en plus de fenêtre d'erreurs s'ouvraient.

 _Ça tourne mal, même mon virus est en train en faiblir ! C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle en train d'entièrement me paralyser !_

-Non, non, non ! Hurla-t-il.

...

-On y arrive !

-D'accord dans ce cas c'est partie pour le coup de grâce !

Set fit un grand geste sur son interface pour faire glisser une fenêtre sur une autre. Lorsque les deux entrèrent en contacte, un petit tintement indiqua que la fonction avait été acceptée et mise en marche.

...

-Non !

Tous les écrans se figèrent les uns après les autres dans une série de grésillements.

-Stop, stop ! Toute l'installation est en train de planter. NON !

Le dernier moniteur se figea dans un atroce bruit aiguë, ne laissant à Jérémie plus aucun moyen de manipuler son matériel informatique.

-Enfoiré !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Ulrich entra.

-Jérémie ? Ça va ? On t'entend crier depuis le couloir.

-Hein ? Euh oui ça va, Juste mon PC qui a complètement planté.

-Ah bon ? C'est grave ?

-Oui c'est même très grave à mon avis. Ça va sûrement me prendre du temps de tout débloquer.

-Ah je te laisse alors tu vas certainement être occupé.

-Oui mais tu peux quand même rester, Je vais avoir besoin de compagnie. Ce truc va me rendre fou.

...

-C'est bon, la crise est passée. On a tout grillé, il ne peut plus rien faire tant que je ne débloque pas la situation. On est tranquille.

-Parfait, répondit Set en fermant toutes les interfaces. Par contre, je veux que tu gardes cette histoire pour toi. Ça ne sert à rien de l'ébruiter.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant ça pourrait jouer en ta faveur de le révéler aux autres.

-C'est sûr mais même si on ne s'entend pas ce n'est pas une raison pour monter les autres contre lui.

-Sérieusement ? Alors qu'il vient d'essayer de pirater le supercalculateur et de pratiquement me rendre inutile ?!

-Je comprends que ça te mette en colère…

-Plutôt oui ! Qui ne le serait pas !

-Mouais… Dans ce cas tu oublis l'attaque et tu n'en parles à personne et en échange je te laisse entièrement gérer le programme de piratage qui immobilise son ordinateur.

-Ah oui ? Tu me laisses le contrôle sans intervenir ?

-Oui, tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Ok. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux garder ça secret.

-J'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait que ça reste secret. Je veux juste ne pas en parler pour le moment. Il faut toujours garder un atout dans sa manche comme on dit.

-Aaahh je vois. Tu veux garder cette histoire pour le moment opportun.

-Pas tout à fait. Je pensais plutôt à une arme de dissuasion. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'il comprenne que je sais ce qu'il a tenté de faire et ça devrait l'obliger à se tenir tranquille.

-C'est pas bête du tout. En plus comme c'est vraiment et entièrement sa faute, il n'a pas intérêt à en parler ou alors il va vraiment s'attirer les foudres de vos amis.

-C'est mesquin je sais mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Si c'est la seule solution pour qu'il stop toutes ses attaques…

-Mesquin ? Pas du tout ! Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses.

-Mmh peut-être… Enfin bon, c'est pas tout ça mais même ici, tous ces événements m'ont fatigué. Je vais rentrer. Toi aussi tu devrais te reposer. Après tout cette histoire, tu dois avoir les circuits en ébullition, souris Set.

-Très drôle. Mais tu as raison. Pour aujourd'hui c'est fini.

-Oui, dit-il en faisant apparaître l'interface de son bras. Dévirtualisation.

L'avatar masqué disparut dans un nuage de pixels. Le scanner ronronna et les portes s'ouvrirent. Set sortit du caisson en s'étirant.

-Ah ça fait du bien de revenir. EVE je sors faire un tour et acheter de quoi manger, j'ai besoin de m'aérer la tête.

-D'accord prend ton temps. Pour ce soir on ne fait plus rien de toute façon.

-Á tout à l'heure.

* * *

-William tu veux rester manger avec nous ? Demanda la mère de Yumi en entrant dans la chambre de sa fille.

-Non merci madame. On termine et je vous laisse. Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

-Tu ne nous déranges pas si je te le propose.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas rester, j'ai des choses à faire. Mais merci beaucoup pour votre invitation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire ? L'interrogea Yumi après que sa mère soit sortie.

-Je vais bien trouver. Je cherchais juste une excuse. Peut-être qu'Ulrich et Odd seront partant pour une partie de baby-foot. D'ailleurs je vais y aller, on a fini pour ce soir.

-Je suppose que tu as raison. Je m'estime déjà heureuse que tu sois venu.

-Même la deuxième fois c'est pas sympa de dire ça, rigola le brun. Même si c'est vrai !

-Mouais, bon aller vas-y.

William sortit de la maison et retourna au lycée. Il alla directement frapper à la porte d'Odd et d'Ulrich mais lorsqu'il entra il ne trouva que l'adolescent en violet prostré sur son lit.

-Odd ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-C'est Elodie, elle m'a jeté.

-Ah. Je suppose que ça ne lui a vraiment plu que tu partes comme ça.

-Non pas du tout et j'ai aussi dit des trucs qu'il ne fallait pas.

-Bah faut pas te mettre dans cet état. Te connaissant tu vas très vite trouver une nouvelle copine et tout recommencera.

-Justement non. Je sens que ça ne va plus être pareil.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Un pressentiment. Le fait que je sois le mec qui soit sortie avec le plus de filles dans l'histoire du bahut donne une assez mauvaise réputation au final.

\- Bah dit donc, je t'es jamais vu aussi désespéré.

-Y a de quoi non, commença à s'énervé l'adolescent à mèche. Plus aucune fille de notre lycée ou de ceux alentour ne veulent plus entendre parler de moi. Et être célibataire ça me déprime.

-Je suis aussi seul et je m'en porte pas plus mal.

-C'est pas pareil. Toi tu passes ton temps à courir après la même fille depuis des années sans le moindre résultat. Je me demande si ta situation n'est pas pire que la mienne.

-Ça c'est petit comme remarque ! Et puis je te signale que je ne cherche plus vraiment à séduire Yumi.

-Bah tu devrais peut-être t'y remettre. Elle s'est disputée avec Ulrich.

-Encore ? C'est pas nouveau.

-Oui mais cette fois c'est plus sérieux. Ulrich lui a dit ce qu'il ressentait mais elle l'a repoussé.

-Quoi ? Ulrich a tenté de sortir avec elle et elle lui a mis un râteau ?

-Ouais. Donc c'est ta chance. Mais moi j'en ai plus.

-T'es beaucoup trop pessimiste. T'es censé être le gars de la bande qui voit toujours le verre à moitié plein, pas à moitié vide.

-Ouais bah là, le verre est à sec. Le pire c'est que si Ulrich me voit comme ça il va encore me sortir sa vieille vanne de sortir avec un…

-Odd ?

-Mmh ? répondit le blondinet pensif.

-Ça va ?

-Ah oui oui, je crois que je viens de comprendre quelque chose. Au fait tu es venu pour quoi ?

-Pour savoir si un baby te tentait.

-Ah ouais carrément ! S'exclama-t-il plus du tout déprimé. J'ai une revanche à prendre !

* * *

Le lendemain les sept jeunes gens se retrouvèrent devant le portail du lycée avant le début des cours.

-Mon dieu ! Jérémie mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé s'exclama Yumi en voyant les énormes cernes du blond à lunette.

-Le PC dans ma chambre a entièrement planté, répondit-il. J'ai passé la nuit à essayer de le réparer mais ça n'a rien donné.

-Planté, répéta Set avec un petit sourire. Ça c'est embêtant alors. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. Enfin apparemment si puisque tu n'as pas réussi à résoudre le problème.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, aboya Jérémie.

-Oh rien. Mais tu l'utilisais beaucoup cet ordinateur. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il soit tombé en panne comme ça sans raison, dit le jeune homme avec un regard appuyé.

 _Mince il sait !_ Pensa le blond. _C'est très mauvais !_

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, Set hocha la tête, toujours en souriant.

-Bon faut y aller, souffla Ulrich alors que la cloche sonnait. Encore une longue journée de cours.

* * *

-Ah on s'ennuie !

-Arrête de te plaindre Odd. T'as qu'à faire un poker avec nous.

-Mais on fait que ça des pokers !

Odd, Ulrich, William, Yumi et Aelita étaient tranquillement posés dans le canapé et les fauteuils dans le sous-sol du GGB tandis que Set était assis devant les écrans du terminal du deuxième supercalculateur. Il était face à l'écran géant sur lequel une myriade d'informations défilait. EVE aussi était assise sur la table holographique avec plusieurs écrans.

-Si tu veux j'achèterais une console de jeu et une télé, dit le jeune homme au cache-œil.

-Ah ouais ça serait super cool ça !

-Odd calme-toi, le morigéna Aelita. Set c'est pas la peine de jeter ton argent comme ça par les fenêtres. Il peut très bien s'en passer.

-Bah pourquoi se priver si je le peux. Ces derniers temps mes placements en Bource ont été très fructueux. J'ai largement de quoi pouvoir vous faire plaisir.

-Oui mais non c'est pas une bonne idée. Après on finira par venir te voir à chaque fois qu'on veut quelque chose. Tu nous as déjà offert un téléphone tout neuf, ça suffit.

-Aelita à raison, reprit Yumi. On ne doit pas profiter de ton argent comme ça. Á force de nous offrir des choses on va finir par se sentir redevable mais on ne pourra jamais rééquilibrer la balance.

-Mais je ne vous le demande pas. Un cadeau est un cadeau, je ne demande pas de contrepartie.

-Oui je sais mais c'est le principe qui compte.

-Bon c'est gentil d'avoir proposé Set mais oublie, intervint Ulrich sinon tu vas en entendre parler pendant des plombs.

-Eh Ulrich t'es pas censé dire ça, grogna la japonaise.

-Je dis ce que je veux.

-Ok, ok, on se calme. Si on allait plutôt faire un truc dehors, proposa Odd.

-Dehors ?! Mais il gèle ! Contra William.

-Bah si on allait à la piscine. Ça changerait.

-Mmh oui pourquoi pas, approuva Set. Ça me fera du bien de sortir un peu d'ici. Par contre je dois passer m'acheter ce qu'il faut.

-Moi il faut que j'aille chercher mes affaires. Je vais aussi appeler Jérémie pour savoir s'il veut venir.

-Ok alors on se retrouve directement tous là-bas.

Les six adolescents sortirent et se retrouvèrent une demi-heure plus tard devant le bâtiment avec Jérémie. Ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun dans leurs vestiaires. Ils se changèrent et passèrent à la douche. Lorsque William vit arriver Set avec son boxer de bain, il détourna aussitôt la tête. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde ce qui permis au petit groupe de trouver suffisamment des transats pour tout le monde et une fois installé, ils sautèrent tous dans l'eau. Ils jouaient et s'amusaient même si certains s'évitaient soigneusement. Les garçons, excepté Jérémie, firent un concours de nage sous les acclamations des filles puis passèrent ensuite aux plongeons mais sans Ulrich cette fois-ci. Le sportif avait le vertige ce qui lui avait causé quelques tors dont un justement à la piscine du lycée. Ensuite Aelita et Yumi s'invitèrent et la compétition se termina par un « qui coulera l'autre ». Si Odd prenait un malin plaisir à beaucoup s'attaquer à Set, William s'arrangeait pour l'éviter et Ulrich et Yumi avaient mis de côté leur animosité et chahutaient avec Aelita. Il n'y avait que Jérémie encore une fois qui ne participait pas. Les deux filles finirent par remonter avec Odd pour aller s'allonger sur les chaises longues à côté du blond à lunettes tandis que les trois autres garçons restèrent dans l'eau mais s'approchèrent du bord.

-Ah ça fait du bien !

-Ouais c'était une bonne idée Odd.

-J'ai toujours des bonnes idées !

-Mouais presque, ria Aelita. Au fait, ça va mieux avec Elodie ?

-J'ai laissé tomber. Avec ce que je lui ai dit c'est même pas la peine d'essayer.

-C'est vrai que tu as fait fort. Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne penses pas avec le bon organe.

-Très fin Aelita, se moqua Yumi, mais pas totalement faux.

-Oui bon c'est bon hein, pas la peine d'épiloguer.

-Et donc tu as une nouvelle victime ?

-Non. Je ne risque pas d'en avoir avant un bout de temps.

-Ah une période d'abstinence ? Ça va être dure ! Ironisa Ulrich.

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus compatissant. Mais je perds pas espoir.

Le blondinet se leva et alla se poster, les mains sur les hanches, face à Set toujours dans l'eau qui dû lever les yeux vers lui.

-Qui pourrait résister à se corps de rêve pas vrai Set !

Le jeune homme regarda Odd de bas en haut avec un œil critique.

-Franchement Odd, pas grand monde, lui sourit-il.

-Voilà t'es fixé, explosa de rire Ulrich, tu plais aux mecs !

-Et Ouais ! T'es jaloux ?

-Sûrement pas ! Sans vouloir de vexer Set.

-Y a pas de mal, répondit-il en sortant de l'eau et en allant s'allonger lui aussi. Au fait Odd, tu viens de voir passer une jolie fille non ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que ça se voit.

Le jeune homme à mèche qui était resté au bord de l'eau ne compris pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire son ami. Il baissa la tête et pris enfin conscience de ce qui se passait. Il rougit violemment et fila prendre sa serviette qu'il s'enroula autour de la taille sous les hurlements de rire des autres.

-Set ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu avant !

-Pour profiter du spectacle évidemment ! S'étrangla de rire le jeune homme.

-Oui bah c'est pas sympa !

-Ah aller je te paye un verre pour me faire pardonner.

-Mouais c'est facile ça.

-Jérémie pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Demanda Aelita pendant que les autres se moquaient. Tu ne t'es pratiquement pas amusé.

-C'est mon ordinateur qui me tracasse. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le débloquer, répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers Set.

-Justement arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça et détend toi ça ira mieux après.

-Arrête, ça fait plusieurs jours que j'y suis et rien ne marche.

-Mais tu pourrais…

-Non je ne peux pas ! J'ai déjà tout essayer !

-Ah bah puisque c'est comme ça débrouille-toi ! Je vois même pas pourquoi je m'obstine à vouloir t'aider ! Pesta la jeune fille en se détournant.

-Je perds mon temps, dit le génie en se levant. J'ai autre chose à faire que de rester ici.

Et il s'en alla.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à Einstein ?

-Rien. Il préfère s'occupé de son PC que de rester avec nous.

-Faut vraiment qu'il décroche. Il se complique la vie.

-Je sais Yumi mais là c'est encore pire que d'habitude. C'est comme s'il prenait le plantage de l'ordinateur comme une attaque personnelle.

-Bon, intervint Set, on ne va pas le laisser gâcher la fin de la journée. Si on allait manger, je commence à avoir faim.

-Oublis pas mon verre d'abord !

-T'inquiète pas, je risque pas de l'oublier.

Les six amis retournèrent dans les vestiaires puis quittèrent la piscine. Ils allèrent dans leur bar-restaurant favoris ou ils mangèrent. Puis évidement, les quatre garçons se laissèrent aller pour bien finir la journée sous le regard sévère de Yumi.

-Vous êtes vraiment obligé de faire ça à chaque fois ?

-Faire quoi ? Demanda Ulrich.

-Boire jusqu'à être complètement soul.

-Soul ? Mais on est pas soul, dit William avec un sourire.

-Non on est complètement bourrés ! S'exclama Odd en levant son verre.

-Toi plus que tous les autres, fit remarquer Aelita en rigolant.

-Hein ? Mais nan tu te fais des idées Princesse ! Et puis tout ça c'est la faute de Set ! Il n'avait qu'à pas me payer à boire.

-Mais c'est pas ma faute si tu es aussi réactif devant la gente féminine, se défendit Set hilare.

-Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec les fi…

-Hein, de quoi ?

-Rien rien je dis n'importe quoi. Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer.

-Ouais je suis d'accord, acquiesça le jeune homme à l'œil bleu en se levant en même temps le blondinet.

Á peine furent-ils sortis du bar que la rue se mis violemment à tourner.

-Oula ! Ça tangue ! Éclata Set de rire.

-Ah ! T'es plus bourré que moi ! S'écria Odd en titubant.

-Jamais de la vie, répliqua l'autre en essayant de marcher.

Mais il ne put même pas faire un pas sans partir sur le côté. William le rattrapa à temps avant qu'il ne s'étale sur le trottoir ce qui provoqua un léger frisson au brun. Odd mort de rire voulut lui aussi marcher mais il finit par terre au pied d'Ulrich qui l'aida à se remettre debout. Le châtain soutint son camarade de chambre pour ne pas qu'il retombe.

-Vous avez un peu exagéré, dit William. Set tu ne peux pas retourner au GGB comme ça. Le portier va te mettre dehors.

-Et de tout façon je veux pas de lui dans cet état, s'éleva une petite voix depuis la poche du jeune homme aux yeux dépareillés.

-T'es vraiment dans un sale état, se moqua Ulrich. Même EVE ne veut plus de toi.

-Oui bon d'accord je suis allé trop loin désolé, convint-il un bras autour des épaules de William pour ne pas tomber.

-Mmh. Bon tu vas venir dormir dans ma chambre, affirma le ténébreux adolescent. Ulrich aura assez à faire avec Odd.

-Tu peux le dire. Il est infernal quand il est comme ça.

-Oui on a vu, rit Aelita. Tu as le droit à des strip-tease ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux venir m'admirer ?

-Non merci Odd, sans façon. Je vais plutôt rentrer avec Yumi.

-Oui on va faire pareil.

Les quatre garçons retournèrent au lycée. Ils escaladèrent tant bien que mal la clôture avec Set et Odd puis tentèrent de discrètement rejoindre leurs chambres. Malheureusement, une fois dans leur couloir, Odd trébucha et tomba avec un grand bruit qu'il ponctua de nombreux jurons et insultes. William eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir sa chambre et de pousser Set à l'intérieur avant de la refermer, que la porte du surveillant s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chambard ! Cria Jim. Della Robbia ! Stern ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez !

-Euh rien m'sieur on rentre juste dans notre chambre.

-Á cette heure-ci ? Vous savez pourtant bien qu'il est interdit de sortir la nuit !

-On est juste sortie avec quelques amis…

Soudain, sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi, Odd se détacha d'Ulrich et fit le salut militaire.

-Soldat Della Robbia au rapport Général G. !

-Hein ? Non mais dit donc Odd ! Tu te payerais pas ma tête par hasard !

William écoutait la conversation, l'oreille collée conte le battant de la porte. Un bruit le fit brusquement se retourner. Set avait voulu s'asseoir mais avait raté le lit.

-Zut, il a bougé.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai, jura William en allant l'aidé à se relevé.

-Désolé.

-Tu ne bouges pas de là et tu attends que j'ai fini de préparer ton lit. Si tu fais trop de bruit tu vas finir par attirer Jim ici.

Une fois que tout fut installé, Set se laisse tomber.

-Ouf ça fait du bien, dit-il en commençant à enlever ses vêtements.

-Á force de venir ici tu vas finir par pouvoir laisser des affaires.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et lorsqu'il regarda par terre, Il vit que le jeune homme s'était déjà endormit. Le brun soupira et ramassa les affaires que son ami avait laissé traîner et les posa sur une chaise. Il se déshabilla à son tour avant de se mettre au lit. Il n'avait pas spécialement sommeil et laissa donc son esprit vagabonder. Il pensait à la bonne journée qu'il venait de passer. Il se remémora le temps passé dans le sous-sol du GGB puis à la piscine. Ses pensées dérivèrent alors bien vite vers Set. Il se rappela le malaise qu'il avait éprouvé en le voyant avec son maillot de bain, puis au frisson qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il s'était écrouler sur lui à la sortie du restaurant. Il remonta le temps et se souvint de la première fois où le jeune homme à l'œil bleu était venu dormir ici, lorsque William lui était tombé dessus alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux pratiquement nus. Le beau brun sentit un léger chatouillement monter en lui. Il tourna la tête pour regarder son ami dormir et remarqua qu'il avait poussé ses couvertures laissant apparaître son corps en entier. William promena son regard sur le jeune homme et s'attarda sur son visage paisible. Il sentit alors le chatouillement grandir en lui et une bouffée de chaleur le submerger. Il détourna aussitôt le regard pour le tourner vers le plafond.

 _Aelita avait raison, sourira-t-il… Je suis amoureux._


	11. Chapitre 10 : Sentiments

Salut ! Encore un autre chapitre. Je suis un peu en retard pour la publication et ça risque de ne pas s'arranger donc désoler si met du temps.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en sachant qu'il n'y a pas spécialement d'action et qu'on se concentre un peu plus sur les sentiments des personnages (d'où le titre). N'hésitez pas à réagir pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas.

Bonne lecture !

PS : Le monde de Code Lyoko ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Sentiments**

Un bruit sourd réveilla William en sursaut. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre mais on devinait un soleil éclatant derrière le store. Le brun bailla et chercha l'origine du bruit qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Son regard tomba sur Set toujours endormit, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Une idée le frappa alors. Set était mignon ! Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et continua à chercher pour se changer les idées. Un coup retentit à nouveau depuis le couloir. L'adolescent se leva et ouvrit doucement la porte pour découvrir deux élèves de secondes en train de s'amuser avec un ballon.

-Ça va pas de faire autant de bruit, ronchonna-t-il aveuglé par la lumière.

-Il est plus de midi, excuse nous de vivre. Vous, vous vous êtes pas gêné pour en faire cette nuit.

-Nous ?

-Oui vous. Odd et Ulrich se sont fait attraper par Jim mais je suis sûr que tu étais avec eux.

-Mmh. Enfin vous n'êtes quand même pas obligé de jouer dans le couloir. Allez dehors.

Les deux secondes s'éloignèrent et William referma la porte. Il alla ensuite discrètement prendre ses affaires et partit prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il revint, Set n'avait pas bougé. Le ténébreux adolescent ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il laisse un double de clé et quitta la chambre pour descendre au réfectoire. Là il trouva Odd et Ulrich. Lorsque le jeune homme vit la tête du blondinet il étouffa un éclat de rire. Les cheveux en pétard, encore à moitié dans les vapes, il mâchouillait sa fourchette alors que le contenue en était tombé depuis longtemps. Ulrich avait une meilleure tête mais semblait aussi fatigué.

-Dure nuit ? Demanda le brun en s'asseyant avec son plateau.

-Je te raconte même l'horreur. Jim nous a attrapé et à cause de cet idiot, dit Ulrich en désignant son camarade de chambre, on a récolté quatre heures de colle.

-Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, tenta de se défendre l'adolescent à mèche.

-Ouais bah moi non plus et Jim encore moins. Non mais sérieusement « Soldat Della Robbia au rapport Général G. » Pourquoi t'as sorti un truc pareil !

-Ah non ne crie pas s'il te plait. J'ai la tête qui va exploser.

-Á qui la faute, rigola William. Vous êtes vraiment allez trop loin avec Set.

-Oui c'est pas la peine de me le rappeler. D'ailleurs il est rentré ?

-Non quand je suis parti il dormait encore.

-Il a de la chance. Moi Ulrich m'a gentiment réveillé pour nos quatre heures de colle matinales.

-Tu ronflais tellement fort que j'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit. Estime toi heureux que je t'ai laissé tranquille jusqu'au dernier moment. Par contre ça va être compliqué pour Set de partir s'il tarde de trop. Tout le monde est en train de manger donc il devrait en profiter. Après ça va être difficile.

-Tu as raison, approuva Odd en se levant. William, donne-moi tes clés je vais aller le réveiller.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-T'inquiète Ulrich, je te promets de faire ça en douceur. Je suis pas une brute moi.

Le blondinet pris les clés que lui tendait son ami et retourna dans le couloir des dortoirs. Il ouvrit la porte du brun et entra doucement. Set était toujours en train de dormir paisiblement, la couette à moitié tirée révélant pour seul vêtement un boxer noir. L'adolescent à mèche le regarda attentivement en détaillant chaque partie de son visage et son corps. Il finit par se pencher au-dessus du jeune homme et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule.

-Ou ou, la belle au bois dormant. Il faut se réveiller.

Set commença par pousser un grognement avant de finir par ouvrir les yeux. Le blondinet fut immédiatement saisi par le bleu surnaturel de son l'œil.

-Odd ? Dit-il en redressant et en baillant. Je suis pas dans la chambre de William ?

-Si si, mais c'est moi qui viens te réveiller. J'ai fini de manger et lui vient juste de commencer.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Midi passé.

-Ah EVE va me tuer pour ne pas être rentré plus tôt, répondit le jeune homme aux yeux dépareillés en se levant.

Odd l'observa chercher ses vêtements et commencer à s'habiller. En se tournant pour prendre son t-shirt, il surprit l'intense regard du blondinet braqué sur lui.

-Odd, je rêve ou tu me mattes ?

-Hein quoi ? Bafouilla l'adolescent en rougissant. Non non pas du tout j'avais… j'avais juste les yeux dans le vague.

-Dans le vague ? On aurait plutôt dit que tu essayais de voir à travers mes vêtements.

-Bon faut te dépêcher de sortir avant que le repas ne se termine, enchaîna l'adolescent pour détourner la conversation, sinon tu ne pourras plus du tout sortir avant que la nuit ne soit tombée.

-Ah oui tu as raison, il faut que j'y aille.

Il finit de mettre ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il prit soin, avant de partir, de frôle négligemment le jeune homme en violet pour voir sa réaction. Ce dernier fut parcouru d'un léger frisson qui n'échappa pas à Set. Il esquissa un petit sourire rabattit sa capuche et quitta la chambre.

* * *

-Franchement, je ne comprends pas. J'ai essayé tout ce que je connaissais mais rien ne marche.

-Je te l'avais dit Aelita. Ça fait plusieurs jours que je suis dessus.

-Excuse-moi de vouloir t'aider Jérémie. La prochaine fois je me donnerais pas la peine de venir te voir.

-Non… Désolé, répondit-il en prenant sa copine dans ses bras. Cette histoire me met à bout de nerf.

-Oui je vois bien mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu prends ça aussi à cœur. C'est comme si tu prenais la panne de ton ordinateur personnellement.

-Oui c'est exactement ça.

-Mais pourquoi ? Ça arrive souvent ce genre de chose et ce n'est à cause de personne.

-Mmh…

-Aller détend toi un peu. Il fait beau, viens faire un tour avec moi.

-Aelita, il faut vraiment que j'arrive à résoudre se problème. C'est avec ce PC que je travaille pour le Supercalculateur. La tablette ne suffit pas.

-Oui je sais mais quand tu veux travailler sur Lyoko ou chercher XANA tu vas au Labo. Donc finalement cet ordinateur n'est là que pour te faciliter la vie. Donc ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

-Oui tu as sans doute raison. C'est d'accord, allons-nous balader.

Les deux amoureux sortirent de la chambre et descendirent les escaliers. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le parc du lycée. Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes entre les arbres lorsque Set sortit d'un buisson et avança vers la clôture d'enceinte du bâtiment scolaire sans les avoir vu.

-Evidemment manquait plus que lui, marmonna le génie. Quoique… Aelita continue, je te rejoins tout de suite.

Sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de répondre, il courut et attrapa Set par le bras. Ce dernier se retourna brutalement mais se calma lorsqu'il reconnut Jérémie.

-Ah c'est toi, tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru qu'un prof ou un surveillant m'avait grillé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Que tu remettes mon ordinateur en état de marche.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu as essayé de pirater EVE et le supercalculateur et tu as même envoyé un virus. En plus si c'est la seule solution pour que tu nous laisses tranquille, je n'ai absolument aucune raison de t'aider.

-Bon j'ai compris, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Rien du tout. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'a toi-même si tu es dans cette situation. Nous n'avons fait que nous défendre.

-Arrête ! Je sais que tu nous caches quelque chose ! Je veux découvrir quoi avant que ça ne tourne mal.

-On est censé être dans le même camps. On se bat tous les deux contre XANA. Je n'ai aucune raison de vous nuire.

-C'est ce que tu nous dis mais si les autres te font confiance, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne me laisserais pas avoir.

-Mais pourquoi tu penses que je veux absolument vous trahir ? Je sais que j'aime bien les secrets et ménager mes effets mais à ce que je sache je n'ai rien fait de dangereux.

-Non mais tu nous as quand même caché tellement de trucs que je suis sûr que tu en caches d'autres, et beaucoup plus graves.

-Avec mon quart de mémoire ? Actuellement ma vie se résume à mon arrivée dans le monde réel et à mon emprisonnement sur Lyoko. Si j'ai des choses à cacher c'est surtout à cause de toi. Je veux pouvoir être tranquille et pour vous aider je suis obligé d'avoir des secrets. Si tu avais su pour le deuxième supercalculateur tu aurais tout fait pour que je ne puisse pas l'utiliser. Tu m'en aurais certainement interdit l'accès comme pour l'usine et je n'aurais rien pu faire. Que ce soit pour vous aider ou pour récupérer le reste de ma mémoire.

-Oui c'est ce que j'aurais fait.

-En fait plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que toi aussi tu nous caches quelque chose.

-Ah oui et quoi ?

-Depuis que je te connais tu passes ton temps à essayer de tout contrôler. Je pense…

-Ça va vous deux ? Demanda Aelita en s'approchant.

-Ah Aelita je ne t'avais pas vu. Oui oui tout va bien, on ne fait que discuter avec Jérémie. Pour ton problème, je ne peux rien faire, reprit-il à l'intention du génie en escaladant la barrière. C'est EVE qui gère ça. Vois avec elle.

Il retomba de l'autre côté.

-Je serais au GGB pour le reste de la journée. Si vous voulez passer n'hésitez pas.

Et il disparut au coin de la rue.

-De quoi vous parliez ?

-Rien de grave ne t'en fait pas. Aller vient, dit-il en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant à sa suite.

* * *

Ulrich était seul dans le gymnase. Il pratiquait son sport de combat, le penchak silat, depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Il enchaînait les mouvements les uns après les autres sans s'accorder la moindre pause. Ce sport le détendait. Après manger il s'était remémoré le rejet de Yumi et avait tout de suite eu besoin de se défouler. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé. L'excuse minable qu'elle lui avait servi ne tenait pas la route. Cependant l'interprétation personnelle d'Odd le faisait de plus en plus réfléchir. Et s'il avait raison, si elle avait vraiment peur du couple et plus précisément de ce que cela impliquait : le sexe. Pourtant le jeune homme ne se souvenait pas de n'avoir jamais abordé le sujet avec elle. Bon d'accord il traînait beaucoup avec Odd qui lui par contre était un véritable obsédé mais ça ne veux rien dire. Alors qu'il était en pleine introspection, une porte claqua et un courant d'air lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Je te vois rarement aussi concentré, dit Yumi en s'approchant puis en s'appuyant contre le mur. Les seules fois ou je t'ai vu comme ça c'est quand tu étais très contrarié.

-Et tu trouves ça étonnant ? Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec sans arrêter ses mouvements.

-Je suppose que non...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais te parler.

-Je suis déjà occupé.

-Ulrich, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle. Je pensais qu'avec la piscine ça allait un peu mieux entre nous.

-La piscine ? On s'est amusé mais ça ne change rien à ce que tu m'as dit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux parler, tu as été très claire. Nous deux c'est pas possible.

-Justement j'aimerais revenir là-dessus.

-Pourquoi ? Tu m'as dit que c'était une mauvaise idée à cause de XANA. La situation n'a pas changé.

-Oui justement, je… j'ai peut-être sorti cette excuse sans réfléchir.

-Vraiment ? C'était une excuse bidon ? Ironisa le châtain. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu.

-S'il te plait Ulrich, arrête ! C'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

L'adolescent se tut et regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux. Yumi se mit à rougir.

-Bon, commença-t-elle, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi. Tu m'as un peu prise au dépourvu. Je savais que ce moment allait venir à un moment ou un autre mais devant le fait accompli j'ai paniqué.

-C'est justement ça le problème, dit Ulrich doucement, pourquoi est-ce que tu as paniqué ? Il n'y avait aucune raison.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est idiot je sais.

-Non, je peux comprendre que cela t'inquiète. Aucun de nous ne sommes sorti avec quelqu'un à cause de… Enfin tu aurais dû m'en parler plutôt que de m'inventer une histoire.

-Oui je sais, répondit la japonaise, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Mais je sais pas…

-Ecoute, on peut très bien prendre notre temps et y aller étapes par étape. On n'est pas obligé de se dépêcher, moi je suis pas pressé. Et si quelque chose t'inquiète ou te fait peur je veux que tu m'en parles, pas que tu t'éloignes ou que tu renfermes d'accord ?

Yumi acquiesça sans rien dire. Le silence tomba sur les deux adolescents qui ne savaient plus quoi se dire.

-Je vais prendre une douche et me changer, dit Ulrich pour briser ce silence inconfortable, je reviens tout de suite.

Mais il hésita une fraction de seconde avant d'aller dans les vestiaires. Devait-il l'embrasser ? Finalement il se dit que c'était trop tôt pour ça, qu'il risquait encore de la faire fuir. Il partit donc en adressant simplement un sourire à la jeune fille qui le lui rendit.

Yumi attendit donc. Elle s'assit à côté de la porte du vestiaire des garçon pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle venait de dire oui à Ulrich. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils envisageaient cela sans jamais oser franchir le pas mais finalement ils l'avaient fait, après plusieurs années. La jeune fille fut alors prise d'un intense sentiment de joie et de bonheur lorsqu'elle prit pleinement conscience de la situation. Elle allait sortir avec Ulrich ! Le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis la seconde ! Elle se voyait main dans la main avec lui, se promenant, riant et s'amusant dans la rue, au lycée, pendant les soirées avec ses amis. Elle s'imaginait dans le salon d'Aelita avec tous les couples. Aelita et Jérémie, Set et Laïa, William et une fille qu'il allait rencontrer et enfin Elodie et Odd qui se seraient réconciliés. Même si ça s'annonçait compliqué. Être laissé en plan comme ça pendant… Soudain une image s'imposa à elle. Une image qui la fit violemment rougir. Elle et Ulrich tous les deux dans le même lit. Son cœur accéléra mais pas à cause de l'excitation ou de l'impatience. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça et était certaine que c'était pareil pour Ulrich. Non cette nouvelle expérience lui faisait peur, voire la terrifiait. Pourtant Odd, Jérémie et Aelita n'avait aucun problème avec ça. Elle était sûr que même William avait passé le pas. Elle pensa alors à Set et se sentit malgré elle soulagée. Lui, même s'il l'avait sûrement fait, ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle se rendit brusquement compte qu'elle était en train d'analyser la vie intime de ses amis et rougit de plus belle. Elle secoua énergiquement la tête pour en faire sortir toutes ces pensées.

-Yumi ? Ça va ? Demanda Ulrich qui venait de sortir.

-Hein ? Ah oui oui ça va, répondit-elle en se relevant. Tu as fini ?

-Oui c'est bon. Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier ?

-Non pas vraiment. J'ai des courses à faire en ville si tu veux m'accompagner.

-Moi ça me va.

Les deux nouveaux amoureux sortir du gymnase puis de l'enceinte de l'école. Ils marchaient côte à côte vers me centre-ville. Ulrich sentit une main chercher la sienne et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit Yumi qui regardait par terre les joues légèrement rouge. Le jeune homme sourit et attrapa la main de la belle japonaise qui lui sourit à son tour.

Le reste de journée se passa tranquillement pour chacun des membres du groupes. Jérémie et Aelita la passèrent ensemble ainsi qu'Ulrich et Yumi. Odd et William, firent un foot puis se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du brun pour discuter et travailler et pour finir Set passa l'après-midi et la soirée dans le sous-sol du GGB avec EVE à travailler sur le deuxième supercalculateur. La nuit tombée, Ulrich raccompagna Yumi chez elle. Lorsque le moment de se séparer arriva, la jeune fille hésita puis embrasse son nouveau copain sur la joue puis ils se séparèrent gênés. De leur côté, Jérémie fut invité par Anthea pour le dîner puis pour la nuit pour le grand plaisir de l'adolescente aux cheveux roses. La mère d'Aelita avait fini par bien connaitre le génie et l'appréciait. William et Odd, quant à eux, retournèrent chacun dans leur chambre après avoir mangé ensemble. Une fois arrivé, le blondinet prit son téléphone et voulut envoyer un message à Elodie mais se ravisa. Cela ne servait plus à rien il le savait. Leur histoire était terminée. Il soupira profondément et préféra sortir sa console de jeu portable pour se changer les idées. Une fois dans sa chambre, William, comme à son habitude, alluma son ordinateur, lança sa musique puis s'allongea sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête. Se laissant porter par la mélodie, il ferma les yeux et libéra son esprit qui se mit aussitôt à vagabonder. Très vite, ses pensées se focalisèrent sur Set. Il n'avait cessé de penser à lui tout l'après-midi. Depuis qu'il s'était aperçu des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme à l'œil bleu, William ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être en parler avec Aelita. La jeune fille avait compris bien avant lui la nature de la relation qui les liait. Elle serait sûrement d'un grand secours et, il en était certain, resterait discrète. Il ne se sentait pas capable de gérer cette situation tout seul. L'adolescent soupira. Il était vraiment dans la…

Set et EVE travaillaient depuis un bon moment dans une ambiance légèrement tendue. Il avait dû s'excuser auprès de l'I.A pour pouvoir entrée car elle lui en voulait d'avoir été aussi loin avec l'alcool. Á cause de ça, elle avait travaillé toute la matinée seule et était en retard dans le planning qu'elle s'était fixée. Elle n'était peut-être pas humaine mais elle en avait l'esprit et l'un de ses traits de caractères était l'organisation. Elle détestait lorsque le planning ou les horaires n'étaient pas respectées. Et là ils avaient pris un sacré retard. Cependant, elle était compréhensive. Il avait été enfermé dans un monde virtuel et n'avait eu pour seul distraction et contact avec le monde extérieur que les apparitions des Lyoko-guerriers. Alors maintenant qu'il s'était libéré et qu'il était dehors, elle comprenait qu'il veuille en profiter. Finalement elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Même s'il avait retrouvé ses amis après plus d'un mois d'absence, il continuait à travailler avec acharnement sur leurs projets. Un peu de distraction ne lui faisait pas de mal. Mais elle voulait quand même montrer qu'elle n'était spécialement contente. D'où cet atmosphère légèrement pesante. Set était parfaitement conscient de l'humeur de son amie virtuelle. Il lui avait promis que cela ne se reproduirait plus mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir sa promesse si l'occasion se représentait et il était persuadé qu'EVE le savait aussi. Mais elle avait accepté ses excuses et ils travaillaient maintenant tous les deux. La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'enfin le jeune homme se leva de son fauteuil et s'étira. Il avait bien éliminé sa gueule de bois mais il restait fatigué et avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à EVE et se dirigea vers l'annexe d'habitation. Á peine couché, il s'endormit comme une masse.

* * *

Le lendemain, le petit groupe se retrouva comme à son habitude devant le portail du lycée. Seul Set manquait à l'appel.

-Tiens il nous manque quelqu'un, fit remarqué Odd en prenant son portable. EVE ?

L'I.A apparu sur l'écran.

-Oui ?

-Set est encore avec toi ?

-Il n'est toujours pas sorti des appartements. On a travaillé tard hier soir et avec la soirée d'avant-hier devait être très fatigué.

-D'accord, bah y en a qui ont de la chance. Monsieur fait la grasse mat.

-Il ne va pas la faire longtemps. Je le réveille si ça dure trop longtemps.

-Ah c'est dommage pour lui ! Passe-lui le bonjour, nous on doit y aller.

Il rangea le téléphone et chacun alla rejoindre sa classe. Ulrich et Odd s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre pour affronter ensemble le cours de maths. Mais ils décrochèrent quand même très vite.

-Dit donc, chuchota le blondinet, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je sais pas tu as l'air… heureux. Vraiment heureux.

-Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit le châtain les yeux rivés sur sa feuille

-Pas à moi, dit l'adolescent à mèche en lui donnant un coup de coude. Aller dit moi ce qui se passe.

-Bon ok mais seulement si tu promets de ne pas en parler.

-Croix d'bois, croix d'fer, promit Odd en levant une main.

-Ok. Yumi est venu me voir hier pour discuter.

-Ah vous vous êtes réconciliés c'est ça ?

-Oui mais pas que. Je pense qu'on peut dire que… qu'on est ensemble.

-Quoi ! S'écria son ami.

-Odd ? L'appela son professeur de maths. Je peux t'aider ?

-Non désolé madame.

-Concentrez-vous un peu. Cette partie du cours est assez difficile.

-Alors ça y est ! Reprit-il plus bas. Vous vous êtes enfin décidé !

-Ouais mais on se calme. Je veux y aller doucement. Donc pour l'instant tu n'en parles à personne et surtout pas aux autres. Et je te préviens que si je vois le moindre début d'un article dans le journal du lycée ou si j'entends la moindre rumeur, je te fais la peau !

-Ok ok, j'ai promis de ne rien dire.

-Ouais mais on sait tous ce que c'est pour toi de garder un secret.

-Bah merci la confiance règne, grogna l'adolescent en violet.

Alors que les deux amis avaient totalement lâcher le cours, Aelita et Jérémie, un rang devant eux, continuaient de suivre. Ils connaissaient déjà ce que racontait leur prof mais l'écoutaient tout de même. Soudain, Aelita sentit son portable vibrer. Elle l'extirpa discrètement de sa poche et regarda de qui venait le message. Il n'y avait que cinq mots.

« J'ai besoin de te parler »

Elle vérifia l'expéditeur et vit que le texto venait de William. Elle se demanda ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le jeune homme.

Lorsque la cloche sonna la pause du matin, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur leur banc favori. Sauf Aelita qui alla chercher William.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

-Ah Aelita, oui je crois que j'en ai besoin.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? On dirait que c'est grave.

-Non enfin pas dans le sens où tu l'entends.

Le ténébreux jeune homme inspira un grand coup et se lança.

-Je crois que tu as raison pour Set.

-Comment ça ? Demanda l'adolescente sans comprendre.

-Je veux dire pour Set et moi. Je crois que tu as raison. Il est possible que… que j'éprouve certains sentiments.

-Ah ? Sourit Aelita. Quels genres de sentiments ?

Le brun la regarda un moment avant de continuer.

-Je crois que je suis amoureux.

-Ah oui ? c'est génial ! S'exclame-t-elle.

-Ah bon tu trouves ?

-Bah oui pourquoi ?

-Mais enfin Aelita ! On est deux mecs !

-Et alors. Je suis désolé mais pour moi c'est pas une raison pour être aussi choqué.

-Pour toi peut-être mais pour moi ? Et les autres ? Et puis non, ça m'est jamais arrivé ! Pourquoi maintenant ?

-L'amour ça ne se commande pas, asséna Aelita.

-Oui je sais bien mais quand même. Comment on peut passer des filles aux garçons comme ça ?!

-Je ne sais pas William. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que tu dois l'accepter. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile…

-Pas facile ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

-Oui, mais je suis persuadé que les choses te paraîtront plus simple après.

-T'es drôle toi. Tu penses vraiment qu'une chose comme celle-là peut être acceptée aussi facilement ? Tu me dis ça parce que tu n'es pas dans mon cas. Je te promets que quand ça te concerne directement tu ne vois pas les choses pareils.

-Oui, c'est vrai que je ne peux pas réellement comprendre ce que tu traverses. Mais j'essayes de t'aider. C'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir.

-Oui oui, je sais. Désolé. Mais je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider.

-Eh bien je suis là moi c'est pour ça que tu voulais me parler non ?

-Oui…

-Ecoute, si tu veux je n'en parle pas aux autres…

-Non ! Surtout pas ! Le coupa le brun.

-D'accord. Mais à part ça je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour toi. Tu devrais lui parler.

-Non pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt. Il faut déjà que je sois claire dans mes sentiments. Je ne peux pas lui dire ça comme ça.

-Je pense que tu as tors. Set est l'une des personnes les plus compréhensive que je connaisse. Et puis puisque c'est lui que tu as choisis, c'est lui qui peut t'aider au mieux.

-Non mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça. Tu imagines si lui ne ressent rien pour moi ? Dans quelle situation je vais me retrouver ?

-C'est pas la première fois que tu te prendrais un râteau.

-Par un autre mec si !

-Je vois tu as peur du regard des autres.

-Evidemment. C'est pas une chose acceptée par tout le monde.

-Tu peux nous faire confiance à nous. Tu n'es pas non plus obligé de le crier sur tous les toits. Regarde Set. Il nous a dit qu'il aimait filles et garçons mais à personne d'autre. Et puis pour être franche avec toi, je ne pense pas que Set te repoussera.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Que vous vous entendez particulièrement bien tous les deux et que je ne serais pas surprise si lui aussi éprouvait un petit quelque chose pour toi.

-Ah bon tu penses ? Demanda William avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Á mon avis oui.

-Enfin même ça ne change rien, c'est beaucoup trop tôt.

-Je comprends. Mais ne tardes pas trop quand même. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais ce serait dommage que quelqu'un te le prenne sous le nez.

La sonnerie retentit pour signaler la reprise des cours.

-Bon faut y aller. Si tu veux encore parler n'hésite pas.

Aelita alla retrouver les amis de sa classe tandis que William rejoignit Yumi.

-De quoi vous parliez avec Aelita ?

-De rien. J'avais une question à lui poser, répondit le brun.

-Ah d'accord. Et nous on ne pouvait pas t'aider ?

-Euh… peut-être que si mais plus tard.

-Je comprends pas tout là.

-C'est normal.

-Ok, rétorqua la japonaise un peu vexée.

La journée continua tranquillement. Lorsque sonna la fin des cours, ils allèrent jusqu'à l'entrée et tombèrent sur Set qui les attendait.

-Bah tiens ! La belle au bois dormant vient nous rendre une petite visite, se moqua Odd.

-Quoi, t'es jaloux ?

-Ouais carrément !

-Attends c'est pas toi qui a été réveillé par EVE.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?! S'écria une voix indignée depuis sa poche.

-Ça veut dire que ton réveille n'est pas des plus doux, répliqua le jeune homme au cache œil en riant.

-Si t'es pas content la prochaine fois tu ne te prends pas de cuite et le problème est réglé !

-Oui oui je sais que tu m'en veux et je t'ai promis de ne plus aller aussi loin que la dernière fois.

EVE disparut et le portable s'éteignit.

-Elle a vraiment l'air de t'en vouloir, fit remarquer Ulrich.

-Oui même si je la soupçonne d'exagérer un peu pour marquer le coup, dit Set en prenant soin de cacher le micro de son téléphone.

-Bah t'inquiète ça va passer, le rassura Odd en lui mettant un bras autour des épaules.

Le geste n'échappa pas à William qui fronça les sourcils.

-Bon moi j'ai du travail, je vous laisse.

-Attends Yumi je te raccompagne.

-J'ai loupé un épisode ? Demanda Jérémie.

-Bah oui ils sont ensemble, lâcha le blondinet avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche en s'apercevant de sa bourde.

-Quoi !? S'exclamèrent les autres.

-Non non ! Vous oubliez ! Je dois pas en parler !

-C'est trop tard ! Alors raconte !

-Bon ok mais que si vous me promettez de ne rien dire !

-Tu veux dire comme toi ? Railla William.

-Non justement ! Pas comme moi ! Sinon je suis mort !

-Ok t'inquiète, nous on sait garder un secret. Alors ?!

-Bah ils se sont parlés hier et apparemment Yumi est revenue sur ce qu'elle avait dit et maintenant ils sortent ensemble.

-Ils en auront mis du temps, commenta Aelita. Je suis très contente pour eux !

-Ouais. Par contre William va falloir que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre maintenant, plaisanta le jeune homme à mèche.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça fait un moment que je ne cherche plus. Par contre vu que Yumi est partie sans rien me dire, j'échappe à l'exposer.

-Et t'as pas de travail ? Parce que nous, ils nous ont pas loupé les profs.

-Si nous aussi on est blindé.

-Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir au GGB, leur dit Set. J'ai encore du travail avec EVE mais y a pas de problème.

-Ah ouais se sera mieux que tout seul dans la chambre.

-Vous pouvez aussi venir au Labo, intervint Jérémie en jetant un regard noir au jeune homme à l'œil bleu.

-Ouais c'est vrai… mais le Labo n'est pas aménagé, se justifia Odd. On est plus à l'aise au GGB.

-Ok c'est bon j'ai compris. Bah écoutez, moi je serais au Labo, répondit le génie en se détournant.

-Bon moi je vais aller avec lui, sinon il va vraiment mal le prendre. Vous pourriez faire un effort quand même.

-Mouais. Mais faudrait d'abord qu'il soit de meilleure humeur. Il passe son temps à faire la tête c'est pas très agréable.

-Ça par contre c'est vrai, lui accorda l'adolescente.

-Bah vous pouvez rien faire, c'est de ma faute.

-Ça me désole mais tu as raison Set. Tu es le seul responsable.

-Je sais bien mais je peux rien y faire s'il ne m'aime pas.

-Si tu as quand même fait des choses que t'aurais pas dû faire, dit Odd. Mais j'y ai réfléchi et je pense vraiment qu'il est jaloux.

-Jaloux répéta Set.

-Bah oui ça crève les yeux. Tu es très doué en informatique, en électronique, tu connais des secrets de Lyoko et maintenant tu as ton supercalculateur et même ton intelligence artificielle. Tu as tout ce qu'il a et même plus. Tu es aussi plus sportif que lui et donc un physique qu'il n'a pas, et je ne parle pas de ton superbe œil bleu.

William tiqua sur les derniers mots de la phrase.

-Pour résumer, reprit le blondinet, tu es comme Jérémie mais en mieux.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi. Il sait très bien que toutes ces facultés son uniquement possible grâce au Supercalculateur de l'usine.

-Oui mais avec toi, Einstein n'est pas rationnel.

-Je suis d'accord avec Odd, intervint William. Si au début c'était juste de la méfiance, maintenant il se cache derrière cette excuse.

-J'aime pas penser ça mais vous avez certainement raison, soupira Aelita. Le problème c'est qu'on ne rien faire pour que ça change. Rien de ce que je pourrais lui dire ne pourra le faire changer. Le mieux c'est que tu fasses profile bas, Set.

-Alors la désolé Aelita mais non. J'ai déjà essayer de faire ça au début et ça n'a rien changer.

-Oui je sais mais peut-être que si…

-Aelita c'est non. Je ferais un effort quand lui me laissera tranquille.

-Qu'il te laisse tranquille ? Comment ça ?

-Rien. C'est une affaire entre lui et moi.

-Set qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?

-Rien je te dis. Bon je vais retourner au GGB. EVE doit m'attendre.

-Á votre avis de quoi il parlait ? Demanda Odd en le regardant s'éloigner.

-Aucune idée. Mais on a un moyen de le savoir, répondit William en prenant son téléphone. EVE tu es là ?

-Oui.

-Je suppose que tu as entendu de quoi on parlait.

-Oui et je n'ai rien à ajouter.

-Mais…

-Je suis désolé mais Set m'a fait promettre de ne pas en parler. Si vous voulez savoir, c'est à lui qu'il faut le demander.

-Mais il ne veut rien nous dire.

-Dans ce cas essayer de le convaincre mais moi je ne dirais rien.

-Ça ne me plait pas du tout cette histoire. Je sens que Jérémie a fait une bêtise. Mais pourquoi Set le couvre ?

-Je ne sais pas Aelita mais s'il ne veut pas en parler on ne va pas le forcer. On va aller au GGB avec Odd, on verra bien.

-D'accord, dans ce cas je vais aller retrouver Jérémie.

-Évite de poser des questions ou d'en parler. Si comme tu penses il a fait quelque chose de pas net, il va encore plus en vouloir à Set.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui en parlerais pas.

Les deux garçons laissèrent Aelita pour aller retrouver Set. Ils partirent vers le bâtiment puis utilisèrent l'ascenseur en tapant le code que Set leur avait appris. Ils arrivèrent dans le SAS et attendirent qu'EVE les laisse entrer, ce qu'elle fit après quelques secondes d'attente.

-Si vous êtes venu me cuisiner c'est pas la peine, les accueilli le jeune homme à l'œil bleu depuis son fauteuil.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas on est pas là pour ça mais parce que tu nous as proposé de venir, répliqua William. Merci pour l'accueil.

-Ah désolé.

-Mais c'est que notre deuxième génie est à cran, plaisanta Odd en venant se placer derrière le fauteuil et en lui posant les mains sur les épaules.

William grimaça en regarda le blondinet faire. Il ne s'était pas avoué ses sentiments depuis trois jours qu'il éprouvait déjà de la jalousie. Il trouvait l'adolescent à mèche trop collant à son gout.

-Non non je ne suis pas à cran. C'était juste pour être claire.

-Et tu l'as parfaitement été, lui sourit le jeune homme en violet.

-Odd t'es pas censé avoir du travail, râla William qui s'était déjà assis sur le canapé.

-Si je m'y mets tout de suite sinon je vais pas sortir d'ici avant demain.

Les deux lycéens étalèrent leurs affaires sur la table basse et commencèrent à travailler pendant que Set et EVE continuaient ce qu'ils faisaient sur le supercalculateur.

* * *

-Aelita ? Tu es venu ?

-Evidemment pourquoi ?

-Parce que Set t'a proposer d'aller avec lui et les autres.

-Oui mais moi c'est avec toi que je veux être.

La jeune fille avait réfléchi à ce qu'avait dit Odd sur le chemin de l'usine.

 _La seule chose qui permet de calmer la jalousie c'est de posséder quelque chose que la personne qu'on jalouse n'a pas. Donc si j'arrive à faire prendre conscience à Jérémie que je ne m'intéresse qu'à lui et non à Set et que Set ne pourra jamais avoir, ça pourra peut-être un peu calmer le jeu._

-Mmh. Tu serais quand même plus à l'aise là-bas.

-Oui mais au risque de me répéter, c'est avec toi que je veux être, répondit Aelita en s'approchant. Pas avec eux.

-D'accord. Tu vas travailler ?

-Oui mais avec toi. Les devoirs pourront attendre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Toujours pareil. J'essaye de trouver un moyen de localiser le Répliqua où se cache XANA. Mais je n'ai toujours aucune information.

-Je vais t'aider à chercher alors, dit la jeune fille en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Après quelques heures de recherche, Jérémie se leva.

-Bon assez pour ce soir.

-Déjà ? D'habitude on reste beaucoup plus longtemps.

-Oui mais je commence à avoir faim. Et puis j'ai toujours l'ordinateur de ma chambre à réparer. Tu viens ? Je t'invite à dîner !

Les deux amoureux empruntèrent le pont pour se rendre en ville et trouver un restaurant. En marchant dans la rue ils tombèrent sur Odd et William qui revenaient du GGB. Ils discutèrent un peu puis les deux garçons continuèrent leur chemin et les amoureux entrèrent dans le restaurant qu'ils avaient choisi. Après un bon repas, Aelita décida de rentrer avec Jérémie. Elle envoya un SMS à sa mère pour la prévenir qu'elle ne rentrerait pas ce soir et suivis le blond. La jeune fille avait laissé des affaires dans la chambre de son petit ami car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle découchait. Avec sa mère à la maison, le chambre du blond à lunettes était l'endroit où ils aimaient se retrouver. Le seul problème c'était d'expliquer sa présence dans les dortoirs le lendemain, même si maintenant tout le monde y était habitué.

* * *

Le matin suivant se déroula comme tous les autres matins à Kadic. Réveille difficile, douche et petit déjeuner. Une fois prêt, le petit groupe alla retrouver Yumi devant le portail comme à leur habitude.

-Set n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda William.

-Non je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Odd. Monsieur Charmant se tape encore une grasse mat ? Alors la pas question !

Il sortit son téléphone et appela EVE. Il n'y eu aucune réaction. Le blondinet fronça les sourcils et recommença mais toujours sans résultat.

-Bah alors, elle aussi elle dort encore ?

-Une I.A ça ne dort pas Odd, fit remarquer Jérémie.

-Pourquoi elle ne répond pas alors ?

-J'en sais rien moi et à vrai dire je m'en fou.

-Jérémie ! Dit Aelita en lui faisant les gros yeux.

-Essayes de directement l'appeler, proposa Yumi.

-Ah oui bonne idée… Ça sonne dans le vide.

-Ça commence à être inquiétant. Je vais aller le voir.

-Je viens avec toi William.

-Non Odd c'est bon c'est pas la peine.

-Si, en fait on vient tous avec toi, répliqua Ulrich. J'aime pas cette histoire.

-Oulala vous vous prenez trop la tête, souffla le génie excédé, mais vous faites ce que vous voulez. Moi je vais en cours.

-Ok aller on y va !

Les cinq adolescents se précipitèrent dans la rue et coururent vers le GGB. Jérémie les regarda partir et dès qu'ils disparurent au coin de l'avenue, il tourna les talons et courut à son tour vers les dortoirs. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volé. Il s'assit devant son ordinateur et commença à pianoter.

 _Oui ! J'avais raison ! C'est débloqué ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais ça m'arrange. Je pourrais peut-être en profiter du coup… Mince je n'ai plus accès à la backdoor. Ils ont pris soin de la refermer. Et apparemment EVE a aussi déserté le téléphone. Et merde ! j'ai plus aucun moyen d'établir un lien avec leur supercalculateur. Bon tant pis, au moins j'ai récupéré mon ordinateur._

Pendant ce temps, le petit groupe atteignait la tour de verre résidentielle. Ils filèrent le plus discrètement possible vers l'ascenseur et une fois tous dedans, William tapa le code. Mais au lieu de descendre, la cabine monta vers l'étage du premier numéro sur lequel il avait appuyé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! S'exclama William avec une voix angoissée. On dirait que le code d'accès ne marche pas !

-On ne panique pas. On va prendre les escaliers, dit Ulrich.

Ils descendirent tous lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et empruntèrent les escaliers. Ils dégringolèrent les marches et une fois au sous-sol se dirigèrent vers la porte cachée derrière un casier de rangement. Ils le poussèrent puis Ulrich, William et Odd s'appuyèrent de tout leur poids sur le mur pour ouvrir la porte secrète. Ils eurent un peu de résistance mais à trois ils firent vite pivoter les briques pour révéler l'ouverture. Ils descendirent encore des escaliers et ouvrirent encore plusieurs portes cachées ou pas. Ils finirent par arriver dans le SAS par la seconde entrée.

-EVE !? Appela Yumi. Tu nous entends ? Aucune réaction. Je commence aussi à trouver ça inquiétant.

Les garçons tentèrent d'ouvrirent la porte menant à la salle du terminal mais celle-ci était beaucoup plus difficile à ouvrir. Ulrich dû reprendre les escaliers pour aller chercher une barre de fer et s'en servir comme levier. Ils arrivèrent enfin à écarter les deux battants coulissants de quelques centimètres et les cinq adolescents tirèrent de toute leur force pour créer un espace suffisant pour entrer. Dès qu'ils purent passer, ils se précipitèrent dans la pièce.

-Set ! Cria William au bord de la crise de nerf. Tu es là ? Set !

-Eh oh y a quelqu'un ? Appela Odd en même temps.

-Set, EVE vous êtes là ?

Soudain la porte des appartements s'ouvrit et Set entra en trombe dans la pièce. Il avait les cheveux mouillés et des gouttes perlaient encore de quelques mèches. Son corps était humide et il ne portait qu'une serviette blanche sur les hanches.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous prends ?!

Devant le spectacle, les deux filles rougirent et détournèrent les yeux, William resta bouche bée et Odd regarda avec intérêt. Seul Ulrich n'avait pas l'air troublé.

-Alors ? Reprit le jeune homme à l'œil bleu.

-Heu ça va ? Demanda le beau brun en sortant de sa torpeur.

-Bah oui évidement pourquoi ?

-On à essayer de te joindre avec EVE mais on n'a pas réussi à vous contacter.

-Oui c'est normal, on a un petit bug avec le supercalculateur. EVE n'arrive plus à communique directement avec le terminal. Elle travaille sur le problème.

-Ah bon ? Mais on a aussi essayé sur ton portable.

-Il est éteint et il recharge.

-Donc tout va bien ?

-Oui sauf que vous m'avez interrompu au milieu de ma douche.

-Désolé mais on s'est inquiété. On pensait que quelque chose t'était arrivé. Plus rien de fonctionnait ni l'ascenseur, ni le SAS.

-On a été obligé de prendre les escaliers et le passage secret. D'ailleurs je m'attendais à ce que les portes soient plus difficiles à ouvrir. On a eu du mal qu'avec celle du SAS.

-C'est normal Odd dans le cas ou EVE ne peut plus intervenir sur les installations, les portent se débloques. Sinon je finis enterrer vivant ici.

\- Ah c'est pour ça.

-Bon bah s'il n'y a pas de problème on va te laisser finir ta douche et retourné au lycée alors. On a déjà pratiquement loupé un cours.

Á peine la phrase fut elle finit que les deux filles firent demi-tour et retournèrent dans le SAS.

-Je serais là quand vous sortirez de cours, leur dit Set, avant de retourner dans la section appartement du sous-sol.

Après toutes ses émotions, la journée se déroula sans accro. Ils inventèrent une excuse pour leur retard collectif et reprirent le fil des cours. Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin de la journée, ils retrouvèrent le jeune homme au yeux dépareillés.

-Alors vous avez réussi à vous en remettre depuis ce matin ?

-Ouais mais tu nous as quand même fait super peur.

-Désolé, dit EVE depuis la poche de Set. Je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir avant et je ne pensais pas que vous vous inquièterez à ce point-là.

-Il a quand même disparu un mois sans dire au revoir à part à William, répondit Yumi. On a pensé qu'il était encore parti.

-Et même, ne pas pouvoir contacter EVE ça avait quelque chose de stressant, renchérit le blondinet.

-Enfin au final tout va bien donc on peut oublier tout ça.

-Ma mère m'a envoyé un message, elle rentrera tard. Vous voulez venir à la maison ? Proposa Aelita.

-Ah oui pourquoi pas !

Ils partirent tous ensemble pour la maison de la jeune fille et une fois arrivés s'écrasèrent dans le canapé et les fauteuils. Ils sortirent boissons et gâteaux et entamèrent leur goûté improvisé tout en discutant.

-Alors Odd ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? Demanda Jérémie. Ça commence à faire longtemps non ? Plus de trois jours, se moqua-t-il.

-Non personne. Et faut pas exagérer je suis pas en manque si rapidement !

-Peut-être mais tu as toujours une cible en vue.

-Oui mais là non, pas en ce moment.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es malades ?

-Ah Ah très drôle Ulrich. Non je suis en phase de remise en question.

-Toi tu te remets en question ? Se serait bien la première fois.

-Faut bien commencer un jour.

-Tu aurais dû faire ça avant de ne plus avoir personne à draguer, ria Yumi. Il est peu tard maintenant.

-Non il n'est jamais trop tard. Il reste encore plein de jolies filles qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de connaitre Odd Le Magnifique !

-On se calme Roméo. Commence déjà par finir ta remise en question. Tu devrais trouver ce qui cloche avant de ressortir avec quelqu'un.

-Peut-être que t'embrasse mal, éclata de rire William.

-Quoi ! Moi j'embrasse mal ! Si y a un truc qui cloche je suis sûr que c'est pas ça !

-Et bah tu es peut-être trop sûr de toi alors.

-Non, rétorqua le blondinet en se levant du canapé. J'embrasse comme un dieu !

Á ce moment il pencha sur Set assit dans l'un des deux fauteuils, l'attrapa par le col, l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa. Set écarquilla les yeux de surprise tandis que les autres suspendirent les gestes qu'ils faisaient. William en lâcha le gâteau qu'il avait dans la main, la bouche grande ouverte. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Odd ne relâche sa prise et laisse Set retomber contre le dossier.

-Alors ? Verdict ? Demanda le jeune homme à mèche les mains sur les hanches.

Set le regarda et pris le temps de répondre.

-C'était agréable, dit-il, mais je te rappelle que je ne me souviens pas de ma vie d'avant. Donc c'est comme si j'embrassais quelqu'un pour la première fois. Mais si ça peut t'aider je regrette pas que ce soit avec toi.

-Mince ! J'avais complètement oublié ton amnésie !

-Désolé, tu as fait ça pour rien.

-Je suis pas sûr de tout comprendre là, intervint Ulrich qui venait de retrouver l'usage de la parole. Odd qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

-Bah quoi fallait bien que je prouve ce que je disais.

-Oui mais… tu viens d'embrasser Set.

-Et alors ?

-Et… c'est un mec.

-Finement observé Sherlock.

-Non mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ! S'exclama William en se levant.

-C'est la seule personne avec qui je pouvais le faire. Si j'avais embrassé Yumi ou Aelita je me serais fait tuer par Jérémie ou Ulrich et toi William, les mecs ne t'intéressent pas. Il ne restait que Set.

-Non mais on roule pas un pelle comme ça à n'importe qui ! Reprit le brun furieux.

-Quoi ? T'aurais préféré que je t'embrasse toi, ironisa Odd.

-Non mais…

-Bah alors pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? Ça te dérange de voir deux mecs faire ça ?

-Quoi mais pas du tout ! Je… Oh et puis merde ! Jura-t-il.

William quitta la maison hors de lui et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Le petit groupe se regarda sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, excepté Aelita qui avait parfaitement saisie la situation. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Set qui avait l'air aussi perdu que les autres.

-J'ai toujours rien compris, lâcha Ulrich en regardant la porte par laquelle William venait de sortir. Il vient de se passer quoi ?

-Aucune idée.

-Il nous refait une dépression vous pensez ?

-Mais non, les coupa Aelita. Il est juste… un peu sous pression à cause de ses parents, mentit-elle.

-Ah, encore eux ? Ils devraient faire attention. William vit très mal leur dispute. Il a déjà déprimé un mois à cause de ça, faudrait pas que ça recommence.

-Je pense que maintenant ça va être différèrent, dit mystérieusement la jeune fille en se levant. Je vais aller le voir.

Elle sortit et regarda des deux côtés de la rue pour finalement apercevoir le ténébreux jeune homme s'éloigner. Elle lui courut après.

-William, l'appela-t-elle, attends !

-Laisse-moi Aelita. J'ai pas envie de parler.

-Arrête, attends un peu, dit la jeune fille en lui attrapant le bras toute essoufflée.

-Stop, laisse-moi tranquille, répliqua le brun en se dégageant.

-William mais enfin pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ?

-Tu me demandes pourquoi ?! Tu as bien vu ce que j'ai vu non ? Odd a embrassé Set ! Et en plus il a trouvé ça agréable !

-Mince, je pensais pas que t'étais accros à ce point-là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Bah je savais que tu avais des sentiments pour lui mais pas aussi fort que ça. Tu est jaloux et pas qu'un peu !

-Evidemment ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais toi si Yumi se jetait sur Jérémie ?!

-Non c'est sûr que ça ne me plairait pas du tout…

-Exactement ! Alors pourquoi moi je réagirais bien hein ?!

-D'accord d'accord, je comprends. Mais si tu réagis toujours comme ça ils vont finir par trouver ça bizarre.

-Oui je sais mais ça a été plus fort que moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je leur ai servi l'histoire avec tes parents qui se disputent ?

-Ah bon t'es au courant de ça ? J'ai raconté cette histoire à une seule personne pour avoir la paix.

-Oui mais dans le groupe tout fini par se savoir tu sais bien. Alors si tu veux qu'ils ne sachent pas ce qui se passe, tu devrais plus te contrôler.

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas. Depuis quelques temps Odd n'arrête pas de le coller. J'ai rien dit jusqu'ici mais là c'était trop !

-Je ne vois qu'une seule solution. Dit à Set ce que tu ressens.

-Quoi ? Non ! Pas maintenant !

-Tu sais, d'après ce que tu me dis, tu as du souci à te faire par rapport à Odd.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il colle Set tout le temps, il l'embrasse. C'est clairement du rentre dedans. C'est comme ça qu'il fait d'habitude.

-Qu'il fait quoi ? Interrogea le brun d'un ton sec que la conversation commençait à énerver.

-Qu'il drague, asséna la jeune fille. Odd est en pleine séduction avec Set.

-Hein ?! T'es en train de me dire que Set est sa prochaine conquête ?! Mais c'est pas possible ! Odd a dit qu'il n'avait personne en vue ! Et avec toutes les filles qu'il s'est envoyé il peut pas passer aux garçons comme ça !

-Tu sais Odd est de loin le plus ouvert d'entre nous. Moi ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. Il est peut-être à la recherche de nouvelles expériences. Il n'est pas le genre de personne à prendre les choses au sérieux. C'est un vrai gosse, quand il voit un truc qui lui plait il le prend. Et en ce moment c'est visiblement Set qui lui plait.

-Mais je veux pas que ça se passe comme ça !

-Vois le bon côté des choses, si Odd sort avec lui, c'est pas pour longtemps. Il n'a jamais gardé quelqu'un plus d'un mois.

-C'est ça le bon côté ?! Qu'ils sortent tous les deux ensembles et que j'attende que ça ne marche plus ?! J'appelle pas ça un bon côté moi !

-Je sais bien mais comme tu ne veux rien dire je ne vois que ça comme solution.

-Alors d'après toi soit j'avoue tout en espérant prendre Odd de vitesse et que Set m'accepte, soit je les regarde faire leur petite vie ensemble en attendant que ça pète.

-En résumé oui c'est ça.

-Eh bah non y a une troisième option.

-Et laquelle ?

-Faire en sorte que ça ne marche pas entre eux deux.

-William c'est une très mauvaise idée. Tu vas surtout réussir à te le mettre à dos et à faire foirer toutes tes chances avec lui.

-Non, pas si je fais attention.

-Tu ne devrais pas. Ce genre de chose, ça ne se termine jamais bien.

* * *

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes la porte s'ouvrit et Aelita entra.

-Alors ? Demanda Set.

-Il préfèrent rester seul.

-Il a quand même un comportement bizarre. Si c'est vraiment ses parents qui le mettent dans cet état ça doit vraiment être grave.

-Non je ne pense pas, dit la jeune fille qui commençait à regretter son mensonge. Á mon avis il se monte juste un peu trop la tête.

-Mouais. Quand même. J'essayerais de lui parler.

-Je sais pas si c'est vraiment utile Set. Tu as vu comment il réagit.

-Oui j'ai vu mais on doit faire quoi alors ? Attendre ? Non je préfère en discuter avec lui plutôt que de le laisser comme ça. Tant pis si je me fais jeter, dit-il en se levant. Je vais y aller, j'ai des courses à faire.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Non Odd, on a la masse de travail pour demain. Tu ferais mieux de rester ici moi je vais m'y mettre. Et toi Set attend qu'il vienne te parler plutôt.

-Quoi ? Ah non désolé Princesse, j'ai pas envie de travailler maintenant.

-Elle à raison. Si ça ne te dérange pas je vais aussi rester.

-Pas du tout Ulrich. On avancera plus vite tous ensemble.

-Non ! Mais c'est une coalition !

-Désolé Odd je crois que tu n'as pas le choix, lui sourit Yumi. Je vais aussi vous laisser. Vous êtes pas les seuls à avoir plein de devoir. La terminale c'est vraiment pas drôle.

* * *

-Wouah ! J'ai super bien dormis !

-Odd, tu dors toujours bien. Et dans ce cas tu ronfles tellement fort que tu fais trembler les murs, grogna Ulrich devant son bol.

-Mais non tu exagères.

-Pas vraiment, intervint Jérémie en sortant son ancien téléphone, tiens écoute.

Le blond lança un enregistrement et un ronflement sonore s'éleva.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas moi ça !

-Si c'est toi et de ma chambre en plus.

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé d'enregistrer.

-Mais pourquoi tu lui as demandé de faire ça ?

-Pour te prouver ce que je dis.

William arriva à ce moment-là et s'assit à côté du blondinet.

-Salut William, bien dormit ? Demanda Ulrich.

-Bof j'ai connu mieux.

-Bah alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Interrogea Odd en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

-Lâche moi ! S'exclama le brun. Si je ne peux pas être tranquille ici je vais me trouver une autre table !

-Oula oula désolé, se défendit l'adolescent en violet en levant les mains.

Le silence tomba sur les quatre internes. Après le petit déjeuner ils rangèrent leur plateau et partirent retrouver les autres. Aelita, Yumi et Set étaient déjà là en train de discuter.

-Alors on a arrêté les grasse mat ? Se moqua Odd à l'adresse de Set.

-J'avais peur que tu me pètes un câble et que tu fasses un truc stupide, comme débouler dans ma salle du terminal en hurlant mon nom et en m'interrompant en pleine douche.

-Tu vas pas nous la ressortir à chaque fois celle-là !

-Ah si ! Vous auriez dû voir vos têtes !

-Oui oui bon ça va. On s'est un peu emballé. Mais ça prouve qu'on tient à toi non ? Rigola Odd en entourant les épaules de Set avec son bras, ce qui fit grimacer William.

-Mouais, t'a surtout flipper comme un dingue.

-C'est ça moque toi. Ah faut qu'on y aille, dit-il alors que la cloche sonnait. Bon bah…

Le blondinet prit le menton de Set d'une main et lui fit tourner la tête avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-On se voit après les cours, reprit-il comme si de rien n'était.

Puis il s'éloigna avec son sac sur l'épaule sous le regard abasourdit des autres. Set non plus n'en revenait pas mais il n'avait pas l'air spécialement choqué. Il se retourna avec un sourire en repartit vers la ville.

-J'ai pas rêvé ? Demanda Ulrich.

-Non, répondit sombrement William. C'était bien réel.

-Alors ? Lui chuchota Aelita pendant qu'ils retournaient vers les bâtiments du lycée. Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Parce que pour ta troisième solution c'est mort.

-Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Maintenant qu'Odd a clairement montré ce qu'il voulait, si je me mets aussi à draguer Set ça va créer des problèmes.

-Donc tu vas rien faire ?

-Pour l'instant oui.

-Tu fais une bêtises William. Tu devrais vraiment…

-Aelita, je gère.

-Bon comme tu veux, dit la jeune fille avant de rejoindre les personnes de sa classe.

Une fois entrée, assit et le cours commencé, Ulrich se pencha vers Odd à côté de lui.

-Eh dit, tu m'expliques ?

-Que je t'explique quoi ?

-Ce qui se passe avec Set. Ça fait deux fois de suite que tu l'embrasses.

-Bah à ton avis ?

-Non mais quand je te disais que tu devais sortir avec des mecs parce que tu avais épuisé toutes les filles c'était une blague.

-Je sais mais j'y ai réfléchi et puis pourquoi pas après tout ?

-Sérieusement ?

-Bah oui. Set est un gars super cool et il est loin d'être moche.

-Non mais c'est pas la question, c'est un mec.

-Tu te répètes tu sais. Y a pas de différence.

-Ah si y a une différence et de taille ! Tu vas vite t'en apercevoir ! Tu comptes faire quoi exactement avec lui ?

-Ça te dérange que je m'intéresse à un garçon ?

-Non c'est pas ça…

-Alors c'est pas la peine de faire un dessin. J'aime bien Set alors pourquoi pas tenter le coup. Et puis il n'a pas l'air d'y être opposé.

-Ça c'est vrai.

-Voilà alors c'est pas la peine de te prendre la tête.

-Si tu le dis.

-Et toi alors comment ça va avec Yumi ?

-Bien pour l'instant tout va très bien, sourit le châtain béatement. Ce n'est que le début. C'est comme avant mais euh en différent.

-Ah ah oui je vois, ricana son voisin. Comme avant sauf que maintenant tu peux avoir plus.

-Plus ?

-Bah oui ! Les contacts, les caresses, les câlins et puis surtout…

-Ok ok, c'est bon j'ai compris. Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir mais on est très loin d'y être.

-Vous êtes vraiment pas drôle tous les deux !

-On vient juste de se mettre ensemble. On va pas se sauter dessus direct comme ça.

-Bah pourquoi pas ? Regarde même Aelita et Jérémie s'éclatent.

-Comment ça « même », intervint Jérémie qui écoutait discrètement leur conversation. Pourquoi on s'éclaterait pas ?

-Hein ? Tu nous écoutais ? S'étouffa Ulrich.

-Parce qu'avec toi c'était pas gagné, répondit le blondinet sans faire attention à son compagnon de chambre. Tu étais presqu'aussi coincé qu'Ulrich. Heureusement qu'Aelita a pris les choses en mains, sinon tu serais encore puc…

-Stop ! Arrête ! C'est bon j'ai compris.

-Bah tu vois.

-Par contre, Odd tu devrais arrêter de les embêter. Laisse-les avancer à leur rythme.

-Oh ça va, je fais que le taquiner un peu répondit l'intéressé en donnant un petit coup de coude à son voisin. Il sait très bien que je suis pas sérieux.

-J'espère. Et toi alors tu veux aller jusque-là avec Set ? Demanda le blond à lunettes.

-Bah sinon quel est l'intérêt.

-Parce que y a pas que le sexe dans la vie, répondit Aelita qui écoutait aussi. Vraiment des fois je me demande avec quoi tu penses.

-Non je sais bien mais c'est quand même une assez grand part.

-Tout dépends de comment tu vois les choses. Pour Jérémie et moi c'est pas le cas et c'est pareil pour Ulrich et Yumi.

-Attendez, les arrêta le châtain, vous êtes tous au courant pour Yumi et moi ?

-Oui Odd a vendu la mèche.

-Quoi ?!

-Jérémie ! C'est pas cool ! T'aurais pu me couvrir !

-Mais c'est sérieux avec Set ? Questionna la jeune fille aux cheveux roses ?

-On verra bien. J'attends de voir ce que ça donnera.

-Eh tous les quatre ! Les interpela leur professeur. Vous voulez des gâteaux pour votre salon de thé ? Vous me le dites si je vous dérange.

Ils se turent et le cours repris. Á la fin de la journée, les premières terminèrent avant les terminales à cause de l'absence de d'un professeur.

-Je retourne dans ma chambre, leur dit Jérémie en se levant de sa place à la sonnerie. J'ai quelque chose à faire sur mon PC.

-Ah ? Tu as réussi à le débloquer ? S'étonna Aelita.

-Hein ? Euh oui, hier. Maintenant je veux m'assurer que ce qui s'est passé ne se reproduira plus.

-Ah d'accord. Moi j'ai une course à faire, reprit la jeune fille. Je viens te rejoindre après.

-Je vais rester ici pour attendre Yumi.

-Bon bah si tout le monde est occupé, moi je vais voir Set.

-Ahah, se moqua Ulrich, tu continues ton attaque.

-Exactement. Maintenant que je suis parti je ne m'arrête pas.

-Dépêche-toi alors, Y a de grande chance qu'on vienne aussi une fois que Yumi et William auront fini les cours.

-Alors j'y vais tout de suite !

Le blondinet sortit de la salle de classe puis du lycée pour se diriger vers le GGB tout en fredonnant. Il était heureux. Il avait retrouvé les sensations qu'il aimait tant, celles de la conquête amoureuse. Le rapprochement, l'envoi de messages à l'autre plus ou moins discret, la provocation de réactions physiques ou psychologiques chez l'autre. Toutes ses tactiques différentes qu'il avait déjà expérimenté et utilisé. Tout cela était revenu sauf que cette fois, il y avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis très longtemps. L'excitation de la nouveauté. Il avait tellement dragué la gente féminine qu'il avait fini par s'y habituer et que, même si « la chasse », comme il disait, restait excitante, il avait perdu la petite étincelle qu'il l'avait titillé lors de sa toute première copine. Mais depuis qu'il s'intéressait à Set, tout, absolument tout était revenu, même la petite étincelle. Odd ne se considérait pas comme un « connard ». Il aimait séduire c'était indéniable mais il était aussi très heureux après, lorsqu'il sortait vraiment « sa cible » qui devenait alors sa petite amie. Seulement il n'arrivait pas à garder ses relations stables. Il n'avait jamais trompé qui que ce soit, c'était contre ses principes. Mais même sans cela, au bout d'un certain temps la situation se dégradait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Finalement il se retrouvait célibataire et recommençait tout depuis le début. C'était encore le cas en ce moment sauf que cette fois c'était avec un garçon et cela ouvrait un tout nouvel horizon.

L'adolescent à mèche arriva dans le parc de l'immeuble résidentiel. Il y entre et emprunta l'ascenseur qui s'arrêta devant le SAS qu'il traversa pour entrer dans la salle du terminal.

-Ah déjà finit ? Demanda Set assit à sa place habituelle.

-Ouais, prof absent, répondit le blondinet en s'approchant.

Il se plaça derrière le fauteuil et posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme aux yeux dépareillés. Set avait pris l'habitude de retirer son cache-œil ici.

-Et toi tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui enfin comme d'habitude. Je suis resté ici pour travailler sur le supercalculateur.

Il sentit les mains se serrer légèrement sur ces épaules et commencer un léger massage.

-Dit donc Odd, t'es pas du genre à faire dans la finesse hein.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda l'autre sans cesser de masser.

-Pour commencer tu me mattes quand je m'habille, et puis à la piscine, quand tu t'es mis devant moi avec juste ton maillot pour que je puisse bien te regarder. D'ailleurs en y repensant, est-ce que c'est vraiment une fille qui t'as fait autant réagir ?

Les mains qui le massaient se crispèrent légèrement.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ensuite tu m'as embrassé sans ménagement devant tout le monde deux fois.

-Oui mais pas au même endroit.

-C'est vrai mais c'était quand même très explicite. Et si tu as trouvé une excuse pour la première fois, tu n'en as même pas cherché une pour la deuxième.

Les mains arrêtèrent leurs mouvements et les bras de l'adolescent en violet l'enlacèrent.

-T'as tout bon. Mais si tu as tout deviné tu n'as pas cherché à fuir.

-C'est vrai. Peut-être que je suis sensible à ton charme.

-Eh tous les deux, les interrompit EVE, si vous pouviez arrêter. On est en train de faire quelque chose d'important.

-C'est vrai désolé EVE. Odd faudra remettre ça à plus tard.

-Pas de problème. Je vous laisse travailler, répondit ce dernier en se détachant et en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Mais je te surveille.

Après un certain temps durant lequel Set travailla d'arrache-pied avec EVE et Odd survola ses cours, le jeune homme à l'œil bleu se leva et s'étira ce qui laissa apparaître une partie de son ventre. Cela n'échappa pas au blondinet qui n'en loupa pas un instant. Set vint s'écrouler sur le canapé juste à côté de lui.

-J'en peux plus. EVE m'épuise.

-On a presque fini, répliqua l'I.A. Faut pas se relâcher maintenant.

-Je sais mais ça n'empêche pas que tu m'épuise.

-Faut que tu détendes alors, dit Odd en le poussant pour qu'il s'allonge et en lui grimpant dessus. Laisse-moi faire.

L'adolescent se pencha sur lui. La porte du SAS s'ouvrit à ce moment-là pour laisser apparaître Ulrich, Yumi et William.

-Euh on dérange ? Demanda la japonaise.

-Visiblement oui, répondit le brun avec le regard sombre.

Il balaya la pièce du regard pour finir sur Set et Odd l'un sur l'autre.

-Si je dois assister à ça quand je viens ici je préfère ne plus revenir, reprit-il en se détournant.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Deuxième Fragment

Bonjour tout le monde ! Enfin le 11ème chapitre. Désolé d'être aussi en retard mais il va m'être de plus en plus difficile de publier de manière régulière. Il m'a fallu deux semaines pour ce chapitre et cela ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant.

Revoilà un peu d'action après le chapitre Sentiments qui pouvait être un peu long. Celui-ci devrait être plus rapide à lire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à réagir.

PS : Le monde de Code Lyoko ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Deuxième Fragment**

Comme à son habitude, lorsqu'il n'était pas en retard, Set attendait les autres membres du groupe devant le portail du lycée. Ce matin il était un peu en avance et il passait le temps en lisant un journal gratuit. La vieille, Odd lui avait littéralement sauté dessus dans la salle du terminal et ils avaient été surpris par Ulrich, Yumi et William. Ce dernier n'avait pas du tout apprécié ce qu'il avait vue et était reparti tout de suite en disant qu'il ne voulait plus revenir si c'était pour voir ça.

 _Je ne comprends pas_ , pensait le jeune homme au cache-œil en lisant distraitement un article. _Je trouvais qu'on s'entendait très bien tous les deux et qu'il serait content que je me trouve quelqu'un. Mais vu ça réaction ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Et ce qu'il a dit « Si je dois assister à ça quand je viens ici je préfère ne plus revenir », il était vraiment sérieux. J'avais pourtant prévenu que femme ou homme, je ne faisais pas de différence. Visiblement ça ne lui a quand même pas plu de me voir avec un garçon. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était comme ça…_

-Set ?

-Aelita ? Désolé je ne t'avais pas entendu arrivé.

-On dirait que ça ne va pas.

-Je pensais à hier, à ce qui s'est passé au GGB.

-Ah oui Yumi m'a raconté.

-Je suis très déçu en fait. Je ne pensais pas que William était aussi… réfractaire à une relation entre garçon. Je ne le voyais pas du tout comme ça.

La jeune fille le regarda pensivement.

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est ça le problème ?

-Quoi d'autre ? Il a dit « Si je dois assister à ça quand je viens ici je préfère ne plus revenir ». C'est explicite non ?

-Mmh. Tu pourrais aussi très bien mal interpréter ses paroles.

-Comment tu veux mal interpréter ça ?

-Bah peut-être qu'il…

-Salut vous deux ! S'exclama Yumi en arrivant.

-Salut Yumi, répondit Set.

-Bah dit donc ça n'a pas l'air d'aller toi.

-On discutait de ce qui est arrivé hier, l'informa Aelita.

-Ah oui dans la salle du terminal c'est ça.

-Oui c'est ça. Je disais à Aelita que je ne comprenais pas la réaction de William. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a vraiment dit ça.

-Moi je suis persuadé qu'il y a une autre explication. Ce genre de chose ne l'a jamais dérangé.

-Pourtant j'étais avec lui et Ulrich quand nous somme entrer, lui dit Yumi, et je t'assure que ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Tu aurais vu sa tête et ce qu'il a dit. Il faisait vraiment peur. Tiens justement tu vas voir. Je te paris que le comportement de William à changer vis-à-vis de Set.

-Salut tout le monde ! S'écria Odd qui alla directement vers Set qu'il embrassa.

William regarda la scène avec une expression indéchiffrable.

De leur côté Jérémie alla trouver Aelita et Ulrich s'approcha de Yumi. Le brun regarda les trois couples et repartit vers les salles de classe sans dire un mot.

-Tu vois, chuchota le japonaise à l'oreille de son amie. William à vraiment un problème avec ça.

Soudain plusieurs alarmes se firent entendre. Ils sortirent tous leur portable sauf Jérémie qui sortit sa tablette. L'œil de XANA clignotait sur tous les écrans.

-Ah on reprend du service. Ça commençait à faire longtemps.

-On se retrouve sur Lyoko, leur dit Set qui s'éloignait déjà.

-Et William ?

-Il a aussi eu l'alerte, c'est pas la peine de s'occuper de lui, répliqua Set les dents serrées.

Le petit groupe courut donc vers le parc pour prendre le passage des égouts tandis que Set retourna au GGB. Arrivé dans le Labo Jérémie alla s'asseoir et les autres descendirent dans les scanners.

-La tour activée est sur le territoire montagne. Il vous reste trois minutes.

-J'espère que Set va vite arriver sinon on va avoir du mal.

-C'est pas la solution à tout, grogna le génie dans son micro. Faudra bien qu'on arrive à se débrouiller sans lui.

Les cinq adolescents arrivèrent vite sur les lieux pour se retrouver devant le Kraken. Aelita regarda les deux tentacules qui enserraient la tour pour se charger.

-Jérémie, les tentacules sont bien positionnés. Je pourrais entrer et désactiver la tour avant que le portail ne s'ouvre.

-Parfait même pas besoin de Set pour ça.

-Pourtant j'arrive, rétorqua la voix du jeune homme. Je serais bientôt là.

Au même moment l'Argo s'éleva devant eux. Le sous-marin s'immobilisa au-dessus du plateau et Set débarqua. Il fit apparaitre son interface personnelle et vérifia le décompte. Une minute. Il regarde la tour puis le monstre.

-Il reste moins d'une minute, je vais aller désactiver la tour.

-Attends Aelita, l'arrêta Set. J'ai peut-être une occasion de retrouver une partie de ma mémoire.

-Faites ce que vous voulez mais dépêchez-vous parce que l'horloge tourne.

-Ok viens on y va, répondit Aelita.

Les deux amis coururent vers la tour et y pénétrèrent. Set leva la tête pour vérifier et vit la lumière caractéristique d'un fragment de mémoire au deuxième étage. Il s'avança alors au centre et commença à s'élever suivit par Aelita. Le fragment sous forme d'atome cuboïde était bien là à attendre sagement.

-Dépêche-toi, le pressa la vois d'EVE. Le portail va s'ouvrir dans quelques secondes.

Set tendit la main et toucha le cube qui explosa aussitôt en pixels. Ils flottèrent quelques instants avant de former une spiral tourbillonnante et d'entrés en Set. Lorsque la dernière particule disparut, il y eu une onde de choc qui se dégagea brusquement de la tour et qui projeta loin le Kraken. La créature fut expulsée avec une telle force qu'il dépassa la plateforme et tomba dans la mer numérique.

-Mince, on l'a pas détruit, grogna Ulrich alors que Set et Aelita sortaient de la tour. Mais au moins tu as récupéré tes souvenir.

-On en est à la moitié dit EVE. Encore deux fragments et t'aura tout retrouvé.

-Ça veut dire que tu ne seras plus lié au Supercalculateur ? Demanda Odd.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je pourrais te répondre que lorsque j'aurai tout récupéré.

-Bon maintenant que c'est fini, tout le monde rentre. On a des cours je vous rappelle.

-Pff c'est pas juste, se plaignit le blondinet. On a rien fait du tout et en plus en doit retourner en cours.

-Te plaints pas moi j'ai un sale moment qui m'attend, rétorqua Set avec un grimace.

-Comment ça ?

-quand je vais revenir, mes souvenirs vont déferler et ça va être très violent.

-Á ce point-là ?

-Ah oui je suis tombé dans pomme la dernière fois.

-Tu veux que je vienne ? Proposa Odd.

-Non, rigola le jeune homme masqué. Toi tu vas en cours. EVE veillera sur moi ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ok j'ai compris, j'échapperais pas à l'histoire. Par contre après je te préviens, je viens te voir et tu me racontes tout.

-On viendra tous, modifia Yumi. On veut tous savoir de quoi tu vas te souvenir.

-Comme vous voulez. Moi je resterai là-bas.

-D'accord alors à tout à l'heure.

\- C'est bon vous avez fini ? S'impatienta Jérémie. On peut y aller ? Alors rematérialisation.

Les Lyoko-guerriers revinrent dans le monde réel et se dépêchèrent de retourner en classe en mettant au point une excuse crédible. Set remonta dans l'Argo et retourna sur Aoko. Une fois le sous-marin amarré il en débarqua.

-Bon aller c'est parti.

Il passa la main au-dessus de son avant-bras pour faire réapparaître son interface mais hésita une seconde avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de retour. Finalement il posa la main dessus et disparut. Le scanner de la salle du terminal s'ouvrit et le jeune homme en sortit. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le canapé et s'y allongea puis attendit sous l'œil attentif d'EVE depuis la table holographique. Une minute s'écoula puis un deuxième et encore une troisième.

-C'est normal que ça prenne autant de temps ? L'interrogea l'I.A.

-Je suppose que oui. J'ai absorbé le cube de mémoire donc ils vont forcément…

Il eut un flash et le tourbillon de souvenir le submergea. Il lutta quelques secondes mais la pression était telle que comme prévu il s'évanouit. Il reprit lentement conscience. Il y avait du bruit autour de lui, des chuchotements. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva fasse à cinq visages inquiets dans la pénombre de la salle.

-Ça va ? Demanda Yumi.

-Mal au crâne. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Les cours sont déjà finis ?

Lorsqu'il vit qu'il allait bien, William se releva, et s'éloigna le visage fermé.

-Non c'est la pause de midi. Mais EVE nous a appelé. Tu es tombé dans les vapes et tu ne te réveillais pas.

-On était super inquiets ! S'exclama Odd en lui prenant la main.

-C'est bon, ça va, le rassura Set en se redressant.

-Alors ? Tu te souviens de quoi ? Le pressa Aelita.

-EVE, appela Set, tu peux regarder le fichier des personnes disparues en 1993 dans le secteur du lycée ?

-Hein ? Ah oui je peux, bafouilla l'I.A encore sous le choc en faisant apparaître une interface. Alors 1993, personne disparue dans le périmètre du lycée Kadic… J'ai une seule correspondance. Nathan Adams, né en 1973 à Paris. Disparut le 17 avril 1993 alors qu'il rendait visite à un ancien professeur. D'après le témoignage de celui-ci, ils étaient restés en contact après que Nathan ait quitté le lycée et se voyaient de temps en temps. Le jour de la disparition, ils avaient déjeuner ensemble. Ils se sont quittés devant le maisons de professeur mais Nathan n'est jamais rentré chez lui. L'enquête n'a rien donnée et Nathan n'a jamais été retrouvé.

-Voilà, dit platement le jeune homme à l'œil bleu.

-C'est de toi qu'il parle ?

-Oui.

-Alors ton vrai nom c'est Nathan ? Ça va être dur de changer.

-Laissez tomber Nathan, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas été appelé comme ça. Continuer avec Set.

-Mais il s'est passez quoi exactement ? L'interrogea Ulrich. Ils parlent de disparition mais rien d'autre n'est précisé.

-EVE, tu peux regarder comment s'appelle le professeur qui a témoigné, demanda Set.

-Tout de suite. Alors c'est… non c'est pas possible…

-Quoi ? C'est qui ? Demanda Odd.

-C'est Franz Hopper !

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Oui.

-Je comprends plus rien, marmonna Ulrich.

-Je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé. Pendant que j'étais au lycée, Hopper était mon prof de science. On s'est particulièrement bien entendu et quand j'ai eu mon bac et que je suis parti on a gardé contact. Je venais le voir régulièrement quand j'avais du temps libre. J'ai plusieurs fois manger chez lui. J'ai donc connu toute la famille.

-Tu veux dire que tu me connaissais ?

-Oui Aelita. Toi et ta mère. C'est d'ailleurs une chance qu'elle ne m'est pas encore vu sinon elle m'aurait reconnu et on aurait eu un problème. Me revoir avec la même tête que j'avais il y a vingt ans. Elle n'aurait rien compris et on aurait eu du mal à lui trouver une explication. Enfin… Donc ce jour-là Franz Hopper m'avait invité à manger chez lui, à l'Ermitage. Tu avais onze, dit-il à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Je suis resté encore un peu après le déjeuner et puis je suis parti. Je suis sorti de la maison et j'ai marché un peu dans les bois pour retrouver la route. Sauf que je me souviens pas être arrivé jusque-là. Je me vois bien marcher sur le chemin et puis le trou noir. Je me suis réveillé dans la salles des scanners. Il y avait un homme avec moi. Je sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais Hopper à créer le second supercalculateur parce qu'il craignait que le premier tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Il pensait ça à cause d'un des investisseurs qui fouinait un peu trop et qui essayait de prendre le contrôle des choses petit à petit. L'homme avec moi dans la salle des scanners c'était lui.

-C'est lui qui t'a enlevé ? Demanda William qui s'était finalement intéressé à l'histoire.

-Oui. Pour faire simple il suivait le travail de Hopper et avait compris à quoi servait les scanners. Il voulait tenter de virtualiser quelqu'un avant tout le monde. Il avait besoin d'un cobaye et s'est tombé sur moi, le Sujet Expérimental Test Numéro un. Sauf que le programme n'était pas au point. Hopper ne l'avait pas terminé. Lorsque la virtualisation a été lancée il y a eu un problème. Je me souviens que ça a été horriblement douloureux et quand je suis arrivé sur Lyoko je n'avais… pas de forme. J'étais une espèce de nuage de pixels noirs. Le programme de virtualisation a planté cela a créé un enchaînement de dysfonctionnement et c'est là que XANA a bugué et qu'il s'est mis à vouloir détruire les humains après s'être libéré du Nexus.

-C'est à cause de ça ? Tu veux dire que tous nos problèmes viennent de là ?!

-C'est ça. On peut dire que je suis à l'origine de tout ce qui vous est arrivé et qui arrive encore.

-C'est pas t'a faute du tout ! S'écria Odd. C'est à cause de l'autre gars qui t'a virtualisé n'importe comment ! Toi t'es qu'une victime dans tout ça. En fait tu es même la première victime.

-C'était plus une façon de parler. Enfin. Donc j'ai débarqué sur le monde virtuel sans savoir ce qui se passait et ce que je devais faire. En plus être sous la forme d'un nuage c'est assez déconcertant. J'ai fini par faire la seule chose que je pouvais faire, explorer les alentours. Maintenant je le sais, j'avais atterri sur le territoire du désert mais sur le coup c'était vraiment flippant. Á force d'avancer au hasard je suis finalement tombé sur une tour. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à chercher un maximum d'informations pour savoir ce qui m'étais arrivé. J'ai réussi à aller sur le cinquième territoire et là j'ai pu trouver toutes les données dont j'avais besoin. Le problème c'est que ce territoire était le repère de XANA et que le programme n'était plus ce qu'il devait être. Il s'en est pris à moi sans que je sache pourquoi. Il m'a traqué, chassé et attaqué. Je ne pouvais rien faire à part me réfugier dans les tours et attendre que ses attaques passent. Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement comme ça, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, que je me défende. Sauf qu'avec la forme que j'avais, c'était pas possible. J'ai donc dû me construire un avatar. Grâce aux infos du cinquième territoire je savais comment procéder. Tous ce que j'avais à faire c'était récupérer les bonnes données dans les tours. Mais ça a été plus compliqué que prévu. XANA ne me laissait pas faire. Aller dans toutes les tours de Lyoko avec un programme tueur aux trousses c'est pas facile. Cela m'a pris pas mal de temps et pour finaliser le processus je devais aller sur le cinquième territoire, avec XANA. C'est là que ça a dérapé. J'ai essayé d'être le plus discret possible et ça avait l'air de marcher. J'ai pu me rendre dans la tour et fabriquer mon avatar. Comme je partais de zéro j'ai pu faire ce que je voulais et je m'en suis pas privé.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu peux faire autant de trucs, compris Odd.

-Oui et vous avez pas encore tout vu. Les sphères de mon armure sont vraiment spéciales. Ce sont des armes à lévitation qui ont des capacités d'accélération et de bouclier, ça vous avez déjà vu, mais aussi de dégagement d'énergie. Avec les bonnes trajectoires les sphères peuvent se charger d'énergie et ensuite exploser dans une attaque dévastatrice ou même tiré un puissant laser. J'ai aussi une option mini-portail mais elle ne fonctionne pas correctement.

-Mini-portail ?

-Oui, deux groupes de sphères tournent rapidement en cercle pour ouvrir un mini-portail. Normalement en traversant le premier cercle je suis censé apparaître par le deuxième mais ça ne marche pas.

-Ah oui tu t'es vraiment blindé niveau capacité.

-Et c'est toujours pas fini, reprit Set. Tout ce que je viens de vous dire c'est quand les sphères sont sorties. Mais elle peuvent aussi faire des choses sans quitter la combinaison.

-Tu veux dire comme la dernière fois ? Interrogea Ulrich. Quand tu as fait une espèce de Supersprint ?

-Oui exactement. Les boules m'ont permis d'accélérer ma vitesse. Elles peuvent aussi augmenter ma force et même me faire voler.

-Donc si je résume, dit le sportif châtain, tu peux aller plus vite, cogner plus fort, voler, les faire accélérer pour les rendre plus dangereuses, créer un bouclier, fabriquer de l'énergie et tirer avec ou les faire exploser et tu peux même créer des portails.

-C'est ça.

-Mais c'est injuste ça ! S'exclama Odd. Ton avatar est complètement cheaté ! On sert plus à rien nous si tu peux faire tout ça !

-Tu sais Odd, quand je l'ai fabriqué je pensais devoir lutter seul contre XANA pour un temps indéterminé alors j'ai fait en sorte de pouvoir gagner contre lui. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Je pensais ne pas avoir été détecté mais en fait si. XANA était là. Il a attendu que je créé mon avatar et que je fusionne avec pour agir. Pendant le bref moment où l'avatar et moi nous sommes assemblés, mes données numériques ont été exposées. Il en a profité pour ancrer ma mémoire sur Lyoko en quatre fragments. De cette manière, si je sortais, il s'assurait que je ne me souvienne de rien et que je mourrais si le Supercalculateur était éteint. Ensuite il a utilisé le fait que j'avais un corps physique pour me pousser avec ses monstres jusque dans la salle du Nexus pour m'y enfermer. Voilà. Après vous connaissez la suite.

-Eh bah…

-J'ai encore appris une dernière chose, reprit le jeune homme à l'œil bleu. EVE, tu peux faire la même recherche que tout à l'heure mais un an plus tard ?

-Hein ? Oui je peux mais pourquoi ?

-Fais-le, tu vas comprendre.

-D'accord.

La jeune fille virtuelle manipula quelques interfaces.

-Alors les disparitions en 1994 dans le secteur… Oui j'ai une autre personne… Je comprends pas, dit-elle en lisant puis en regardant Set. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Quoi EVE ? Demanda Yumi. Lis-nous ce qui est écrit.

-Eve Anderson, né en 1976 à Paris. Disparut le 10 janvier 1994. Elève de terminale au lycée Kadic, Eve n'a plus donné de nouvelle du jour au lendemain. Ses amis ont signalé la disparition le soir même. Aucune piste n'a été trouvé et l'enquête n'a rien donnée.

-Toi aussi EVE tu as été enlevée.

-Je suis humaine ?

-Oui, confirma Set.

-Mais je ne me souviens de rien. Moi aussi j'ai ma mémoire sur Lyoko ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-D'après ce que m'a raconté Hopper, quand j'étais prisonnier du Nexus, tu as été virtualisée sans autorisation. Il ne m'a pas dit qui était responsable mais je pense que c'est la même personne qui m'a envoyé sur le monde virtuel. Mais contrairement à moi où il s'est aperçu de ce qui s'était passé trop tard, Hopper à tout de suite réalisé ce qui t'étais arrivé et a tenté de te sauver de XANA en te retirant du Supercalculateur. Tu ne pouvais pas être remartérialisée parce que la virtualisation avait été mal effectuée donc il a tenté de t'extraires comme un programme. Sauf qu'un humain n'est pas un simple programme. Hopper n'a rien pu faire. Lorsqu'il a essayé de te retirer, le Supercalculateur t'a transformé en véritable programme, en I.A, avant de te compresser pour ensuite te mettre sur un CD. Seulement un esprit humain prend énormément d'espace et le Supercalculateur a supprimé ta mémoire pour gagner de la place. Le père d'Aelita t'a ensuite mis en sécurité dans le deuxième supercalculateur. C'est comme ça que tu es devenue l'I.A qu'on connait.

-Ça fait beaucoup de choses à intégrer.

-Tu m'étonnes… Même EVE. C'était vraiment une sale époque.

-C'est du passé. Maintenant l'objectif c'est de trouver et vaincre XANA définitivement et de sortir EVE de là.

-Me sortir de là ? Tu penses que c'est possible ?

-Tu étais humaine avant, donc il doit bien exister un moyen de faire marche arrière.

-Tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas comme ça, contra la jeune fille virtuelle. Il n'existe pas toujours un moyen de rebrousser chemin.

-Tu préfères penser qu'il n'y a aucune solution ? Pas moi. Je vais chercher et trouver un moyen.

Set se leva lentement et s'étira. Il avait sûrement dû se tétaniser parce qu'il était tout engourdi.

-Donc on a pas de temps à perdre. Une petite pause et on s'y remet.

-Bon si on allait manger alors j'ai vraiment fin maintenant !

-Désolé Odd mais c'est plus l'heure. Le temps de rentrer les cours auront repris.

-Quoi ?! Non c'est pas possible ! Mais je vais mourir de faim si je ne mange pas avant ce soir !

-Tu peux te faire un sandwich si tu veux, lui permis Set.

-Vrai ? t'es génial ! Répondit le blondinet en l'embrassant.

Cela ramena William, qui avait un peu oublié l'histoire avec Odd, à la réalité. Son visage s'assombrit de nouveau.

-Vous pouvez tous vous en faire un si vous voulez. Moi aussi je commence à avoir faim.

Une fois les sandwichs fait, les cinq adolescents partirent retrouver le lycée et leur classe, laissant Set et EVE dans la salle du terminal.

-Alors je suis vraiment humaine ?

-Oui. Et je compte bien te faire revenir parmi nous. On à bientôt fini notre travail et on ne pourra rien faire de plus tant qu'on ne saura pas où est XANA. En attendant de le trouver je chercherai une solution pour inverser ce que t'a fait le Supercalculateur.

Il s'installa sur son fauteuil et commença à pianoter à côté d'EVE qui avait l'air un peu perdu sur sa table holographique. L'écran géant affichait un nombre incalculable de données que seul Set et son œil bleu pouvaient suivre. Pendant ce temps, les lycées se dépêchaient de rejoindre l'école. En ce moment, ils étaient souvent absents et ils commençaient à se faire remarquer, surtout par Mm Hertz, le professeur principal des premières. Ils discutaient de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Set et EVE enlevés. Ils ne s'y attendaient vraiment pas. L'homme qui avait fait ça était vraiment malade. Mais tout n'était pas noir finalement. Set avait quand même réussi à sortir de sa prison et il allait essayer de faire pareil pour EVE. Cependant ils avaient un peu de mal à imaginer EVE sous forme humaine. William écoutait la conversation toujours en proie à ses idées noires. Odd était son ami mais à ce moment il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détester. Pourtant il s'avait qu'Aelita l'avait prévenu et qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même mais il n'avait rien fait et se retrouvait spectateur du bonheur de Set sans y être acteur.

Ils retournèrent en cours discrètement et continuèrent leur journée. Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin, tout le monde sortit et les six adolescents se retrouvèrent.

-Bon moi je vais voir Set mais cette fois personne ne vient, leur dit Odd en levant un doigt accusateur.

-Tu vas déjà lui sauter dessus ? Ça fait vraiment pas longtemps.

-Et alors ? Je verrais bien. S'il est d'accord je vois pas pourquoi on attendrait.

William le fusilla du regard.

-Je vais me répéter mais tu es vraiment un obsédé, rigola Aelita.

* * *

Le blondinet, impatient, courait presque dans la rue. Arrivé au GGB, il trouva Set assit à la même place que d'habitude en train de travailler.

-C'est déjà la fin des cours ? J'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-Ouais et maintenant je suis là. Il est temps de prendre une pause

-Je suis très content de ta présence Odd mais on est sur quelque chose de gros et je ne peux pas arrêter maintenant.

-Quoi ? Alors j'ai fait en sorte qu'on soit seul pour rien ?

-Et oui, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, ria le jeune homme à l'œil bleu devant l'air déconfit de l'adolescent à mèche.

-Et si je restais dormir ici ?

-Je sais pas si Set te le permet mais vu la masse de travail on est pas prêt d'arrêter, répliqua EVE. Au moins si tu restes ici tu pourras lui faire du café.

-Tu peux rester si tu veux oui. Si tu es prêt à nous supporter tous les deux.

-Bah je vais rester un peu mais je ne veux pas vous déranger je partirais avant le dîner.

* * *

Jérémie, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi et William était au foyer. Ils avaient pensé aller au Labo mais le génie ne comptait pas travailler ce soir. Le brun restait dans son coin à ruminer. C'était devenu une véritable habitude. Aelita qui le remarqua s'éclipsa discrètement de la conversation qu'elle avait avec les autres pour venir se placer à côté de lui.

-Eh William ça va ?

-Á ton avis, grogna-t-il. Il est seul avec Odd

-Ouais…

-Ça me rend fou comme situation. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'aller là-bas. Le seul chose qui m'en empêche c'est ce que je pourrais y trouver.

-Oui je te comprends. Et puis tu risquerais de te faire deux ennemis.

-Ça c'est pas mon problème. Du moment qu'ils… arrêtent ce qu'ils font !

-Calme toi William. Si ça se trouve il ne se passe rien.

-On parle d'Odd là. Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

-Euh…

-Exactement ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant. J'y vais.

-Non tu restes là. Je sais que tu te fiche d'Odd mais tu as pensé à ce que penserait Set ? C'est le meilleur moyen de te faire détester et de griller toutes tes chances avec lui.

-Et tu me proposes quoi alors ? De les laisser faire ?

-Je suis pas là pour te dire ce que tu dois faire mais pour pas que tu fasses de bêtises.

-Ouais bah merci de ton aide.

-Oh débrouille toi ! Mais viens pas te plaindre après.

La jeune fille repartit avec les autres et laissa William grommeler dans son coin. Un peu avant le dîner, les deux filles rentrèrent chez elles et Odd revint au lycée retrouver les trois autres garçons. Jérémie et Aelita passèrent leur soirée à faire leurs devoirs ensemble par téléphone tandis qu'Ulrich cuisinait Odd sur sa relation avec Set dans leur chambre et que William continuait de faire tourner en boucle ses idées noires. Yumi tentait de travailler mais elle était distraite par son nouveau petit ami et se demandait pourquoi il ne lui envoyait pas de message. Set et EVE travaillèrent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

-Voilà Fini ! S'exclama le jeune homme aux yeux dépareillés. On a enfin terminé. Je ne pensais pas qu'on mettrait autant de temps.

-On aurait pu aller plus vite, répliqua l'I.A. Tu nous as pas mal ralenti avec tes bêtises je te signale.

-Ça va, tu ne vas pas me ressortir cette histoire de cuite à chaque fois !

-Si ! Autant qu'il le faudra !

-Mouais… Enfin ce qui compte c'est qu'on ait réussi à en venir à bout ! Demain on lance les tests, pour ce soir c'est terminé. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de dormir. Bonne nuit.

Le lendemain le petit groupe se retrouva après le petit déjeuner. Ils discutèrent un peu puis la cloche sonna. Les lycéens allèrent en classe et Set décida de profiter du beau temps pour faire une promenade. EVE devait lancer une dernière vérification de leur travail et cela prendrait un peu de temps. Comme ça il pourrait réfléchir un peu à tout ce qui lui arrivait, à ses nouveaux souvenirs et à la situation avec Odd. Il marchait depuis quelques minutes en se remémorant son passé quand son téléphone sonna. C'était la sonnerie d'une attaque.

-Il n'aura pas perdu de temps, grogna Set. EVE ?

-Oui j'ai vu. Le Kraken et dans la forêt. Mais j'ai aussi détecté une étrange surtension électrique.

-Ça c'est mauvais. Tu penses qu'il attaque aussi le monde réel ?

-Je ne sais pas mais peut-être.

-Si c'est comme la dernière fois il ne se passera pas grand-chose.

-Je ne pense pas que ce sera comme la dernière fois. XANA fait rarement les mêmes erreurs. Si la dernière fois c'était un d'essai, cette fois je pense qu'il va réussir son coup.

-Bon j'ai pas le temps de retourné au GGB pour me virtualiser. Je vais devoir passer par le Labo. Même si Jérémie va sûrement me tuer après ça.

Tout en parlant il se dirigea en courant vers le passage des égouts. Mais arrivé à cinq mètres il s'arrêta et se cacha derrière un buisson. Un adolescent était là, debout sur la plaque d'égout et ne bougeait pas.

* * *

Les quatre premières assis en classes trépignaient. Ils avaient bien reçu l'alerte mais ils étaient coincés en cours de biologie avec leur professeur principal.

-Mais comment on va faire, chuchota Ulrich. Mm Hertz ne nous laissera jamais sortir.

-J'en sais rien mais faut qu'on trouve quelque chose et vite !

-J'ai une idée. EVE tu peux pas nous aider ? Demanda Odd en sortant discrètement son téléphone.

-Si, je peux peut-être faire un truc. Attendez un peu.

L'alarme incendie se déclencha.

-Voilà avec ça vous pourrez sortir.

-Merci !

Les classes furent évacuées et tous les élèves rassemblés dans la cour, encadrés par les profs et les surveillants.

-Aller c'est le moment, dit Jérémie.

-J'ai un message de Set, intervint EVE. Il y a quelqu'un qui bloque le passage des égouts.

-Qui ça ?

-Je ne sais pas il ne m'a pas dit. Tout ce que je sais c'est que vous ne devez pas passer par là et vous dépêcher.

-Ok, on va chercher Yumi et William et on passe par la chaufferie.

Ils se faufilèrent entre les groupes d'élèves et allèrent rejoindre les terminals. Une fois le brun et la japonaise récupérés, ils se dirigèrent vers la chaufferie pour ensuite arriver dans les égouts. Le téléphone d'Aelita sonna.

-Allô, Set ? Dit-elle en mettant le haut-parleur.

-Vous êtes en route ?

-Oui oui on arrive bientôt au Labo.

-Parfait. Vous allez devoir vous débrouillez sans moi sur ce coup-là.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que XANA a pris possession de élève qui garde l'entrée du passage des égouts. Dès qu'il se sera aperçu que vous vous êtes virtualisé, je pense qu'il tentera de venir au Labo. Je reste ici pour le ralentir.

-Quoi ? S'exclama la jeune fille. Tu veux affronter une personne xanatifiée tout seul ?

-Hein ?! S'étonna William. Mais il est pas bien ! Je vais l'aider !

-Non William tu vas sur Lyoko avec les autres. Moi je peux très bien me débrouiller. J'ai les capacités du Supercalculateur je te rappelle.

-Oui mais quand même c'est pas une raison pour l'affronter seul.

-C'est bien ce que vous faisiez et vous êtes toujours là non ?

-Oui mais…

-Non, coupa le jeune homme au cache-œil. Le temps que vous arriviez le portail sera ouvert et vous aurez besoin de tout le monde. Moi je gère.

-Bon très bien mais tu nous préviens si ça tourne mal.

-Oui oui, dépêchez-vous.

Ils arrivèrent dans le Labo et Jérémie alla directement s'installer tandis qu'Odd envoyait un message à Set pour le prévenir qu'ils allaient sur Lyoko.

-Alors vous allez sur le territoire de la forêt. Lorsque vous arriviez là-bas le portail sera déjà ouvert. Il reste même pas une minutes.

-On y va.

Ils descendirent dans la salle des scanners et furent tous virtualisés. Lorsqu'ils apparurent dans le monde virtuel, les véhicules attendaient déjà leurs propriétaires. Ils foncèrent aussitôt vers la tour.

-cinq secondes.

-On l'aperçoit Jérémie, dit Aelita, mais on n'y sera jamais à temps. Elle est beaucoup trop loin.

-Trois, deux, un, ouverture du portail.

Une lumière rouge explosa au loin.

-Mince le temps d'arriver il y aura beaucoup trop de monstre, maugréa William.

-C'est sûr, là, ça va être difficile.

-Peut-être plus que vous ne le pensez, intervint Ulrich les yeux plissés pour distinguer le Kraken et le portail. Jérémie on a un problème.

-Quoi ?

-C'est nos doubles qui sont arrivés.

-Mmh c'est embêtant en effet.

-Mais non ! Rigola Odd. On va encore leur mettre la raclée du siècle !

-On se calme. La dernière fois c'était limite alors pas de faux pas. Moi je vais essayer de bloquer le transporteur pour retarder leur arrivée dans la salle du cœur.

-Bon bah y a plus qu'à.

* * *

Le téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Set regarda rapidement le message d'Odd.

 _Voyons voir ce que tu vas faire maintenant qu'ils sont au Labo, se dit le jeune homme en ramassant un caillou. Je te pari que tu vas essayer de les rejoindre._

Quelques secondes plus tard l'adolescent xanatifié qui était resté immobile s'anima. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche d'égout. Set lança alors la pierre qu'il avait ramassé. Le caillou fila droit sur la tête de l'autre garçon. Ce dernier releva la tête au dernier moment et évita le projectile qui se ficha profondément dans le tronc d'arbre juste derrière.

-Désolé, dit Set, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire.

L'adolescent grogna et se jeta sur le jeune homme qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Ils roulèrent sur quelques mètres avant que Set ne projette son adversaire loin de lui. Décidément les aptitudes que lui conférait le Supercalculateur étaient bien utiles. Force et agilité, parfait pour cette situation. L'adolescent se releva et attaqua tout de suite. Set fut pris au dépourvu mais évita le coup de pied au tout dernier moment. Il ne put cependant pas faire pareil avec le coup de poing qui suivit et fut touché à l'estomac. Il décolla sous l'impact et atterrit un peu plus loin.

-Aïe, il faisait mal celui-là. Je vais vraiment devoir faire attention.

Il se releva péniblement et se mit en garde. Il était prêt. Ulrich lui avait dit qu'un de ces jours, il le défierait en combat et Set avait donc étudié plusieurs heures de vidéos d'art martiaux pour s'y préparer. Cela allait lui servir plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait. Il s'élança.

* * *

Odd évita un éventail d'un saut périlleux. Le double de Yumi rattrapa son arme et se protégea de la volé de flèches lasers que le blondinet lui lança en représailles. Ulrich et William croisaient le fer virtuel avec leurs copies, Aelita essayait de couvrir Odd en faisant attention à son propre clone et Yumi s'occupait de l'autre Odd. La bataille était acharnée et personne n'avait le dessus. Une seule erreur et c'était la dévirtualisation assurée. Erreur que fit Ulrich. Il réussit à parer un coup de son adversaire et le repoussa violemment en arrière. Mais alors qu'il pensait avoir un répit, son double utilisa la vitesse de sa chute pour se retourner et prendre appui sur un arbre et se propulsa droit sur le châtain les deux lames en avant. Ulrich n'eut pas le temps de réagir et fut transpercé. Il jura une dernière fois avant de disparaître.

-Ulrich ! Cria Yumi. Saleté ! Tu vas me le payer !

De colères, la jeune fille lança ses éventails vers le double du châtain mais ce dernier dévia les deux armes grâce à ses sabres. La japonaise se retrouva alors entre les clone d'Odd et d'Ulrich sans défense. La copie du blondinet tira plusieurs flèches lasers que Yumi esquiva habilement mais elle ne put faire pareil avec l'attaque du deuxième Ulrich. Elle fut aussi dévirtualisée.

-C'est pas vrai ! Cria Jérémie dans son micro. Deux en moins d'un seul coup ! C'est très mauvais !

La copie d'Odd alla alors prendre la place de la fausse Yumi. Les deux copies libérées de leur adversaire se détournèrent du champ de bataille et foncèrent vers le l'extrémité du territoire.

-Ils vont vers le Transporteur !

-Et alors tu l'as bloqué non ? Répliqua Odd.

-Oui mais pas définitivement. Ils vont finir par réussir à l'appeler.

-Ok j'ai compris on se dépêche.

* * *

-Set, ça n'annonce mal sur Lyoko, prévint EVE depuis le téléphone resté dans la poche.

-Désolé mais là je suis un peu occupé tu vois, rétorqua le jeune homme en parant un violent coup de poing qui le fit reculer.

-Je sais mais Ulrich et Yumi ont été dévirtualisés et leurs clones tente d'aller sur le cinquième territoire.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je suis coincé ici avec l'autre zombie.

-Je pensais utiliser ce qu'on a terminé hier.

-Je te rappelle que rien n'a été testé. On ne sait pas si ça marche vraiment.

-Il n'y a aucune raison que ça ne marche pas et je ne vois pas comment on pourrait les aider autrement.

-Bon dans ce cas vas-y, capitula Set.

-Ok.

Le jeune homme se renconcentra sur son adversaire. Il avait sous-estimé XANA. L'adolescent contrôlé était plus fort qu'il ne le pensait et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir longtemps. Il était déjà couvert de bleus et un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa lèvre inférieure. Il allait vraiment devoir faire attention et se battre sérieusement. Il enleva son cache-œil laissant apparaître la lueur bleue surnaturelle puis se remit en garde. Il allait tout donner.

L'adolescent xanatifié s'élança de nouveau et amorça un coup de poing. Set se décala et évita l'attaque qui se termina dans un arbre, faisant exploser le tronc. Set en profita pour décocher une droite de toutes ses forces qui atteint l'autre à la mâchoire. L'adolescent fut projeté contre un autre arbre plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il se releva mais Set fonçait déjà vers lui de toute la vitesse dont il était capable grâce au Supercalculateur, et il était capable de beaucoup. Il lui donna un puissant coup dans l'estomac qui fit exploser l'arbre contre lequel le zombie était et le projeta de nouveau en arrière.

-Alors on fait moins le malin hein. Je peux faire ça toute la jour…

Une pierre fusa et lui passa à quelques millimètres de la tempe. Le jeune homme se mit aussitôt à couvert.

-Eh ! C'était mon idée ça !

L'adolescent ricana de sa voix caverneuse d'humain possédé.

-Et en plus tu te fou de moi ? Ça va pas se passer comme ça.

Il ramassa un caillou à son tour et le lança. L'adolescent esquiva et la pierre alla se planter dans un tronc. Ils sortirent tous les deux de leur cachette et revinrent au corps à corps. Ils enchaînèrent les coups avant que Set ne baisse involontairement sa garde et se prenne un coup de pied qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

-Set !

-Hein ? Ulrich ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, s'étonna le jeune homme aux yeux dépareillés en voyant le sportif châtain apparaître entre deux buissons.

-EVE nous a prévenu. Yumi est resté avec Jérémie et moi je suis venu t'aider.

-Oui bah fait attention, il est pas du genre à se laisser faire.

-T'inquiète c'est pas la première fois que j'affronte quelqu'un de contrôlé.

-Peut-être mais même moi avec l'aide du Supercalculateur j'ai du mal.

-Eh bah t'es peut-être pas aussi doué que tu le pensais alors, le nargua Ulrich en se mettant en position de combat face au possédé.

-C'est ça, répliqua Set en l'imitant.

L'adolescent xanatifié les regarda et se lança à l'attaque.

* * *

-Ils viennes de débloquer le Transporteur ! S'exclama Jérémie. Je ne peux plus les retenir. Ils vont rejoindre la salle du cœur ! Dépêchez-vous !

-On fait ce qu'on peut ! Râla William en assénant un coup d'épée sur son double qui para.

-Non mais vous comprenez pas ! Ils vont arriver au cœur et personne n'est là pour les arrêter ! Si on fait rien c'est le game over assuré !

-Bon d'accord j'y vais.

-Ok Princesse nous on te couvre !

Aelita lança un champ de force à sa copie et en profita pour filer vers l'extrémité du territoire toutes ailes dehors. Son double tenta de la poursuivre mais Odd l'en empêcha avec une salve de flèches lasers.

-Non non non, sourit le blondinet, toi tu restes avec nous.

Le clone, de rage, lui envoya deux champs de force qu'il évita aisément.

-Les deux copies viennent d'arrivé sur le cinquième territoire, prévint Jérémie.

-Je suis presque arrivée au Transporteur !

-Ok je te l'envoie. Odd, William vous devez absolument retenir les clones. Si vous les laissez rejoindre le cinquième territoire, tout est fini. Aelita vient de partir.

-Pas de problème Einstein.

Aelita arriva dans l'Aréna. Dès que le Transporteur la libéra elle déploya ses ailes et fila vers la voûte céleste pour rejoindre la salle du cœur. Lorsqu'elle entra elle se figea aussitôt.

-Jérémie tu vois ce que je vois ?

-Oui ! Je ne comprends pas ! C'est quoi ces monstres !

Il y avait en effet plusieurs Mantas et Rampants dispersés dans la salle qui tiraient des lasers.

-Des monstres ? S'étonna William qui avait entendu. C'est pas possible, on n'a vu que nos copies traverser le portail.

-Je ne sais pas, reprit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, mais les monstres attaquent les doubles et les empêche de s'en prendre au cœur.

-Bah alors XANA déconne ? Plaisanta Odd. Si même ses monstres s'entre-tuent il ne restera plus rien pour nous !

-Je crois pas qu'ils sont à XANA. C'est pas le même symbole, répliqua Aelita.

-Pas le même symbole ? S'étonna Yumi à côté de Jérémie. Tu veux dire que…

-Oui ce sont les nôtres, intervint EVE. On les a finis hier.

-T'y crois pas ! Alors nous aussi on a notre armé ?!

-Non pas vraiment. Pour l'instant on n'en n'a que quelqu'un, ceux qui sont sur Lyoko. On devait faire des tests avant d'en faire plus.

-Ok ! Répondit le blondinet en attaquant le double de Yumi. En attendant on doit se débarrasser d'eux !

Le clone évita. William continuait de se battre contre lui-même. Il donna un coup d'épée mais rata sa cible. Son arme se planta dans le sol. Le brun la lâcha et profita que son adversaire était toujours encombré par sa propre épée pour l'attaquer et jouer sur la rapidité. Il évita un coup circulaire et pivota sur lui-même pour frapper avec son talon. La copie reçut le coup en pleine tête et fut projetée. William récupéra l'épée du double à la volé et l'abattit sur l'avatar à terre. L'arme le transperça et détruisit son deuxième lui.

-Parfait William, tu rééquilibres la balance à deux contre deux.

-Peut-être mais moi je suis plutôt corps à corps et là on affronte les doubles d'Odd et d'Aelita. Je vais pas servir à grand-chose.

-Essaye d'aider Odd en le protégeant alors.

-Ok.

Le brun vint se placer à côté du l'homme-chat et leva son épée qu'il avait récupéré, prêt à contrer les attaques des deux clones. La deuxième Aelita lança un champ de force qui s'écrasa contre la large lame de William.

-Merci !

-Je te préviens je ne pourrais pas faire ça très longtemps alors débarrasse toi vite d'eux.

-Pas de problème !

Et Odd tira une volée vers sa copie qui fit de même. Les flèches lasers se croisèrent et les deux attaquants évitèrent les projectiles.

-Ou pas ça, va sûrement être difficile.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée, dit William qui avait observé l'échange.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Tu vas voir. Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est attaquer en même temps que ton double.

-Ok ça je peux le faire.

Les deux amis se tinrent prêt. William continuait de les protéger des champs de force du double d'Aelita avec son épée et Odd attendait que son clone attaque. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Il amorça son bras et tira plusieurs flèches. Le blondinet répéta la manœuvre comme le lui avait demandé le brun et attaqua à son tour. William sauta sur l'occasion. Il bondit et courut vers la copie violette occupé par l'attaque de l'homme-chat. Odd était très doué pour les combats à distances mais au corps à corps c'était une autre histoire. Il devrait en être de même pour le deuxième. Il arriva à portée et donna un coup d'épée. Alors que son clone était maintenant occupé avec William, Odd se tourna vers la seconde Aelita qui cherchait à viser le ténébreux adolescent. Il visa avec soin l'avatar rose et tira une seule flèche qui fila droit sur le champ de force qu'elle avait en main et le fit exploser. La déflagration déstabilisa le clone qui chuta et s'écrasa à terre. Odd se précipita pour se rapprocher et avoir plus de chance. Il était tous les deux des combattants à distance mais Odd était le plus rapide en attaque. S'il jouait là-dessus il avait ses chances. Les champs de force étaient puissants mais plus long à produire. Lorsqu'il fut assez près il sauta, se réceptionna sur les épaules de la copie et utilisa son poids pour basculer et entraîne son adversaire avec lui. Il maintint sa prise et juste avant de toucher le sol roula et projeta l'avatar de XANA. Il se relava dans la foulée et courut en tirant ses flèches lasers alors que le double n'avait même pas encore atterrit. Plusieurs firent mouche et lorsque la copie se releva elle était parcourue d'étincelles. Mais elle était toujours là. Elle ferma les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, tendit la main et un champ dissonant s'éleva dans les airs. Un sabre semblable à ceux d'Ulrich apparut dans sa main.

-Mince t'a aussi le don de création d'Aelita. C'était pas prévu ça. Par contre niveau musique tu repasseras, c'était vraiment horrible comme bruit !

-Ce sont des copie conforme, intervint Jérémie qui observait la scène avec Yumi depuis le Labo.

-Je sais mais je pensais que ce pouvoir était vraiment unique à Aelita.

-Visiblement non.

Une sonnerie retentit alors et une image de téléphone avec la photo d'Ulrich apparut sur l'écran principal.

-Allô Ulrich ?

-Jérémie, vous en êtes où ? Parce qu'ici c'est pas la joie ! On est en train de se faire massacrer !

-Ils sont en train de se battre mais c'est difficile.

-Faites quelque chose parce qu'on va pas tenir longtemps. Set est à bout.

-Vraiment ? Malgré le Supercalculateur qui l'aide ? Il sait pas se battre alors, se moqua le génie.

-Jérémie c'est pas le moment ! XANA est différent d'avant. Il est beaucoup plus fort et beaucoup plus rapide ! Je suis obligé d'éviter les coups, si je me fais toucher je suis sûr qu'il me casse un truc.

-Fait attention ! S'exclame Yumi. Vous feriez mieux de fuir.

-Si on fait ça, il risque d'aller au Labo et là ce sera pire.

-Si c'est pour se faire tuer ça sert à rien ! S'écria la japonaise.

-Raison de plus pour vous dépêcher !

La communication coupa.

-Ça commence à sentir le roussi pour Ulrich et Set, prévint Jérémie dans son micro. Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose.

-On fait ce qu'on peut ! Répliqua Odd en évitant un coup de sabre. Mais ils sont teigneux !

Le double d'Aelita fendait l'air avec son arme. Le blondinet esquivait mais n'arrivait pas à riposter. Il n'avait aucune ouverture. De son côté William s'occupait du deuxième Odd. La copie ne pouvait pas attaquer à cause de la proximité de son adversaire mais elle n'avait aucun mal à éviter les coups de l'encombrante épée.

-Arrête de bouger comme ça ! On n'a pas que ça à faire !

-On arrive plus à contacter ni Ulrich ni Set, les avertit Jérémie.

-D'accord là c'est bon ! Grogna William.

Le brun lâcha son épée et se jeta sur le clone qui, surprit, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. William lui décocha un coup de pied qui l'envoya voler à plusieurs mètres. L'adolescent ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever et lui envoya un autre coup de pied dans l'estomac qui fit encore reculer le double. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois sans jamais laisser le temps à l'autre de se redresser. Il savait que Set était en danger et cela ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. En pensant à ce que pouvait faire XANA à Set, la rage monta et donna un dernier coup qui envoya le deuxième Odd dans la mer numérique.

-Un de moins, se dit-il.

Odd était toujours aux prises avec la seconde Aelita. L'adolescent peinait à porter un coup à cause du sabre et il ne voulait pas s'éloigner pour empêcher son adversaire de redécoller. Dans les airs le clone aurait l'avantage. William arriva pour l'aider et la copie fut vite submergée. Le brun était particulièrement sauvage dans ses attaques, à tel point qu'il brisa le sabre avec sa lame. Odd en profita pour donner un coup de poing doublé d'une flèche laser dans le ventre de l'avatar rose. Elle recula sous l'impact et William l'acheva avec un coup d'épée.

-Eh bah t'es énervé on dirait, commenta le blondinet alors que le brun relevait son arme.

-Tu devrais l'être aussi, siffla ce dernier. Set et Ulrich sont en très mauvaise posture d'après ce qu'a dit Jérémie. Je veux pas qu'il y est d'accident. En plus Set et dans un sale état apparemment. Alors on se dépêche de régler leur compte aux deux derniers clones.

Et il planta là Odd bouche bée pour courir vers l'extrémité du territoire. L'adolescent à mèche se reprit vite et rattrapa son ami.

* * *

Aelita virevoltait à travers toute la salle en bombardant les doubles de Yumi et d'Ulrich. Avec l'aide des monstres d'EVE, elle arrivait à tenir ses ennemis suffisamment occupés pour les empêcher de s'attaquer au cœur de Lyoko. Mais elle affrontait deux des plus rapides et agiles de l'équipe. Pour eux elle n'était pas une menace, les monstres non plus.

-Tiens le coup Aelita, Les autres arrivent. Ils s'approchent du Transporteur.

-D'accord, qu'ils fassent vite. Si on ne détruit pas ces deux-là, la tour ne se désactivera pas.

-Oui oui, J'espère qu'Ulrich tiendra encore un peu.

-Et Set, ajouta la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui et Set, maugréa le blond.

Yumi qui était à côté lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête.

-Eh ! Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

-Arrête avec Set, laisse le tranquille.

-Jérémie on est arrivé. On attend le Transporteur.

-Ok je vous l'envoie, répondit le génie content de détourner la conversation.

Il tapa le code et le Transporteur emporta les deux Lyoko-guerriers vers le cinquième territoire. Une fois dans l'Aréna, ils coururent jusque dans la voûte céleste où l'Overboard et l'Overbike les attendaient. Odd sauta sur sa planche et William enfourcha la moto et ils volèrent tous les deux vers le pôle sud. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent Aelita flottante avec ses ailes et jetant des champs de force en tentant de toucher le clone d'Ulrich qui courrait partout où le clone de Yumi qui sautait dans tous les sens. Les monstres essayaient aussi d'attaquer mais ne parvenaient pas à les toucher.

-Et bah si un jour on m'avait dit que je serais du côté des monstres je ne l'aurais pas cru.

-On en discutera après. On doit détruire les clones le plus vite possible !

-Oui oui je sais, aller c'est partie !

Le blondinet partit en trombe et fonça vers la deuxième japonaise. William accéléra en direction de d'Ulrich. Odd tenta de percuter son adversaire mais le manqua. Il sauta de la planche avant qu'elle ne s'écrase contre le mur pour atterrir sur la plateforme, face à l'avatar de XANA. Les deux combattants se jaugèrent du regard. Odd attaqua brusquement mais le clone était prêt et esquiva. Pendant ce temps William, le regard noir, se jetait sur l'autre Ulrich à l'autre bout de la salle. Ses mouvements étaient si sauvages que la copie préférait reculer plutôt que d'attaquer ou même de se défendre. Aelita vola jusqu'à Odd et l'aida avec ses champs de force.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à William ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Je sais pas, il est en rogne contre XANA. Il s'inquiète pour Set et Ulrich.

-Ah d'accord, je comprends. Mais il a raison, il faut faire vite.

De l'autre côté, le brun asséna un magistrale coup d'épée sur le double qui tenta de se protéger en croisant ses deux sabres au-dessus de sa tête. Sous le coup de l'attaque les deux armes se brisèrent et la grosse épée traversa l'avatar de haut en bas, le faisant exploser.

-Il fait un peu peur, fit remarquer Aelita.

-C'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je le préfère presque quand il déprime.

Tout en parlant le jeune homme vidait ses flèches lasers sur la copie. Cette dernière était encerclée par Aelita, Odd et tous les quelques monstres qui restaient. S'en était trop pour le clone. Il reçut un laser de Manta en tentant d'éviter un champ de force et prit ensuite plusieurs flèches lasers qui finirent de le détruire.

* * *

Ulrich était à terre, assommé, et Set s'interposait entre lui et l'adolescent possédé. Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'un vrai champ de bataille. Il y avait des marques de combats partout. Des pierres étaient plantées dans plusieurs troncs, certains arbres étaient brisés en deux et même un rocher était fendu sur toute sa longueur. Set, comme Ulrich était couvert de bleus. Sauf que son bras gauche pendait, déboîté et du sang coulait de sa bouche ainsi que de son arcade sourcilière. Il était appuyé contre un arbre pour rester debout. Le possédé était face à lui sans aucune marque et le regardait, souriant à moitié.

 _Ça s'annonce vraiment mal… Je vais pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps._

L'adolescent xanatifié donna un nouveau coup qui l'envoya à terre. Un violent pic de douleur vrilla son épaule gauche et Set ne put retenir un cri. Il tenta de se relever avec son bras valide mais n'y parvint pas. Il s'écroula. Finalement Ulrich s'en sortait mieux que lui, juste avec quelques ecchymoses. Peut-être que s'il s'évanouissait XANA le laisserait tranquille et en vie surtout. Mais s'il faisait ça, le Labo n'était plus en sécurité.

L'adolescent s'avança. Set ne parvenait toujours pas à se redresser. Il se laissa retomber et contracta les muscles qui le pouvait encore prêt à encaisser coup. Coup qui ne vint pas. Lorsque le jeune homme à l'œil bleu releva la tête, il vit son adversaire trembler, les yeux révulsés. L'adolescent finit par crier puis s'écroula par terre, dans les vapes. Set souffla de soulagement et se détendit. Ils avaient finalement réussi à vaincre toutes les copies et la tour s'était désactivée d'elle-même. Soudain un bruissement attira son attention. Il tourna la tête et vit Yumi débarquer dans la petite clairière. La jeune fille se stoppa net en regardant rapidement la scène. Ulrich était appuyé contre un arbre complètement sonné et Set, en sang, se tenait sur son coude droit, le bras gauche inerte.

-Set ! S'écria la japonaise en se précipitant vers le jeune homme.

-Aïe, lâcha-t-il alors qu'elle le posa conte l'un des troncs d'arbres qui avaient été brisés.

-Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Je vais pas te contredire.

* * *

Aelita, Jérémie, William et Odd arrivèrent à l'hôpital en courant. Aelita demanda la chambre de Set à l'accueil et ils se dépêchèrent d'y aller. En ouvrant la porte de la chambre ils trouvèrent Yumi assise sur une chaise à côté d'un Ulrich avec quelques pansements et d'un Set assis dans le lit, appuyé contre son oreiller. Il avait un bras en écharpe et un gros pansement sur l'arcade.

-Alors comment vous allez ? Demanda l'adolescente aux cheveux roses.

-Moi ça va, jusque quelques bleus, répondit Ulrich. Mais Set par contre a pas mal morflé.

-C'est impressionnant mais pas très grave, commenta l'intéressé. Juste l'épaule déboîté et une coupure à l'arcade.

-Ouais sans compter toutes celles que tu as ailleurs, les bleus et ta cote fêlée, railla EVE depuis le téléphone sur le table de nuit.

-Ça va ? Demanda Odd en lui prenant la main. Tu as mal ?

-Non on m'a donné un truc contre la douleur.

William s'approcha doucement du pied du lit. Il était vert de jalousie en les voyant main dans la main mais son inquiétude était plus grande encore. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de l'avoir abandonné. Il se dit intérieurement qu'il ne laisserait plus ce genre de chose arrivée.

-Par contre tu vas avoir du mal à travailler, fit remarquer Aelita.

-Oui, tu aurais pu au moins faire attention à ça, maugréa EVE de mauvaise humeur. C'est encore moi qui vais devoir me taper tout le boulot.

-Désolé, mais c'était mon bras ou ma tête. L'un ou l'autre ne t'aurait pas arrangé de toute façon.

-EVE, tu pourrais être un peu plus compatissant.

-Non Yumi je ne peux pas. Il a voulu jouer aux héros et voilà le résultat.

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant la mauvaise humeur de l'I.A.

-C'est quand même grâce à lui que XANA n'est pas arrivé au Labo. Vu l'état de Set, je n'ose pas imaginer comment Jérémie aurait fini.

-C'est bon Yumi, répliqua le génie blond en détournant la tête. J'aurais bien réussi à me débrouiller.

-Tais-toi, lui intima Aelita. Ta fierté mal placé, je commence à en avoir marre.

-Bon, intervint Ulrich, il doit avoir besoin de se reposer un peu. On devrait le laisser tranquille.

Ils sortirent tous et Odd en profita pour embrasser furtivement le jeune homme à l'œil bleu. Le geste n'échappa pas à William dont le cœur se serra.

* * *

Set attendait ses amis devant le portail du lycée. Il était sorti la veille et était content de retrouver cette routine. Il n'était pas resté longtemps à l'hôpital mais cela suffisait largement à son gout. Il ne s'en souvenait pas mais apparemment il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Cela l'angoissait plus qu'autre chose. Il aperçut les deux filles qui arrivaient et quelques secondes plus tard les quatre garçons. Odd embrassa tout naturellement le jeune homme devant William qui évita soigneusement de regarder. La colère et la jalousie recommençaient à monter.

-William ça va ? Demanda Aelita à qui la scène n'avait pas échappée.

-Ouais très bien.

Toujours en évitant de regarder Set et Odd, le brun remarqua Laïa discuter un peu plus loin avec ses amies. Il se dirigea alors vers le groupe de fille sous le regard d'Aelita et des autres.

-Eh Laïa, ça va ?

-Ah William, tu ne cherches plus à m'éviter ?

-Non, j'y ai réfléchi et tu as raison, ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

-Ah bon ? Comme ça sans raison ?

-Bah ouais. Pourquoi ? Tu n'as plus envie de moi ? Interrogea le ténébreux adolescent d'une voix sensuelle en lui prenant la main.

-Mmh en ce moment c'est plus vraiment toi ma première préoccupation. Mais depuis le temps pourquoi pas.

-Première préoccupation ? Ria William. Si tu parles de Set il est occupé maintenant, dit-il en le désignant d'un mouvement de tête.

La jeune fille blonde tourna la tête et vit qu'Odd était beaucoup trop près du jeune homme au cache œil pour qu'ils ne soient que de simples amis.

-Ils sont ensemble ?

-Il semblerait.

-Mince je voyais pas que Set comme ça.

-Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

-Dans ce cas alors. Mais ne compte pas me planter au dernier moment je te préviens.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention ne t'inquiète pas. Je savais qu'on s'entendrait là-dessus, sourit le brun.

La cloche sonna et ils partirent tous les deux en laissant les autres derrières.

-Quelqu'un m'explique ? Demanda Odd. Parce que là j'ai rien compris.

-Je croyais qu'il faisait tout pour l'éviter, ajouta Jérémie.

-Oui enfin jusqu'à maintenant, dit Yumi en regardant Set et Odd.

-Il est vraiment étrange, renchérit Set. Je veux bien croire que notre relation avec Odd le dérange mais depuis qu'il l'a appris c'est à peine s'il me parle. Il ose même plus me regarder. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit contre à ce point-là. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air de le prendre comme ça quand je vous l'ai annoncé et maintenant c'est comme s'il ne voulait plus avoir le moindre contact avec moi. Je me suis totalement trompé sur son compte.

-Euh je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment ça, tenta d'intervenir Aelita. Il y a certainement une expli…

-Laissez-le un peu, coupa Ulrich. Il fait ce qu'il veut. En attendant nous aussi on a cours.

-Mouais. Bon Set je te rejoins ce soir.

-Mmh, répondit ce dernier en regardant William et Laïa s'éloigner. Á ce soir.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Ruptures

Bonjour bonjour, c'est le douzième chapitre. Le titre est très évocateur vous verrez !

J'espère que comme les autres il vous plaira, vous pouvez toujours réagir si ce n'est pas le cas. Et même si ça l'est, un petit mot fait toujours plaisir !

PS : Le monde de Code Lyoko ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Rupture**

-Alors ça avance ton exposé avec William ? Demanda Ulrich assit sur le futon.

-On a presque fini. Mais il est redevenu taciturne, répondit Yumi. C'est assez étrange, on dirait qu'il est entre la dépression et la colère. Sans compter qu'il s'est jeter dans les bras de Laïa. Je comprends encore moins son comportement.

-Ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de chercher. Il est assez grand pour faire ce qu'il veut sans qu'on ait besoin de décortiquer sa vie.

-Oui tu as sans doute raison.

Le jeune sportif se leva et alla prendre la main de la japonaise assise à son bureau pour l'attirer avec lui sur le lit.

-Arrête de travailler un peu et vient te détendre. Tu es sur ce devoir depuis plus d'une heure.

-Et toi tu n'as rien à faire ?

-Si si, mais je les ferai plus tard. Je suis pas pressé.

-Tu devrais peut-être l'être. Tu pourrais dépasser la moyenne qui sait, le taquina la belle jeune fille. Ça ne pourrait pas te faire de mal.

-Tu parles, sourit l'adolescent. Tu dis ça mais je sais bien que tu n'y crois pas.

-L'espoir fait vivre.

Ulrich se pencha sur sa petite amie et lui vola un baisé. Elle accompagna le mouvement et s'allongea. Elle passa les bras autour du coup de l'adolescent et lui sourit. Il fit de même et l'embrassa de nouveau mais plus langoureusement. Il sentait la jeune fille se détendre peu à peu sous lui. Ils continuèrent leur étreinte et Ulrich descendit instinctivement la main sur la hanches de l'adolescente. Yumi se tendit aussitôt mais ne laissa rien paraître. Peu de temps après, la main tenta de passer sous le pull noir mais elle fut stoppée net. La japonaise le repoussa.

-Ulrich, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!

-Euh…

-T'es pas bien ?! Cria Yumi en le repoussant définitivement sur le côté. Mes parents sont dans le salon et Iroki dans sa chambre ! Non mais à quoi tu pensais !

-Yumi je suis désolé. J'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je faisais.

-C'est ça ton excuse ? T'as pas réfléchi ?

-Attends attends rappelle moi pourquoi je dois chercher une excuse ? Je me suis laissé emporter c'est vrai mais il te suffisait simplement de dire non et je ne serais pas aller plus loin.

Yumi regarda son copain bouche bée. La Japonaise à la vertu et à la droiture irréprochables n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ulrich avait tenté d'aller plus loin dans leur intimité sans son accord et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait s'excuser. La jeune fille s'était éloignée de lui et n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son. Finalement elle retrouva sa voix.

-Va-t'en, dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Yumi attend…

-Va-t'en, répéta la japonaise.

Ulrich la regarda un long moment puis se leva et partir. La porte d'entrée claqua et Yumi entendit les pas du châtain s'éloigner sur le trottoir. L'adolescente soupira. Tout allait bien et il avait fallu qu'il tente quelque chose. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'il essaye, elle en avait envie aussi même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais quand elle avait senti la main se faufiler sous son pull elle avait paniqué. Elle avait été incapable de lui dire pourquoi et à cause de ça elle avait tout gâché, encore. Il devait bien se douter que la vraie raison était la peur non ? Y avait-il seulement pensé ? La jeune fille savait bien qu'Ulrich n'était pas comme Odd mais il restait un adolescent contrôlé par les hormones. Ce serait-il vraiment arrêté si elle le lui avait demandé ? Est-ce qu'il l'aurait mieux pris ? Sûrement, quoique. Ulrich était quelqu'un d'intelligent et de réfléchi, enfin plus réfléchi qu'Odd. Il aurait certainement compris et cela se serait bien terminé. Elle se frappa le front en se traitent d'idiote. Elle prit son portable pour appeler son petit ami et s'excuser mais elle hésita puis se ravisa. Il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ne réponde pas. Le principal défaut d'Ulrich, c'était son égaux et il venait de se prendre un sacré coup. Non la meilleure solution était d'attendre demain pour lui parler.

Yumi sortit de ses réflexions et se releva. Il était bientôt l'heure de dîner et les odeurs de cuisines commençait à monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle descendit et mangea avec le reste de la famille. Elle devait avoir l'air très contrariée car même Iroki la laissa tranquille. Après le repas elle remonta dans sa chambre et reprit son téléphone. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Elle appuya sur le premier contact de son répertoire, Aelita.

-Allô Yumi ?

-Aelita, je te dérange ?

-Non pas du tout. Je suis à la maison avec maman. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ulrich est passé tout à l'heure mais ça s'est mal passé.

-D'accord je t'écoute.

* * *

Les deux amies étaient devant le lycée et discutaient. Elles avaient longuement parlé la veille et étaient en train de terminer leur conversation en attendant les autres. Elles s'interrompirent en entendant William, Ulrich et Jérémie approcher. Le blond à lunettes alla embrasser sa petite amie alors qu'Ulrich évitait Yumi du regard et que William la saluait. Quelques secondes plus tard une tâche violette apparut au bout de la rue et s'approcha d'eux. Odd arriva en baillant et ses cheveux blonds en bataille.

-Bah alors, se moqua Aelita, nuit agitée ? C'était pas une si bonne idée de dormir chez Set hein.

William serra les points à s'en faire blanchir les articulations mais ne dit rien. Surtout qu'Aelita le regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance.

-Tu parles, répliqua le blondinet avec mauvaise humeur, avec son bras et écharpe, sa côte fêlée et tout le reste je pouvais à peine le toucher. On a rien pu faire. Pire que ça, on a essayé de dormir ensemble mais comme je bouge trop je lui ai fait mal et j'ai dû dormir sur le canapé.

-Il t'a viré du lit ? S'étonna Ulrich en riant. Mince tu dois pas avoir l'habitude.

-Non c'est moi qui suis parti. Je voulais pas lui redonner un coup en dormant.

-Il ne vient pas d'ailleurs ?

-Non il dormait encore quand je suis parti. Il a eu du mal à se rendormir. Quand je suis aller dans la salle de bain ce matin, une boite d'antidouleurs était ouverte. Il a dû encore plus mal dormir que moi.

-Bah je suis sûr qu'il t'en veux pas, le rassura Yumi. C'est pas son genre.

-Mouais, je passerais le voir ce soir.

-Á mon avis ce ne sera pas la même, dit le châtain en désignant la rue.

En effet Set arrivait en courant à moitié. Il s'arrêta près d'eux à bout de souffle.

-Je pensais que j'allais vous louper. Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça Odd ?

-Bah tu dormais et je voulais pas te réveiller. J'ai bien compris que je t'avais fait mal et qui tu en avais mal dormis cette nuit.

-Tu parles de la boite de médicaments dans la salle de bain ? Rien à voir avec toi, lui sourit le jeune homme. C'est vrai que ton coup de poing ne m'a pas fait du bien mais c'est vite parti. Les médocs, c'étaient pour ma tête. Depuis que j'ai reçu le coup j'ai des migraines assez violentes et ça m'arrive souvent de me lever pour prendre quelque chose.

-Ah oui ? Donc c'est pas moi ?

-Mais non, lui assura Set en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

William regardait les deux jeunes gens le visage fermé. Il promena son regard autour de lui pour ne pas les regarder et repéra Laïa un peu plus loin. Il se détourna de ses amis et alla retrouver la jolie blonde. Set ne manqua pas de remarquer son petit manège. Il se dit qu'il allait devoir tirer ça au clair. La situation ne lui plaisait vraiment pas et William était son ami. Finalement la cloche sonna et ils durent se séparer. Set rentra chez lui et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant.

-Ça ne va pas ? Demanda EVE qui travaillait.

-Je me pose de plus en plus de questions au sujet de William. Son comportement a énormément changé.

-J'ai peut-être été humaine dans une autre vie mais je dois t'avouer que je ne le comprends pas.

-Justement moi non plus.

-Et alors tu vas faire quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Set. Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire au fait ? Demanda-t-il en regardant l'écran géant où défilait tout un tas d'informations.

-Je compile les données de l'attaque pour voir si nos monstres ont bien fonctionné.

-Et ?

-Et c'est au-delà de nos espérances. Je ne détecte aucune erreur, aucune anomalie. Ils ont parfaitement marché.

-Ah bon ? Pas le moindre truc qui cloche ?

-Non rien.

-C'est très étonnant. Je savais qu'on était doué tous les deux mais avec un travail de cet ampleur, je m'attendais à quelques défauts.

-Tu peux vérifier mais je ne trouve rien.

-Non non, je te fais confiance. Tu es bien plus douée que moi pour ça. Donc on commence la production quand ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Laisse-moi déjà finir ça et on en parlera après. D'après ce que j'ai compris tu as encore eu mal à la tête cette nuit. Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu.

-Ça ne te ressemble pas d'avoir autant de sollicitude à mon égard. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien. Je suis juste parfaitement capable de faire la différence entre le moment où je peux plaisanter et où je ne peux pas. Et là je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

-Entre mon petit séjour à l'hôpital et William qui ne m'adresse plus la parole, j'ai un peu de mal à suivre.

-C'est compréhensible. Alors laisse-moi faire et va dormir.

* * *

La cloche sonna la fin des cours. Les cinq amis se retrouvèrent dans la cours mais William n'était pas avec eux. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de la journée avec Laïa et ce soir il était parti avec elle.

-Bon je vous laisse, je vais voir Set.

-Désolé Odd mais pas ce soir, intervint EVE depuis le téléphone.

-Je croyais que tu ne devais pas nous espionner, fit remarquer Jérémie. Tu nous écoutais bien là non ?

-Non, je venais simplement dire à Odd que ce n'était pas le peine qu'il vienne. J'ai juste surpris votre conversation.

-Pourquoi je ne viendrais pas ? Demanda le blondinet.

-Parce qu'il a passé la journée à essayer de se reposer et qu'il s'est endormi il n'y a pas dix minutes. Je voudrais que tu ne le déranges pas s'il te plait.

-Ah d'accord. Bon bah tant pis alors. Dis-lui de m'appeler quand il se réveillera.

-Ok, promis l'I.A avant de disparaître.

-Bon bah qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant.

-Et bien comme tout le monde, faire tes devoirs !

-Oula tu surestimes mes capacités.

-Sûrement mais tu n'as pas le choix, le taquina Aelita. Tu viens avec nous travailler. On va tous chez moi.

-Bon ok si vous insistez, je viens. Mais je vous préviens, je ne garantis rien !

* * *

 _Déjà une semaine et rien n'a changé,_ pensait Ulrich en plein cours d'anglais _. Yumi m'en veut encore pour m'être laissé emporter. Elle ne veut toujours pas me parler. C'est vrai que j'ai fait la tête quelques temps mais c'est normal non ? Et puis après, lorsque j'ai voulu briser la glace, elle est partie sans m'écouté. Le pire c'est qu'on est pas les seuls. Même si je dis de le laisser tranquille, William fait n'importe quoi. Maintenant il passe plus de temps avec Laïa qu'avec nous, particulièrement quand Set est là. Ils étaient vraiment proche et maintenant c'est tout le contraire. Il ne veut même plus le voir. Plus personne ne peut lui parler. Á chaque fois qu'on essaye il se renferme et nous rembarre. Y a qu'avec Aelita qu'il s'ouvre un peu, même Yumi n'arrive plus à rien avec lui. Set ne comprends pas mais c'est pas le seul. Enfin j'espère que tout ça va finir par s'arranger._

Odd lui donna un discret coup de coude.

-Eh Ulrich à quoi tu penses ?

-Á tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. L'engueulade entre moi et Yumi et entre Set, toi et William. Je me disais que c'était vraiment le bordel.

-Laisse tomber William. S'il est pas assez ouvert pour nous accepter il n'a plus rien à faire avec nous.

-T'exagères un peu.

-Ah bon tu trouves ? T'as vu comment il est avec Set ? Il ne lui parle plus du tout. Même le regarder dans les yeux il ne le fait plus. C'est comme s'il avait peur d'attraper sa maladie et d'aimer les mecs ! Sans compter que maintenant il se tape Laïa alors qu'il l'avait toujours repoussé.

-Pour Laïa on s'en fiche, il fait ce qu'il veut à ce niveau. Mais ce qui me surprend c'est qu'à toi, il ne te fait rien de spécial. Il ne te parle plus beaucoup non plus mais quand même plus qu'à Set et il ne s'en va pas quand tu arrives. On dirait que c'est surtout à lui qu'il en veut.

-Mouais peut-être. Enfin dans tous les cas il n'a pas à être comme ça.

-Mais lâchez-le un peu, leur chuchota Aelita une table devant eux. Vous n'en avez pas marre d'être tout le temps sur son dos ?

-Non ! Il déconne vraiment en ce moment ! Rétorqua Odd.

-Pff vous comprenez vraiment rien, répliqua la jeune fille et se retournant vers le tableau.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, souffla le blondinet à son voisin suffisamment doucement pour ne pas être entendu.

-Aucune idée, mais elle n'a pas l'air contente.

La cloche sonna la fin des cours une dizaine de minutes plus tard et tout le monde sortit. Le petit groupe d'amis se retrouva avec Set. Lorsqu'il arriva William s'éclipsa pour retrouver la magnifique blonde. Ils discutèrent un peu puis chacun partit vaquer à ses occupations. Aelita suivit Jérémie pour travailler et passer une peu de temps avec lui, malgré les quelques écarts de comportement du génie envers Set. Ce dernier fut entraîné par Odd, qui ne voulait pas ouvrir ses cours, pour une balade en ville et Ulrich retourna seul dans sa chambre. Yumi alla chercher William pour répéter l'exposer qu'ils avaient finalement terminer.

Le brun assit sur une chaise écoutait à peine la jeune fille réciter son texte. Ses propres feuilles étaient étalées devant lui, sur le bureau, dans une totale anarchie. Il n'avait pas du tout la tête à ça mais Yumi ne le laisserait jamais partir maintenant. Il feuilleta une page sans grande conviction et la relaissa tomber dans un soupir non dissimulé. La japonaise stoppa son monologue et se tourna vers lui.

-Tu le dis si je t'ennuis hein.

-Quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme qui n'avait pas écouté.

-Oh rien laisse tomber, c'est bon tu peux partir. On arrivera à rien de tout façon.

-Ouais tu as raison, je vais y aller.

Le ténébreux adolescent se leva, dit au revoir à la jeune fille et sortit de la maison. Il était tard et William marchait lentement pour profiter de la tranquillité de la nuit. Il finit par atteindre la clôture de l'école qu'il escalada pour retomber dans le parc du lycée afin de ne pas se faire voir. Il retourna ensuite discrètement aux dortoirs. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la cage d'escalier.

-Alors on travaille tard ?

-Laïa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as fait peur !

-Je t'attendais tiens. Après toutes ses heures à bosser avec Yumi, tu as certainement besoin de te détendre non ? murmura la jeune fille en s'approchant du brun.

-Je t'avoue que j'ai pas fait grand-chose, mais je suis pas contre me changer les idées.

-Eh bien dans ce cas viens avec moi.

La belle blonde effleura de ses lèvres celles de William et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner. Lorsqu'ils disparurent au premier étage, une troisième personne se faufila à leur suite. Laïa et William entrèrent à l'étage des filles puis dans la chambre de l'adolescente. La troisième personne les observa depuis le palier à travers l'une des deux petites fenêtres de la double porte qui menait au couloir. Une fois la porte de la chambre fermée, Laïa se retourna vers le brun et l'embrasse franchement. Il lui répondit et l'enlaça. Ils commencèrent à s'enlever mutuellement les vêtements pour finir par se laisser tomber sur le petit lit.

William ressortit de la chambre beaucoup plus tard. Simplement vêtu de son boxer et le reste de ses vêtements dans les bras, il remonta doucement dans sa chambre pour ne pas réveiller le surveillant. Il ouvrit sa porte sans faire le moindre bruit et la referma dans le même silence.

-Bonsoir William.

Le brun sursauta et fit volte-face. La pièce était baignée par la pénombre, seulement éclairée par la lune. L'adolescent distingua une silhouette tournée vers lui, assit sur sa chaise de bureau. Une faible lueur bleue émanait de l'un de ses yeux.

-Set ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ?! Depuis quand t'es là ?!

-J'étais en ville et je t'ai vu traverser la rue pour rentrer au lycée. Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de te parler. Sauf que plutôt de venir directement dans ta chambre tu as préféré aller avec Laïa et vu le peu de vêtements que tu portes, vous n'avez pas fait que discuter.

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux, cracha le brun.

-Mouais sauf que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec elle il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et du jour au lendemain c'est l'inverse. Tu passes pratiquement plus de temps avec elle qu'avec nous, enfin avec les autres parce qu'avec moi c'est plus du tout.

-Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ma vie nocturne te concerne.

-William qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On était des amis, des amis assez proches et maintenant plus rien, tu me fuis comme tu le faisais avec Laïa avant.

-Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi, reprit le brun d'un ton cassant. T'es avec Odd, l'obsédé de la bande ! Vous devez sûrement passer votre vie à vous sauter dessus. Avec tout le temps qu'il passe chez toi je m'étonne que vous puissiez encore marcher tous les deux !

Le silence tomba dans la chambre. William ne pouvait pas distinguer les traits de Set à cause de l'obscurité mais il le vit plisser les yeux, diminuant ainsi la faible lueur bleue. Lorsqu'il répondit, la voix de Set était basse, presque menaçante.

-Alors c'est réellement ça qui ne va pas. Me savoir avec un autre garçon te dégoûte au point de ne plus pouvoir me regarder en face. Très bien, dans ce cas, on n'a vraiment plus rien à se dire. Dit-il en se levant. Ah et pour info, on n'a rien fait avec Odd.

Soudain la lueur bleue de l'œil de Set s'éteignit et la silhouette du jeune homme s'affaissa sur la chaise derrière lui dans un bruit sourd.

-Set ça va ?

Leurs deux téléphones émirent une sonnerie d'alarme mais William n'y prêta pas attention. Il vit la silhouette du jeune homme tentée de se redressée mais sans y parvenir.

-Eh Set ! Répéta-t-il prit d'angoisse et en se précipitant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-Je… je n'arrive plus à bouger.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Ulrich et Odd.

-Eh, William on a une tour activée.

Le blondinet qui venait d'allumer la lumière se figea. William, pratiquement nu, se tenait à côté de Set qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Gronda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux !

-Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, répondit le ténébreux adolescent en évitant la question. Il est tombé et il n'arrive plus à bouger et son œil n'est plus bleu.

Les deux garçons se penchèrent pour regarder et en effet, l'œil avec l'habituel iris bleue était presque devenu noir.

-Ok, alors Odd et moi on va rejoindre Jérémie qui est déjà parti au Labo. Toi William, tu restes ici avec lui. Si les choses s'aggravent, appelle l'hôpital. Á tous les coups c'est XANA qui lui a fait ça.

-Je préfère rester avec Set, contredit l'adolescent en violet en jetant un regard suspicieux à William.

-Tu discutes pas et tu te grouille, t'es déjà habillé et pas lui. On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

-Ok c'est bon j'arrive.

Odd suivit son camarade de chambre non sans regarder une dernière fois Set et William avant de sortir. Ce dernier les entendit courir dans le couloir. Une chance que Jim ait le sommeil lourd. Il se releva et tenta de prendre Set dans ses bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'exclama le jeune homme en tentant de se débattre mais en vain. Lâche-moi !

-Laisse-toi faire. Je vais juste de porter sur le lit, tu seras mieux.

-Et depuis quand tu te soucis de mon bien-être ?!

-Arrête de faire l'idiot !

-Parce que c'est moi qui fait l'idiot ?! Tu confonds les rôles là ! C'est pas moi qui m'envoie en l'air avec la première fille qui passe pour ne pas voir la vérité en face !

William qui avait réussi à le soulever, le laissa presque tomber sur le lit en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire.

-La vérité en face ?!

-Oui exactement ! Tu supportes tellement pas de nous voir ensemble avec Odd que tu préfères coucher avec n'importe qui !

Le ténébreux adolescent se détourna du lit où Set tentait toujours de se redresser mais sans succès. William ne savait quoi lui répondre. Il se trompait complètement mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire la vérité. Comment le prendrait-il s'il apprenait que William était amoureux de lui et qu'il faisait tout ça par jalousie. Que lorsqu'il le voyait avec Odd il ne pensait plus qu'à essayer de se faire remarquer quitte à s'amuser avec Laïa pour le faire réagir, pour le rendre jaloux où tout simplement pour lui faire du mal. Ça n'avait aucune chance de passer.

Set s'était tu et le brun ne l'entendait plus bouger sur le lit. Il se retourna et tomba sur les yeux furieux du jeune homme. Son œil avait beau ne plus être bleu, William eut quand même du mal à soutenir son regard accusateur et plein de colère. La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

Alors qu'ils couraient le long des égouts, le téléphone d'Ulrich sonna. Il décrocha.

-Oui Jérémie ?

-Vous en êtes où ?

-Dans les égouts, on arrive.

-Ok, moi je suis sur le pont qui mène à l'usine et les filles sont derrières vous. Si vous vous dépêchez vous pourrez désactiver la tour avant l'ouverture du portail.

-Il y a aussi une attaque dans le monde réel, intervint EVE. J'ai détecté une surtension électrique.

-Oui on sait, on pense que XANA s'en prend à Set.

-Quoi ? S'exclama l'I.A. Comment ça ?

-Il était avec William et il s'est effondrer. C'est comme s'il n'avait plus assez de force pour bouger et son œil s'est euh… éteint.

-Comment c'est possible ?

-J'en sais rien mais on va bientôt le savoir. Je suis au monte-charge.

Il raccrocha et les deux adolescents continuèrent leur chemin en se dépêchant. Ils atteignirent l'échelle et traversèrent le pont. Les portes du monte-charge ne s'étaient même pas encore ouvertes que les deux amis entendaient déjà le génie pester.

-Non mais c'est quoi ce délire !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Odd en entrant.

-Je sais pourquoi Set est comme ça ! XANA a piraté le Supercalculateur !

-Et ?

-Je crois qu'il s'est aperçu que Set pouvait être une vraie menace pour lui. Entre les fois où il nous a sauvé la mise sur Lyoko et le spectre dans le parc, XANA doit essayer de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

-Hors d'état de nuire ? Comment ça ?! S'exclama Odd qui avait peur de comprendre

-Je pense qu'il va essayer d'éliminer Set, asséna le blond à lunette.

-Quoi ! Mais c'est pas possible ça !

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Aelita et Yumi.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? Demanda la japonaise en entrant.

-XANA va essayer de tuer Set !

-Quoi ? Il a encore envoyé un spectre ?!

-Non c'est pire que ça, répliqua Jérémie. XANA à pirater le lien qui relie Set au Supercalculateur et tente de le couper. Ce n'est qu'un essai et apparemment ce n'est pas au point. Set n'est pas en danger de mort, il est simplement immobilisé.

-Mais ça peut empirer à tout moment ! S'écria le blondinet. Alors on y va tout de suite !

-Odd à raison il reste quatre minutes, largement de quoi désactiver la tour et même si ça me réjouit pas, de sauver Set.

-Ok, c'est parti.

Les quatre adolescents descendirent en salle des scanners et une fois virtualisés filèrent vers la tour activée.

* * *

-Tu vas rester là encore longtemps, râla Set alors que William était assis sur la chaise.

-C'est ma chambre je te signale.

-Si c'est ça je préfère partir plutôt que de rester avec toi.

-Ah ouais ? Et tu comptes faire comment pour partir d'ici ? Tu ne plus bouger je te rappelle.

-C'est ce que tu crois, répliqua le jeune homme aux yeux dépareillés en tentant une nouvelle fois de se redresser.

Il y mit toutes ses forces et réussi un bref instant à se tenir assis en s'aidant de ses bras avant que l'un des deux ne cède et qu'il tombe par terre.

-Set ! Non mais ça va pas ! Cria le brun en se précipitant. Tu vas vraiment réussir à te faire mal.

-Et alors t'en a rien à faire non ? Et puis vire tes mains de là ! Cracha-t-il pendant que l'autre le remettait sur le lit. Tu pourrais au moins t'habiller !

-M'habiller ? Ce ne te dérangeait pas avant, ricana William.

Set regarda ostensiblement le plafond sans répondre.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-C'était peut-être vrai avant, avoua finalement Set, mais maintenant c'est différent. Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à quelqu'un comme toi, dit-il d'un ton dur.

-Comme moi ?

-Exactement. Quelqu'un qui ne peut pas supporter le genre de relation que j'ai avec Odd.

Un très long silence suivit ces paroles. William était retourné s'asseoir sur sa chaise et Set ne cherchait plus à s'échapper, il ne bougeait plus.

-Tu sais, commença le brun en regardant ses mains posées sur ses genoux, ce n'est pas la relation en elle-même que je condamne, c'est la relation avec Odd. C'est difficile à dire mais je… j'espérais que ce serait avec une autre personne que tu veuilles être, pas avec lui mais plutôt avec… moi. Je sais que je me suis conduit comme un imbécile mais si je t'ignorais c'était pour ne pas te voir avec lui, j'étais beaucoup trop jaloux pour le supporter. Mais ça n'a pas marcher longtemps et je me suis laisser emporter par mes sentiments. T'imaginer avec seul avec Odd me rendait fou alors j'ai fait la seule chose qui me semblait normale sur le moment, aborder Laïa pour essayer de te faire souffrir. Je me disais que tu le remarquerais et que tu pourrais toi aussi être jaloux. C'est complètement stupide je sais. Je voulais juste que… que tu fasses attention à moi… voilà.

Il garda les yeux baisser en attendant que Set dise quelque chose. Il se sentait véritablement mal à l'aise de dévoiler ses sentiments comme ça mais il était aussi soulagé de s'être expliqué et de ne plus à avoir faire de déclaration. Maintenant que Set savait les choses allait peut-être changer.

Il releva la tête devant le silence du jeune homme.

-Tu pourrais dire quelque chose. Je viens de tout te déballer.

Toujours le silence

-Eh tu m'entends ?!

Un léger ronflement finit par lui répondre. Il se leva et alla voir. Arrivé prêt du lit il découvrit Set qui dormait paisiblement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

-Super, lâcha l'adolescent en s'asseyant à côté, tout ça pour rien. Et maintenant il me déteste vraiment. On est vraiment très loin du résultat que j'espérais…

* * *

-C'est bon on y est presque Jérémie, la tour est droit devant.

-Ok Aelita, il reste trente secondes.

-Ça va être juste.

-Je peux vous aider avec quelques monstres, dit EVE. Par contre je n'en ai pas beaucoup. On n'a pas encore lancé la grosse production. Mais ils devraient suffirent pour retenir vos doubles si ce sont encore eux qui débarquent.

-D'accord, garde-les en réserve mais si besoin envoie les dans la salle du cœur.

-Pas de problème, prévient-moi si en as besoin, Aelita.

-Pfff, on est vraiment obligé de les utiliser ? Râle le génie dans son micro.

-Ils sont là pour ça, Einstein. Alors arrête un peu, lança Odd.

-Mmh.

-Je crois qu'il commence à se faire à l'idée, rigola Ulrich.

-SI tu le dis, répondit Yumi laconiquement.

-Encore quinze secondes.

Les quatre Lyoko-guerriers arrivèrent et Aelita vola jusqu'à la tour.

-Jérémie, je devrais pouvoir entrer dans la tour.

-Parfait alors vas-y vite ! Dix secondes !

L'elfe rose plongea, passa entre les deux tentacules et pénétra dans le pylône.

-Préparez-vous à attaquer le Kraken, leur intima je blond à lunette, cette fois il faut le détruire. Ça nous laissera du temps pour souffler avant la prochaine attaque.

-Facile à dire, surtout qu'il nous en manque deux.

Le halo de la tour changea de couleur, signe qu'Aelita venait de la désactiver. Le Kraken lâcha prise, délia le cercle de tentacule et balaya l'espace devant lui d'un mouvement circulaire furieux. Les adolescents évitèrent l'attaque.

-Il faut l'obligé à dévoiler l'œil en dessous de lui avant qu'il ne s'échappe.

-Ouais bonne idée Ulrich et on fait ça comment, railla Yumi.

-Je vais lui tourner autour pour l'énerver. Peut-être qu'il va montrer son symbole en essayant de m'atteindre.

-C'est un truc à essayer, t'as raison Odd.

-J'ai toujours raison ! Répondit le blondinet en s'envolant avec ça planche. On se dépêche, Set est seul avec William et j'aime pas ça !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Questionna Yumi.

-Parce que quand on est entré dans la chambre de William avant de venir ici, ils étaient tous les deux et William était pratiquement à poil ! Alors go !

L'homme-chat tourbillonna entre les tentacules du monstre en tirant quelques flèches lasers pour garder son attention braquée sur lui. L'énorme créature fouettait l'air mais ne parvenait pas à le toucher. Il avait laissé les trois adolescents au sol pour se concentrer sur le moucheron volant qui le harcelait. Odd monta en flèche et le Kraken tendit un tentacule pour l'atteindre. Il se souleva instinctivement grâce à ses autres appendices pour gagner quelques mètres et les Lyoko-guerriers en profitèrent. Yumi lança ses deux éventails, Ulrich toujours sur son Overbike fonça à toute vitesse et Aelita créa un gros champ de force et fila vers le sol. Les deux armes de la japonaise touchèrent leur but mais ne firent aucun dégât. Ulrich suivit et lorsqu'il passa sous le montre sauta de sa monture et parvint à planter ses deux sabres dans l'œil et immobilisa le Kraken. Enfin Aelita se posa et jeta son champ de force. L'attaque explosa mais la créature resta debout sans siller sous l'impact.

-Ça suffit pas ! Cria Yumi. Il ne va pas tarder à recommencé à bouger.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée, dit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

-Bah c'est le moment ou jamais Princesse.

L'adolescente ferma les yeux et fit appel à son don de création. Un gros rocher en forme de pointe se matérialisa juste en dessous du globe laiteux. Dès qu'elle eut fini elle courut se mettre hors de portée.

-Voilà y a plus qu'à attendre.

Les tentacules commencèrent à bouger. Très légèrement d'abord puis plus franchement. Le monstre, tétanisé, détendit les appendices qui le soutenaient en l'air et se laissa tomber sur la pointe rocheuse. La création de l'elfe pénétra profondément le point faible du Kraken qui poussa un cri strident et fut parcouru de soubresauts avant d'exploser.

-Ça c'était un coup de génie, je n'y aurais jamais pensé, commenta Odd.

\- Maintenant on a une nouvelle tactique pour détruire le Kraken, renchérit Ulrich.

-Je vous ramène tout de suite, les prévint Jérémie. J'aimerais dormir un peu avant que les cours commencent.

-Et moi j'ai une sérieuse discussion à avoir avec Set et William ! Ajouta le blondinet.

* * *

Set ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il se redressa sur le lit et fit quelques mouvements pour vérifier que tous marchaient bien. Puis il releva la tête et planta son regard à nouveau dépareillé dans celui de William qui l'observait. Sans dire un mot il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Le brun ne bougea pas de sa place. Il s'était demandé ce que Set avait entendu avant de s'endormir et maintenant il le savait, rien. Il avait vu le mélange de colère, de déception et de dégoût dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne parte. L'adolescent éteignit la lumière et s'allongea sur son lit. Les choses étaient loin de s'arranger et c'était entièrement sa faute. Alors qu'il était tranquillement allongé et sur le point de s'endormir, sa porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Odd entra.

-C'était quoi ça tout à l'heure ?!

-Ça quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Demanda le brun ensommeillé.

-Tu vois pas de quoi je parle ? Alors je vais être plus clair ! Qu'est-ce que MON copain faisait dans TA chambre alors que TU étais à poil !

-T'as essayé de lui demander avant de venir ici ?

-Oui mais il répond pas au téléphone ! Alors c'est toi qui va m'expliquer ce qui se passe !

-Mais il se passe rien. Il voulait juste qu'on discute.

-Et t'as décidé d'être en boxer pour ça ?!

-Si tu veux tout savoir je revenais de la chambre de Laïa et quand j'ai ouvert ma porte il était là à m'attendre, c'est tout.

-Ah ouais ? Et je suis censé te croire sur parole ?

-Ecoute, je t'ai dit ce qui c'était passé alors maintenant va t'engueuler avec lui et laisse-moi dormi.

-Comptez pas vous en sortir comme ça ! Siffla le blondinet avant de sortir. Ça se passera pas comme ça !

* * *

-EVE ! Dit à Set d'allumer son foutu téléphone !

-Non ! C'est vos histoires et j'ai pas à m'en mêler !

-Mais je te demande pas de t'en mêler mais de lui dire d'allumer le portable pour que je l'appelle ! C'est pas compliqué quand même !

-Non c'est pas compliqué mais je n'en ai pas envie ! Je te signale que pendant que tu faisais mumuse sur Lyoko, lui, il était en train de se faire pirater par XANA ! Tu te rends pas compte mais il a été obligé de faire tout le chemin du lycée au GGB juste après l'attaque ! Il est arrivé épuisé et là il dort ! Alors ta petite crise de jalousie attendra demain ! Maintenant j'ai autre chose à faire que de t'écouter t'exciter ! Bonne nuit !

Et la jeune fille virtuelle coupa la connexion rageuse.

-Wouah, quelle femme ! Plaisanta Ulrich depuis son lit.

-C'est ça moque toi. En attendant il se passe quelque chose entre Set et William et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

-William te l'a expliqué non ?

-Tu parles de son excuse de discussion bidon ?!

-Pourquoi elle serait bidon ?

-Tu trouves ça crédible toi ? Que Set ait attendu plus d'une heure dans la chambre de William qu'il finisse de s'envoyer en l'air avec Laïa pour discuter ? Et tout ça avec William pratiquement nu ?

-Oui bon c'est vrai que c'est un peu gros mais pourquoi pas. C'est pas le truc le plus bizarre qu'on est vu.

-C'est ça. Et après EVE dit que je suis parano mais y a quand même de quoi non ?

-Oula, tu m'entraîneras pas la dedans. EVE a raison, parles en avec Set demain et tu verras bien. Moi je vais dormir le peu d'heures qu'il reste avant les cours.

* * *

-Et il n'a rien entendu ?! S'étonna Aelita.

-Non il s'est endormit, répondit William en s'asseyant sous un arbre, déçu. J'ai tout déballé pour rien.

-Bah tu l'as déjà fait, ce sera plus facile la prochaine fois.

-Tu rigoles ?! C'était tellement difficile que je ne veux plus jamais refaire ça ! Je me sentais super mal de lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais comme ça ses derniers temps.

-Ah c'est jamais facile d'avouer ce genre de trucs répondit la jeune fille en se posant à côté de lui. Mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

-Ouais sauf que ça n'a servi strictement à rien, au contraire, maintenant il me déteste véritablement.

-C'est pas étonnant. Avec ce que tu lui as dit avant d'avouer, il a dû comprendre que c'était vraiment à cause de l'histoire qu'il avait avec Odd que tu t'étais éloigné. Il avait peur que ce soit la raison et tu l'a confirmé.

-Mais non ! C'est lui qui a mal compris !

-Oui je sais mais c'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça.

-Je sais bien ! Mais je peux pas aller lui parler alors qu'il est encore avec Odd. Ça risque de créer encore plus de problèmes.

-Peut-être pas autant que tu penses, dit une voix à côté d'eux qui les firent sursauter.

-Yumi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Comme vous je suppose, je me promène avant de reprendre les cours.

-Et tu nous as entendu ? Interrogea le brun inquiet.

-Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura la japonaise, je m'en doutais depuis un petit moment.

-Ah bon ?! Comment ça ?!

-La première fois que tu es partis avec Laïa alors qu'on était tous là. Tu regardais tout le monde sauf Set. Mais je ne pense pas que les autres l'ai remarqué.

-Ça ne se passe pas du tout comme je le voulais, souffla William.

Soudain il réalisa ce que venait de dire Yumi.

-Et pourquoi tu nous as dit que je ne créerais peut-être pas autant de problème que je le pensais ?

-Parce que Odd est furieux à cause de ce qu'il a vu hier et qu'il n'a toujours pas réussi à parler à Set. Il est parti le voir au GGB.

-Il va être déçu parce que je lui ai dit la vérité.

-Oui il nous a raconté ton histoire, confirma la japonaise.

-C'est pas une histoire, il voulait vraiment discuter et moi bah je revenais de chez Laïa.

-Mmh. C'est quand même pas très fin. Mais bon je comprends plein de choses maintenant que je suis au courant.

-Plein de choses ? Comment ça ?

-Eh bah ton comportement avec Set, le fait que tu te sois rapproché de Laïa pour le rendre jaloux et tout le reste. Mais Aelita a raison tu dois lui dire la vérité. C'est le seul moyen pour que ça s'arrange entre vous, même si ça va être difficile maintenant. Ah au fait, je change de sujet mais Jérémie veut tous nous voir après les cours. Apparemment il a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

La cloche sonna la reprise des cours.

-Bon je vous laisse, dit Aelita en se levant. On se retrouve au Labo tout à l'heure alors. Et William, reprit-elle après quelques pas, pense à ce qu'on t'a dit. Essaye de lui parler.

* * *

Lorsque la sonnerie indiqua la fin de la journée, les quatre premières retrouvèrent les deux terminales et tout le monde alla au Labo. Une fois là-bas, Jérémie s'assit et se tourna vers les autres.

-Alors si je voulais qu'on se voit c'est parce que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

-Ah bon ? Tu ne m'as rien dit.

-Je n'ai rien dit à personne Aelita, je voulais vérifier l'info avant d'en parler.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Lors de la dernière attaque XANA a piraté le Supercalculateur pour rompre le lien entre Set et le super ordinateur.

-Oui difficile d'oublier ça, marmonna Odd de très mauvaise humeur en jetant un regard à William qui l'ignora.

-Eh bien grâce à ce piratage, XANA nous a laissé une info sur l'endroit où il se cache. Ça n'aurait pas été le cas si son attaque avait été autre chose mais là en se reliant directement au Supercalculateur pour le hacker, il a laissé des traces et en suivant ces traces on tombe sur des coordonnées.

-Un Réplika ? Demanda Ulrich.

-Oui ! Un Réplika pile là où il doit être !

-T'es sûr que c'est pas un piège comme la dernière fois ?

-Certain.

-Comment tu peux savoir ?

-Parce que c'est pas une erreur que XANA a fait, il était obligé. Lorsqu'on pirate un ordinateur on ne peut pas partir sans laisser de traces. Même si elles sont infimes, elles sont là. Il suffit juste de savoir où chercher.

-Alors on attend quoi ? S'exclama le blondinet. On y va !

-On devrait pas prévenir Set avant ? Questionna Yumi.

-Pour quoi faire répliqua Odd, on n'a pas besoin de lui.

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers l'adolescent en violet.

-Depuis quand tu penses comme ça toi ? Interrogea Jérémie.

-C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Il m'arrive que je suis allé le voir ce midi et qu'il m'a envoyé baladé en me servant la même excuse que William !

-Forcement puisque c'est ce qui c'est passé, rétorqua le brun.

-Mais bien sûr !

-Eh oh, on se calme ! Les tempéra Aelita. Odd s'ils te disent la même chose c'est que c'est sûrement vrai, réfléchit.

-Ça veut rien dire. Ils ont très bien pu se mettre d'accord avant.

-Se mettre d'accord ? S'écria William. Et comment ? Il ne veut plus me parler !

-Á qui la faute !

-Oh ! C'est bon ! Cria Ulrich. Non mais vous avez pas bientôt fini ?! Vous réglerez ça après !

-C'est pas la peine de crier ! Répliqua Yumi en fusillant Ulrich du regard. Et pourquoi ils devraient attendre hein ? Au moins eux ils veulent résoudre leur problème !

-Si on se calmait un peu, intervint encore Aelita diplomatiquement. Ça ne sert à rien de se crier dessus comme ça. Il faudra discuter tranquillement. Pour l'instant on a un autre problème. On fait quoi ? On va voir maintenant ou on prévient Set et on l'attend ?

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux, prévint le génie à lunettes. Plus on attend, plus XANA aura la possibilité de mettre en place des défenses.

-Je suis d'accord avec Einstein, approuva Odd. Et puis plus tôt on botte les fesses de XANA plus tôt on sera tranquille.

-SI c'est ce que vous voulez, capitula Aelita, allons-y.

-Très bien alors tout le monde aux scanners, je vous envoie sur le cinquième territoire.

Ils filèrent vers le monte-charge et descendirent à l'étage inférieur. Après la virtualisation ils atterrirent tous dans l'Aréna. Ils coururent jusqu'au hangar du Skid et embarquèrent. Aelita pilota le sous-marin hors du cinquième territoire puis dans la mère numérique et enfin dans le réseau.

-Jérémie tu nous envoies les coordonnées ?

-Tout de suite. Faut prendre le Hub au Nord-Est de votre position.

-Ok on y va.

Le Skid vira de bord et vogua tranquillement dans la direction indiquée. Quelques minutes plus tard le Hub en question leur apparut et le sous-marin se laissa aspirer par le tourbillon multicolore pour ressortir dans un autre secteur du réseau.

-Parfait, on est juste à côté des coordonnées, dit Aelita. On y sera dans même pas dix minutes.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin mais brusquement la jeune fille aux cheveux roses freina, projetant tous les occupants du Skid vers l'avant.

-Je crois qu'on a un problème, Einstein, déclara Ulrich. Y a des Torpimines partout.

-C'est ce que je vois, répondit le génie, et j'ai beau chercher je ne détecte aucun moyen de les contourner. Il y en a vraiment dans toutes les directions.

-C'est embêtant ça, commenta Odd. Parce qu'on pourra pas tous les détruire.

-Pourtant je ne vois pas d'autres solutions, répondit Jérémie.

-J'ai peut-être une idée, intervint Aelita. Mais c'est risqué.

-Dit toujours, on n'a aucun autre moyen de toute façon.

-Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens Jérémie, mais lorsqu'on était au collège, XANA a tenté une fois d'arrêter le Skid avec un pare-feu.

-Oui très bien, il immobilisait le Skid en surcompensant les poussées.

-Pouvez traduire ? Demanda Ulrich.

-En gros quand le Skid allait vers l'avant le pare-feu compensait avec une poussé arrière pour le maintenir immobile, expliqua le génie, mais je vois pas le rapport.

-Tu te souviens comment on l'a contré ?

-Mmh… Oui, il lui fallait trois millisecondes pour inverser la polarité. On avait synchronisé la poussé initiale du Skid pour pouvoir s'arracher à l'attraction du système.

-Je comprends toujours rien répéta Ulrich.

-Moi je me souviens ! s'exclama Odd. C'est le principe de l'élastique !

-Exactement, confirma l'adolescente. On sera propulsé en avant et grâce à la vitesse on devrait pourvoir passer sans être touché.

-C'est super risqué ! On est pas sûr que ça marchera !

-Oui mais comme tu l'as dit on n'a pas d'autre solution alors tu pourrais nous programmer un petit pare-feu comme celui de XANA ?

-Ouais je dois pouvoir faire ça, laissez-moi quelques minutes

Jérémie pianota frénétiquement sur son clavier et plusieurs fenêtres s'ouvrirent où des lignes de codes défilaient rapidement. Une fois terminé il appuya sur « Entrée » et une dernière fenêtre avec un signe plus vert apparut.

-C'est bon le programme est prêt. Quand vous voulez.

-Vas-y.

Le Skid fut alors entouré de plusieurs cercles orange ondulants. Régulièrement une pulsation révélait un léger voile entre les cercles.

-Ok tenez-vous prêt, les prévint Aelita, ça va être assez violent.

Elle activa les hélices et le Skid fit marche arrière. Les cercles du programme de resserrèrent les uns des autres comme un ressort. Le sous-marin forçait de plus en plus, comprimant ainsi au maximum le pare-feu.

-Eh c'est parti !

La jeune fille coupa brusquement les moteurs et les cercles du programme se détendirent instantanément. Le Skid fut brutalement propulsé vers l'avant. Aelita ralluma les hélices mais vers l'avant cette fois pour garder l'élan le plus longtemps possible. Tous les occupants de l'appareil étaient collés au fond de leur siège alors que le sous-marin filait à toute vitesse droit devant lui. Les Torpimines se déclenchaient les uns après les autres mais les torpilles n'étaient pas assez rapides pour les rattraper. Certains activaient leur autodestruction mais lorsqu'ils explosaient le sous-marin était déjà loin.

-Ça l'air de marcher Aelita ! S'exclama Jérémie. Vous êtes trop rapide pour les attaques vous atteignent.

-Je vois le Réplika, informa Yumi. On y est presque.

-On commence à ralentir, ça va être juste !

-Les torpilles se rapprochent de plus en plus !

-Encore quelques mètres et c'est bon !

-Sauf qu'on va devoir passer juste à côté de deux Torpimines et qu'il vont se faire sauter !

-Ça va passer ! Répondit l'elfe rose aux commandes.

Le Skid frôla les deux étranges montgolfières qui s'activèrent aussitôt et explosèrent. Tout le monde se mit à crier alors que les deux souffles des explosions englobèrent le sous-marin. Finalement l'appareil, incontrôlable, sortit des remous, tournoyant dans les eaux du réseau. Aelita finit par réussir à stabiliser le Skid après s'être acharnée sur les manettes.

-Ouf c'était chaud, lâcha William en se remettant d'aplomb sur son siège. Ne refait plus jamais un truc comme ça Aelita.

-Là, je suis d'accord avec lui Princesse, reprit Ulrich.

-Eh bah la confiance règne, railla l'adolescente en pilotant vers l'énorme masse sombre du Réplika. Bon aller on va voir.

Le Skid s'approcha de la porte et Aelita enclencha la clé numérique qui la déverrouilla. Il s'y engouffra et sortit de la mer numérique pour ensuite s'élever jusqu'au territoire.

-Ça ressemble au désert, commenta Yumi.

-Au moins on a un vrai territoire cette fois.

-Avancez encore un peu, il devrait y avoir une tour pas loin, leur indiqua Jérémie.

-Oui elle est là.

-Ça me plait pas comme truc, marmonna William.

-Comment ça ?

-La tour est au fond d'un cratère assez profond, c'est parfait pour une embuscade.

-Peut-être mais je ne détecte aucune autre tour or j'en ai besoin pour activer une translation.

-T'inquiète pas, on va faire attention, le rassura Aelita en approchant le Skid de la tour. Amarrage !

-Parfait Aelita. Alors qui veut partir ?

-J'y vais avec Odd.

-Ok alors Ulrich et Odd préparez-vous. Je vais commencer par faire débarquer les autres. Débarquement !

-Aelita, Yumi et William disparurent de leur cabine pour réapparaître sur le territoire, devant le sous-marin.

-C'est bon Jérémie, on est dehors.

-D'accord alors prêt ? Translation !

Les deux amis disparurent eux-aussi. Jérémie et les autres attendirent qu'ils se manifestent mais rien ne se produisit.

-Eh vous êtes là ?

-Ouais c'est bon Einstein.

-Alors vous voyez quoi ?

-Rien !

-Commença rien ?

-Il fait noir, il n'y a aucune lumière, informa Ulrich.

-Attendez de vous habituer à l'obscurité. Vous ne devriez pas tarder à voir quelque chose.

-Eh bah ça change rien à ce que j'ai dit, reprit Odd après quelques secondes d'attente. Il n'y a rien, c'est entièrement vide.

-On est dans un grand espace en béton avec rien dedans, continua Ulrich. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre et juste une porte.

-Allez voir ce qu'il y a.

-Ok.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la porte et la poussèrent pour arriver en haut d'une cage d'escalier. Ils descendirent et trouvèrent une deuxième porte semblable à la première. Ils pouvaient entendre un ronronnement de l'autre côté. Ils entrèrent dans la nouvelle pièce prudemment.

-Jérémie ? Appela Ulrich. On a trouvé le supercalculateur.

-Parfait et y a quoi d'autre.

-Bah rien.

-Quoi ? Y a juste l'ordinateur et rien d'autre ?

-C'est ça.

-C'est pas logique ça. Normalement y a un labo avec, ou quelque chose qui sert à XANA.

-Peut-être mais là y a rien.

-Ça sent le piège à plein nez, recommença William.

Soudain une sonnerie retentit et l'écran de Jérémie se mit à clignoter.

-Je détecte plusieurs monstres, les prévint-il. XANA envoie ses troupes.

Plusieurs Tarentules sortirent de trois ouvertures dans la paroi à la base du cratère et encerclèrent la tour et le Skid.

-Ça va être compliqué. On en peut pas défendre le Skid contre autant de monstres.

-T'as raison Yumi, je ramène les deux autres et vous partez d'ici. Si le Skid est détruit vous êtes perdu, Vous n'aurez plus aucun moyen de revenir.

Les Tarentules commencèrent à tirer sur le sous-marin. Les trois Lyoko-guerriers attaquèrent pour en détruire les plus possible.

-Dépêche-toi Jérémie !

-Ok. Odd, Ulrich ça commence à chauffer. Il faut abandonner la mission et rentrer avant que le Skid n'est perdu trop d'énergie.

-Déjà ? Mais on n'a toujours pas trouvé à quoi servait cet endroit.

-On reviendra plus tard. Pour l'instant le plus urgent c'est de quitter le Réplika.

-Bon ok vas-y.

Les deux adolescents disparurent et se matérialisèrent chacun à leur place dans le Skid inconscient.

-C'est bon ils sont rentrés. Maintenant je vous fais réembarqué et vous partez.

Les trois amis regagnèrent leur siège et Aelita démarra les moteurs. Mais une ellipse laser horizontale apparut au-dessus d'eux et couvrit un bref instant l'ouverture du cratère, coupant le seul moyen de retraite du sous-marin. Une nouvelle ellipse naquit d'une autre position puis encore une autre.

-Jérémie ! On ne peut pas partir ! Des Mégatanks nous bloquent la sortie !

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester là non plus ! Les boucliers ne peuvent pas tenir indéfiniment !

-Je sais ! Mais je ne peux rien faire !

Les Tarentules continuaient de tirées sur le Skid faisant peu à peu descendre la barre d'énergie des boucliers. Soudain une explosion retentit depuis le bord du cratère, puis une autres et une troisième. Plus aucune ellipse n'apparut. Une grande ombre se profila et passa au-dessus du Skid. Finalement l'Argo apparut devant eux avec Set dans le cockpit.

-Vous devriez partir avant d'être à court d'énergie, dit-il laconiquement avant de prendre de l'altitude.

Aelita, surprise mit un certain temps à réagir. Mais elle reprit vite contenance et relança les moteurs. Le Skid accéléra, fit un tour et sortit du trou. Les Tarentules continuaient de tirées mais n'arrivaient plus à le toucher. Tout à coup le sol se mit à trembler. Des blocs de pierre tombèrent dans le cratère, la roche se fissura et des plaques entières de territoire se détachaient et tombaient dans la mer numérique.

-Ça va mal ! XANA recommence, s'écria Jérémie dans son micro. Il est en train de détruire le territoire, il le fait s'écrouler sur lui-même pour vous pendre la tourmente ! Dégager vite de là !

Le Skid passa rapidement la limite de la plateforme et se laissa tomber dans la mer en évitant les débris qui pleuvaient. Ils réussirent à sortirent du Réplika et à s'éloigner juste au moment où celui-ci, parcourut de zébrures brillantes, explosa dans un violent tremblement. Malgré la distant le sous-marin fut pris dans l'onde de choc et partit à la dérive avant que l'elfe ne reprenne ne contrôle. Set les attendait dans son propre appareil le visage fermé et imperturbable. Il regardait le Skid de remettre droit.

-Et bah c'était moins une, lâcha Ulrich dans un souffle j'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait y passer. Merci Set.

Le jeune homme masqué ne dit rien et fit faire demi-tour à l'Argo avant accéléra. Le vaisseau sphérique fut propulsé et fila à travers les eaux avant de disparaître au loin.

-Wouah ! Mais il va vachement vite ! On a l'impression de se traîner nous à côté.

-Je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai l'impression qu'il nous en veut, fit remarquer Yumi.

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on l'a pas prévenu ? Il s'en remettra maugréa Odd.

-Mais oui, renchérit Jérémie.

-Eh vous deux, je vous signale que sans lui on n'aurait jamais pu sortir du Réplika vivant. Alors la prochaine fois, que vous le vouliez ou non, on le tient au courant, dit Aelita légèrement en colère. Maintenant on rentre.

* * *

-Bon c'était encore un piège au final.

-Merci on avait compris Einstein, répliqua Odd appuyé contre la base de l'holomap. Sauf que tu étais certain du contraire.

-Oui je me suis trompé je sais. Je l'ai sous-estimé.

-Tu le fais un peu trop souvent en ce moment.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est facile ?! Réussir à faire la différence entre les vraies traces et les indices laissé volontairement est pratiquement impossible !

-Ok ok, on se calme, intervint Yumi. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Heureusement nous sommes tous là, grâce à Set.

-Set, Set, Set ! Mais arrêtez un peu avec lui ! S'énerva le génie. Vous auriez très bien pu vous en sortir sans lui ! Il aurait suffi de vous débarquer et…

-Stop ! Ça va pas recommencer, intervint Aelita. Jérémie admet que là on aurait quand même eu du mal.

-Non je n'admets rien ! S'il n'était pas arrivé on aurait quand même trouvé une solution ! Et puis d'abord comment il a su où nous trouver ?! Quelqu'un l'a forcément prévenu.

-Oui, c'est moi, dit EVE en apparaissant sur l'écran.

-Á d'accord, donc non seulement tu espionnes nos portables mais en plus tu surveilles aussi ce qu'on fait sur Lyoko ! Répondit le génie qui reçut un coup de coude de la part d'Aelita. C'est de mieux en mieux.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'espionne pas vos téléphones. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça puisque tu as massacré celui que Set t'a offert.

-Hein ? Tu l'as cassé ? L'interrogea William en fronçant les sourcils. Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Se défendit le génie. C'est eux qui…

Il se tue en s'apercevant de la bêtise qu'il venait de faire.

-C'est eux qui quoi ?

-Rien, laissez tomber.

-Non sûrement pas, contra le brun. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par c'est eux. T'es en train de dire que Set et EVE ont fait exprès de bousiller le téléphone qu'ils t'avaient donné ? Ça n'a pas de sens. Set te l'as offert, c'est pas pour ensuite le casser.

-Sauf s'ils n'avaient pas le choix, pensa Aelita à haute voix.

-Mais n'importe quoi. Arrêtez de vous monter la tête.

-Ça ne change rien au fait que le téléphone soit mort, alors explique toi.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, reprit Aelita, c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais utilisé le portable mais il était toujours sur ton bureau. Et puis je ne l'ai plus vu du jour au lendemain. Á partir du moment où le PC de ta chambre est tombé en panne en fait. J'avais pas fait le rapprochement mais maintenant que j'y pense c'est étrange. Et ton ordinateur s'est remis à fonctionner le jour où le deuxième supercalculateur à bugué et où EVE ne pouvait plus communiquer avec nous.

-Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? Questionna Ulrich qui ne comprenait pas où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

-Ça veut dire que tu as fait quelque chose, dit-elle en regardant son petit ami.

-Mais non arrête. Il ne s'est rien passé, ce sont juste des coïncidences.

-Non. Je ne te crois pas. Tu soupçonnes Set de cacher des choses. Je suis prête à parier que tu as utilisé le téléphone pour les pirater ! Sauf qu'ils ont réussi à te contrer et qu'ils ont fait en sorte que tu ne puisses plus recommencer en bloquant ton PC !

-Mais ils n'ont pas pu maintenir le blocage lorsqu'EVE a été coincée sans pouvoir communiquer, compléta Yumi qui venait de comprendre.

-Exactement ! Approuva l'adolescente aux cheveux roses. C'est pour ça que tu le prenais autant à cœur, parce qu'ils ont été plus fort que toi ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu es osé faire ça ! On est dans le même quand !

-J'ai toujours des doutes sur lui. J'ai voulu vérifier rien de plus.

-Rien de plus ? Tu as tenté de pirater un supercalculateur avec une intelligence artificiel à l'intérieur et une personne au moins aussi doué que toi si ce n'est plus aux commandes. Tu espérais quoi exactement ?! Non là tu vas trop loin ! C'est plus possible !

Jérémie sentit un frisson monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La jeune fille était véritablement furieuse contre lui. Et contrairement aux autres fois où il avait dérapé, là elle n'était pas prête de lui pardonner. Comme pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait, Aelita se dirigea vers le monte-charge.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Set ne le supporte plus et moi non plus. Tu ne lui fais pas de cadeau, eh bah moi non plus je ne t'en ferais plus. C'est fini.

Et elle appuya sur le bouton pour fermer les portes.

-Elle a raison, approuva William. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec William, confirma Odd.

Ils rappelèrent l'ascenseur et attendirent qu'il arrive sans rien ajouter. Yumi regarde Jérémie puis Ulrich.

-Attendez, je viens avec vous, dit-elle en allant rejoindre les deux garçons.

Ils disparurent dans le monte-charge à leur tour.

-Je suppose que toi aussi tu m'en veux, lâcha le génie en regardant Ulrich.

-Oui mais pas autant qu'eux. Et pour Yumi ne t'inquiète pas. Si elle est partie, ce n'est pas à cause de toi mais de moi. Mais tu n'aurais quand même pas dû faire ça. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi Set n'a rien dit.

-Sûrement pour montrer qu'il est meilleur que moi sur ce point-là aussi.

-Il a peut-être raison.

-Tu ne m'aides pas.

-Je suis pas là pour ça.

-Mais tu es quand même resté et pour ça je t'en suis reconnait.

* * *

Aelita patientait et lorsque la porte du SAS s'ouvrit, elle entra dans la salle du terminal. Set était affalé dans le canapé, une canette à la main et regardait distraitement l'écran géant.

-Ah t'es vivante ? Dit-il sans la regarder.

-Oui je sais on aurait dû te prévenir.

-Oui ça aurait été pas mal, répliqua le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle. Parce qu'on s'embête pas avec EVE à travailler comme des dingues pour être mis sur la touche à la première occasion.

-Jérémie et Odd estimaient qu'on pouvait se débrouiller.

-Oui la preuve. Vous n'avez pas eu besoin de moi. Jérémie te reproche de toujours approuver ce que je dis mais je pourrais te dire la même chose pour lui. Et Odd j'en parle même pas depuis qu'il se fait des films il réfléchit plus.

L'adolescente garda le silence. Elle savait qu'il avait raison et qu'elle aurait dû s'imposer.

-Enfin c'est pas grave, ce qui est fait est fait, reprit Set. Le principal c'est que vous alliez bien. Je vais pas t'accabler, tu n'étais pas toute seule et tu viens de te disputer avec Jérémie. EVE m'a dit qu'elle avait vendu la mèche, même si je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire.

-J'ai pas fait attention, Jérémie n'arrêtait de m'accuser de surveiller tout le monde et j'ai perdu mon sang froid.

-Ne lui en veux pas, dit Aelita en venant s'asseoir à côté e lui. Jérémie n'a vraiment pas été sympa avec elle. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? C'était le truc parfait pour te venger de tout ce qu'il t'a fait.

-Parce que. Je ne voulais pas que cela créer un problème et puis c'était une arme de dissuasion. Il savait que je pouvais le balancer n'importe quand alors il se tenait tranquille.

-C'est pas bête. Et ça a marché.

-Tiens je pensais que tu ne serais pas d'accord avec ça.

-Disons que maintenant je vois les choses différemment.

Elle alla elle aussi se chercher quelque chose à boire dans le frigo et revint s'asseoir. Elle garda le silence un petit moment avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tu sais au sujet de William…

-Je ne veux pas en parler, la coupa Set d'un ton sec.

-Tu devrais vraiment lui parler.

-Certainement pas. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre ce qu'il pensait de moi.

-Clairement ? Tu es sûr ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Interrogea le jeune homme à l'œil bleu en se tournant vers elle soudain intéressé.

-Tu t'es pas dit que t'aurais justement mal compris ?

-Ça aurait été difficile de faire plus clair pourtant.

-Il s'est sûrement mal exprimé mais William n'est pas quelqu'un comme ça, je peux te l'assurer.

-Et ?

-Et tu devrais lui laisser une chance.

-Je vais voir, répondit-il après un petit moment de réflexion. Je peux lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et lui laisser une chance.

-Je t'en demande pas plus.

-Mais si je ne suis pas satisfait c'est même pas la peine qu'il essaye de m'adresser la parole après.

-Je comprends. Bon je vais te laisser, dit la jeune fille en se levant. Il faut que je rentre tôt aujourd'hui.

-Eh bien, commenta EVE après que la jeune fille soit partie, les choses vont males. Odd te fait la tête à toi et à William, toi tu la fais à William et William la fait à Odd. Ulrich et Yumi ne se parlent plus non plus et Jérémie s'est pratiquement mit à dos tout le monde sauf Ulrich et Yumi. Ça devient vraiment difficile.

-Ouais tout va mal, soupira Set. J'espère que ça va finir par s'arranger.

\- Tu peux déjà faire ce que te conseille Aelita. Ça va peut-être changer les choses.

-Oui mais dans quel sens, c'est ça la vrai question…


End file.
